Le jour où on perd son coeur
by Xmath
Summary: Plongez-vous dans la création même de l'Organisation XIII, à travers un jeune homme, Lea, qui va voir son quotidien joyeux et insouciant se transformer en cauchemar, et cela à cause d'un homme : Xehanort...Bienvenue dans les origines d'Axel !
1. Prologue : Le jour où on perd son coeur

**Prologue : Le jour où on perd son coeur**

_Extrait du journal d'Axel, 2965 jours après son entrée dans l'Organisation._

« Le jour où on perd son coeur, on ne peut pas être vraiment préparé.

J'ai la chance – ou la malchance – de me souvenir parfaitement de ma vie d'humain, à tel point que parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être resté le même. Mais même si souvent, j'ai l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec mon « ancien moi », je ne me voile pas la face ; je suis vide à l'intérieur de moi ; et je ne regrette pas du tout mon « bagage émotionnel » qui ne fait que m'encombrer un peu plus chaque jour. Je me souviens donc parfaitement de ce fameux jour, celui où mon coeur m'a quitté définitivement, le jour où je suis mort, pour que je devienne ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Le jour où on perd son coeur, donc, on ne peut pas être vraiment préparé. Et...je n'étais pas préparé du tout. Mais si je vous raconte la scène de ma mort d'humain, maintenant, directement, sans l'introduire un peu, vous ne comprendrez rien (il n'y a que moi qui pourrais me comprendre, et alors, où serait l'intérêt de l'écrire?). Donc il faut peut-être d'abord planter le décor...

J'habitais dans un Monde appelé « le Jardin Radieux ». Encore un nom bourré de guimauve...mais toute plaisanterie mise à part, la ville valait vraiment cette appellation de conte de fée. Parce que c'était un véritable conte. Une petite utopie tranquille, dirigée par un vieux sage, Ansem, respecté et aimé de tous ses sujets...de l'eau à profusion, de la nourriture sans restrictions, des « Bonjour ! » joyeux en allant acheter le pain...bref, un définition concrète du bonheur.

Mais depuis quelques temps, quelque chose n'allait plus dans la paisible cité : un peu plus de Sans-coeurs, une pluie d'étoiles filantes, des cris effroyables venant du donjon, étaient venus perturber le déroulement de mes journées. En réalité, mais je ne le sus qu'après, tous ces événements étaient liés : Ansem, voulant travailler sur les Ténèbres dans les coeurs, afin d'éradiquer les Sans-coeurs, avait fait des expériences sur son premier disciple Xehanort.

Même quand il abandonna les recherches qui devenaient trop dangereuses, son apprenti, entêté, persévéra dans ses expériences, pour finir par devenir un véritable monstre, enlevant des habitants, les traitant comme des animaux, juste pour comprendre, juste pour maîtriser. Il entraîna dans sa chute inhumaine les cinq autres disciples d'Ansem : Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, et Ienzo, qui l'aidèrent à avancer toujours plus loin dans sa folie.

Ils finirent par quitter leur corps pour embrasser les Ténèbres, et devenir une forme d'être supérieur, capable de diriger les Sans-coeurs. En faisant cela, ils plongèrent la ville dans le chaos et la désolation, détruisant des milliers de vies. Ansem fut exilé dans l'abysse la plus sombre, et la plus noire, de toutes les Ténèbres réunies. Et ma vie prit alors un tournant décisif...

Cette histoire – mon histoire – prend place une poignée de jours avant ces atroces événements. Quand j'y repense, je me dis que j'aurais peut-être pu prévoir, j'aurais pu me douter. Quoique...quand on a un coeur, on est tellement plus sensible, tellement plus insouciant, que quand on est un Simili.

Demandez à Saïx, vous verrez bien...! »


	2. On va finir par se faire des ennemis !

**Chapitre 1 : On va finir par se faire des ennemis !  
**

L'attente...dans le noir...comme une créature assoiffée de sang, assoiffée de pouvoir...cette créature attend, patiemment, le moment le plus propice pour sortir. Bientôt, se sera le moment ! Le tout est de patienter pour apparaître au bon moment, afin de fondre sur sa victime le plus aisément possible...

Elle est là ! Cette petite fille innocente qui a l'air très concentré ! Son coeur bat à toute vitesse. Il ne faut pas se louper, sa réputation est en jeu. Là...maintenant...très...très bientôt...

Et alors que la petite fille se retourne vers un buisson fleuri, la mine experte, une tornade rouge en sort et s'abat sur elle. La surprise passée, elle éclate de rire, un rire étincelant qui explose dans le jardin fleuri qui borde le château.

La créature assoiffée de sang? C'est Lea, un vieil adolescent espiègle et séducteur qui ne se gène pas pour retomber très souvent en enfance. Là, par exemple, il vient de faire une partie de cache-cache avec une fillette du Jardin Radieux - il oublie toujours son nom - et cette dernière, qui perd toujours, rigole encore au creux de ses bras.

-Comment tu fais pour gagner à chaque fois ? Demande-t-elle de sa petite voix fluette, les yeux rieurs.

Lea la repose sur le sol délicatement (il faut dire que sa grand-mère les observe avec gentillesse, mais une certaine forme de sévérité, donc il ne faut pas être trop brutal) et pose un genoux à terre, afin d'arriver à sa hauteur.

-Eh bien, si tu veux tout avoir, je suis le prince d'une contrée lointaine. Dans mon royaume, les membres de la noblesse ont un pouvoir terrifiant, et incroyablement fascinant, qui les empêche de se mêler au peuple...

La petite fille écoute, les yeux éberlués, la bouche entrouverte.

-...ce pouvoir est démesuré, terrifiant. Devenir invisible, comme je viens de le faire, ce n'est qu'une infime partie de ma puissance...

Brusquement la petite fille exécute une révérence comme elle a pu en voir dans les livres. Lea se relève et s'abaisse à son tour de manière très élégante et très respectueuse, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tout le monde en ville dit que tu es un véritable petit démon ! S'exclame-t-elle avec candeur. Ils ne savent pas qu'en réalité, tu es un prince?

-Hé non, soupire Lea en haussant des épaules. Tu as vu ce que je suis obligé de subir tous les jours...?

Mais tout en prononçant cette phrase, Lea reçoit un coup sur la tête. Un coup amical, c'est vrai, mais qui le ramène à l'ordre. Lea est tout d'abord en colère : qui ose frapper l'adolescent le plus cool de tout le Jardin Radieux? Il se retourne, fulminant de rage, prêt à dégainer son briquet pour intimider celui qui lui cherche des noises, jusqu'à ce que son regard émeraude croise les prunelles océans de son meilleur ami.

-Je savais pas que tu faisais AUSSI ton baratin aux fillettes de quatre ans !

C'est Isa. Puisqu'il est un peu plus âgé que Lea, il est un peu plus grand en taille. Il est plus imposant aussi, enfin...ce n'est pas difficile d'être plus imposant que Lea, parce que, même s'il a de très bonnes endurance et méthode de combat, il garde une silhouette extrêmement fine. Lea rigole et la fillette croise les bras, mécontente.

-J'ai pas quatre ans, j'ai cinq ans ! Se plaint-elle.

-On t'a pas parlé, demie portion ! Rétorque Isa qui adore titiller les enfants.

Lea fait un geste à Isa pour l'inciter à se taire et s'agenouille de nouveau devant la fillette qui semble se calmer face à l'aura séductrice de jeune homme.

-Ecoute, il ne faut pas s'énerver contre lui. C'est le chef de la garde royale et, même s'il est un peu idiot...c'est mon meilleur ami.

Sa voix lente et grave, pour l'occasion, calme le peu d'animosité qui règne dans le coeur pur de l'enfant. Elle affirme d'un mouvement de tête. Mais sa grand-mère l'appelle, inquiète de voir que le jeu n'a pas repris. Elle court vers elle, ses cheveux acajous virevoltant autour de son visage naïf et, avant d'atteindre sa grand-mère, elle se retourne vers les deux garçons en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, leur faisant de grands gestes d'au revoir. Ils les lui rendent tout en se mettant en route pour le Château.

-Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes avec ces histoires de prince. Des gens vont vraiment finir par te croire, murmure Isa avec un sourire.

-Hé ! Répond Lea avec un air malicieux. Ça nous a quand même sauvé de pas mal d'embrouilles ! Rappelle-toi, avec ce gamin, au Château, là...quand il a failli nous surprendre, alors qu'on s'infiltrait dans la Forteresse...

-Mais ça nous a pas du tout aidé ! Rétorque Isa, excédé. Il a sonné l'alerte et on a été jetés dehors !

-Ah oui...c'est vrai.

Lea se frotte le dos, ayant encore un souvenir marquant de cette expérience.

-On s'est quand même bien marré, remarque-t-il avec dédain.

-Ah ouais, répond Isa. Les parents convoqués au Château, le blâme du souverain...qu'est-ce qu'on s'est marré !

Mais leurs regards se croisent de nouveau. Ils sont terriblement complices. Même si Isa a toujours été plus calme et réfléchi (même beaucoup plus calme et réfléchi) que Lea, ils ont toujours eu les mêmes idées au même moment, des idées...les entraînant souvent dans des situations improbables. Cette incroyable complicité a fait leur réputation dans tout le Jardin Radieux. Mine de rien, tout le monde les connait, même si eux ne connaissent pas tout le monde : cette sensation d'omniprésence, ils l'adorent et la chérissent beaucoup...surtout Lea, qui, pour le coup, a vraiment l'impression d'être un prince au milieu de ses sujets.

Mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Alors qu'ils marchent le long des remparts, ils lèvent les yeux vers la Forteresse où ils se rendent. Ils y vont cette fois-ci non-pas pour y rentrer illégalement, ni pour que Lea, le pyromane, mette accidentellement le feu à quelque chose, ni pour attaquer sans faire exprès les soldats qui gardent l'entrée, mais pour une toute autre mission.

Il s'agit d'Isa. C'est sans doute un des jours les plus importants de sa vie. Lea le sait et regarde son ami en coin. Aujourd'hui, Isa va se présenter au Roi Ansem, pour être évalué. Isa verra s'il est apte à devenir – ou pas – le septième disciple du vieux roi.

Non-seulement c'est le rêve de Isa, qui a toujours été premier en classe, et passionné de science, mais c'est aussi le moyen pour lui d'accéder à toutes les connaissances du Château. Ainsi, ils trouveront le moyen de partir explorer l'univers...parce que c'est ça leur véritable rêve.

-J'ai peur, Lea, commente Isa qui marche d'un pas lent. Et je suis stressé.

-ça se voit, rigole son ami.

Mais Isa ne rit pas. Il lui jète un regard profondément angoissé et là, seulement, Lea se calme un peu. Il accroche sur sa figure trop souvent moqueuse un sourire profondément rassurant et tape vigoureusement sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-T'inquiètes, Isa ! C'est pas parce qu'on s'appelle tout le temps « looser » que t'en es forcément un...j'veux dire, si un type mérite de faire partie de la clique d'Ansem, c'est bien toi !

-Je n'en suis pas persuadé...

Ils avancent maintenant sur le parvis de la Forteresse. Il y a deux gardes devant la porte principale qui empêchent les deux enfants de passer.

-C'est avec ce genre d'attitude négative que tu ne seras pas pris, Isa, explique Lea avec une assurance – ou une inconscience – à toute épreuve. Eh, vous, là, les deux gorilles, poussez-vous, on a rendez-vous avec Ansem.

-D'abord, morveux, réplique froidement le garde aux cheveux noirs, nous ne sommes pas des gorilles, mais les plus puissants gardes de Sa Majesté. Ensuite, on ne dit pas « rendez-vous » mais « audience ». Et on ne parle pas de « Ansem » mais de « Sa Majesté » ou « Son Excellence » !

-Ansem est mon oncle ! Rétorque Lea qui croise les bras d'un air fier.

Isa secoue la tête de droite à gauche avec un profond soupir, parce que c'est évidemment faux, tandis que l'autre garde, Aeleus, réplique :

-Vraiment? Alors comment expliques-tu que je vous reconnais? Vous êtes les deux gamins qui se sont introduits ici, l'autre jour.

-Ne nous mène pas en bateau, mon gars, murmure Dilan qui resserre ses doigts autour de sa lance.

-Bon, alors, c'est vrai, j'avoue, Ansem n'est pas mon oncle.

Lea ouvre grand les bras comme s'il recevait une ovation.

-Mais il m'a retrouvé, inconscient, au même emplacement que l'autre, là, Xehanort.

Improvisation totale. Lea est parfaitement dans son élément et il adore raconter des histoires. Ça tombe bien, il va devoir faire preuve d'imagination, là...

-Mais j'étais dangereusement puissant, et, après plusieurs tentatives, Ansem a trouvé le moyen de brider mes pouvoirs, le temps que j'atteigne l'âge adulte. Or, je commence à grandir, reprend-t-il avec plus de fougue, alors il m'a convoqué pour effectuer une série d'examens sur moi. Demandez-lui, vous verrez que c'est la vérité.

Isa soupire. Il se demande pourquoi Lea a toujours besoin de mentir. Pourquoi ne pas simplement dire que Isa postule pour devenir un disciple du château? Enfin...il faut dire que Lea est vraiment fort. Les deux gardes se posent maintenant de sérieuses questions. Il a débité tout ça avec un tel aplomb ! Qu'Isa lui-même est troublé.

-C'est bon, Dilan, Aeleus, laissez-les entrer.

C'est le Roi qui a parlé. Il revient de sa promenade matinale avec Ienzo, un jeune enfant assez flippant, qui semble voir bien plus loin que la plupart des mortels. C'est ce gamin qui les a dénoncé le jour où ils s'étaient infiltrés au château : Lea en garde une certaine rancœur qui lui fait ignorer l'enfant avec impudence.

De plus, Lea ne perd pas son audace et fait la même révérence que celle qu'il avait fait à la fillette, un peu plus tôt. Les deux gorilles sont bien obligés de les laisser entrer, et le sourire satisfait et effronté de l'adolescent à la crinière flamboyante ne fait que les énerver davantage. Isa rigole un peu et lui glisse :

-Tu en fais beaucoup trop, Lea ! On va finir par se faire des ennemis !


	3. Le pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas

**Chapitre 2 : Le pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas.**

-Toi, c'est Isa, je te connais bien, commente Ansem tandis qu'ils avancent dans le Hall majestueux de la Forteresse. Doué, et prometteur. Très bon cocktail, rajoute-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. Et toi, c'est...?

-Lea, Monsieur, s'exclame ce dernier sans autre forme de respect, mais avec un ton assez grave.

Ils se stoppent tous les trois devant les escaliers qui montent vers les étages. Isa est tellement sur les nerfs que Lea peut compter les gouttes de sueur qui perlent sur son front. Il aurait pu se moquer, mais ce n'est pas le moment, et Lea s'est déjà bien fait remarqué par le souverain par le passé pour attirer une nouvelle fois l'attention sur lui.

-Alors, Lea, tu vas patienter ici, le temps que j'évalue ton ami. Et je suis au courant de ta réputation, rajoute-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant, ne fais pas, en attendant, quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter !

Comme fouiller le Château de bas en haut? Ne put s'empêcher de penser Lea avec un sourire moqueur. Ansem le remarque mais sait que le garçon n'est pas méchant, juste « turbulent ». Lui et Isa commencent à monter les escaliers – vers la bibliothèque, si Lea a le bon plan de la Forteresse en mémoire – et Isa jette un vague coup d'oeil derrière lui. Lea, alors, lève les deux pouces en l'air avec un grand sourire, pour que son meilleur ami reprenne un peu confiance en lui.

Mais est-ce qu'il réussira? Lea, à présent, est seul au milieu du Hall. Est-ce que son ami réussira...? Il le souhaite vraiment, de tout son coeur. Parce que la vie n'est pas facile pour Isa...même s'il est calme, réfléchi, remarquablement intelligent, les gens, généralement, le placent toujours en deuxième position par rapport à Lea. Car même si Isa est plus « intelligent », Lea semble toujours plus « intéressant »...

Isa doit avoir confiance en lui ! Cet Ansem, il doit l'éblouir, comme il a déjà si souvent ébloui Lea par sa sagesse et sa sérénité ! Oui, il doit réussir...il ne peut que réussir. Lea, immobile au milieu du Hall, essaie de se convaincre du meilleur. Oui, il réussira. Lea a une confiance aveugle en Isa, née grâce à leur amitié si soudée. Il réussira...

Il y a soudain un bruit de botte derrière lui. Lea pourrait avoir peur, il pourrait sursauter. Mais en réalité, c'est intrigué qu'il se retourne, se tenant toujours de manière provocante, légèrement penché en arrière, les mains dans les poches. Il se retourne donc, se demandant qu'est-ce qui peut bien l'attendre dans l'ombre des piliers de la Forteresse.

Il y a une silhouette humaine qui se distingue de plus en plus quand l'homme sort des Ténèbres. Lea penche un peu sa tête sur le côté, interpellé. Parce qu'il s'agit du premier disciple d'Ansem, celui qu'on dit le plus érudit, le plus élégant, le plus prévenant, le plus parfait...son nom est Xehanort, Lea le sait, car il est sur toutes les lèvres en ville. Mais il ne sort quasiment jamais : et c'est la première fois que Lea le voit d'aussi près.

Il est de grande taille, de large stature. Il se tient bien droit, peut-être un peu hautain, narcissique, ce qui est renforcé par le petit foulard violet qui ressort de sa blouse blanche. Il reste statique, rigide, comme s'il est fait en pierre, et ce comportement rebute Lea, qui n'a jamais porté un grand amour à l'autorité. Ses cheveux blancs tombent de manière très étrange, mais aussi très fascinante, devant ses prunelles qui sont d'un orange bizarre...

Cet homme est dangereux. Cette pensée fait sourire notre Lea que ce genre de détails ne fait qu'attiser. Certains en ville ont dit que cet apprenti-là...est dangereux. Que des personnes ont disparues à cause de lui. Qu'il organise même des expériences sur des innocents...cela tient-il du mythe? Où est-ce la réalité...? Un sourire malicieux se dessine sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui sort un briquet de sa poche, pour le faire courir entre ses doigts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, gamin? S'énerve presque ce...Xehanort en s'arrêtant à une bonne distance de Lea.

-Demande aux deux gorilles, j'ai été invité par Ansem, ment à moitié l'adolescent.

Cette familiarité déboussole un peu l'apprenti de bonne famille et Lea, qui a à moitié été élevé dans la rue, agrandit son sourire. Déboussoler les gens, c'est son occupation favorite.

-Tu te permets beaucoup de choses, murmure Xehanort avec gravité.

-Je préfère dire que je n'ai peur de rien, réplique Lea qui continue de faire tourner le briquet sur ses doigts, avec une dextérité troublante.

Il y a un silence où chacun se juge, s'affronte du regard. Lea jubile ; il adore ça ; et relève le défi avec une ferveur calculée.

-C'est toi qui t'es introduit dans le château, l'autre soir.

-Qui peut en être sûr? S'amuse l'autre avec malice.

-Ienzo est venu me prévenir de ton arrivée ici.

-Et alors?

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais en pénétrant dans le Château, en pleine nuit?

Cette question résonne dans l'endroit. Lea s'amuse beaucoup. Il penche la tête sur le côté et ses yeux émeraudes soutiennent le regard ambré de l'homme face à lui. Une moue capricieuse orne ses jolies lèvres et il s'exclame :

-Pourquoi? On a des choses à cacher...?

Un sourire très subtile apparaît sur le visage de Xehanort. Mais l'homme a une aura terrifiante autour de lui. Cette aura si noire se confronte à celle si provocatrice de Lea. Ce dernier apprécie la rencontre même s'il sait qu'il ne doit pas se frotter plus à l'apprenti s'il veut rester en vie. Cependant...il y a quelque chose de très singulier dans son regard ambré qui le force presque à rester.

-Tu réponds à mes questions par des questions, remarque Xehanort qui se déplace doucement vers la porte d'entrée, comme s'il voulait en bloquer l'accès à Lea, comme s'il ne voulait pas que Lea s'enfuit.

-Tu devrais avoir l'habitude, non? Réplique Lea qui s'en fiche royalement. Il paraît que vous autres, scientifiques, vous avancez dans vos hypothèses par suite de questions...alors disons que je force ton raisonnement.

-Tu sais ce que me dit mon raisonnement? Enchaîne Xehanort qui baisse légèrement le menton. Il me dit que toi, et ton ami, vous êtes deux petit fouineurs...

-Merci du compliment ! Rigole Lea. J'ai déjà eu des surnoms bien plus injurieux que « fouineur »...en tout cas, sois tranquille, _cher_ Xehanort. Je pense que mes visées sont bien plus nobles que tes petites expériences de scientifique...

Tout ce que veut Lea, c'est partir de cette ville, explorer l'univers. Il a soif de liberté, de nouveautés, de surprises et de découvertes : ce Xehanort ne peut pas comprendre...non, trop peu de gens peuvent réellement comprendre l'envie candide qui brûle au font de son coeur torturé. Cette envie d'ailleurs, ce petit scientifique coincé, et effrayant, ne peut pas le comprendre. Et même...se serait trop long à expliquer.

-Quel est ton nom? Demande alors Xehanort qui a gardé le silence un long moment, méditant peut-être sur la réponse de l'adolescent.

-Lea, répond simplement l'autre qui s'amuse maintenant à allumer et éteindre son briquet le plus rapidement possible, distrait.

-Lea...répète Xehanort. Tu sembles intelligent...

-...je le suis...

-...et audacieux...

-...ça, c'est sûr !

-...téméraire...

-On peut dire ça...

-...et tu possèdes un caractère affirmé.

Xehanort, théâtralement, tend la main vers le jeune homme qui regarde toute cette mise en scène avec un haussement de sourcil, n'arrêtant pas pour autant son jeu de patience.

-C'est exactement ce que je recherchais, déclare Xehanort en agrandissant un sourire que Lea juge carnassier. Est-ce que ça te plairait de devenir mon propre apprenti? Je te lèguerai tous mes savoirs et le véritable secret du pouvoir : tu n'auras plus aucune limite...et tout te sera possible.

La décision est déjà prise. Lea éclate de rire.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui veux devenir apprenti, c'est mon ami, Isa. Et il ne recherche pas le valet du Roi ; il veut être l'apprenti du Roi ; les sous-fifres ne sont pas intéressants.

Il voit les blessures qu'il inflige à l'égo de Xehanort et s'en réjouit.

-Et le pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas, conclut Lea avec un petit air satisfait.

Il allume définitivement son briquet tout en fixant les prunelles mécontentes de Xehanort. En mettant la flamme au raz de ses doigts, on peut avoir l'impression qu'il tient le feu dans la paume de sa main, et Lea adore ça. Le front de Xehanort se plisse mais, paradoxalement, un sourire inhumain s'étire sur son visage. Il baisse bien sûr la main qu'il avait tendu mais murmure – non, susurre :

-Bientôt, tu changeras de discours...


	4. C'est une menace?

**Chapitre 3 : C'est une menace?**

-C'est une menace? Demande Lea qui change d'attitude, se mettant face à Xehanort, les poings serrés, rangeant son briquet dans une de ses poches.

-Est-ce que je dois te considérer comme menaçant? Rétorque Xehanort avec un air malicieux, croisant les bras.

Lea ne répond pas. Et plus personne alors ne parle. Ils se regardent droit dans les yeux. Aucun d'eux ne sourcille. Le temps semble se suspendre. Tout est immobile dans le Hall qui s'est pourtant voulu calme, quelques instants auparavant. Lea n'a pas peur de ce scientifique à trois munnies. Et il est prêt à l'affronter, maintenant, s'il réitère un seule menace envers lui, ou son meilleur ami.

Il est prêt à en découdre, maintenant.

Mais on entend le bruit d'une porte qui se claque, en hauteur. Cela trouble énormément Lea qui lève brutalement la tête vers le sommet des escaliers, en se retournant en même temps. Il jette un regard affreusement inquiet au sommet des marches, attendant d'entendre une parole, de voir un signe, qui puisse lui indiquer si son ami a gagné ou pas.

Mais...c'est un Isa dépité qui se présente en contrehaut.

Cette attitude, de la part de Lea, si ostensiblement inquiète, est affreusement maladroite. Parce qu'un seul coup d'oeil a suffi à Xemnas pour comprendre qu'un lien étroit unit les deux adolescents. L'amitié...un sourire encore plus carnassier s'allonge sur le visage du premier disciple. La donne change : maintenant, Xehanort sait comment faire pression sur ce jeune effronté pour qu'il rejoigne ses rangs...

Lea veut demander à Isa comment ça s'est passé. Mais en fait, il le sait très bien : pas besoin d'utiliser de mots pour voir que son meilleur ami va très mal. L'audience a été assez courte ; la décision pour Ansem a dû être rapide ; cela doit briser le coeur d'Isa. Lea, trop impulsif pour savoir comment réagir, ne peut que regarder son ami dévaler les marches comme s'il voulait partir le plus loin de là.

-Une autre fois, mon garçon...

C'est la voix d'Ansem le Sage qui résonne dans le Hall. Mais Isa n'écoute pas. Il fixe le sol, contenant sans doute sa colère, et Lea se sent terriblement impuissant face au cri silencieux de son ami.

C'est le moment pour Xehanort d'entrer en jeu. Oui, c'est le moment pour commencer à mettre en oeuvre ses menaces. Il est toujours entre les escaliers et la sortie. Isa, fatalement, est contraint de passer à côté de lui. Alors, Xehanort le stoppe dans sa course, en posant une main qu'il dose comme paternelle sur son épaule. Isa, profondément triste, lève vers lui un regard désespéré.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, jeune homme, affirme-t-il avec un air trop bienveillant pour être sincère. Il y a toujours une deuxième chance. Et même une troisième, une quatrième ! La chance est infinie pour celui qui en a la volonté.

Lea est atterré. L'hypocrisie mielleuse qui transpire dans chacun des mots que Xehanort prononce, il arrive parfaitement à la mesurer, et cela lui donne envie de vomir. Mais il est comme paralysé ; il ne peut qu'observer la scène. En plus, Xehanort lui lance un regard équivoque qui le foudroie sur place.

-J'ai bien peur que je sois un cas désespéré pour le Roi, marmonne Isa qui tombe dans le piège avec candeur.

-Non, vraiment? S'étonne le premier disciple en resserrant sa main sur son épaule. Il t'a refusé? C'est très étrange ! Tu semblais pourtant parfait pour devenir le septième apprenti !

Lea, qui a l'habitude de mentir, arrive à sentir le mensonge dans chaque syllabe de cette phrase. Isa, lui, non. Et Lea n'arrive toujours pas à intervenir, bouche bée...mais pourtant...est-ce que Xehanort est en train de se venger, sous ses yeux ébahis?

-On parle beaucoup de toi avec les autres, tu sais ! Enchaîne l'apprenti favori avec une fausse sincérité. On a placé beaucoup d'espoir en toi ! Crois-moi, il ne faut pas te laisser abattre...aller de l'avant, c'est le meilleur moyen de nous impressionner.

Impensable ! La mâchoire de Lea s'est comme dévissée. Parce que Xehanort est en train de lever sa main ! Il va la proposer à Isa ! Comme il vient de le faire à Lea ! Et Lea ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! Isa...Isa est tellement chamboulé par le refus d'Ansem qu'il accepterait de se faire rôtir à la poêle, si on lui demandait gentiment ! Non...Lea ne peut pas laisser un être aussi pur, aussi naïf qu'Isa tomber entre les griffes d'un homme aussi misérable que ce Xehanort.

Alors, Lea s'interpose immédiatement entre les deux. D'un coup d'épaule, il fait tomber la lourde main de Xehanort qui s'apprêtait à sévir. En même temps, et avec une douceur digne d'un meilleur ami, il entraîne Isa à l'extérieur du Château.

-Viens par là, on va se manger une glace. Tu vas me raconter ce qu'Ansem t'a dit.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, Lea lance un regard courroucé à Xehanort qu'il entend éclater d'un rire moqueur. Lea fulmine : mais au moins, il vient de sauver son meilleur ami, et ça, il en est vraiment fier. Isa est quant à lui déboussolé. Il a le regard vide et éteint, et la mine fermée.

-Bon débarras ! Grogne Dilan à la sortie.

Mais Lea n'a pas le coeur à rétorquer quoi que ce soit...


	5. Vive l'eau de mer !

**Chapitre 4 : Vive l'eau de mer !**

-Et voilà pourquoi les amis sont vraiment utiles, rigole Lea qui ramène une glace à l'eau de mer à son meilleur ami.

Isa est assis sur le bord d'une fontaine, dans le jardin où, quelques heures plus tôt, Lea avait joué avec la gamine. L'adolescent le rejoint et lui tend sa glace, qu'Isa attrape sans grande conviction. Tout en la savourant, il ferme les yeux, comme pour contenir quelque chose en lui. Lea, que ce comportement blesse et attriste, fait un sourire à son ami.

-Tu sais, Isa, tu peux te laisser aller. T'es pas contraint de toujours tout garder pour toi...

-J'ai pas envie de pleurer, si c'est ça que tu veux me dire, rigole jaune Isa qui pose ses coudes sur ses genoux. C'est juste que...c'est un coup dur, quoi.

-J'imagine, commente Lea qui n'est pas trop doué pour ce genre de moment.

Il y a un petit blanc où ils mangent tous les deux leur glace. Des gens passent autour d'eux et une jeune femme leur dit « bonjour! » : Lea lui rend la politesse avec des yeux séducteurs, mais Isa reste de marbre, alors que d'habitude, c'est plutôt Lea qui ignore les autres personnes. Lea remarque que son ami est également soucieux, parce que ses sourcils sont froncés et ses yeux fermés. N'y tenant plus, il s'exclame doucement :

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? Raconte !

Isa lance à son ami un regard un coin. Eh oui...Lea ne le laissera pas tout garder pour lui. Isa se redresse donc en s'étirant et trempe quelques instants les doigts de sa main libre dans l'eau de la fontaine. Puis, pensif, il commence, en soupirant largement :

-On est rentrés dans la bibliothèque. Le Roi a gardé un long silence. Moi, j'regardais tous les livres, en me disant que peut-être j'aurais la chance de les parcourir un jour, en tant qu'apprenti...

Cette déclaration l'attriste beaucoup, Lea le voit bien. Mais il faut qu'Isa vide son sac : sinon, ça risquerait de le détruire de l'intérieur. Et Lea ne veut pas briser son élan. Isa poursuit donc :

-Bref. Il s'est assis et m'a observé longuement. Il a parcouru des yeux mon dossier, il m'a questionné sur des banalités. Mais j'étais trop stressé...et il l'a remarqué.

Il mord rageusement dans sa glace et Lea garde le silence, ce qui ne lui ressemble que trop peu. Isa enchaîne, son ton virant progressivement à la colère :

-Au final, il m'a dit que je n'étais pas assez fort !

Cette déclaration semble exploser dans l'endroit et Isa, qui fulmine, jette sa glace sur le sol, et se prend la tête dans ses mains, serrant les poings dans ses cheveux. Lea, habitué aux rares changements d'humeur de son ami, regarde cela en léchant songeusement sa glace sucrée/salée.

-J'lui ai présenté mes notes : elles sont quasiment parfaites ! Mais Ansem a répondu que ça ne suffisait pas ! Qu'il me manquait quelque chose ! Que j'étais trop froid, trop méthodique, et que je n'avais pas compris ce qu'était la science. La science dans son ensemble. La vraie science. Il a mis cette ignorance sur le compte de mon jeune âge...

Il se relève brutalement et donne un violent coup de pied dans un caillou qui part, comme une fusée, mourir contre un mur. Le peu de gens qui traînaient encore dans la rue s'éloignent des deux garçons, connaissant leur réputation de trouble-rues. Lea n'a aucune expression particulière sur son visage et garde son calme. Quand Isa perd son sang froid, Lea prend automatiquement son relais, et le contraire est aussi vrai : les deux garçons se complètent vraiment. Isa continue :

-Si je suis trop jeune, alors pourquoi Ienzo est son disciple? Ce gamin a quoi, onze ans? J'lui ai demandé : et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu? TU SAIS CE QU'IL M'A REPONDU, avec son grand sourire de MERDE? Que « Ienzo est un garçon très mâture pour son âge, sans doute plus mâture que toi ».

Il avait prononcé cette voix en prenant le ton d'un vieux papy gâteux. Pris d'une violente colère, il donne un nouveau coup de pied dans le bord de la fontaine. Il doit avoir affreusement mal aux orteils, surtout que le bord de pierre n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre : mais la rage semble avoir gommé ses sensations.

Lea pourrait utiliser les mêmes mots que Xehanort pour le réconforter. Mais cette idée le répugne. Alors, il continue inlassablement à manger sa glace.

-T'as fini? Demande-t-il avec malice.

-Ouais, souffle Isa qui se rassoit, les coudes sur les genoux,le souffle lui manquant.

-Peut-être qu'il a raison, murmure Lea.

Isa lui jette un regard surpris, toute sa rage s'étant brusquement dissipée. Eh ouais, Isa fonctionne comme ça : il accumule une rancœur qui explose fatalement à un moment. C'est pas comme si Lea n'était pas habitué. Isa, donc, l'interroge du regard, se demandant où Lea veut en venir. En réalité, Lea a encore vraiment à l'esprit l'étrange conversation qu'il a eu avec Xehanort. Et il veut mettre à l'abri Isa. Il a peur de ce que pourrait lui faire Xehanort. Il explique alors, devant l'insistance de son ami :

-Peut-être qu'on doit encore un peu profiter de notre enfance avant de se jeter dans la fosse aux requins...

Il imagine bien Xehanort en requin, ses cheveux étant déjà dressés comme un aileron. Il manque plus que les dents en pointe.

-Toi, t'as jamais quitté l'enfance, se moque Isa qui retrouve un vague sourire. Mais pour moi, c'est différent. Et je te rappelle que je suis plus vieux que toi : j'ai envie...non, j'ai besoin d'être un apprenti d'Ansem.

Il ramène ses pieds contre son torse, comme s'il recherchait un peu de chaleur. Isa pose sa tête sur ses genoux et continue :

-Je veux partir de ce Jardin Radieux. Il m'oppresse. Je sais que j'ai tort, parce qu'on a vraiment de la chance d'habituer dans un endroit aussi parfait...mais...j'ai besoin de partir, j'ai besoin de voir autre chose. Je ne veux pas passer ma vie ici...

-Moi non-plus, je suis toujours dans notre plan pour s'enfuir, rassure Lea avec un sourire. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que si Ansem te dit d'attendre encore un peu, faut pas vraiment le prendre comme une insulte...mais plutôt comme une chance.

Isa jette un regard complice à Lea et éclate de rire, retrouvant un semblant de bonne humeur.

-C'est avec ce genre de discours de looser qu'on va rester coincés ici pour toujours ! S'exclame-t-il.

Lea hausse les épaules avec le même sourire qu'Isa. Puis il sort de sa poche une munnie qu'il lance à son meilleur ami avec dédain.

-Tiens, Isa. Va te payer une nouvelle glace.

Ce dernier acquiesce avec un sourire et se dirige vers le marchant qui commence à fermer tandis que la soleil amorce son couchant, un peu plus loin.

-Vive l'eau de mer ! S'écrie Isa en secouant la munnie au-dessus de sa tête.

Quand on sait que pour les deux garçons, les glaces à l'eau de mer sont synonymes de leur amitié, Lea accueille cette exclamation comme un remerciement. Il agrandit son sourire en regardant le ciel qui va bientôt s'embraser.

Non, en fait, il n'a pas peur de Xehanort.


	6. Redresse toi !

**Chapitre 5 : Redresse-toi !**

Ils se reposent, maintenant. Les deux amis se prélassent sur cette fontaine au bord large, sur lequel ils se sont allongés. Ils regardent le ciel qui est devenu d'un rouge flamboyant. Lea ne peut s'empêcher d'être submergé. Ouais...c'est si beau qu'il a les yeux grands ouverts, ne voulant pas en perdre une miette.

Regarder le couchant en mangeant des glaces : ils le font souvent, avec Isa...même si aujourd'hui, ils sont perdus dans leurs pensées, d'habitude, ces instants sont ponctués d'éclats de rire. Enfin...ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de rire et Isa est toujours un peu mélancolique. C'est normal...mais Lea sait que la situation évoluera. Oui, il en a la conviction, il en est persuadé. Ce ciel flamboyant ne peut pas être un mauvais présage...

-Prince ! Prince !

Lea voudrait se redresser, mais une épaisse masse vient de sauter sur son ventre. Le souffle coupé, il se redresse en se massant l'estomac, et la fillette de tout à l'heure se tient sur ses genoux, souriante et radieuse. Même Isa a daigné relever le menton, vaguement étonné.

-Encore cette demie portion, rigole-t-il en reportant son attention sur le ciel.

La fille lui pince la langue et c'est au tour de Lea de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu as perdu ta grand-mère?

-Non, non, sourit la petite fille en pointant du doigt sa mamie qui parle avec une femme, un peu plus loin. Elle m'a autorisée à venir te voir ! J'ai appris quelque chose et je suis sûr que ça va t'impressionner ! Déclare-t-elle avec fierté.

Lea est amusé, parce que généralement, c'est lui qui éduque cette petite, et le contraire ne s'est jamais produit. Alors il penche sa tête sur le côté, interrogatif.

-Si je connais déjà ce que tu vas me dire, tu auras un gage, déclare-t-il avec malice.

-Tu sais pourquoi le ciel est rouge quand le soleil se couche?

Lea s'est déjà préparé à se moquer de la fillette. Mais maintenant, il est pris au dépourvu. Il doit fermer la bouche et dévisage l'enfant avec surprise. Isa pouffe de rire dans son coin, ravi de voir qu'une gamine de quatre – non, cinq ans - a fermé le caquet de son meilleur ami un peu trop vantard.

-Non, murmure-t-il, perplexe, n'en revenant pas de sa réponse.

-Parce que de toutes les couleurs, le rouge est celle qui va le plus loin !

Lea dévisage l'enfant, incroyablement frustré. Non, en effet, il l'ignorait...Bon, ba, maintenant, il a l'air d'un parfait abruti, et l'enfant le remarque bien. Elle a un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et elle est assise, le dos bien droit, le menton en avant, toute fière.

-Il est un peu trop tard pour les devinettes, tu sais, fait amicalement Lea qui s'assoit normalement, avec la petite poupée sur ses genoux.

C'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour détourner la conversation. Et ça marche ! La petite est trop dissipée pour s'en rendre compte.

-Je ne suis pas venue pour jouer, affirme-t-elle avec un air très adulte. En fait, je voulais te demander...

Isa regarde la scène avec un certain intérêt, toujours allongé sur le bord de la fontaine. C'est avec surprise que Lea voit du rouge s'étaler sur les joues de la petite fille qui ouvre grands ses yeux candides.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien te marier avec moi? Enfin plus tard, hein...pas maintenant.

Isa explose de rire, mais la petite fille ne l'écoute pas. Elle regarde Lea avec toute l'innocence de l'univers au fond de ses prunelles bleutées. Le jeune homme se relève alors, et la porte afin qu'elle tienne debout sur le bord de la fontaine. Lui se relève, et ainsi, ils font la même taille. Le rire d'Isa ne se calme pas, et on peut avoir l'impression que Lea va faire la morale à la petite fille. Mais il n'en est rien : Lea fait de nouveau une révérence très élégante tout en déclarant :

-Mais bien sûr ! Un Prince aussi important que moi se doit d'avoir à ses côtés une Princesse aussi pure que toi...!

La petite fille crie de joie et lui saute au coup. Lea rigole. Il sait très bien que quand cette enfant pensera au mariage, lui sera loin, très loin, sans doute devenu aventurier de l'espace ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais que peut-il faire? C'est dans sa nature d'assurer le spectacle...

En réalité, il ignore tout du destin de cette enfant. Il ignore que c'est réellement une princesse, et qu'elle a réellement le coeur pur. Et il ignore aussi à quel point il sera loin de ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, quand elle grandira...

-Kairi ! Kairi !

C'est sa grand-mère qui l'appelle. Aussitôt, la petite tornade acajou saute sur ses pieds et lance un sourire rayonnant à Lea. Ce dernier lui répond par un clin d'oeil et l'enfant court rejoindre sa grand-mère.

-Je suis un briseur de coeur, et bien malgré moi, s'exclame Lea qui met ses poings sur ses hanches, toujours debout.

-Carrément, répond Isa qui regarde toujours le ciel. C'est ça, être un séducteur invétéré...

Lea, lui, regarde cette fillette si attendrissante qui plonge dans les bras de sa mamie. Elles repartent ensemble, mais elles ne sont pas très loin, et Lea peut entendre ce qu'elles se disent. Alors il écoute, à moitié plongé dans ses pensées.

-Tu vas finir ton dessin, en rentrant à la maison, ma chérie? Demanda la vieille femme avec amour.

-Non, je vais le jeter, répond l'enfant avec une moue capricieuse.

-Pourquoi? Il était très joli ! Renchérit la vieille femme avec un sourire.

Lea aussi sourit devant l'étalage d'innocence qui se fait devant lui.

-Non ! Crie la petite fille qui se montre assez capricieuse. Je n'arrive jamais à dessiner le visage du garçon que je vois dans mes rêves et ça m'énerve !

-Allons, ma chérie, rit la vieille femme avec bienveillance, ce n'est pas une raison pour le jeter ! Quand tu as un obstacle devant toi, essaie toujours de le franchir !

-Mais j'ai essayé ! pleurniche l'enfant.

-Et alors? Si le moyen que tu as utilisé ne marche pas, essaies-en un autre ! Rien n'est immuable dans l'existence, et...

Elles sont trop loin à présent. Mais Lea s'en fiche ! Toujours les poings sur les hanches, ses yeux se sont écarquillés. Il a une idée ! Et il a un plan...

-Isa ! Isa, redresse-toi !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, petit pyromane? Rigole son ami sans lui obéir. Tu pètes le feu?

-Arrêtes avec tes blagues bidons et redresse-toi ! J'ai une idée...

Isa comprend la gravité de la situation. Interpellé, il se redresse enfin, et son ami s'assoit à côté de lui, en tailleur.

-Ecoute, nous, ce qu'on veut, c'est devenir apprenti d'Ansem, pour accéder à ses connaissances, et trouver le moyen de partir d'ici.

-Ouais, acquiesce l'autre avec un air concentré.

-Mais il y a d'autres moyens d'accéder à ses connaissances !

-Lui demander la permission? Ironise Isa.

Lea lève les yeux au ciel.

-Non, tu sais très bien que jamais il n'acceptera. Il considère cette ville comme la ville-providence.

Isa, soudain, saisit où son ami veut en venir. Oui, il ont très souvent les mêmes idées au même moment : et puis, ils se connaissent depuis tellement longtemps maintenant, que les mots sont souvent inutiles entre eux.

-On s'est déjà introduits dans la Forteresse, murmure-t-il, dépité.

-Et alors? Sourit son ami.

-Et alors ça n'a rien donné ! Affirme Isa.

-Tu sais qu'on est capables de rentrer dans ce Château tous les soirs, pour recueillir les informations dont on a besoin.

-On va se faire attraper, marmonne Isa.

Cependant un fin sourire commence à s'étirer sur son visage. Lea rigole. Il connaît bien cette expression sur son ami : ça veut dire qu'il commence à adhérer à son plan.

-On est fous, constate-t-il avec une certaine vérité.

-Je préfère dire qu'on a peur de rien, rétorque Lea.

Il aurait aimé que Xehanort puisse l'écouter à ce moment-là juste pour le plaisir de l'énerver.

-On connaît les plans de la Forteresse par coeur, finit de convaincre Lea. On peut s'organiser notre petite virée cette nuit.

-On a vraiment un problème ! Rigole Isa.

Lea comprend par là qu'il est d'accord pour se lancer dans l'aventure. Un nouveau regard suffit pour qu'il sache qu'il a raison. Alors, ils commencent à mettre au point un nouveau projet infaillible qu'ils baptisent « Claymore », comme le système de défense de la ville. Et dès le moment où ils envisagent leur entrée, ils l'ignorent, mais ils scellent par la même occasion leurs destins...


	7. derrière le pilier

**Chapitre 6 : ...derrière le pilier...**

Il faut bien sûr qu'à ce moment précis, Isa ait envie d'éternuer. Il pousse un faible gémissement et Lea, automatiquement, met ses deux mains sur la bouche de son ami, appuyant de toutes ses forces.

-T'es vraiment qu'un looser ! Prononce-t-il en silence, juste en bougeant ses lèvres.

Heureusement, les deux soldats, Dilan, et Aeleus, n'ont pas entendu. Il faut dire que ça aurait été difficile : en effet, Dilan est en train de rire très fort à sa propre blague, tandis que Aeleus, toujours égal à lui-même, le dévisage sans émettre un seul bruit.

Nos deux héros sont à califourchon sur une poutre, qui est sensée soutenir le toit. Oui, ils sont à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, mais ils ne reculeraient devant rien pour accomplir leur rêve. Leur position est très comique : Lea a le visage tordu dans une expression d'extrême angoisse et a ses deux mains sont pressées contre la bouche d'Isa. Ce dernier a les yeux écarquillés et semble étouffer à moitié. Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux n'ose bouger, de peur d'attirer l'attention des gardes.

Les secondes s'écoulent et de la sueur perle sur leurs fronts. Ils échangent des coups d'oeils paniqués. Mais bientôt, les éclats de voix disparaissent et les deux jeunes hommes se penchent légèrement. La lumière des torches s'évanouit dans un couloir et ils se retrouvent seuls.

Ils poussent un profond soupir et Lea se redresse, ôtant enfin ses doigts.

-La prochaine fois que tu refais ça, je t'appellerai toute ta vie « looser », t'as compris?

Isa acquiesce. Ils reprennent tous les deux leurs esprits. Il faut dire que la situation a vraiment été intense, ils n'en reviennent toujours pas. Mais Lea, comme d'habitude, finit par se détendre : ils se lancent un regard complice et le sourire revient sur leurs visages. Ce n'est pas ce petit accident qui va leur faire perdre leurs moyens. Ils n'ont pas escaladé une tour pour repartir comme ça !

-Allez, donne-moi ta main, je vais descendre ! S'exclame Lea.

-Fais attention ! Supplie presque Isa, qui ne craint qu'une chose : perdre son ami.

Lea lui fait un clin d'oeil et ils se saisissent par le poignet, assurant leur prise. Ils échangent un regard : ils n'ont pas peur. Lea fait un grand sourire avant de se jeter en avant.

-C'est bon, lâche-moi ! S'exclame-t-il.

Isa s'exécute, ayant toute confiance dans les mots de son ami. On entend un très léger atterrissage, à peine plus sonore qu'un frôlement, et immédiatement, Lea se presse contre le mur du couloir. Il regarde à droite, à gauche, puis murmure :

-Allez ! Viens !

Isa se lance à son tour et ils se retrouvent ensemble. A leur droite, il y a une rangée de portes, et un couloir. A leur gauche, il y a un vide profond de trois étages qui donne sur le Hall d'entrée. Ils sont heureux de voir qu'ils ont bien réussi jusqu'ici. Et pas de trace de cet énergumène de Ienzo : Lea est aux anges.

-Bon alors, le premier étage, ou la cave? Demande Lea qui ne tient pas en place.

-La cave ! Affirme Isa. Moi, en tout cas, c'est dans les sous-sols que je cacherais mes secrets...non?

Ils affirment en silence.

-Allez...c'est parti !

Ils glissent sur le sol, comme des araignées sur les murs : ils ne font aucun bruit et c'est Lea qui ouvre la marche. La Forteresse est endormie ; ou en tout cas, elle le semble. Les deux ados ont le coeur léger et c'est sans soucis qu'ils évoluent dans les escaliers. N'importe qui aurait eu des remords, non...? Je veux dire...s'introduire dans un endroit frauduleusement, ça s'apparente presque à du vol. Eh bien, pas pour eux, apparemment.

Ils descendent les marches qui, par chance, sont couvertes d'un épais tapis qui étouffe le moindre son.

-Là, c'est la Bibliothèque, chuchote Lea. On doit encore descendre et l'entrée des sous-sols sera derrière le pilier du milieu...

A pas de loup, ils se confondent parfaitement dans les Ténèbres ambiantes. S'en est presque inhumain. Enfin, ils atteignent l'endroit où Lea a rencontré Xehanort, le matin même. A ce souvenir, le rouquin frissonne, et il découvre alors que le dégoût qu'il ressent pour le premier disciple n'est pas seulement moral : il est aussi physique.

Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Non. Les soldats reviennent. La dernière fois, ils avaient été découverts par un sale gamin pleurnichard : que se passerait-il si, cette fois-ci, deux gorilles de cent vingt kilos les surprenaient? Lea et Isa ne veulent même pas savoir. Ils se cachent comme ils peuvent, chacun dans l'ombre de deux piliers, l'un à droite de l'entrée, l'autre à gauche. Leurs coeurs ne peuvent s'empêcher de cogner férocement et Lea se demande : est-ce que Xehanort est avec eux ?

Mais non. Encore une fois, c'est Dilan et Aeleus qui passent.

-Ma lance juste sous le nez ! Il faisait moins le malin !

-C'est sûr, répond Aeleus qui semble ne pas écouter.

Il y a un silence gêné : le brun a bien compris que son compère s'en fiche totalement. Alors, il continue, sur un autre sujet :

-Et ! En fait...

Dilan semble hésiter. Lea échange un nouveau regard avec Isa, inquiet. Même s'il est loin, il arrive à distinguer son visage dans la pénombre.

-...ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas descendu ! Alors, on avance, ou pas?

« Descendu? » Dans les sous-sols? Lea se réjouit...il se passe donc bien quelque chose là-bas ! Toute trace de peur disparaît de son esprit.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment? Rétorque froidement Aeleus. Là, dans le Hall, où Ansem peut nous entendre? Tu devrais apprendre à moins parler, Dilan...

-Oui. Excuse-moi.

Là, les choses deviennent vraiment intéressantes. Les apprentis font bien quelque chose dans le dos de leur maître...ooooh, ça, c'est vraiment vilain ! Pense Lea avec un sourire.

-Tu as entendu?

-Quoi?

-Là...derrière le pilier...

Tous les cheveux de Lea semblent se dresser sur sa tête et tous ses muscles se tendent. Son sourire ne semble plus qu'un vague souvenir. Paralysé, il ose jeter un vague regard sur sa droite et est soulagé de voir que les deux soldats ne vont pas dans sa direction...ils ne l'ont donc pas repéré. Mais très vite, cela fait place à l'horreur : ils vont dans celle d'Isa !

Il ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! Non, il doit réfléchir...vite ! Vite ! VITE !

Il fait alors la chose la plus stupide au monde. Il le sait mais c'est le seul moyen pour épargner Isa...même si pour cela il doit se sacrifier. On peut dire pour l'excuser que dans la folie du moment, il n'a pas bien pesé ses actes.

Même...pas du tout.

Parce qu'il saute hors de sa cachette, les poings sur les hanches, un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.  
Bien sûr, les deux gorilles se retournent vers lui, et très vite, leurs expressions étonnées font place à la rage.

Eh oui, c'est bien lui, le petit morveux qui vous narguait quelques heures plus tôt ! N'est-ce pas le moment de se venger...?


	8. Il nous le faut

**Chapitre 7 : Il nous le faut.**

-Encore toi...marmonne Dilan tant il doit contenir sa colère.

Les deux hommes, deux fois plus larges que lui, se mettent en position de combat. Cela est très impressionnant pour Isa qui ne peut s'empêcher de paniquer. Mais pas Lea, qui affiche un air provocateur et assuré, du genre qui fait enrager d'un seul regard. C'est le cas : et il sait déjà que ces deux gorilles ne lui feront pas de cadeau.

Mais il est prêt à supporter les coups. Et même...il a beau chercher dans son coeur, il n'y voit aucune trace peur. Ce qu'il a dit à Xehanort était peut-être vrai ; peut-être Lea n'a-t-il vraiment peur de rien. Ou c'est peut-être simplement la preuve de son immaturité...il l'ignore, mais cette pensée fait agrandir son sourire.

-Salut les gars ! S'exclame Lea, détendu,. Alors, quoi de neuf?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Aboie Aeleus.

-Je me balade, sourit Lea avec aplomb.

Ils savent. Oui, les deux soldats savent que Lea a entendu toute leur conversation. Et par conséquent, Lea sait qu'il ne sortira pas de là indemne.

-Tu ne nous échapperas pas, murmure Dilan. Pas cette fois-ci...

-Et personne ne pourra entendre tes cris, surenchère Aeleus.

Là, au moins, Lea en a la certitude. Il va se prendre une sévère branlée.

Tout se passe alors en quelques secondes. Isa bondit de sa cachette et attrape Aeleus au cou, où il s'accroche comme un singe. Lea, lui, enlève de ses mousquetons les deux frisbees qu'il porte à la ceinture. D'un geste sec, il en balance un sur la tronche à Dilan qui pousse un cri de rage en reculant, se frottant les yeux.

-COURS ! Crie Isa qui est toujours perché sur Aeleus.

-Pas sans toi ! Répond Lea qui sert les poings.

Non. Il ne va pas l'abandonner comme ça. Si Lea a bien une seule qualité, c'est sa fidélité en amitié : il ne supporterait pas une seule seconde de faire faux bond à son meilleur pote. Il fait donc une sorte de roue/pirouette avec grâce et rattrape son frisbee qui est sur le sol. Avec une force qu'il puise dans sa jubilation totale, il fout deux raclées magistrales à Dilan, grâce à ses deux frisbees, les deux à la suite. Le bruit du plastique sur la peau de l'armoire à glace fait rigoler le rouquin. Cela ne fait aussi qu'attiser la fureur des deux géants.

D'ailleurs, Aeleus a projeté Isa contre un mur. Dilan profite de la surprise pour empoigner Lea avec une puissance démesurée et, dans un mouvement brutal, fait de même avec le jeune homme qui ne voit rien venir...

-Merde, j'tavais dit que j'avais gardé un mauvais souvenir de notre dernière intrusion, déclare Lea en se massant douloureusement le dos.

-Pauvre de toi, fait ironiquement Isa qui n'arrive pas à croire que dans un instant pareil, Lea pense encore à son bien-être.

-ça va aller vite, déclare Aeleus qui s'approche des deux ados en faisant craquer les os de sa main.

-Mais on va essayer de faire durer le plaisir, renchérit Dilan qui brandit son arme, prêt à frapper deux âmes innocentes (enfin presque innocentes) sans le moindre problème moral.

-PAR LA ! Hurle Lea en pointant du doigt un point invisible dans le fond du Hall.

Est-ce que cette vieille ruse va marcher?

-Hein? S'exclament en même temps les deux idiots en se retournant.

Oui ! Leur stupidité est inconcevable...

Lea, avec ses deux pieds, leur fout un coup bien calculé dans des parties particulièrement sensibles. Il vise assez bien pour Dilan qui s'effondre sur le sol dans un faible gémissement étouffé. Lea et Isa arrivent à se faufiler en sautant au-dessus du corps inerte du soldat. Mais Aeleus est plus coriace qu'il ne le semble : il lance sa sorte de hache qui vient se planter juste à côté de la tête de Lea, en plein dans un pilier.

-Non, viens ! Lea, partons !

Mais c'est trop tard, Isa le sait. Parce que Lea s'est arrêté en plein milieu de sa fuite. Doucement, il se retourne vers Aeleus qui se tient bien droit – un peu échevelé, certes, mais bien droit.

-C'est la bagarre que tu cherches, mon grand? Tonne Lea qui ne va pas lâcher prise

-Non Lea, ça ne sert à rien ! On se barre !

Mais Lea n'écoute déjà plus. Brusquement, il dégaine ses deux frisbees comme s'il s'agissait d'armes indestructibles. Aeleus sourit. Il a parié sur l'ivresse de la jeunesse qui brûle dans Lea, qui le dévore, qui le pousse à agir de manière aussi stupide. Et il avait raison !

Aeleus tente d'attraper Lea par le cou, sans doute pour le briser. Mais le jeune homme s'abaisse au dernier moment et donne, dans le même mouvement, un coup derrière le genou du géant qui s'effondre en gémissant.

-Eh bin, quoi, mon drôle? Se moque Lea avec ironie. On a mal quelque part?

-Lea...murmura Isa qui ne peut taire son angoisse.

Mais Aeleus n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Il se rue violemment sur l'adolescent qui ne peut se soustraire à sa poigne. Dans deux coups retentissants, Lea rebondit un peu plus loin. Isa pousse un cri mais n'ose faire un pas, tellement la scène est stupéfiante. Le rouquin se redresse légèrement : il ne sent plus sa mâchoire et il saigne du nez. Mais ça, ça ne l'arrête pas du tout : même, il rigole.

Il balance alors un de ses frisbees qui atterrit, dans une visée impressionnante, pile sur le front d'Aeleus. Ce dernier hurle une énième fois. Il n'y tient plus : il se jette en avant pour donner une nouvelle raclée au gamin.

Aeleus a parié sur l'ivresse de la jeunesse? Lea, lui, a plutôt parié sur l'imbécilité de la fierté. Il roule sur le côté et Aeleus, misérablement, se prend le mur de plein fouet. Lea se relève en même temps et court retrouver Isa qui lui demande, suppliant, si tout va bien.

Bien sûr que tout va bien ! Mais pas pour très longtemps. Oui, bien sûr, les deux géants pourraient les poursuivre, mais le temps qu'ils se relèvent, ils peuvent encore s'enfuir...et tout n'est pas perdu.

...non, le vrai problème, ce sont les trois hommes qui ont observé la scène, du haut des escaliers, dissimulés dans l'ombre. Ils ont tout vu, la puissance de Lea et son indéniable supériorité, par rapport aux trois autres réunis.

Il y a Xehanort, la cause directe de toute cette discorde. Il y a Braig, un jeune soldat fougueux et vicieux, déjà borgne, à qui Xehanort confie toutes ses missions. Et il y a Even, un scientifique au coeur aussi glacial que ses yeux bleu électrique.

-Il est incroyable, murmure Braig avec un regard brillant.

-Il est dangereux, rajoute Even avec un pincement de lèvres.

-Il nous le faut, conclut Xehanort. Et pas seulement pour une expérience, comme simple cobaye. Non...lui doit devenir le septième apprenti. Il doit nous suivre sur notre chemin et se tenir à nos côtés.

-On peut pas passer à côté d'un tel potentiel, renchérit Braig qui suit toujours Xehanort.

La bataille fait encore rage en bas et Xehanort prend appui sur le bord de la balustrade, afin de ne pas perdre une seule miette de la ténacité de Lea. Il a un vague sourire sur les lèvres, du genre mystérieux. Quand il est ainsi, Braig semble redoubler de fidélité envers celui qu'il considère comme son maître.

-Il ne comprend pas encore à quel point il est puissant, commente Xehanort en regardant, de haut, l'adolescent. Et il ne sait pas encore à quel point il pourrait l'être plus...

Il penche un peu la tête sur le côté, tandis que résonne le rire démesurément joyeux de Lea. Il rit parce qu'il est profondément heureux, il rit, parce qu'il gagne ! Il rit parce que c'est dans son caractère, parce qu'il rayonne au milieu du Hall...cela intéresse encore plus Xehanort.

-...c'est peut-être parce qu'il vit trop dans la lumière, murmure-t-il pour peaufiner son raisonnement. Lui qui semble...si lumineux, si pur...et ça, cette...puérile innocence...il la doit à son meilleur ami, Isa.

Braig rigole doucement et Even a un petit sourire en coin. Ils ont tout de suite compris où Xehanort voulait en venir. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

-Donc...commence Braig avec un sourire carnassier.

-...pour posséder Lea...continue Even qui agrandit son sourire sadique.

-...on doit utiliser Isa, conclut Xehanort, qui observe toujours la scène. Et je sais déjà ce qu'on va en faire...

Il se retourne vers ses deux associés et lance :

-...vous n'avez pas besoin de cobayes, en bas?


	9. Je vous jure allégeance

**Chapitre 8 : Je vous jure allégeance**

-Cessez le combat !

C'est une voix forte, et froide, qui s'est exclamée dans le Hall avec autorité. Une voix à laquelle Aeleus et Dilan obéissent, sans même réfléchir, sans même discuter. Isa, aussi, se fige, lui qui était déjà pétrifié dans son coin. Seul, Lea profite de la situation pour asséner à Dilan un dernier coup avec son frisbee. Mais le géant ne réplique pas, et cela veut dire pour Lea que le jeu s'est arrêté. Ce n'est plus très marrant alors. Dilan semble trembler de rage et vraiment vouloir rendre ses coups, mais pourtant, il ne bouge pas, respirant à peine.

Et Lea sait bien pourquoi. Parce que la voix qui résonne encore dans le Hall, c'est une voix qui a été gravée dans sa mémoire. Le dégoût, le mépris, s'empare de son corps mais pourtant, c'est tout sourire qu'il se retourne. Un sourire provocateur, évidemment...

C'est Xehanort. Bien sûr...c'est Xehanort qui descend lentement les marches et, immédiatement, le monde ne semble plus vraiment tourner rond. Il est suivi par un soldat à l'air peut-être aussi mesquin que méchant, et d'un scientifique, dont l'aura glace aussitôt l'atmosphère.

Les regards de Lea et de Xehanort se croisent. Notre héros est essoufflé, mais un sourire désespérant persiste sur ses lèvres. D'un coup de manche rageur, il essuie le sang qui a séché entre son nez et sa bouche. Il se redresse alors et Braig et Even échangent un coup d'oeil : Lea n'a plus l'air d'un gamin. Lea a l'air d'un homme.

-Bien sûr, sourit Xehanort après un court instant de silence. Qui d'autre sinon toi?

L'ambre affronte l'émeraude quelques secondes. Mais le sourire qu'aborde Xehanort...est un sourire que Lea ne comprend pas. Pas encore : mais très bientôt, il saisira le sens de cette expression qui ressemble à une joie intense refoulée.

Puis Xehanort semble enfin remarquer la présence d'Isa, dans un coin. Il essaie de mettre une bonne dose de déception dans son regard. Le petit jeu marche : Isa baisse les yeux misérablement, comme s'il avait honteusement déçu un grand-frère, un père. Tellement naïf, et pathétique, que Xehanort est pris d'une nausée.

-Aeleus, Dilan,vous pouvez disposer. Mais sachez bien...que vous serez sévèrement réprimandés pour votre incompétence.

-Oui, Maître, murmurent-ils ensemble en disparaissant dans un couloir.

- « Maître »? répète Lea avec toujours le même air railleur. Ce n'est pas le roi Ansem que les soldats sont sensés appeler « Maître »? A moins que le premier disciple ne cherche à surpasser le Roi lui-même...

-En parlant d'Ansem, s'exclame Xehanort dont les prunelles brillent dangereusement, vous devriez vous estimer heureux que ce n'est pas lui qui se soit réveillé avec tout votre brouhaha. Suivez-moi, finit-il, ne voulant apparemment pas parler là, à la vue et à l'ouïe de tous.

Isa esquisse un pas vers l'homme aux prunelles jaunes, docile, et obéissant, comme toujours. Cependant il jette un coup d'oeil à Lea et voit que ce dernier ne remue pas un cil. Alors, il se ravise, même s'il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi. En réalité, Lea a un très mauvais pressentiment : tout ceci pourrait bien les conduire à leur perte...

Il ne faut pas oublier la réputation sinistre de ce Xehanort. Et Lea sait que ce n'est pas une personne de confiance...

Mais le soldat, qui se trouve derrière Xehanort, sort brutalement deux pistolets qui émettent une étrange détonation. Lea, dont le sourire s'est effacé et qui regarde le soldat avec une profonde aversion, comprend qu'il s'agit de pistolets lasers, et qu'un seul coup pourrait le tuer sur place. Et l'homme, auquel il manque un oeil, et qui semble déterminé, s'écrie :

-N'obligez pas Xehanort à répéter !

Lea se sent muselé, entravé, comme un chien fou au bout d'une laisse. Sa haine de l'autorité reprend le dessus et, figé par sa haine, ses doigts se resserrent autour des deux frisbees qu'il tient toujours. Mais Isa, qui le connaît par coeur, pose une main sur son bras.

-Viens, Lea. Pas la peine d'aggraver notre cas...

Et tandis que toute la petite troupe se met en route, Braig et Even se lancent un regard. Xehanort avait raison ! S'ils arrivent à avoir Isa, Lea finira pas devenir l'un des leurs...ils n'ont juste qu'à attendre un peu...

Ils entrent tous dans un petit bureau rond. Automatique, Lea observe l'endroit : non...il n'y a qu'une seule sortie, et c'est la porte d'entrée. Pas d'autre moyen de s'échapper, et ça, ça l'angoisse un peu.

Xehanort s'assoie derrière le bureau. Il a un plan. Un plan bien précis qu'il allait devoir suivre à la lettre. Il dévisage simplement Braig et Even qui comprennent qu'ils sont de trop : ils sortent immédiatement, sachant bien que si le premier disciple agit ainsi, c'est dans leur intérêt.

Puis les yeux de Xehanort se posent sur les deux jeunes hommes qui se tiennent devant lui. Il soupire et se repose sur le dossier de sa chaise, comme s'il réfléchissait longuement à une question qui le perturbait. Sale manipulateur...le jour où il s'était réveillé, sans souvenirs, Braig, en rigolant, lui avait dit ça. Et il avait eu totalement raison...

-Si Ansem découvre ce qui s'est passé ce soir, vous allez avoir de gros problèmes, parce que c'est de la récidive. Or, je ne vois pas différentes manières de fermer les yeux sur cet incident...

Lea se contrôle. Il se contrôle et se force de ne pas cracher ou frapper, ou même brûler – son briquet le démange – parce qu'il veut profiter de la situation. Oui, mais comment? Il attend que la réponse se présente d'elle-même. Jusque là, il y a toujours eu une échappatoire, et il garde confiance en l'avenir...

-Pour qu'Aeleus et Dilan, ainsi qu'Even, et Braig, et moi-même, fermions les yeux sur vos agissements de cette nuit, il faut que vous deveniez membres du Château.

Lea sent la joie inonder le corps d'Isa. Oui, il entend son bonheur intérieur exploser en lui, et il le comprend. Cependant...Isa n'est pas assez méfiant. De plus, Lea sent bien la supercherie, lorsqu'il entend Xehanort poursuivre :

-Toi, Isa, tu as déjà été rejeté par Ansem, donc tu ne pourras pas devenir mon apprenti, ça ferait trop suspect pour l'instant. Mais tu pourrais devenir un de nos cobayes le temps de prouver à Ansem ta valeur : ça pourrait être une expérience enrichissante pour toi...et tu pourrais bien accumuler beaucoup de...pouvoir.

Cobaye ! COBAYE ! Isa ne peut pas tomber dans le panneau ! Un cobaye...comme les cris qu'on entendait, la nuit tombée, dans le donjon? Et les rumeurs en ville? Non...mais le disciple sait à quel point son ami est chatouilleux quand on parle de pouvoir. Et on peut dire que le premier disciple a bien choisi ses mots. Lea a envie de tourner la tête, pour communiquer tous ses doutes à son meilleur ami, mais Xehanort plonge son regard dans le sien et continue, avec un sourire vainqueur au coin des lèvres :

-Quant à toi, Lea...tu pourrais devenir mon propre apprenti.

Lea se fige. Quelle...horreur ! C'est que Xehanort jubile ! C'est qu'il l'a bien coincé, l'enfoiré ! C'est au tour de Lea d'avoir la nausée. Il a une violente envie de vomir et ses jambes se mettent à trembler tant l'homme lui apparaît vil, perfide, et profondément exécrable. Mais pourtant...

...pourtant, Lea ne laisse rien paraître. Non, au contraire, un sourire nait sur ses lèvres séductrices et il s'avance vers le bureau. Xehanort ne semble pas s'être attendu à un tel comportement : il observe Lea avec intérêt. Lui sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Théâtralement, il se met, sans aucune pudeur, à genoux devant Xehanort, qui paraît très surpris. Lea, qui ferme les yeux solennellement, murmure avec une voix qui semble franche, et sincère :

-C'est la deuxième fois que vous me tendez la main aujourd'hui. La première fois, je n'avais pas compris votre geste, et je pensais être en colère. Oui, je croyais être en colère contre vous. Mais en réalité, j'ai compris que votre froideur est gage d'une infinie bienveillance. Je ne savais pas comment réagir : et c'est alors que vous m'ouvrez une seconde fois vos bras.

Lea relève vers Xehanort un visage emprunt d'un sérieux qu'il n'a que trop peu montré. Oui, il émane de lui une détermination à toute épreuve. La manière avec laquelle Lea soutient ses yeux ambrés est inédite : jamais Xehanort n'a connu une telle hardiesse. C'est justement ça qui le fait sourire : il ne s'est pas trompé, et lui et ce garçon vont accomplir de grandes choses, il en est persuadé...

-Maître Xehanort, je vous jure allégeance, et vous promets que je serai digne de vos attentes, et de vos espoirs.


	10. Demain, Lea !

**Chapitre 9 : Demain, Lea !**

Xehanort se penche en avant, vers un Lea qui ne sourcille pas. Son visage est fermé et ses yeux vides : mais cela contente le premier disciple qui murmure, un sourire sur les lèvres :

-Je t'avais bien dit que tu changerais de discours.

Cette phrase donne des frissons très désagréables à Lea qui ne montre pourtant rien. Puis il continue, encore plus bas, si bas qu'Isa ne peut pas l'entendre :

-...mais tu ne regretteras pas ton choix.

Xehanort se lève alors et son regard ne peut se détacher de sa nouvelle recrue. Il est fier d'être arrivé à son but : peut-être alors n'est-il pas nécessaire de faire ce qu'il avait prévu avec Isa...il regarde l'autre jeune homme qui se tient toujours debout, observant la scène avec curiosité. Cet enfant-là est beaucoup moins vif et moins intéressant que Lea, et il ne compte pas, il peut partir dans l'instant, ça ne changerait strictement rien à ses grands desseins.

Mais Xehanort doit aller prévenir Braig et les autres, c'est capital. Pour discuter de Lea, et de son introduction auprès d'Ansem. Du sort d'Isa, aussi...son cerveau est en ébullition. Il lance un autre regard à Lea qui le fixe toujours, le visage grave : il est à présent certain, grâce à son serment d'allégeance, qu'il sera là à son retour. Plus la peine de s'inquiéter pour lui : ça y est, Lea lui appartient. Ça aura été trop facile, mais bon, Xehanort n'a jamais vraiment rencontré d'adversaire à sa hauteur...

-Je vais m'absenter un instant, ce sera peut-être long. Attendez-moi tous les deux ici, je vais revenir.

Avant de passer la porte, il s'arrête sur le seuil. Il ne se retourne pas. En réalité, il cache un sourire victorieux, et satisfait.

Lui, Xehanort, a une fois de plus gagné !

Cependant, dès qu'il ferme la porte, c'est une toute autre conversation qui commence dans le petit bureau. Isa, qui était très tendu, soupire brutalement et s'avance vers son ami, tout sourire.

-Ouf ! Quelle chance on a, sérieux ! En fait, qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait, là?

Lea est resté dans la même position, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, le regard perdu dans un endroit inconnu. Mais, au fond, il reste encore un enfant et ne peut rester sérieux trop longtemps dans la même journée. Il reporte son attention sur Isa et sourit, de son sourire si espiègle qui a déjà fait enrager plus d'une personne.

-Je lui ai dit ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre, pour qu'on puisse se barrer vite fait, explique-t-il en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte.

-Quoi?

Isa le rattrape par la manche. Lea est encore un peu secoué par le regard si étrange et envoûtant de Xehanort. Cependant, il tourne le visage vers son meilleur ami, avec une bonne dose de surprise. Il ne comprend pas sa réaction, ni l'expression si stupéfaite d'Isa.

-Attends, mec ! Tu lui as prêté serment, là !

Lea pousse un doux rire en se soustrayant à l'emprise de son ami.

-Et alors? J'ai déjà fait pire que ça ! Et je m'en fiche de mes promesses...

-...tu ne veux pas devenir son apprenti?

-Bien sûr que non ! S'énerve à présent Lea qui trouve la candeur d'Isa un peu trop encombrante. Non mais tu l'as bien regardé? J'ai pas envie d'être mêlé à ses plans louches...t'as entendu comme moi ce que les gardes se disaient, dans le Hall. Sans façon, conclut-il.

Il pose sa main sur la poignée, mais est encore plus étonné de constater qu'Isa ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Encore plus perplexe, il se retourne totalement. Isa regarde le sol et a une expression de réflexion intense sur le visage.

-Tu viens? Demande Lea qui ne saisit pas où il y a un problème.

-Lea...

Isa relève la tête vers son ami de toujours.

-Je ne vais pas refuser son offre.

-Quoi?

-C'est une chance inespérée...

-QUOI?

-...tu ne te rends pas compte de tout le pouvoir que je vais gagner? On pourra partir d'ici ! On sera libres !

-Isa...

Lea se mord la lève. Il n'a pas envie de dire ça...il n'a pas envie, vraiment pas envie, mais pourtant...les mots franchissent ses lèvres, sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, sans qu'il puisse y apposer aucune censure.

-Si Xehanort t'a fait miroiter un quelconque travail, c'était pour que je lui cède. Pour que je devienne son apprenti. Toi, il s'en fiche : et j'ai peur que si je refuse mais que toi, tu acceptes, il se venge sur toi...et je ne me le pardonnerai pas, si ce monstre te faisait quelque chose...

Isa regarde son ami, les yeux écarquillés. Puis doucement, tout change : et c'est de la colère qui prend le dessus. Au début, il pense que Lea lui fait – encore – une blague au goût douteux : mais non, il est parfaitement sérieux. En plus, il a paru si suffisant en prononçant ces mots ! Sa bouche se tord à cause du dégoût et de la déception, et il s'exclame :

-Comme d'habitude, tu ramènes tout à toi. Mais tu sais, c'est pas parce que tu m'appelles tout le temps « looser » que j'en suis forcément un. Xehanort voit en moi du potentiel : il me l'a dit ce matin !

Puis ses poings se serrent et Isa s'énerve vraiment. Lea, statufié, ne peut que regarder le désastre qu'il a créé de toute pièce. Isa continue, véritablement révolté :

-Je veux le pouvoir qu'il a promis ! Pour partir d'ici, parce que j'étouffe ! Et tu sais quoi? Je crois que tu as simplement peur ! Ouais, t'es effrayé, parce qu'en acceptant son offre, je deviendrai plus intelligent et intéressant que toi ! Et ça, ça te rend malade !

-Isa ! S'étonne Lea qui n'imagine pas que son ami puisse couver autant de rancoeur à son sujet.

Lea ne comprend pas et il se sent comme un aveugle qui ne voit rien. Est-il trop égoïste? Est-il si invivable que ça? La stupeur l'empêche de répondre et il dévisage son ami, incrédule.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, murmure Isa qui détourne les yeux.

Il y a un silence qui semble durer une éternité. Tout est allé si vite ! Que Lea a l'impression de rêvé. Ou plutôt, de faire un horrible cauchemar...Isa reprend, beaucoup plus calmement, aussi lunatique que d'habitude :

-Pars avant que Xehanort ne revienne. Je suis fatigué et j'ai sans doute exagéré, mais je le pense vraiment. Ecoute...on en parlera demain...

-Mais Isa ! Je...

-Demain, Lea !

Isa relève vers son ami un regard infiniment triste. Lea, qui n'a jamais la bonne parole quand il faut, ne fait que dévisager Isa, les sourcils écarquillés, ne sachant que faire. Isa baisse les yeux, puis lui fait un vague sourire, où transpire tout son désespoir, et toute sa peine.

-J'ai besoin de Xehanort. Apparemment plus que toi. Enfin...on se voit demain et on parlera. D'accord?

Lea regarde son ami. Puis, doucement, il acquiesce. Isa a toujours eu le don de calmer ses réflexes espiègles et violents, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de l'apaiser. Mais pourquoi ne montre-t-il pas son autorité, son assurance, plus souvent? Lea devrait l'encourager. Il lui en parlera, mais pas maintenant, Isa a raison (comme toujours). Alors Lea murmure doucement :

-Ouais...à demain.

Mais une fois que Lea atteint l'air frais de la nuit, il lève les yeux vers le ciel. Soudain, c'est comme si quelque chose lui étreint le coeur et l'empêche de respirer. Les larmes lui viennent aux yeux, et c'est tout naturellement qu'il pleure, perdu au clair de lune.

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de faire?

Car il a l'atroce impression d'avoir abandonné son meilleur ami.


	11. Tu ferais mieux de déguerpir

**Chapitre 10 : Tu ferais mieux de déguerpir.**

Et voilà. Lorsque Lea ouvre les yeux, ce matin-là, la vérité lui apparait, claire, et limpide, inébranlable et immuable.

Ça fait deux jours maintenant.

Deux jours qu'Isa n'a pas donné signe de vie.

Lea a encore essayé de pénétrer dans la Forteresse, trois fois. Mais toutes les entrées qu'il avait trouvé, avec Isa, sont à présent bouchées.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

C'est simple. Ça veut dire qu'Isa est prisonnier de Xehanort.

Ouais. Cette réalité a empêché Lea d'agir pendant deux jours, tant elle lui semble atroce à penser, à déclarer, à affirmer. Isa a disparu et personne ne peut agir. Personne, sauf lui, Lea. Et il sait ce que Xehanort attend de lui : qu'il se livre pieds et poings liés, pour devenir ce que Xehanort veut : son propre disciple, son apprenti, son fidèle toutou.

Jusque là, c'était hors de question. Mais...maintenant...qu'est-ce que Lea doit faire? Est-ce qu'il peut être égoïste au point d'être sourd aux demandes de Xehanort? Et Isa...que fera-t-il sans Isa? Isa, son seul véritable ami, son frère, le seul qui compte vraiment dans ce Jardin pourri. L'abandonner...l'abandonner définitivement, aux griffes de Xehanort? Lui qui doit déjà être...son cobaye.

Lea a jusque là attendu un signe. Un signe qui n'est jamais venu. Donc le jeune homme doit prendre les devants. Il le sait. C'est hors de question de laisser Isa devenir un cobaye, de laisser Isa hurler, à la nuit tombée, dans le donjon...non, ça, c'est hors de question.

Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser là-bas. C'est de sa faute, Lea aurait dû réagir autrement, et forcer Isa à le suivre, même s'ils se seraient haïs par la suite. Il est responsable de la situation. Il a provoqué Xehanort en prenant tout cela comme un jeu : mais maintenant, il doit agir en adulte, et prendre ses responsabilités.

C'est pour ça que Lea avance vers les portes, qui sont toujours gardées par Dilan et Aeleus. Eux deux agissent comme si rien ne s'était passé : il n'y a aucune trace de la lutte qui a pris place deux jours plus tôt. C'est vraiment comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar...

Lea a le visage grave, la mine fermée, comme jamais auparavant. Mais il n'est plus si sûr de lui. Cependant, il est paradoxalement déterminé à faire avancer les choses, même s'il doit pour cela dire adieux à sa liberté, à sa vie. Il est prêt à se sacrifier : mais jamais il ne pourra faire une croix sur son amitié...c'est le plus important pour lui. La seule chose qui compte.

Les deux gardes l'aperçoivent. Aeleus ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion, comme d'habitude, mais le visage de Dilan se fend d'un sourire vengeur. Quand Lea arrive à leur hauteur, ils abaissent leurs armes pour l'empêcher de passer. Lea lève alors ses yeux émeraudes vers eux.

-Je veux voir Xehanort, déclare-t-il.

-Voyez-vous ça, rigole Dilan qui s'abaisse vers lui. Xehanort? Eh bien...peut-être que lui ne veut pas te parler.

-Tu ne peux pas toujours exiger tout ce que tu veux, continue Aeleus avec une certaine malice dans sa voix profonde. Et notre Maître n'est sûrement pas à ton service. Il n'a pas à se plier à tes humeurs trop...changeantes.

Lea écarquille les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé...que Xehanort refuse de le voir. Il croyait disposer d'un certain pouvoir sur le premier disciple : mais là, il se fait damer le pion. Il est un peu perdu et baisse le regard vers le sol, anéanti. Il est secoué, et a la certitude que Xehanort a gagné.

Et maintenant, Lea est vraiment seul.

Aeleus et Dilan se jettent un coup d'oeil. Xehanort a raison, comme toujours. Ils ont Isa : ils ne doivent plus qu'attendre que Lea ne tombe doucement dans leurs filets. Mais pas tout de suite : il faut que Lea s'affaiblisse encore un peu...juste un tout petit peu.

-Tu ferais mieux de déguerpir, conseille Dilan qui se sent enfin en position de supériorité par rapport au jeune homme qui paraît, soudainement, aussi faible qu'un enfant.

-Enfin, sauf si tu veux finir comme Isa...

Lea relève vers eux un regard profondément vexé, et irrité. Il ne supporte pas cette allusion qui ne fait qu'un tour dans son esprit. « Finir comme Isa »...est-ce que seulement Lea reverra son ami un jour? Est-ce qu'ils pourront à nouveau se détendre, au bord de la fontaine, en mangeant des glaces à l'eau de mer? Lea soutient leurs regards amusés et moqueurs.

Isa...

-Lea? Lea, c'est bien toi?

Rempli d'espoir, son coeur battant incroyablement vite, Lea se retourne brutalement. Mais c'est de la déception qui prône dans son esprit. C'est la grand-mère de la fillette, une mignonne mamie pleine de bon sens, qui s'avance vers lui. Lea, qui n'a pas envie de s'attarder sur le parvis de la Forteresse, descend les marches avec elle pour regagner la ville.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Demande-t-il sans vraiment prêter attention à la vieille femme, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Kairi?

-Kairi? Questionne Lea qui ne connaît pas ce nom.

-Ma petite-fille ! S'étonne la grand-mère.

-Ah ! Euh...non. Désolé.

La grand-mère regarde le jeune homme avec un peu d'attendrissement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, elle me file souvent entre les doigts, sourit-elle. Elle est pleine de vie et c'est difficile pour une vieille femme comme moi de la suivre, parfois...

Il y a un silence où ils continuent de descendre les marches. Lea ne parle pas, ne sourit pas. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, la vieille le sait bien. Mais elle en a vu, des choses, dans sa vie, et sa sagesse a déjà fait ses preuves dans la cité.

C'est pourquoi Lea se retourne vers elle, lui qui ne demande jamais de conseils à personne. Mais il sent qu'il peut ouvrir son coeur, à elle, parce qu'elle l'écoutera sans se moquer, sans le juger.

-Excusez-moi de mon comportement, marmonne-t-il de manière presque inaudible. Mais je crois qu'Isa est coincé quelque part dans la Forteresse, et on m'empêche d'aller l'aider...

Le visage de la vieille femme se ferme et elle dévisage le garçon, comprenant soudain la gravité de la situation.

-Xehanort...murmure-t-elle, et Lea, surpris, acquiesce.

-Comment savez-vous que...? s'étonne le rouquin.

-ça fait quelque temps que j'essaie de prévenir le souverain. Mais il a une confiance aveugle dans son disciple, alors, c'est difficile de lui faire entendre raison...

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

Lea s'est assis sur les marches et a mis sa tête entre ses mains. La vieille femme n'a jamais vu un tel désespoir. Elle mesure alors l'étendue de l'amitié qui réunit les deux jeunes hommes. Et à quel point cette amitié est sincère. Ils sont de véritables frères, et ce depuis la naissance de Lea, tout le monde le sait : mais cette démonstration d'une telle franchise, si innocente, de la part de Lea, la fait changer de regard sur celui qu'on appelle trop souvent « le sale petit démon ».

-Tu devrais en parler à Ansem, conseille-t-elle avec bienveillance. Il se réveillera peut-être enfin et mettra un terme aux agissements de Xehanort.

Lea lève vers elle un regard un peu perdu, mais un sourire nait sur ses lèvres. Et ce sourire n'a rien à voir avec celui provocateur, espiègle, qu'il arbore d'habitude. Il est profondément triste, et reconnaissant. La grand-mère incline légèrement la nuque.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, affirme Lea qui se relève.

Xehanort ne gagnera pas ! Pas cette fois ! Il se le promet là, tout de suite, maintenant. Xehanort ne gagnera plus, et Lea se jure qu'il ruinera le premier disciple, même s'il doit mourir pour cela. Il sort son briquet et joue avec quelques instants, les yeux dans le vide, ce qui traduit une intense activité mentale. Ansem doit être en train de faire sa promenade matinale avec Ienzo. Si Lea l'attend sagement, il pointera le bout de son nez sans qu'il ne doive bouger.

La vieille femme reprend son chemin et questionne le charcutier, en lui demandant s'il n'a pas vu sa petite fille. Lea regarde tout ça, les sourcils froncés. Il a ses propres soucis et décide de ne pas s'inquiéter pour cette jeune enfant, cette Kairi.

En réalité, elle n'est déjà plus au Jardin Radieux. Et elle ne verra plus jamais sa grand-mère, sauf dans de lointains souvenirs nébuleux. Elle-aussi a été capturée par Xehanort, et a été envoyée dans l'espace, où elle guidera le premier disciple jusqu'au futur Maître de la Keyblade.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.


	12. Et à ce momentlà, je rigolerai

**Chapitre 11 : Et à ce moment-là, je rigolerai.**

Ce n'est pas dans le Hall qu'Ansem l'a amené. Non. A la mine grave et fermée du petit démon de la cité, Ansem a dû penser que la sale du trône serait plus appropriée. Lea a été ravi que Ienzo se soit sauvé dès qu'ils sont rentrés dans la Forteresse.

Ils ont tous les deux trouvé Lea, l'âme en peine, attendant sur les marches qui mènent directement aux portes du palais. Ce dernier, désespéré, a persuadé Ansem de lui accorder une audience. Quand Dilan et Aeleus ont dû laisser passer Lea en compagnie du roi, ils ont échangé un regard presque paniqué. C'est que le vieil adolescent a beaucoup de connaissances sur la vraie nature des six disciples...

Maintenant, lui et le souverain sont seuls. Le coeur du jeune homme bat à toute allure, comme s'il voulait le prévenir de quelque chose, ou le mettre en garde. Comme s'il disait « Fais attention, bientôt, tu ne me sentiras plus du tout... ». Mais Lea ferme les yeux. Oui, il sait que c'est peut-être une mauvaise idée. Cependant, aujourd'hui, et plus que jamais, il sait qu'il n'a rien à perdre...

Il s'incline respectueusement et Ansem penche la tête sur le côté. Il en est certain à présent : quelque chose ne va pas...pour que la tornade rouge agisse avec une telle solennité, la situation doit être vraiment urgente. Le bon Roi, qui a toujours soucis du bien-être de ses sujets, même les plus « turbulents », l'engage à commencer d'un geste de la main.

-Monsieur, Isa a disparu.

Cette déclaration semble toucher Ansem, qui suit le parcours du jeune garçon, calme, et intelligent, depuis un bon bout de temps. Il ne trouve pas encore quelque chose à répondre. Malheureusement, les disparitions suspectes se sont multipliées dans sa petite ville, et il n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. Cependant, il s'agit bien de sa cité ! Et, empli d'un nouvel élan, il se jure qu'il trouvera le coupable. Il s'exclame alors :

-Je peux envoyer Braig et Dilan à sa recherche. Ils se feront sûrement un plaisir de t'aider, ce sont de braves petits.

Un sourire douloureux nait sur le visage de Lea qui trouve tout cela affreusement ironique. Ce vieux sage est complètement aveuglé par son amour pour ses disciples. Cela pourrait être attendrissant, si Ansem n'était pas aussi pathétique : et Lea n'a pas le temps de jouer. Non, tout est allé trop loin à présent...et il ne peut plus s'amuser de l'imbécilité maladive de son souverain.

-Je ne crois pas que cela soit très avisé, murmure Lea, parce que je sais qu'ils sont tous les deux impliqués dans sa disparition.

Les sourcils du roi se froncent brutalement. Cela ne plait pas à « Sa Sérénissime Majesté »...mais Lea s'en fout comme de sa dernière paire de chaussettes. Il n'est pas là pour complaire ce stupide roi dans son ignorance. Il est là pour Isa...parce qu'il doit le libérer. Coûte que coûte.

-Les accusations que tu portes sont très graves, mon enfant, murmure Ansem qui semble plutôt penser que Lea est fou.

-Maître Ansem...

C'est une voix qui a résonné derrière Lea. Le visage de ce dernier se tord machinalement dans une expression de dégoût intense, et des frissons lui parcourent le corps. Mais il n'a pas envie d'hurler, et de casser tout ce qui lui passe par la main (alors que, on est bien d'accord, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait la veille même). Lui, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est son meilleur ami...

C'est donc avec tristesse qu'il se retourne vers Xehanort. Les deux hommes - enfin, presque-homme pour Lea - échangent un vague regard. Xehanort comprend que Lea est au plus bas de sa forme, et est ravi de constater qu'à présent, il est encore plus malléable que de la pâte à modeler. Lea sait aussi à quel point il paraît faible, mais ne trouve plus en lui la force de relever le menton pour affronter le dangereux apprenti.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Xehanort? Demande Ansem avec bienveillance dans la voix.

Lea baisse encore plus le menton et remarque la frêle silhouette de Ienzo, derrière le premier disciple...encore lui ! Une haine intense lui brûle le coeur, sans pour autant qu'il aie assez de volonté pour l'exprimer.

-Even vous demande d'urgence. Il a fait une grave erreur et a besoin de vos lumières pour l'aider à rattraper sa faute.

-Cela ne peut-il pas attendre? S'exclame Ansem qui jette un coup d'oeil à Lea, qui semble toujours aussi amorphe.

-Il en va de la sécurité de la cité, déclare Xehanort en mesurant parfaitement le dramatique dans le ton de sa voix.

-Bon...

Le roi se lève et dépasse Lea sans même lui consacrer des excuses. Lea...Lea fronce les sourcils et détourne le regard de Xehanort. Là, on peut le dire, il est vraiment à bout. Le premier disciple prend bien le soin de fermer la porte après le passage d'Ansem et de Ienzo. A ce moment-là...Lea comprend que le Jardin Radieux court à sa perte, et ce depuis l'arrivée-même de Xehanort.

-Tu es aussi téméraire que je me l'étais imaginé, susurre Xehanort qui s'approche du trône, les mains dans le dos, aussi tranquille qu'un chat au coin du feu.

Lea ne répond rien. Il a les lèvres tellement serrées que ça lui fait mal. Il ne peut pas tenir plus longtemps. Cependant...il ne peut pas reprendre son air espiègle et provocateur. Il ne peut pas cacher sa rage, sa fureur... il a été fasciné par le côté si envoûtant de Xehanort. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il a trop joué avec le feu : à présent, il ne récolte que la monnaie de sa pièce. Il a visé trop haut...et ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Il a provoqué le diable et doit l'assumer, maintenant.

-OU EST ISA?

Il s'est écrié ça de toutes ses forces, en serrant les poings, en fermant les yeux. La question résonne dans l'endroit quelques instants, et Xehanort, nonchalamment, se retourne. Il a toujours ce sourire...cet atroce sourire. Lea s'est convaincu que Xehanort ne gagnera pas, mais, finalement...il semble bien sur la bonne voie.

-Isa? Demande Xehanort avec un air qui veut dire « Qui donc? ». Ah oui, ce petit enfant naïf et désespérément obéissant...eh bien, j'ai tenu ma promesse, _moi_...il est devenu un de nos cobayes.

-C'est à dire un de vos esclaves? S'énerve Lea qui sert encore plus les poings, ses jointures blanchissant, et lui se mettant en position de combat.

-Il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux, pas lui, rit Xehanort qui se retourne totalement vers Lea.

Il s'avance alors, pas, par pas, vers le héros de la cité qui apparaît alors comme un simple enfant désarmé, voire même capricieux. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il murmure en se penchant légèrement, le dominant à la fois en puissance et en maturité :

-Le plus drôle, Lea, c'était que j'étais prêt à le laisser tranquille. Alors que tous les autres le réclamaient comme cobaye, j'ai répondu très raisonnablement que maintenant que tu faisais partie de notre équipe, il valait mieux le laisser en liberté...mais ta fuite a condamné ce pauvre Isa, et j'ai remarqué que ça a été...très relaxant de passer mes nerfs sur lui.

Il se penche un peu plus en avant tandis que Lea est paralysé. Xehanort vient de le museler. Et il le sait parfaitement. Le regard rempli de haine de Lea, Xehanort est sûr qu'il disparaîtra. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Tu aurais pu le sauver, mais tu as préféré le laisser là, et fuir. Si seulement tu avais pu être doté d'un peu plus de courage...la vie est mal faite, tu ne trouves pas?

Il continue de se pencher vers Lea qui a l'impression d'être face à un monstre sorti tout droit de ses pires cauchemars. Mais il maintient quand même ses yeux dans ceux de Xehanort. Parce que baisser les prunelles serait signe de soumission et ça, ça donne déjà envie à Lea de vomir.

-Mais j'ai tenu ma promesse auprès d'Isa, c'est devenu notre cobaye. Et toi, Lea? Qu'en est-il de ta promesse? Ton serment d'allégeance...

Lea reste perplexe quelques instants. Là, la donne change, et ses yeux s'écarquillent un peu. Parce que le fait qu'il remette ce stupide serment sur le tapis prouve bien que le sort de Lea lui tient toujours à coeur. Cela redonne un semblant de confiance au rouquin qui se rend bien compte que finalement, son pouvoir sur le premier disciple n'est pas totalement mort, et que peut-être, tout ceci n'est qu'une mise en scène pour faire perdre ses moyens à Lea. C'est à son tour de se pencher vers Xehanort.

Le sourire qui étire ses lèvres transcrit bien sa remontée de confiance en lui.

Le temps de battre des cils, et cette pensée s'impose à son esprit. Il – n'a – pas – peur – de – Xehanort. Il n'a pas peur de Xehanort ! C'est une vérité qu'il avait presque oublié, avec toute cette histoire !

-Tu sais, Xehanort, murmure-t-il à son tour avec malice, je promets beeeeeeaucoup de choses à beeeeeaucoup de monde...difficile de me rappeler en détail tous les mensonges que j'invente.

Puis il se redresse, relevant fièrement le menton. Comment a-t-il paraître aussi faible, aussi misérable, devant celui qui est devenu, presque officiellement, son pire ennemi? Il s'exclame durement, sévèrement, comme il n'a jamais osé s'exprimer :

-Je vais sauver Isa et te botter le cul, Xehanort. Chais pas encore comment...mais tu vas mordre la poussière. Et à ce moment-là, je rigolerai.

Xehanort dévisage le jeune homme sans un mot, son expression brutalement fermée. Il aurait dû profiter de la faiblesse de Lea avant ce revirement de situation...Leurs regards se croisent de nouveau, un long moment, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prononce un mot. Mais quelque chose change dans le coeur de Xehanort (même s'il ne va pas tarder à l'abandonner)...

Il faut qu'il trouve un plan. Et vite. Parce que la lumière dans l'émeraude de Lea...risque de tout compromettre.


	13. on n'est pas généreux?

**Chapitre 12 : ...on n'est pas généreux?**

Lea déambule dans les rues depuis des heures. Des heures, sans dire un seul mot, débattant, cherchant, dans son esprit, la solution à ses problèmes. Bien sûr, il a faim, et il a sommeil, mais il ne se laisse pas abattre : il s'est promis de retrouver Isa, et ça, ça lui fait oublier tout ce qu'il y a autour de lui. Et puis, que manger, des glaces à l'eau de mer? La bonne blague !

Comment peut-il pénétrer dans la Forteresse? C'est ça la vraie question. Les six disciples redoublent de vigilance depuis que Lea a provoqué une nouvelle fois Xehanort. Toute cette histoire devient terriblement compliquée...Lea ne sait pas comment il va s'en sortir, mais garde foi en ses capacités. Il a l'impression de s'être réveillé et, maintenant, le désespoir est à bannir.

Il y a forcément une solution !

Le soleil rougeoie, comme tous les soirs. Le soleil couchant...il a toujours un effet salvateur sur Lea qui lève le regard vers le ciel qui s'embrase. Il est sur la place principale, un carrefour entre différents chemins. Oui...il est à un croisement, des possibilités s'ouvrent à lui, et il doit choisir. La croisée des chemins...c'est pas le moment de se gourer. Il ferme les yeux, sentant sur sa peau les derniers rayons de la journée.

Que faire?

Quelle décision prendre?

Plus que jamais, il se sent seul...lui qui n'a jamais vraiment aimé être livré à lui-même. Ironie du sort...

Mais il va falloir qu'il trouve quoi faire, et rapidement.

En fait, ce qu'il ignore, c'est qu'on ne lui laisse pas le choix. Non...Xehanort sait si bien manipuler les coeurs, que Lea ne sera pas une exception. Et ce que Lea ne sait pas non-plus, c'est que le plan est déjà en exécution. Et Lea est déjà condamné.

Car un faible ricanement résonne sur sa droite. Perplexe, Lea baisse le regard vers le soldat qui se tenait derrière Xehanort, la fois dernière, celui qui a des pistolets lasers. Lea a compris qu'il s'appelle Braig...et il aussi qu'il est tout, sauf un gars bien. Il arbore un sourire si mystérieux mais injurieux que ça paraît clair : il n'est pas là pour lui faire un massage.

Ils se dévisagent quelques instants et Lea fronce les sourcils, sans pourtant dire quelque chose. Il ne sait pas ce que tout cela veut dire mais se méfie grandement.

-Alors, on est perdu?

-Ferme-la, murmure Lea qui se retourne déjà pour partir.

-C'est pas très poli ce que tu fais là, morveux. En fait, je suis venu te faire une proposition...alors j'te déconseille de te barrer.

Lea se stoppe dans son élan, mais ne reporte pas son attention sur le soldat, qui est maintenant derrière lui. Lea réfléchit en réalité à toute vitesse. Mais non...c'est forcément un piège. Cependant, Braig a bien vu que ses paroles avaient un effet sur le jeune homme (surtout l'effet de l'embrouiller encore plus). Il continue donc :

-Toi, ce que tu veux, c'est voir Isa, n'est-ce pas?

-Ouais, répond Lea qui ne s'est toujours pas retourné.

-Eh bien je suis là pour t'emmener à lui.

Lea tourne enfin la tête et jette un regard au soldat qui aborde un air qu'on peut qualifier de mesquin, méchant, hypocrite, provocateur, mais sûrement pas bienveillant. C'est un piège. C'est forcément un piège. Lea n'est pas aussi naïf. Il répond alors, les yeux perçants :

-Ecoute, papy, c'est bien gentil, tout ça. Mais je sais que si j'accepte de te suivre, je signerais mon arrêt de mort...donc non merci. Je vais essayer de me débrouiller sans ton aide.

-Xehanort a dit que tu répondrais ça, presque mot pour mot, c'est même troublant, murmure Braig avec méchanceté.

Il y a une détonation derrière Lea qui se fige. Non...pas encore une fois. Mais pourtant, c'est la vérité. Braig vient de dégainer un de ses pistolets lasers et l'a pointé sur notre adolescent qui est toujours dos à lui. Alors, c'est vraiment un piège? Le regard de Lea s'assombrit progressivement. Et il va vraiment mourir...?

-Alors il ne t'a pas laissé le choix, termine Braig, ravi de son petit effet.

Que doit faire Lea? C'est sa dernière chance, son coup de poker. Il regarde vaguement autour de lui : personne...Braig a vraiment bien choisi son moment pour menacer un garçon innocent. Alors, Lea va se laisser mener par le bout du nez? Non...là, c'est sa dernière chance. Sa toute dernière chance pour se libérer...

Il se retourne alors brusquement, et, dans son élan, retire ses fribees de sa ceinture. Il vise juste et un de ses bouts de plastique retombe pile sur l'arme de Braig qui tire en l'air sous la surprise. Ça marche ! Lea court comme un dératé vers un escalier obscur qui mène aux jardins extérieurs. S'il arrive à les atteindre, il pourra alors aisément se cacher dans la station de purification, pour se terrer pendant quelques jours, juste histoire de se mettre à l'abri...

Oui...mais la détermination de Xehanort dépasse le simple entendement humain. Et, dans les escaliers, Dilan et Aeleus sortent brutalement. Dilan le frappe avec sa lance et Lea dérape sur le sol pour s'écraser dans un buisson de fleurs, anéanti.

-Tu va nous suivre sans dire un mot, murmure Aeleus qui l'attrape par l'épaule pour le remettre debout de force.

-Plutôt crever ! Crie Lea qui tangue quelques instants tant ses jambes tremblent.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Sourit Braig qui pointe ses deux pistolets sur lui, menaçant et mielleux à la fois. Alors que l'on t'amène gentiment près de ton meilleur ami?

Les trois soldats rigolent comme si Braig avait fait une bonne blague. Lea fronce les sourcils. C'est donc comme ça que tout va se terminer...parce qu'il en est persuadé : maintenant qu'il est fait prisonnier, tout va aller très, très vite...

A partir de ce moment-là, tout est étrangement nébuleux pour Lea, comme s'il évoluait dans un autre monde, une autre dimension. C'est peut-être aussi parce qu'il a reçu un coup sur la tête...

Ils l'emmènent au Château. Ça, Lea en a la conviction. Mais très vite tout dégénère et c'est la peur qui prône...parce qu'ils ne se contentent pas du Hall désert, ou du petit bureau rond. Non. Ils ouvrent un passage secret dans le bureau même d'Ansem. Lea tremble. Parce qu'il sait que dès le moment où on lui montre tout ça...c'est parce qu'on sait qu'il va mourir.

Et quelle horreur ! Lea pousse un cri tant ce qu'il voit lui paraît atroce.

Une machine. Les disciples ont construit une machine qui produit des Sans-coeurs en masse...des Sans-coeurs ! Mais quelle idée? Pourquoi faire ça? Ces créatures sont cruelles, et incontrôlables ! Il a envie de poser la question, mais sa gorge est trop sèche. En plus, Dilan et Aeleus tiennent si fermement ses épaules qu'il a l'impression qu'il va tourner de l'oeil.

Au milieu de ces gigantesques machines, le sol semble s'ouvrir. Lea regarde le prodige avec des yeux écarquillés, mais les trois soldats sont habitués, et même, ils semblent se moquer. Ils s'aventurent alors dans une descente qui paraît infinie. Aucun d'entre eux ne prononce un mot, c'est comme s'ils étaient tous les trois des fantômes, errant sans but dans les entrailles du Château.

Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Ouais, c'est ça...et Lea va se réveiller sur le bord de la fontaine, par un Isa qui va se foutre de lui en lui disant « Hé ! Ho ! On doit faire un plan pour entrer dans la Forteresse ! C'est pas le moment de roupiller, « Prince » ! ». Mais Lea a beau secouer la tête dans tous les sens, fermer et ouvrir ses yeux, tout cela est bien réel, pour son plus grand désespoir.

Et il a beau regarder autour de lui, il ne voit aucune porte de sortie, aucune issue. Il ne peut pas se défendre ; il ne peut pas attaquer ; il n'a aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Et ça fait jubiler Dilan et Aeleus qui semblent avoir attendu ce moment toute leur vie.

Le regard émeraude de Lea, légendairement brillant, semble devenir vide et vitreux.

Au moins, il aura eu la chance de connaître le bonheur, la jeunesse, l'ivresse, et l'insouciance...c'est pas tout dans l'existence, mais bon, être heureux, c'est pas non-plus donné à tout le monde. C'est déjà pas si mal, pour une vie...

-Voilà, mon gars, on y est, tu vas pouvoir revoir ton meilleur ami...on n'est pas généreux?

Braig se moque. Mais pourquoi? Une porte s'ouvre et ils jettent Lea à l'intérieur.

Il va pas tarder à le découvrir...


	14. Tu ferais mieux de l'écouter

**Chapitre 13 : Tu devrais l'écouter**

Lea atterrit à plat ventre dans une salle vaste, circulaire, à la blancheur immaculée. La porte derrière lui se referme brutalement. Il a la tête qui tourne, il ne comprend pas bien ce qui se passe. Il pousse un faible gémissement en se massant le crâne, les yeux fermés, reprenant faiblement son souffle.

En hauteur, il y a une vitre, et Lea lève les yeux. Xehanort, Even, Ienzo, rejoints par Braig, Dilan, et Aeleus, le regardent fixement derrière cette dernière. Quelle est cette mise en scène...? Lea fronce les sourcils pour retrouver un peu de fierté, et son regard si effronté semble plaire beaucoup.

-Ne vas-tu pas rejoindre ton ami, Lea?

A ce moment-là seulement, Lea baisse le regard. Non...ce tas informe, sur le sol, est un être humain? Il avait pensé à des couvertures ou des vêtements ! Dans un geste empressé, il se redresse, pour déraper gracieusement sur le sol jusque son meilleur ami. Il tombe à genoux et prend le corps d'Isa dans ses bras, afin de voir son visage.

Là, ses yeux s'écarquillent. Non...c'est impossible ! Sa bouche s'entrouvre légèrement et il détaille avec stupeur le visage transformé d'Isa. Il a...il a une immonde cicatrice au milieu de sa figure, en forme de croix, qui semble balayer son front. Ses yeux...ses yeux...sont du même orange...que ceux de Xehanort, et ses oreilles...sont devenues...pointues. Il a les yeux entrouverts et semble ailleurs, regardant un point dans le vide, murmurant de faibles mots sans liens logiques entre eux, inaudibles pour les humains.

-Isa? ISA?

Il ne répond pas. Lea relève la tête vers les six disciples qui sourient, même le jeune Ienzo qui semble presque apaisé.

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT?

-Isa voulait la puissance, explique Xehanort.

-Nous lui avons donné, continue Even.

-Le pouvoir des Ténèbres est le plus puissant de tous, déclare Dilan.

-Il est prêt à l'acquérir, maintenant, sourit dangereusement Braig.

C'est effrayant de constater à quel point ils sont tous connectés, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Lea regarde le phénomène avec horreur. Xehanort...tout a changé avec Xehanort. Il est la cause de tout. Et la haine que Lea éprouvait déjà pour le premier disciple ne fait que redoubler.

Soudain, quelque chose lui attrape le bras et il baisse les yeux vers Isa, qui le regarde de ses atroces prunelles ambrées. Il a repris connaissance.

-Lea...murmure-t-il.

-Quoi, Isa? Répond le jeune homme avec une douceur de condamné, et sentant les larmes venir.

-Pars. Enfuis-toi. Vite...

-Tu rêves, mon vieux ! Réplique Lea. Pas...pas sans toi !

-Tu devrais l'écouter, coupe brutalement Xehanort.

-Pourquoi ça? Agresse Lea qui a envie de tout brûler.

Il y a un silence. Lea semble comprendre et dévisage la troupe des six avec des yeux exorbités. Le pouvoir des Ténèbres...ils veulent le faire acquérir à Isa...mais pour acquérir ce pouvoir, il faut s'approcher des Ténèbres...et...et renoncer à...non, c'est impossible !

-On a fait en sorte qu'il perde son coeur, sourit tranquillement Ienzo, avec sa petite voix fluette, affirmant ainsi les doutes de Lea.

-Son pouvoir sera alors infini ! Conclut Xehanort en croisant les bras, avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Non. Isa n'est pas assez faible pour perdre son coeur. Quoique...ses oreilles pointues, ses yeux jaunes...ne serait-ce pas un signe des Ténèbres? L'ont-ils exprès...approché des Ténèbres? Comme une sorte...une sorte de cobaye, un test...Isa...

-Isa ! ISA ! Hurle Lea qui resserre ses doigts autour d'Isa, comme pour le garder dans le domaine des vivants. Tu dois tenir le coup...

-C'est...pas...possible...gémit Isa dont le corps se contorsionne de douleur.

-Mais si ! Tiens le coup ! Je t'en prie...

Le visage de Lea est transformé par une intense douleur. Il sent les larmes couler sur ses joues et il se replie sur lui-même, en ayant toujours Isa dans ses bras. Son frère ne peut pas mourir ! C'est inconcevable. Et...pourtant...

-Isa...Isa...tu te souviens de ce type, là, Ventus?

Isa ne répond pas, mais Lea voit bien qu'il est conscient. Le visage baigné de larmes, il enchaîne, sans aucune pudeur :

-Je t'ai insulté devant lui. J'ai dit « Tu vois ce que je dois supporter? J'espère que tes amis sont pas comme lui... ». Isa, chuis désolé, et tu sais que je le pense pas ! Et maintenant...j'me rends compte que j'le fais...tout le temps ! Mais tu sais que je le pense pas !

Fermant les yeux, les larmes redoublant, il enchaîne plus fort :

-T'as jamais été un looser, tu le sais, hein?

-Lea...

Il a chuchoté son nom. Son corps est parcouru de soubresauts qui sont atroces à voir pour son meilleur ami. Paradoxalement, il y a un faible sourire sur les lèvres d'Isa. Lea ne comprend pas, mais ce sourire paisible montre bien qu'Isa est déjà loin, loin...si loin de la réalité.

-...t'es mon frère, ça, c'est un fait...certain...c'est la vérité...t'es le frère que j'ai...jamais...eu...et tout ce que j'ai déjà dit, comme horreurs, je le pensais pas non-plus...mais tu dois...t'en aller, avant que...

Isa ferme brutalement la bouche et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Lea ne saisit pas ce qui se passe. Isa regarde fixement devant lui et on dirait qu'il ne respire plus tant tous ses muscles se contractent.

-Avant que quoi, Isa?

Mais c'est trop tard. Isa pousse un cri effroyable, inhumain, qui fait trembler les murs et le sol. Lea, terrifié, ne lâche pourtant pas le corps de son ami qui disparaît brutalement entre ses doigts. A la place, il tient une créature immonde, féroce, pourvue de dents et de griffes acérées, qui le projette contre le mur dans une force colossale.

Un Sans-coeur.

Isa...

Isa est devenu un Sans-coeur?

Isa...Isa a perdu son coeur?

Isa...

...Isa est...

...Isa est...

Les larmes sur les joues de Lea redoublent, tandis qu'il est paralysé contre le mur, fixant la créature de la taille d'un gros félin qui découvre sa nouvelle existence de Ténèbres.

Isa est mort !


	15. Il n'y a qu'une seule solution

**Chapitre 14 : Il n'y a qu'une seule solution**

Lea ne peut pas crier. Lea ne peut même plus respirer. Ni même penser. Tout semble s'être arrêté autour de lui, comme si le temps lui-même voulait lui dire « Regarde ! Regarde bien ! Regarde dans quelle horreur tu t'es fourré ! ».

Il ne fait qu'observer l'immonde créature qui semble glisser sur le sol, ses sortes d'oreilles dressées sur sa tête, qui regarde tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Elle est affreuse, effrayante, repoussante : on dirait le genre de créature qu'on s'imagine cachée sous notre lit, quand on a cinq ans...sauf que ça, c'est bien réel.

Et...ça, c'est aussi le Sans-coeur d'Isa.

Et Isa...est...mort !

Il est mort ! Lea est pétrifié. Il est mort et ça veut dire que tout ce qu'ils ont vécu...tout ce qu'ils ont partagé...tout ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Et tout ça n'a plus aucun sens. Lea ne pleure plus tant le choc est immense. Mais il sait que la douleur, lorsqu'il reprendra ses esprits, sera telle qu'il ne le supportera pas.

C'est...c'est impossible ! Et pour l'instant le jeune homme ne peut pas le croire. L'idée du cauchemar revient en force : oui, si Lea arrive à souhaiter assez fort que toute cette histoire soit un cauchemar, alors il se réveillera, forcément ! Paniqué, Lea se jette en avant et attrape la patte de la créature, en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces, et en hurlant comme il n'a jamais hurlé :

-ISA ! ISA ! ISA...!

Mais c'est inutile. La créature le balance sauvagement contre le mur et Lea voit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux, quelques instants. Il glisse lamentablement sur le sol et ne trouve pas la volonté de se relever.

-Tu vois, Lea – c'est la voix de Xehanort qui parle, toujours bien au chaud derrière la vitre qui le protège, lui et ses amis – maintenant, Isa a accédé une forme d'être supérieur qui lui a permis d'atteindre le pouvoir absolu : voyager de mondes en mondes, faire choir tous ses ennemis, plier des peuples à sa volonté...

Mais quelle volonté? La créature que Lea a devant les yeux n'est pas dotée de conscience ! Quelle blague...mais comme si Xehanort est capable de lire dans ses pensées, il poursuit :

-J'avoue être un peu déçu, mais bon, de la part de ce si faible Isa, ce n'est pas si étonnant...il arrive que certains gardent une apparence...humaine...en devenant Sans-coeurs. Enfin, ça, c'est seulement si la personne a le coeur assez puissant, ce qui ne concerne – enfin, ne concernait – sûrement pas ce chétif, minuscule Isa. Mais ce sera sûrement notre cas, n'est-ce pas, mes amis?

Les cinq autres disciples affirment. Alors c'est ça...ce soir, ils vont quitter leurs corps pour devenir Sans-coeur, et atteindre ce fameux pouvoir, le pouvoir des Ténèbres...c'est ça le plan de Xehanort, c'est ça depuis le début. Lea comprend enfin : si Xehanort garde une apparence humaine en devenant Sans-coeur, il pourra contrôler tous les autres Sans-coeurs, à volonté ! Et son pouvoir sera alors immense, incommensurable, et des peuples entiers seront plongés dans le chaos...

...à commencer par le Jardin Radieux.

La créature semble avoir compris que Lea est un être vivant, et donc pourvu de coeur. Mais elle a encore du mal à se mouvoir avec aisance. Elle tente donc de saisir Lea pour s'emparer de sa vie : Lea se protège avec ses avants-bras et la créature passe au-dessus de lui sans le toucher. Le jeune homme comprend alors la gravité de la situation : s'il ne réagit pas, il va mourir à son tour ! Lea essaie alors de ramper jusque la porte de sortie : mais la créature l'attrape par les pieds et le tire en arrière, tandis que lui pousse un cri terrifié.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour venir à bout de cette créature, s'exclame Xehanort avec délice.

-Laquelle? Panique de plus en plus Lea qui a peur de voir la mort arriver.

-Tu dois toi-aussi t'abandonner aux Ténèbres, pour l'égaler en pouvoir, rit le premier disciple.

Il prononce ces mots...avec une telle délectation...que le corps entier de Lea est parcourus de frissons de dégoût. En devenant lui-même un Sans-coeur, Lea sera enfin sous la coupe de Xehanort. Et alors, il aura vraiment eu tout ce qu'il souhaitait...Lea regarde fixement, avec horreur, la créature à l'apparence féline qui menace de mettre à bien le projet de Xehanort.

Lea ferme les yeux. L'égaler en pouvoir...mais...depuis le début, Lea s'en moque, du pouvoir ! Contrairement à Xehanort, aux autres disciples, et même à Isa, le pouvoir ne l'a jamais attiré ! Au fond, lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester aux côtés de son meilleur ami : le pouvoir...le pouvoir ne l'intéresse pas ! Cette phrase est nécessairement vraie autant de fois qu'il la prononce !

Et dans ce cas-là, aucune raison d'embrasser les Ténèbres !

Il donne brutalement un coup de pied rageur dans le Sans-coeur qui tombe sur le flanc en poussant un cri inhumain. Lea ne préfère même pas penser qu'il s'agit là du coeur de son meilleur ami. En fait, il ne réfléchit quasiment plus : il se redresse subitement, et, avec une rage neuve, se précipite vers la porte de sortie. Les mains tremblantes, il l'ouvre à la hâte.

Et tandis qu'il se rue dans le couloir, il entend le rire amusé des six disciples qui se moquent bien des notions telles que l'amitié, le courage, et le bonheur. Oui, ils rient, et vous savez pourquoi? Tout simplement parce qu'ils se sont bien amusés...


	16. Je ne te laisserai pas me détruire !

**Chapitre 15 : Je ne te laisserai pas me détruire ! **

...et Lea court. Il court comme un dératé dans les entrailles de la Forteresse. S'il a peur? Bien sûr qu'il a peur : tout son univers, ses bases, ses piliers, ses racines, tout vient d'exploser en quelques instants, et le pire est d'en avoir conscience...il a l'impression que tout son être est déchiré. Il ne veut qu'une seule chose : disparaître, s'enterrer, se noyer peut-être, pour ne plus ressentir l'atroce écartèlement que subit son coeur au fur et à mesure de ses pas.

Mais il ne doit pas succomber au désespoir : c'est que Lea ne perd pas le nord. Il sait qu'il doit prévenir quelqu'un. Il ne sait pas encore vraiment qui, il ne sait pas encore comment il va s'y prendre, mais il a un plan bien précis en tête, auquel il se raccroche de toutes ses forces.

D'abord, répandre le plus possible la nouvelle à l'extérieur. Pour cela, il n'est pas seul : il commencera par la grand-mère de cette gamine, Kairi, qui avait l'air toute aussi méfiante vis-à-vis de Xehanort. Ensemble, ils avertiront les personnes les plus résistantes et affluentes de la cité. Puis il interceptera Ansem dans sa promenade matinale pour tout lui raconter. Mais surtout, SURTOUT, il ne doit plus croiser la chemin des six disciples. Sinon, c'est la mort assurée...

Un doute, un affreux doute, persiste cependant. Oui, dans sa course effrénée, cette pensée terrorise Lea. Et si, comme il le pense, Xehanort et ses camarades s'abandonnent aux Ténèbres ce soir, plongeant tout le monde dans le chaos le plus obscur? Dans ce cas-là, tous les espoirs de Lea seront vains...Ce serait la fin du Jardin Radieux : et adieux, beaux plans pour l'avenir ! Lea ne doit pas réfléchir comme ça et essaie de vider son esprit pour se concentrer sur son objectif.

Sauf que...notre petite tornade rouge se rend compte progressivement...que personne ne le poursuit. Personne ne le poursuit, et ça, ça semble être une bonne nouvelle pour lui : mais la réalité s'impose toute seule. Si Xehanort ne lance pas une armée à sa suite, c'est pour une seule raison : il sait pertinemment que Lea va mourir très vite, et sans son aide.

Alors...ça paraît logique. C'est bien ce soir qu'ils vont mettre à bien leurs plans.

Exténué, Lea finit par s'adosser à un mur. Il est bientôt sorti du Château, il le sait. Mais sa gorge incroyablement serrée l'empêche de respirer correctement et freine sa course. Il ferme alors les yeux quelques instants, reprenant son souffle tant bien que mal.

Et là, brutalement, des images lui envahissent l'esprit. Il reprend pied avec la réalité et cela semble lui arracher le coeur plus facilement que les doigts crochus de la créature du laboratoire. Le corps d'Isa dans ses bras, le corps d'Isa qui disparaît, ce Sans-coeur...le rire de Xehanort. Les larmes lui montent aux paupières, et son dos glisse lentement contre le mur. Assis dans le noir, il pleure, il pleure avec une sincérité désarmante. Il le sent, il le sait, et ne peut lutter contre la tristesse qui l'accable.

Eh oui. Il réalise tout aussi brutalement que tout est fini. Quoi qu'il arrive, tout est fini pour lui. Jamais il n'arrivera à passer outre cette déchirure dans son être. Et cohabiter avec ses souvenirs, où rayonne un Isa jeune et insouciant, est insupportable. Il arrive à souhaiter que jamais Isa n'ait existé. Juste pour se débarrasser de cette souffrance, ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes.

Lea donne un violent coup de poing sur le sol. Mais pourquoi Isa a choisi de rester avec Xehanort? Pour une simple question de POUVOIR? Et maintenant, à quoi ça lui sert, son PRECIEUX POUVOIR, s'il a dû se sacrifier pour l'acquérir? Quel idiot...car, au fond, n'étaient-ils pas heureux, ensemble, les deux meilleurs potes du Jardin, les petits princes de la ville? Lea ne sait plus s'il doit haïr ou pleurer Isa...

...ou juste se haïr lui-même d'avoir été aussi aveugle.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça a dû se finir comme ça? La lumière...les...Ténèbres...tout cela n'a plus aucune importance désormais. Et Lea sait qu'à partir de maintenant, de cet instant précis, là, assis sur ce sol poisseux, la seule chose qui le maintiendra encore en vie, c'est l'intense aversion qu'il entretiendra contre Xehanort.

Les mains de Lea se mettent à trembler. Il ne peut pas contenir toute cette rage en lui. Avec un jeu de jambes puissant, il se relève d'un bond, et hurle, de toutes ses forces, de ton son coeur, sachant que dorénavant ce sera son code d'honneur :

-JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS ME DETRUIRE !

Les mots résonnent dans le couloir vide, et Lea ouvre grand les yeux, reprenant une nouvelle fois son souffle. Il a la tête qui tourne, et a aussi envie de vomir. Mais une seule chose est sûre, et à présent : Xehanort ne le détruira pas. Non, Lea ne le laissera pas faire. Il en a la conviction la plus profonde, la plus certaine, et il se répète cette phrase, qui le rassure presque.

Soudain, le sol se met à trembler. Désemparé, Lea s'accroche à un tuyau qui longe le mur. Un peu plus loin, il y a même un éboulement, et un épais nuage de poussière flotte dans l'endroit. Lea tousse violemment : que se passe-t-il...? Les mains de Lea cessent de trembler, mais son regard semble comme se voiler.

Oh non...


	17. Où estu?

**Chapitre 16 : Où es-tu?**

Et toutes ses craintes sont confirmées.

C'est quand Lea arrive dehors qu'il mesure enfin la gravité de la situation. C'est comme si toutes les atrocités arrivées précédemment – la torture morale, la mort d'Isa, la bataille contre le Sans-coeur – n'étaient qu'un prélude au déluge qui ravage le Jardin Radieux. Figé, paralysé, les yeux écarquillés, dans l'incapacité totale d'extérioriser sa terreur, il ne fait qu'observer la ville, sa toute petite ville, en pleine destruction.

La nuit est noire, presque opaque. Une énorme sphère de Ténèbres, aux reflets violets, flotte au-dessus de la cité, et le tableau effrayant semble bien être synonyme d'apocalypse. Un vent puissant, anormal, déracine les arbres centenaires qui percutent fatalement les façades des dernières maisons qui tiennent encore debout. Il y a des hurlements qui résonnent jusque le parvis de la Forteresse où il se trouve, des hurlements inhumains qui le paralysent peut-être plus encore que la désolation autour de lui.

Lea manque de se faire emporter par les vents encore plus forts en hauteur. Il attrape donc la rambarde qui permet de descendre les marches. Il a peur de détailler encore le carnage, peur de voir des cadavres. Mais il comprend bien vite qu'il est impossible de voir des corps : en effet, des Sans-coeurs, sortant de cette immense sphère noire, ainsi que de tâches sombres dans le sol, se jettent sur le peuple terrifié qui crie, qui hurle, qui gémit, qui fuit.

Le choc est intense. Et Lea sait qu'il n'a pas fini de souffrir. Cependant, il considère qu'il a assez pleuré. D'un coup de manche rageur, il essuie les larmes qui sont encore humides sur ses joues, et sa bouche, grande ouverte il y a quelques instants, se crispe soudainement. Xehanort n'aura pas tout. Il se l'est juré.

Il dévale alors les marches, animé d'une nouvelle force qui le pousse à courir le plus vite possible. Il saute les dix dernières d'un seul grand bond, ce qui lui vaut une roulade à l'atterrissage pour ne pas se casser quelque chose. Alors que tout le monde se livre à la panique pieds et poings liés, il semble être le seul à se demander que faire pour sauver sa ville et ses habitants. Peut-être trop naïf, il se dit que rien ne pourra se refuser à son âme entêtée d'adolescent qui se rapproche aujourd'hui du plus puissant des guerriers.

Il se met donc en marche. Mais il fait incroyablement froid, comme si de la glace mordait véritablement ses bras nus. Le vent violent l'empêche parfois d'avancer. Il gémit par intermittence mais garde les dents serrées. Des passages vers les Ténèbres s'ouvrent de chaque côté, des Sans-coeurs en sortent par dizaines, ça grouille de partout, et Lea ne va bientôt plus pouvoir les éviter. Les créatures tendent leurs doigts avides vers le peuple qui se déchire en mourant.

La Fin de son Monde...

-Kairi ! Kairi ! Où es-tu? KAIRI ! KAIRI !

Lea se retourne gravement. Oui, c'est bien la voix de la grand-mère : elle semble complètement folle, courant comme une dératée, un peu plus loin. On dirait qu'elle est prise d'un mouvement de folie : ses yeux exorbités, elle crie le nom de sa petit fille de toutes ses forces. Lea, aussitôt qu'il la voit, court vers elle et lui attrape la main, comme pour lui ordonner de se calmer, ou pour chercher un peu d'amour maternel.

-Madame ! Madame !

-KAIRI !

La mamie pleure. Et elle ne semble pas l'entendre. Au milieu de l'horreur, elle est obsédée par le sort de sa petite-fille, disparue pourtant : oui, même si c'est touchant, on dirait qu'elle est bel et bien devenue folle. Lea, qui commence à sentir sa poitrine se serrer de désespoir, saisit la vieille femme par les épaules, et la secoue violemment comme s'il cherchait à la réveiller.

Mais elle fixe un point vide, les yeux baignés de larmes, toute vie quittant son regard progressivement éteint. Comprenant qu'elle ne redeviendra jamais la sage grand-mère, calme, et réconfortante, qu'il avait connu, il la relâche à contre-coeur. Aussitôt, elle se remet à courir dans tous les sens. Elle hurle et elle crie plus fort que les autres. Et c'est avec une horreur résignée qu'il la voit disparaître, pour qu'un Sans-coeur reprenne le chemin qu'elle venait d'emprunter comme si de rien n'était.

Et Lea tourne la tête. Plus de cris. Plus d'humains. Juste le vent. Des créatures des Ténèbres. Fébrile, il sort son briquet de sa poche. C'était avec Isa qu'il l'avait choisi. Un pâle sourire nait sur ses lèvres frémissantes. Il l'entend encore : « A quoi ça va bien pouvoir te servir? » Eh bien, quand son meilleur ami avait posé cette question, Lea, idiot, n'avait su quoi répondre.

Mais maintenant, il le sait : lorsque la flamme apparaît, son sourire triste s'agrandit misérablement, et il essaie de s'imprégner de sa beauté, et de sa chaleur, tandis que les Ténèbres lui grimpent lentement dessus. Cette flamme qui danse, c'est la vie, sa vie, et il l'a toujours adorée. C'est le réconfort, c'est l'amitié, c'est les larmes qui sont séchées : c'est le bonheur et l'ivresse au milieu de la paix. La flamme peut s'éteindre ; renaître de ses cendres ; réapparaître où on l'attend le moins ; elle sera toujours là, brillant quelque part, une lumière peut-être faible, mais jamais totalement vaincue.

Lea ferme les yeux tandis que les Ténèbres arrivent au niveau de ses genoux. Il ferme son briquet et le sert contre lui en attendant sa mort. Oui, il se prépare, mentalement, à mourir. Il se fige, se crispe, parce que l'idée n'est forcément pas vraiment plaisante.

Ce que Xehanort va être content !

-Hé ! Toi, là !

Surpris, Lea rouvre les paupières et lève le regard. Interpellé, il n'arrive pas à le croire : la chance lui sourit enfin ! Car au-dessus de lui flotte un vaisseau spatial comme Isa et lui avaient longtemps imaginé, sur les bancs de l'enfance. La chimère est devenue réalité : Lea ne peut pas concevoir que ce soit vrai. A bord, il y a des jeunes de son âge. Deux filles ont l'air paniqué, mais un garçon, assez froid et distant, que Lea avait déjà aperçu, lui lance une corde de fortune. Cette dernière se balance lourdement dans l'air.

Notre héros a déjà la moitié de son corps engluée dans les Ténèbres, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de tendre ses mains vers son salut. Il s'étire de toutes ses forces, gémit tant ça lui fait mal, et le bout de ses doigts frôle la corde. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps semble se suspendre et tout le monde retient son souffle, se demandant si les rescapés du Jardin Radieux vont recevoir un nouveau parmi leurs rangs.

Si seulement il l'avait attrapé. Si seulement Lea avait fait juste deux centimètres de plus. Si seulement, au lieu de la frôler, ses mains avaient empoigné solidement la corde.

Alors, Squall et les autres, en compagnie de notre héros, auraient été conduits à la Ville de Traverse grâce au vaisseau de Mickey. Lea aurait grandi en leur compagnie, faisant progressivement le deuil de son ancienne vie, mais continuant à nourrir une haine profonde envers les six disciples. Entraîné par Squall, il serait devenu un guerrier très doué, et puissant. Croisant Sora dès sa toute première arrivée dans la ville, Lea l'aurait forcé à le prendre dans son équipe, peut-être même sur l'ordre de Mickey qui lui aurait accordé une grande confiance.

Il aurait sillonné les mondes, combattant les Sans-coeurs, sauvant des vies, tout comme ses rêves d'enfant. Au contact du Maître de la Keyblade, il aurait retrouvé une certaine joie et innocence perdues avec son adolescence. Bien sûr, et cela fatalement, son chemin aurait croisé celui de l'Organisation ; le face-à-face avec Xemnas, et même Saïx, aurait été douloureux ; mais il aurait été vivant, toujours vivant, et son coeur aurait continué à battre jusque sa mort, très, très vieux, entouré d'une jolie famille, dans sa cité qu'il aurait reconstruite de ses propres mains.

Mais non. Le destin a d'autres plans pour notre Lea qui est pourtant rempli d'espoir. Car une explosion se fait entendre au-dessus de sa tête ; la déflagration balaie au loin le vaisseau, qui est propulsé dans l'espace. Le regard de Lea se fait désespéré. Mais il ne peut pas pleurer. Il est trop abasourdi pour ça.

Les Ténèbres finissent pas le happer complètement. Une force obscure semble l'appeler. Il bascule en arrière et tout, autour de lui, est très noir.

Mais il n'est pas encore mort.

Et son coeur, par miracle, bat toujours.

Donc, ce n'est pas la fin...pas tout de suite.


	18. Je ne manquerai à personne

**Chapitre 17 : Je ne manquerai à personne...**

Il est entouré de noir. Ça, ça paraît évident. Ouais, un noir total, omniprésent...oppressant...Mais que fait-il ici? Ah oui...ça y est, il s'en souvient maintenant...

Les yeux à demi ouvert, Lea semble dans un état second, de totale plénitude. Il n'a plus envie de rire ou de sourire, mais il n'éprouve pas non-plus de la tristesse. Il est comme une enveloppe neutre. Pourtant, son coeur, il l'entend dans sa poitrine ; il le sent, injecter du sang dans tout son corps, jusque son cerveau ; il ne l'a donc pas perdu.

Cette idée le rassure et le réconforte. Mais alors pourquoi une telle neutralité? Vous demandez vous ; eh bien, la raison est simple : d'abord, il ne se rend pas encore bien compte de la situation, et donc pas de raison de s'en faire. Ensuite, les Ténèbres annihilent tous ses sens, ainsi que ses besoins : difficile de réagir à cause d'une émotion dans de telles conditions...

Par exemple, combien de temps s'est passé? Il l'ignore. A-t-il faim, a-t-il soif? Apparemment pas. Il est faible, ça, c'est certain, il a du mal à garder les paupières ouvertes, et tout semble ralentir son esprit et sa pensée.

Son monde a été rayé de l'univers. Tout le monde est mort. Il n'a nulle part où aller. Et personne qui ne l'attend. Il ne manquera à personne.

-Je ne manquerai à personne...murmure-t-il doucement.

C'est donc comme ça? Quelle triste existence : une existence dans les Ténèbres...mais est-ce réellement envisageable? Lea tourne vaguement la tête sur le côté tandis qu'il flotte toujours bizarrement dans l'obscurité. Il n'y a rien autour de lui...Pourrait-il vivre ici, demeurer dans cet autre côté? Oui...l'autre côté. Il ferme les yeux, comme s'il ne faisait déjà plus qu'un avec le noir ambiant...

Non. Non ! Ce serait s'abandonner aux Ténèbres et perdre son coeur. Le souvenir de Xehanort lui revient brutalement en mémoire et sa rage semble tout aussi brutalement décuplée. Il crie violemment de rage, il s'époumone, il gesticule dans tous les sens en s'égosillant de toutes ses forces ; cependant...tous les sons qu'il produit semblent être absorbés par le noir ambiant. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'hurler, d'hurler encore, tandis qu'il se rend compte que jamais, jamais, jamais...jamais il ne reverra la lumière du jour.

Et il a tout perdu. Tout. Le temps semble passer très bizarrement ici, et c'est comme s'il avait fait un bon de cent ans. Brusquement, Lea se recroqueville sur lui-même, cherchant un contact humain dans cet endroit lugubre où il n'y a ni haut, ni bas. Il cherche juste un peu de chaleur, un peu d'humanité et de consolation dans ce lieu dépourvu de toute intimité, de tout secours.

En fait, il ne veut plus rire, il ne veut plus sourire. Tous ses souvenirs de joie et d'ivresse, sont comme des coups de poignards qui s'acharnent dans son être. Il ne veut plus jamais sourire : ce serait une telle souffrance qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Mais il y a aussi autre chose de certain : il ne veut pas non-plus mourir. Ses sourcils se froncent. Oui, il ne veut pas mourir. Et si son coeur résiste encore un peu aux Ténèbres, il trouvera le moyen de sortir, il le sait, le sent, et ne cesse de s'en persuader.

Le temps passe. Il ignore ce qui peut bien arriver à la surface, à la Lumière. Parfois, il rêve de Xehanort, et il se réveille en hurlant. Il rêve de ses yeux ambrés, de son sourire carnassier, de sa démarche si répugnante, de sa voix lente et mielleuse qui veut l'appeler en lui tendant la main, et il a toujours envie de vomir après.

Parfois, il rêve aussi qu'il fait une partie de cache-cache avec cette enfant, Kairi, qui lui demande, les yeux remplis de naïveté : « Tu rentreras bientôt? ». Lui approche la main de son visage de poupée mais elle se soustrait toujours de sa poigne en rigolant, déclarant à chaque fois que le jeu reprend.

D'autres fois, il attrape la corde que lui tend désespérément ce jeune homme dans le vaisseau. Alors, il y retrouve un Isa rayonnant qui s'exclame qu'il n'est pas mort, et les retrouvailles sont toujours touchantes. Et quand il ouvre les yeux, son coeur est comme éteint, et il sent une telle peine qu'il a l'impression de mourir, tout simplement.

Lea ne pleure plus, même s'il a au départ beaucoup pleuré. Bien sûr, il a cherché des moyens de s'enfuir : mais en vain. Enfin, tant qu'il n'est pas un Sans-coeur, l'espoir subsiste dans son coeur, et il cherche toujours à avancer plus loin. Animé de son courage légendaire, il ne perd pas sa vengeance de vue : Xehanort...Xehanort paiera pour ce qu'il lui a fait. Parce que maintenant, Lea a découvert, comme tous les hommes blessés et trahis, que la solitude, le désespoir, et la fureur, procurent une force et une volonté insoupçonnées.

Rien n'est encore perdu.

Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il se plait à penser.

Il a beaucoup maigri, il le sait. Même s'il ne voit rien autour de lui, il le sent. Il arrive à faire le tour de sa cuisse avec ses deux mains, qui semblent plus maigres et allongées. Il doit avoir une apparence de cadavre. Ses vêtements, ne parlons même pas de leur état. Et son visage...heureusement qu'il ne peut pas se voir. Ça l'aurait sûrement encore plus désespéré.

Et donc, il avance, avance, avance encore...mais...ses...forces...commencent à le quitter, doucement. C'est tellement progressif : même si son coeur est très puissant, et incroyablement fort, il se sent dépérir. Plus les jours – enfin, jours, c'est pas comme s'il y avait un soleil – passent, et plus il se sent ailleurs, autre part, oubliant progressivement ce pourquoi il est là.

Bientôt, il ne restera plus que sa rage pour Xehanort, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il deviendra un Sans-coeur. A partir du moment où il oubliera le Jardin Radieux, son bon souverain, la vieille grand-mère, la charmante petite fille, et son meilleur ami, tout sera fini pour lui. Quand il oubliera le couché de soleil et la glace à l'eau de mer...et la plénitude béate qui régnait alors dans son coeur d'enfant...tout sera fini. Et puisqu'il ne se souvient même plus de la sensation du vent sur sa peau, c'est vraiment mal barré...

Et voilà où il en est. Une existence de Ténèbres...des Ténèbres infinies.

Mais tout n'est pas immuable en ce monde. Lea en sait quelque chose...le bonheur peut laisser place à la colère, la colère, à l'horreur. Et maintenant, que lui réserve l'avenir? Malheureusement, sûrement pas de bonnes nouvelles...et ce qui devait se passer arrive enfin.

Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, il sent une présence à côté de lui. Il se retourne, et au début, il ne voit rien : c'est bien normal. Progressivement, il se rend compte qu'il y a un homme juste en face de lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu, parce que son long manteau, et son capuchon relevé sur son visage, sont d'un noir aussi profond que celui des Ténèbres.

Lea écarquille les yeux et dévisage l'inconnu. Son souffle s'arrête brutalement et son coeur manque un battement. Est-ce encore un rêve? Non...non, c'est bien réel. L'homme est aussi tourné vers lui et le regarde. Plutôt grand, il est d'apparence costaude, mais encore un peu chétive. Il ne prononce pas un mot, ne lui adresse pas une parole. Lea s'en fiche. Sa bouche se ferme et s'ouvre par intermittence, tandis qu'il n'est capable que de faire de vagues syllabes sans sens logique.

-Je savais que je te finirai par te trouver...

La voix et grave, monocorde. Sans aucun sentiment. Mais les yeux de Lea s'écarquillent encore plus et il ne bouge pas, beaucoup trop perturbé.

-Grâce à toi, je vais enfin pouvoir entrer dans l'Organisation.

Et sans que Lea ne puisse protester, il lui attrape vigoureusement le bras. Le visage de Lea se tort de douleur, parce que sa poigne est brusque et forte, et lui est bien faible. Mais tout cela lui semble bien égal. Tandis qu'ils s'enfoncent tous les deux dans les Ténèbres, Lea lève les yeux vers son sauveur. Et...de nouveau, il pousse un cri, qui n'a rien à voir avec la douleur dans son bras.

C'est Isa. Ses cheveux ont poussé de manière assez spectaculaire, mais aucun doute : c'est bien lui. La même cicatrice en « X » barre son visage ainsi que son front. Ses yeux sont toujours ambrés. Ses oreilles pointues. Sa mâchoire s'est durcie, son regard est concentré droit devant lui. Lea n'en revient pas et pleure de joie : pour la première fois, un sourire immense éclaire ses joues embuées de larmes et il s'exclame :

-I...I...Isa ! Tu...tu n'es pas...mais pourtant, je...

-Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles.

Réponse implacable et ton froid. Lea ne comprend pas mais ses sourcils ne se froncent pas pour autant. Il doit y avoir une explication, et elle s'impose d'elle-même à son esprit torturé.

-Isa...Isa, c'est moi, c'est Lea...c'est normal que tu ne me reconnaisses pas, j'ai dû beaucoup maigrir...mais c'est bien moi ! Oh, Isa, j'ai cru que tu étais mort...il y avait ce Sans-coeur, et puis...

Il y a un tintement et Lea est profondément secoué. Il baisse le regard : il y a du sang sur son bras. Ebahi, il redresse le visage vers l'homme qui a pointé une drôle d'arme sur lui. Non...la forme de l'arme, c'est le logo du système de défense du Jardin Radieux...le système Claymore...une des pointes a dû s'enfoncer dans son bras.

-J'ai ordre de te ramener. On ne m'a pas précisé dans quel état.

Lea ferme la bouche et l'homme le reprend par son bras blessé en le serrant peut-être plus encore. Non...c'est bien le corps d'Isa. Ça, Lea en a la conviction. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant Isa. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire?

Lea l'ignore...mais ça sent le Xehanort à plein nez.


	19. J'y veillerai personnellement

**Chapitre 18 : J'y veillerai personnellement.**

Isa – enfin, le corps d'Isa – lui a lié les poignets. Lea ne se débat pas ; comme s'il en avait la force ! La bonne blague : c'est à peine s'il tient sur ses jambes. Une paire de fois, Isa a dû le traîner sur plusieurs mètres avant qu'il ne se relève. Lea ne comprend rien. Il a la mine fermée et le regard perdu. Ses yeux sont baissés et il regarde ses pieds avancer, l'un, après l'autre, sans rien dire, sans rien penser.

Les Ténèbres se dissipent enfin pour laisser apparaître un couloir d'un blanc immaculé. Lea regarde autour de lui avec stupeur : ça lui rappelle un peu la Forteresse du Jardin Radieux. Mais une chose est sûre : il est dans un autre monde, puisque le sien a disparu. Il observe ce couloir infini, avec plusieurs petites portes de temps en temps, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

-Où sommes-nous?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

Le ton est une nouvelle fois implacable. Lea se sent oppressé. Il ne sait pas où il est, il ne sait pas où il va, et il est complètement perdu.

Il se fait pousser jusqu'à une double porte, devant laquelle ils s'arrêtent. Lea lève les yeux vers Isa : il regarde droit devant lui, l'oeil glacé, figé dans la position d'un soldat. Cette vision désespère Lea dont le regard dérive vers le mur d'une blancheur aseptisée, bien plus tranquille à observer. Il aimerait dire quelque chose, trouver les mots pour réveiller son ami et lui faire entendre raison.

Mais il est complètement perdu.

Ils n'attendent pas longtemps, l'un à côté de l'autre. Bientôt, la porte s'ouvre. C'est très étrange. On dirait que Isa n'a pas besoin de prononcer des mots concrets : comme s'il contrôlait tout par la pensée, comme s'il parler avec quelqu'un dans son esprit...

Il le jette en avant et Lea tombe à plat ventre. Il glisse sur plusieurs mètres avant que sa course de pingouin ne se termine sur une paire de bottes. Affaibli, gémissant un peu, il redresse seulement le visage vers la personne à qui appartient ces bottes en cuir noir.

Et alors, l'horreur se fait totale. Lea écarquille encore plus ses yeux. Ouais...c'est bien lui. C'est lui.

C'est lui !

C'est Xehanort !

Le visage de Lea replonge vers le sol de la même blancheur que tout le reste. Alors, rien ne se passe pendant quelques instants. Enfin...jusqu'à ce que Lea hurle, hurle de toutes ses forces, s'arrachant les cordes vocales. Il s'en fiche : il déverse toute sa colère et toute sa haine comme il peut, parce que son corps si frêle ne peut pas lui permettre d'accomplir sa vengeance. Il hurle, et son cri se répercute contre les murs blancs, dans les couloirs blancs, dans ce monde immaculé, sans que personne en vienne à son secours.

-C'est fait, déclare Isa d'un ton monocorde, recouvrant sans soucis le hurlement sonore de Lea. Est-ce que je peux rentrer dans l'Organisation, maintenant que j'ai accompli ma tâche?

-Non, murmure Xehanort qui s'agenouille devant le corps parcouru de tremblements de Lea. Tu rentreras dans l'Organisation une fois que Lea sera un Simili. Ainsi, vous deviendrez membres, ensemble. Je pense que c'est ce qu'on appelle l'ironie du sort...

Sa voix est différente. Elle ressemble à un simple souffle, un râle grave, alors qu'avant elle était tout aussi grave mais plus nasillarde. Mais Lea s'en fout, la voix de son ennemi, ça a jamais été sa préoccupation principale. C'est Xehanort et il va payer très cher ce qu'il a fait à Lea. Il ne l'a pas seulement tué. Il a carrément détruit sa vie, pièce, par pièce, avec une patience de chirurgien.

Lea relève les yeux vers Xehanort, qui, accroupi devant lui, le regarde sans aucune expression sur le visage, vêtu du même long manteau noir qu'Isa.

-Xehanort, j'te jure que tu vas le payer ! Tu entends? Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait !

Mais Lea s'étrangle et sa voix meurt dans sa gorge. Xehanort regarde tout ça en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté, comme s'il était vaguement intéressé par un animal particulièrement intrigant.

-Saïx, relève ce garçon.

Saïx? Lea ne comprend pas. C'est bien Isa qui se rapproche de lui en le saisissant par l'épaule. Il le porte aussi aisément que si Lea pesait le poids d'une plume. Il le maintient bien droit. Lea voudrait se débattre : mais il est trop occupé à lever fièrement le menton en avant, soutenant le regard toujours ambré de l'homme imposant devant lui.

-Je ne suis pas Xehanort.

-Ah non? Se moque Lea qui n'a pas l'âme à plaisanter.

-Non. Je m'appelle Xemnas.

Le caquet de Lea est définitivement clos. Xemnas...Ansem...Saïx...Isa...tout cela semble avoir un sens que Lea commence à comprendre. Quel est le seul point en commun entre Xehanort et Isa? Le seul affreux point en commun entre ces deux êtres diamétralement opposés? La réponse est simple...ils ont tous les deux perdu leur coeur...alors Lea murmure :

-Vous êtes des Sans-coeurs?

-Non, répond Xemnas.

Il se recule un peu et se retourne vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce vide. Il semble regarder quelque chose en l'air dans le ciel et garde le silence un petit moment. C'est bien clair : à chaque fois que Lea veut ouvrir la bouche, il se prend un coup de genoux dans le ventre par Isa. Mais il n'a pas besoin d'attendre bien longtemps : Xehanort/Xemnas reprend rapidement :

-Le jour où on perd son coeur, notre être est partagé en deux parties. L'une, le coeur, devient un Sans-coeur, et commence une existence primitive et sans aucun but ni sens, uniquement mu par l'instinct. Mais l'autre partie, le corps, et l'âme, fusionnent pour créer un être dénué de tout sentiment, mais doté d'une raison qui le pousse à chercher ses semblables pour agir. Ces êtres, on les appelle des Similis. Et Saïx et moi, nous sommes des Similis.

Lea ne comprend pas bien. Ses sourcils se froncent et il sent son coeur accélérer. Alors...ses yeux se baissent. Alors l'homme qui lui tient l'épaule n'est pas Isa? Enfin, si mais...mais son ami est bien mort. C'est comme un nouveau deuil pour lui.

-Certains de nous gardent la mémoire, et elle est source pour nous de douleur, car elle nous rappelle ce que c'était que d'avoir un coeur...ce souvenir d'un coeur m'a forcé à former l'Organisation VI, dont le destin est de nous rendre ce que nous avons perdu.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là...murmure Lea qui est totalement perdu.

Xehanort – enfin, Xemnas – l'a entendu. Doucement, dans un simple bruissement d'étoffe, il se retrouve juste devant lui. Grâce à une pression exercée avec son index sous son menton, il le force à relever le regard vers lui. Lea est bien obligé de plonger son émeraude dans l'ambre de Xemnas, et il ressent la même rage que celle qu'il éprouvait pour Xehanort. Ce sont donc bien les mêmes, aucun doute là-dessus.

-Je ne me souviens plus très bien comment tu as fait pour devenir une obsession dans mon esprit d'humain. Mais elle devait être si préoccupante qu'elle a survécu en moi, pourtant simplement enveloppe vide. Toi, un jeune garçon si puissant, et si naïf, qui semblait toujours me narguer, et toujours si inaccessible...quand j'avais l'impression de t'avoir dans mes filets, tu te faufilais toujours entre mes pattes, et l'attente de t'avoir à côté de moi devenait insupportable. C'était toi qui décidais si tu me faisais espérer, toi qui m'enfermais ensuite dans de sombres méditations, et tu riais toujours, en toute insouciance, si inconscient de ta puissance. Et si entêté dans ta colère. Enfin...maintenant, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, n'est-ce pas, Lea? Parce que je vais t'arracher le coeur moi-même...

Il se rapproche un peu plus et Lea, paniqué, ne peut qu'agrandir un peu plus ses yeux sans que le reste de son corps ne puisse réagir.

-Tu deviendras un Simili si puissant que tu pourras détruire tes mentors. Tu ne réfléchiras pas en obéissant à chacun de mes ordres et tu feras tout pour que jamais mon courroux ne se porte sur toi. Je te connais par coeur, Lea – un faible sourire nait sur ses lèvres devant son jeu de mot – tu prendras des airs de tête brûlée, comme le souvenir de ton coeur te le dictera. Mais tu seras docile, beaucoup, beaucoup plus docile...j'y veillerai personnellement.

Lea affronte toujours le regard de Xehanort...de Xemnas. Et il est le même que sa personne complète : vil, cruel, malsain et répugnant, il fait frémir de rage le coeur fatigué de Lea. Fatigué? Mais pas vaincu ! Une vague de rébellion lui fait trembler les mains et il s'exclame, en rigolant avec souffrance :

-Non mais tu t'y crois vraiment ! Qu'est-ce que t'imagines, mon grand? Que tu vas me transformer en petit toutou docile d'un simple claquement de doigt? Tu as tué mon meilleur ami ; tu as détruit mon monde ; j'ai erré dans les Ténèbres pendant des mois : et je suis toujours là ! Et tu veux que je t'apprenne quelque chose? Eh bien je serai toujours là, sur ta route, te mettant des bâtons dans les roue : la haine, puissante, et dévorante, c'est la seule chose que tu m'as jamais appris.

Xehanort aurait fulminé de rage en se retournant. Ou alors, il se serait rapproché de lui en le menaçant. Pas Xemnas. Il ne fait que pousser un petit rire froid et ironique en se reculant un peu. Puis son regard se porte sur Isa – Saïx – et il s'exclame, avec sa voix toujours si frissonnante :

-Regarde Isa. Un garçon trouillard et pathétique qui me donnait la nausée.

Le visage de Lea se transforme en une intense expression de dégoût.

-Ferme-la...marmonne-t-il sans que pour autant Xemnas ne l'écoute.

Le sourire de Xemnas s'agrandit, puis il enchaîne :

-Jamais je n'aurais parié sur lui. Et pourtant, il a donné un Simili très puissant, n'est-ce pas, Saïx?

-Je ne sais pas, répond l'autre. Je ne garde aucun souvenir de ma vie d'humain.

-Lea, reprend Xemnas en reportant son attention sur le rouquin, Isa était terriblement faible. Et pourtant, Saïx est plus fort que certains membres. Alors imagine toi...toi, en Simili, qui nous battais déjà tous en tant qu'humain...oui, tu as raison : tu as survécu à tout, tirant de ta souffrance une force qui n'a pas arrêté de me fasciner ; tu sembles avoir une étonnante faculté à rebondir sans cesse, comme si aucune arme ne pouvait t'atteindre. Tu vois? C'est pour cela même que tu feras un excellent Simili. Et c'est pour ça aussi que je suis certain, même si je n'ai pas de coeur, que je vais ressentir un sentiment de bonheur en arrachant ton pauvre, ton insignifiant, ton misérable coeur...

Il se penche à l'oreille de Lea qui est toujours tenu fermement immobile par Saïx :

-Tu m'as fait une promesse, tu te souviens? Ton serment d'allégeance...il arrivera très bientôt, le moment où tu pourras répéter ton serment...

Il se redresse et tient soudainement Lea par la gorge, lui qui n'est déjà pas bien en forme. Il murmure alors, le même sourire carnassier que celui de Xehanort sur les lèvres :

-Mais avant de devenir un Simili, mon _cher _Lea...je vais devoir t'apprendre à me craindre.


	20. Redresse toi

**Chapitre 19 : Redresse toi.  
**

Lea est allongé sur le carrelage glacé de la petite pièce immaculée dont il est devenu le prisonnier. Il regarde droit devant lui, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les paupières à moitié baissées. Il est maigre, terriblement maigre ; et il est pâle, affreusement pâle ; et le pire, c'est qu'il en a conscience. Il est vêtu d'une combinaison blanche, avec le symbole de cette Organisation sur la poitrine. Son index tremble par intermittence, mais c'est le seul signe de vie concret qui anime son corps.

Il ne parle plus, respire à peine, son esprit est vide, et il ne bouge plus.

Chaque membre de cette Organisation fait plier le coeur de ce jeune homme à sa manière. Chacun a une technique bien précise, mais toutes sont atroces à évoquer, et encore plus à supporter...

Zexion, alias le jeune Ienzo, que Lea ne portait vraiment pas dans son coeur déjà en tant qu'humain, reste généralement assis dans un fauteuil, livre à la main, tandis que Lea est attaché solidement sur une machine complexe. Négligemment, il tourne les pages de son roman, tout en appuyant d'une simple pression du doigt sur un bouton. Le Simili, alors, l'électrocute. Une décharge qui varie d'intensité, mais qui semble lui faire bouillir le sang. Lea...Lea ne peut s'empêcher d'hurler, de chercher à s'échapper, alors qu'une déflagration parcourt tout son corps.

-Tu as peur de nous? Demande toujours Zexion en parcourant des yeux sa page de manuscrit.

-NON !

Et l'électrocution recommence, recommence, recommence sans cesse. Et Lea répond toujours, toujours, toujours la même chose...et parfois, il oublie même pourquoi.

Moins souvent, il a la visite d'Aeleus, enfin, de son Simili, puisque c'est ainsi que ces créatures s'appellent. Quand il vient, il ne dit pas un mot : il ne fait que rentrer sans prévenir dans sa prison, il l'attrape par sa combinaison avant même que Lea ne puisse s'enfuir, et il le roue de coups, sans prononcer une parole, sans donner une seule explication. Toujours silencieux, il abandonne simplement là son corps meurtri. Parfois, il regarde vaguement son état, vérifiant qu'il n'est pas mort. Puis il quitte la pièce sans même un souffle.

C'est toujours synonyme de stress intense. Qui sait quand la brute arrivera? Même quand il est au repos, il ne peut s'empêcher de trembler comme un fou...

Ensuite, il y a lui...Vexen, ou Even, Lea ne voit pas vraiment la différence. Le savant à l'oeil froid que Lea n'avait quasiment jamais croisé à la Forteresse. Il allonge le corps du jeune homme sur une table en métal glacé et alors, avec un sadisme méticuleux, il cherche patiemment un point spécial de son corps qui peut lui faire très, très mal. Un sorte de point de concentration d'énergie vitale, quelque chose que Lea ne connaissait pas avant.

Lorsqu'il trouve un endroit comme ça (parce que ce n'est pas systématique) il ne le lâche pas, et essaie plusieurs instruments pour agrémenter la douleur, comme des aiguilles, des instruments de médecine, et même, une fois, des clous. C'est atroce, Lea perd très régulièrement connaissance pendant plusieurs minutes. Parfois, il se réveille dans sa cellule immaculée, et parfois aussi, il est encore sur cette table glacée...

Un jour, Vexen s'est retourné pour lire, en attendant que Lea se réveille, et le croyant pour le moment inconscient. Ce dernier a voulu s'enfuir, et avant presque réussi...mais...il a été intercepté par Isa – Saïx – qui l'a ramené chez le Savant Glacial. La nouvelle a dû tourner, parce que maintenant Lea est systématiquement sanglé.

Xaldin, l'autre gardien du Château, vient assez souvent aussi. Lea entend la porte claquer et se recroqueville dans un coin de la pièce. Lui ne le frappe pas : il s'assoie en face de lui, en tailleur, des lances flottant dans son dos au cas où Lea tente quoi que se soit. Et alors, il parle. Il répète et il répète inlassablement des mots emprunts de désespoir, où se mêlent frustration, tristesse, regrets, remords et anéantissement.

Lea crie, frappe les murs, se débat, entravé par des chaînes invisibles, des chaînes qui n'existent pas. Il hurle que c'est faux, qu'il n'est pas seul, que l'espoir ne meurt jamais et qu'il détruira cette Organisation : il se plaque les mains sur ses oreilles, marmonnant qu'il ne mourra pas, qu'il ne mourra pas, qu'il survivra et que rien n'y fera jamais...que rien ne peut venir à bout de lui...

Alors Xaldin a fini par toujours venir après les séances que Lea a avec Vexen ou Zexion. Il a remarqué que quand Lea a le cerveau en bouillie, il semble assimiler plus de choses. Comme ça, il n'oppose plus la moindre résistance : il ne fait qu'écouter la peine, le désespoir, qui ornent les mots que Xaldin chuchote dans les Ténèbres...

Et puis, il y a lui, Braig, le bras droit de Xehanort...lui arrive avec un air provocateur. Il conduit Lea sur une terrasse, et l'air dénué de toute vie fait frissonner le jeune homme. Il est entouré d'un univers plongé dans les Ténèbres qui l'effraie. Alors que Lea tente de s'enfuir, Braig disparaît et apparaît à volonté, jouant avec la gravité comme s'il était dans l'espace. Lea court, court, veut s'enfuir – il est dehors, après tout ! - mais Braig lui bloque toujours le chemin. Quand il y a une détonation au-dessus de sa tête, Lea se roule en boule sur le sol, poussant un cri de surprise.

Et quand il ne bouge plus, épuisé, Braig vise avec ses arbalètes son genoux, sa cheville, ou son coude, avant de le ramener dans sa prison.

Mais l'état de Lea devait se dégrader trop vite, car cette torture n'est plus appliquée à la fin de chaque fois...

Et à presque toutes les « séances » de torture morale et physique que subit Lea, il est là, lui...Xehanort...Xemnas. Ses yeux ambrés fixent Lea qui hurle, sans sourciller, avec presque un fin sourire sur ses lèvres monstrueuses. Il est là, il jubile, Lea le voit bien ! Au début, il essayait de contenir ses cris, mais maintenant, qu'en est-il de sa fierté? Qu'il pleure ou qu'il rit, la souffrance est la même, et Xehanort a atteint son but...

Juste avant qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes, Xemnas se penche vers lui, et demande toujours :

-Que ressens-tu?

Lea n'est pas capable de répondre par des mots, sa mâchoire ne répondant pas, sa langue trop pâteuse, ses cordes vocales déchirées. Mais son regard émeraude...rebelle, et étincelant, répond à sa place. Colère. Rage. Fureur. Mais il-n'a-pas-peur-de-Xehanort. Ça, il ne va pas l'oublier...et il n'est pas encore mort.

Pas encore mort...pas vraiment en vie. Allongé sur le sol de sa prison, il fixe le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Il n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Il n'y arrive plus depuis longtemps. Doucement, en fronçant les sourcils pour contenir sa douleur, il pose sa main sur son coeur et ferme les yeux.

Il fait ça régulièrement, juste pour s'assurer qu'il est encore là. Le battement lent, régulier, calme ses peines, toutes ses peines. Son coeur...il est encore là. Lent. Reposant. Prodiguant de la chaleur à tout son corps.

Lea s'endort.

Mais ils aiment perturber son rythme de sommeil, comme s'ils attendaient exprès qu'il s'endorme pour venir le chercher. Et soudain, quelqu'un rentre dans la pièce.

C'est Zexion. Lea garde les yeux fermés et son poing se resserre brutalement. Mais il ne peut rien faire...

-Redresse-toi, ordonne le jeune Simili avec impétuosité.

Lea fait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Il est si fatigué...

-Redresse-toi ou j'appelle Vexen pour qu'il me remplace.

Là, seulement, péniblement, Lea tente de se relever mais tombe toujours. Il n'y arrive pas...ses muscles ne peuvent pas supporter son poids. Zexion soupire avec lassitude - il n'a sans doute pas que ça à faire ! - et s'exclame :

-Saïx ! Viens le relever !

Son meilleur ami entre dans la pièce et, sans un regard, saisit brutalement Lea pour le relever de force. Lea essaie de croiser ses yeux, juste pour lui lancer un appel au secours, comme ils avaient longtemps eu l'habitude de faire : ils savaient presque communiquer par la pensée, avant...mais Isa regarde fixement devant lui, demandant d'une voix grave et monocorde ce qu'il doit faire du corps de "l'humain"...


	21. Tu veux vivre?  FIN DU PREMIER ACTE

**Chapitre 20 : Tu veux vivre?**

Lea est assis, les jambes ramenées contre lui, dos au mur blanc. Il heureux, car il semble avoir retrouvé après quelques heures de méditation la capacité à réfléchir. Sa dernière visite a été Braig, qui, heureusement, lui a épargné une articulation. Donc, à part une certaine fatigue physique, il a les yeux ouverts et il pense. C'est rare...et ces moments de lucidité sont accueillis avec bonheur.

Pourquoi? Eh bien...la raison est simple.

Pour oublier l'horreur, il s'échappe. Il s'échappe par la pensée...en fermant simplement les yeux, il se retrouve allongé au bord de la fontaine, le bout de ses doigts trempant légèrement dans l'eau rafraîchissante. Isa a sa tête contre la sienne, allongé comme lui mais dans l'autre sens, et ils rient ensemble en commentant ce qu'ils ont fait dans la journée, ou la forme des nuages, en mangeant des glaces à l'eau de mer, sous un soleil couchant.

Son esprit est joyeux, en pleine allégresse, et il n'a aucune préoccupation. Ils parlent de tout, de rien, se prélassant aux derniers rayons du jour, détaillant leurs cours, leurs plans, leurs "sorties nocturnes" au Château, de la petite gamine qui court partout...et Lea sent la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, et il sent la douce brise fraîche qui caresse ses cheveux, et il sent le goût de sa glace préférée dans sa bouche...

-Tu n'as pas le droit de t'échapper, Lea. Je ne te laisserai pas partir d'ici, même par la pensée...

Le jeune homme, épuisé, ouvre les paupières, bien malgré lui, et découvre Xemnas, debout, dans sa cellule. Il a dû arriver au travers d'un de leur passage des Ténèbres...ou Lea a dû s'endormir...parce qu'il n'a rien entendu. A la vision de son pire ennemi, le visage de Lea ne se change pas, et même son regard si puissant garde une teinte terne. Cela réjouit particulièrement le Simili de Xehanort, Lea le voit dans l'éclat maléfique de ses yeux, mais ne peut rien dire...ne peut rien faire. Ils se dévisagent en silence, et malgré lui, Lea voit apparaître un rapport maître/esclave...et il ne peut pas s'opposer, pas protester.

-Je vais t'arracher le coeur.

La déclaration tombe lourdement dans la pièce immaculée. Lea soutient son regard, mais son coeur a brutalement accéléré, et la fatigue s'estompe tant le choc est grand. Bien sûr...ça devait arriver, Xemnas le lui ayant dit dès le début...Il enchaîne, avec sa voix semblable à un murmure silencieux :

-Tu es prêt à nous rejoindre, Lea?

Lea ferme les yeux quelques secondes. Il a craint cette visite plus que n'importe laquelle...mais son coeur qui bat dans sa poitrine...est-ce que c'est vraiment possible qu'il ne le sente plus dans quelques minutes? Impossible...non, c'est impossible.

-Tu verras, enchaîne Xehanort, c'est très douloureux de mourir. Mais pour notre Organisation, c'est nécessaire. Tu seras obligé de te joindre à nous, parce que, comme chaque Simili, tu ne désireras qu'une seule chose : avoir un coeur. Donc ton intérêt te portera dans notre direction...tu n'auras pas le choix.

Il fait un pas vers Lea qui ne bouge pas. Son corps est trop endolori, son esprit est trop meurtri. Le visage de Xemnas se tord dans un sourire froid, et machiavélique, qui donne la nausée à Lea. Il n'en peut plus. Mais tout n'est peut-être pas perdu...? Il a trop confiance en l'avenir pour se laisser abattre comme ça...

-Tu ne crois pas que prendre ma main, au moment où je te l'ai tendue, t'aurait évité bien des désagréments?

Lea ne répond toujours rien. D'abord, parce que sa parole semble en berne. Entrouvrir les lèvres serait presque un supplice, il n'est pas capable de la supporter. Ensuite, il ne peut rien répondre. Parce qu'objectivement...vraiment objectivement...ce que dit Xemnas - Xehanort - est vrai. Si Lea avait pris la main de son pire ennemi au lieu de le repousser, il ne serait peut-être pas là en ce moment-même...

Xemnas s'accroupit devant son corps sans vie et continue, avec une voix désespérément neutre :

-On a brisé ton esprit, Lea. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

Il passe ses longs doigts dans sa chevelure rousse, et le jeune homme ne fait que le détailler avec ce qu'il voudrait faire passer pour du mépris. Mais cela ne prend pas et Xemnas continue ironiquement :

-ça veut dire que quoique tu fasses, tu m'appartiens, maintenant.

Il tapote amicalement sa joue, comme on flatte le flanc d'un chien.

-Alors, tu es fier de toi, Lea? J'espère que tu te rends bien compte...que si seulement tu avais pris ma main...si tu étais devenu mon apprenti, comme je te l'ai si gentiment proposé...tu serais en ce moment-même un membre fondateur de l'Organisation ; tu aurais été mon second, loin devant Saïx, bien loin devant Xigbar. Et tout le monde t'aurait donné les honneurs dus à ton rang, tout en te craignant, tout en t'admirant. Mais maintenant, Lea, je vais te dire ce que tu vas vraiment devenir...

Il se rapproche un peu plus et murmure, comme s'il racontait une histoire à un enfant de cinq ans :

-Tu ne seras pas mon second. Tu ne seras même pas un membre fondateur, même pas admiré. Tu seras tout simplement mon serviteur. Un serviteur...amusant, et intéressant, aussi. Et il va falloir que tu te battes pour gagner ta place. Que tu prouves ta valeur, et plus d'une fois, pour ne serait-ce que rêver à un tout petit peu de respect de la part des autres, qui ne cesseront de te traiter d'humain pleurnichard ou de fillette apeurée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Lea...ta transformation en Simili t'en donnera le pouvoir.

-LE POUVOIR DE VOUS ANEANTIR ! Hurle subitement Lea, les yeux exorbités, en essayant de frapper Xemnas avec son frêle poing.

Bien entendu, le plus puissant Simili lui attrape le poignet avant même que ses doigts ne frôlent sa joue. Il a toujours ce sourire écœurant sur les lèvres. Le coeur de Lea cogne férocement. Il a les dents serrées et l'air menaçant, ce qui doit paraître ridicule sur son corps amaigri. Xemnas poursuit avec délice :

-Tu ne penseras plus ainsi quand tu seras des nôtres. Mais...juste pour être sûr...

Avec l'ongle de son index, il griffe à deux reprises Lea qui tombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, comme un château de cartes qui s'effondre. Il gémit quelques instants et tâtonne vaguement sur ses joues : elles saignent. Il relève les yeux vers Xemnas, comprenant qu'il a présent deux épaisses plaies en-dessous des yeux.

-ça, murmure Xehanort qui devient brutalement très menaçant, c'est pour qu'à chaque fois que tu te regardes dans une glace, tu n'oublies pas ce que représente l'Organisation, et ce qui pourrait se passer pour toi si jamais l'envie te prenait de la quitter...car tu sais très bien, Lea, que plus que pour les autres je te traquerai, et je t'éliminerai, de mes propres mains. Alors ce que tu as sous les yeux, continue-t-il encore plus bas, ce sont les larmes que tu as versé ces dernières semaines : et celles que tu verseras encore si tu t'enfuies...

Ce discours a terrifié Lea qui reste immobile, tombé sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés. Oui, les mots, et le ton, l'ont pétrifié : il a la gorge sèche et le teint plus pâle que jamais. Et puis, soudainement, Xemnas fonce sur lui et se redresse en le tenant par le col, comme un aigle sur sa proie. Il le soulève en l'air et Lea étouffe : il crachote tandis que Xehanort, qui a un air euphorique sur le visage, s'exclame :

-Alors, Lea, tu as envie de mourir ?

-NON ! Hurle le jeune homme qui sent son coeur cogner dans sa poitrine, refusant d'imaginer son existence sans lui.

-Tu veux vivre?

-BIEN SÛR !

-Parfait...garde bien cette colère parce que c'est grâce à elle que tu deviendras un puissant Simili.

-ISA ! Rugit Lea qui voit là son unique chance de sortie. ISAAAA !

Le destin l'a toujours aidé, toujours ! Et il y avait toujours une échappatoire, avant ! Pourquoi cette fois-ci serait une exception? Et pourquoi Xehanort gagnerait finalement? Cette histoire n'a pas de sens ! Quelque chose va forcément se passer ! Quelqu'un va forcément l'aider ! Lea...Lea a survécu à trop de drames pour perdre maintenant. Se serait tellement illogique !

Et Lea voit toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, comme un mauvais film. Le Jardin Radieux, son roi paresseux, ses habitants souriant, cette gamine énervante mais si attendrissante, les disciples distants mais divertissants, et son meilleur ami, toujours présent.

Il se revoit, lui, et Isa, se pavaner comme des paons dans les rues ensoleillées de leur cité, à la recherche de défis ou de jeux qui les mettraient à l'épreuve, ainsi que leur imagination.

Il se revoit, avec Isa, marchander pour obtenir des glaces, rêver sur leur avenir, sans jamais se retourner, pour toujours, toujours, toujours, avancer...

Il n'a qu'à tendre la main pour les retrouver. Ils sont si proches de lui. Mais si inaccessibles. Comme si une paroi aussi fine qu'une vitre les séparait à tout jamais. Il les appelle, ce duo d'amis aussi solide que du béton, il hurle leurs prénoms, mais ils ne se sont jamais retourné ; pourquoi se retourneraient-ils pour lui?

Et il est trop tard. Xemnas sort, victorieux, un petit coeur translucide qui s'évanouit dans les airs. Lea crie de manière terrifiante tandis que tout devient noir autour de lui, sans pour autant qu'il ne puisse pousser un dernier souffle.

Lea est mort.


	22. Te souvienstu de ton véritable nom?

**Chapitre 21 : Te souviens-tu de ton véritable nom?**

Et voilà le début de mon existence de Simili. Mes tous premiers souvenirs...et même si c'est un peu nébuleux dans mon esprit, même si je n'étais à l'époque par encore tel que je suis, je m'en rappelle assez aujourd'hui pour que je puisse le raconter.

Car tandis que Xemnas se redresse, et abaisse son bras qui était bêtement tendu dans le vide, car il avait tenu le corps d'un jeune homme quelques instants plus tôt, une nouvelle ombre prend forme au centre de la pièce.

C'est moi. Un fine silhouette longiligne et dépourvue de pensées, de sentiments. Un être à cheval entre la lumière et les ténèbres, incapable de prendre conscience de sa propre existence. Une enveloppe vide, qui se tient debout dans le coin où Lea pleurait il y a quelques instants seulement.

Mon regard est perdu. Mes idées comme obstruées. Je ne comprends pas et, pour tout avouer, je ne cherche même pas à comprendre. Je suis là, à ce moment précis, je me tiens debout dans cet endroit, c'est tout.

-Zexion, crie Xemnas, et quelqu'un rentre dans la pièce. Donne-lui son manteau.

Docilement, le petit Simili s'approche en tenant un bout d'étoffe dans les bras. Alors qu'il s'apprête à me le donner, je lève brutalement la main et lui assène un coup violent. Zexion tombe dans un bruit sourd et me jète un regard profondément haineux. Moi, je l'observe, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, sans rien prononcer, sans rien penser. En fait...c'était plutôt comme un réflexe.

Xemnas, lui, éclate d'un rire froid et cynique. Zexion, qui comprend là que je recevrai pas de châtiment pour ce que je viens de faire, se relève sans un bruit et tente de me dominer par la stature, ce qui le rend ridicule. C'est à moi d'esquisser très faiblement un sourire cynique en le dévisageant, mes yeux émeraudes brillant presque dans le noir.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, s'exclame Xemnas qui me tend à son tour quelque chose. Tiens. Voilà tes armes.

Je baisse les yeux vers ce qu'il me tend, tandis que Zexion quitte la pièce. Il s'agit de deux bouts de plastique. Je dois avoir l'air sceptique et, pour la première fois, un son sort de ma gorge, qui prend de l'assurance, et se transforme en mot.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire de _ça_?

Xemnas a un faible sourire tandis qu'il remarque les progrès et fulgurants que je fais. Il doit se dire que je dépasse ses espérances. Généralement, les Similis de forme humaine doivent attendre entre une et deux semaines avant de formuler des phrases concrètes. Et moi, je semble être exceptionnel.

-Prends-les, répond-t-il simplement, et tu verras bien.

J'obéis sans me poser de question et attrape les deux bouts de plastique, un dans chaque main. Aussitôt, mes doigts semblent s'adapter à ce qui semble être deux frisbees. Ils retrouvent une position naturelle, les tenant seulement à moitié, les doigts glissés sous la bordure qui les borde. Et c'est avec étonnement que je les vois se transformer, dans une étrange lumière.

Ils s'allongent, s'étirent, deviennent en métal. Ils se dotent de rouge, d'argent, des pointes apparaissent par intermittence sur ce qui devient de véritables roues. Au centre, une croix en métal, surplombée d'un peu de caoutchouc noir, m'invite à y placer mes mains. Je le fais, et la légèreté et l'aisance de ces deux armes destructrices m'étonnent.

-Ce sont les tiennes. Elles t'appartiennent, elles t'obéissent. Personne ne peut les contrôler mis à part toi. Tu apprendras à les utiliser et à les dompter.

-Oui.

J'ai répondu d'une voix grave qui me semble étrange. Elle me donne envie de tousser et ma gorge est sèche, c'est bizarre.

-Je vais te donner ton nom, maintenant, continue Xemnas qui semble procéder par étapes. J'y ai déjà mûrement réfléchi. Et tu n'auras pas le droit au hasard du néant, comme les autres. Normalement, je suis sensé faire apparaître des lettres devant toi, qui vont former seules ton nom. Mais non...par pour toi. C'est moi qui vais décider de ton nom, parce que tu es mon serviteur, tu as bien compris? Tu es mon serviteur et tu n'existes que pour moi. Il est normal que _je_ choisisse ton nom.

-Oui.

Mon cerveau est vide et c'est comme si il n'y avait rien d'autre qui existait mis à part ma conscience.

-Tu t'appelleras Axel, désormais. A-X-E-L.

-Axel.

Je répète le nom et Xemnas est très visiblement satisfait de cette initiative. Apparemment, je l'assimile parfaitement.

-Te souviens-tu de ton véritable nom?

-Non.

-De ton ancienne vie?

-Non.

Il a un léger signe de tête qui doit laisser transparaître un souvenir de joie.

-Bien. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu fais partie de l'Organisation VI. Je suis le chef, Xemnas. Tu devras m'obéir coûte que coûte, parce que c'est tout ce que tu pourras faire pour récupérer ce dont tu as le plus envie, un coeur. Tu as bien compris?

-Oui.

Je penche un peu ma tête sur le côté.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un coeur?

Xemnas rit de nouveau de sa manière si froide et glaciale. Mais ça ne change rien à l'expression désespérément neutre de mon visage. Je le regarde, ne comprenant quel est le but de ce rire. Parce qu'à la base, rire, ça ne sert à pas grand chose...

-Vexen te l'expliquera en détail. Bon, maintenant, tu vas retourner dans ta chambre, Axel, et je t'autorise à te reposer. Dans trois heures, Xaldin viendra te chercher pour que tu reçoives ton rang et ton siège. Pour regagner ta chambre, tu vas prendre l'escalier au fond du couloir, tu monteras trois étages, et se sera la huitième porte à gauche. Tu as compris?

-Oui.

-Ne sois pas en retard.

Il s'écarte pour me laisser sortir de la pièce semblable à une sorte de prison. Je détaille tout ce qui m'entoure avec curiosité. Mes armes disparaissent de mes mains dans un tintement sonore et j'ai l'impression qu'il suffit que je pense à elles pour qu'elles reviennent.

Mon esprit est vide.

Et je ne me souviens de rien.

Alors comment ça se fait que je vous raconte tout ça, hein? Hé, mes aveux ne sont pas finis. Quelqu'un va m'aider, tout simplement...et même si je le hais, eh bien, je dois avouer que je lui dois une fière chandelle, à ce niveau-là...


	23. Je le connaissais

**Chapitre 22 : Je le connaissais**

Car tandis que je marche, l'esprit toujours aussi vide, l'âme aussi neutre qu'un grand mur blanc, on me lance quelque chose dessus, un objet assez petit, qui tombe directement entre mes mains. Je suis dans l'escalier, je me croyais seul, et j'ai du mal à comprendre comment j'ai pu recevoir ça.

Je baisse lentement les yeux vers l'objet qui semble étonnamment chaud dans ma paume. Je le porte à mon oeil émeraude, curieux, interpellé. Il s'agit d'un briquet, assez simple en apparence. Bizarrement, et tout comme les frisbees un peu plus tôt, il s'adapte parfaitement à mes doigts, qui le font brusquement tourner entre leurs phalanges avec dextérité. C'est assez déconcertant, mais je regarde la chose avec toujours neutralité.

Je relève alors le regard. Un homme est adossé au mur, en contre-haut, sur le palier supérieur. Il me regarde : alors, logiquement, je le regarde aussi. Je comprends que c'est lui qui me l'a lancé mais je reste toujours neutre, n'arrivant pas à ressentir quoi que se soit.

L'homme a l'air froid, et assez méchant, en fin de compte. Pas plus âgé que moi, il a de longs cheveux bleus et les yeux ambrés, tout comme Xemnas. Une cicatrice en forme de « X » barre son front. Mais il porte le même manteau noir que moi, donc je déduis qu'il doit être dans mon camp. Il me dévisage avec profondeur et, surpris de cette inspection, je lui rends son air observateur.

-Tu n'as pas gardé ta mémoire, commente-t-il simplement.

-Non, fais-je avec un haussement d'épaules imperceptible.

Doucement, l'homme sort de derrière lui une créature. Elle ressemble à l'idée qu'on peut se faire d'un puma, mais elle a une crinière rouge qui n'est pas sans me rappeler moi-même. La créature – un Sans-coeur, c'est évident, mais j'ignore comment je le sais – se débat avec hargne tandis que l'homme la soulève dans les airs par la gorge. Elle a un air animal et même bestial qui me fait reculer d'un pas. Elle est effrayante par sa puissance que je ressens de ma place.

-Tu sais ce que c'est?

-Un Sans-coeur, dis-je en murmurant.

-Oui, affirme l'homme avec le front baissé. Mais pas n'importe quel Sans-coeur. C'est le tien, Lea.

Je dévisage l'homme quelques instants. Cette nouvelle, pour la première fois, me fait ressentir une sorte de malaise dans le dos, et je me tends un peu. Je _ressens_. C'est en tout cas un souvenir très puissant de surprise. Je ne relève même pas le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas appelé par mon prénom. Il semble comprendre le changement dans mon attitude, car il me regarde de manière différente, mais poursuit sur un ton monocorde, tout en descendant les marches vers moi :

-Tu venais d'un humain qui s'appelait Lea. Je le connaissais, enchaîne-t-il sans aucun sentiment dans la voix, que se soit dans ma forme humaine ou celle-là, celle de Simili. J'ai fait croire à Xemnas que j'avais perdu la mémoire pendant ma transformation, pour qu'il me laisse en paix, mais c'était un mensonge.

Je ne dis rien, parce que je trouve qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Il se rapproche de moi, tenant toujours le Sans-coeur fermement dans sa poigne qui semble de fer. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux et continue inlassablement :

-Le jour où l'on perd son coeur, l'humain se transforme en Simili, tandis que son coeur devient une créature des Ténèbres, un Sans-coeur. Se pose alors le problème de la mémoire. La mémoire appartient-elle au coeur? Ou corps? On l'ignore. Dans ton cas, elle devait appartenir au coeur. Ça ne m'étonne pas beaucoup, poursuit-il tandis que quelque chose change dans son regard ambré, Lea mettait toujours beaucoup de...coeur, dans tout ce qu'il faisait, et ça m'aurait aussi étonné que toi, son Simili, soit à la hauteur pour recevoir l'héritage qu'il allait léguer.

-Tu insinues que...cette créature – je désigne le Sans-coeur du menton – vaut plus que moi?

Lui-aussi paraît étonné que je sache parler. Il écarquille quelques instants les yeux, puis continue toujours, mais me traitant cette fois-ci d'égal à égal :

-Bien sûr. Cette créature est le coeur de Lea. Et Lea...était un être exceptionnel. La force de son coeur était colossale. Évidemment, cette créature t'est supérieure. Elle est supérieure à toi, à moi, même à Xemnas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas...je vais te rendre ce qui te revient de droit.

La créature hurle de douleur tandis que l'homme resserre sa poigne. Je regarde la chose sans réagir – que faire? Car tout m'est complètement égal – et la créature semble s'évanouir dans les Ténèbres dans un dernier souffle. Un coeur s'envole dans les airs – je suppose que c'est le mien – et j'observe le phénomène avec une certaine curiosité.

C'est après que tout change. Je m'effondre soudainement sur le sol et l'homme s'agenouille à côté de moi. La douleur est atroce : je gémis misérablement en portant les mains à ma tête, la souffrance étant telle que j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir.

On dirait que tout mon corps s'enflamme : ces flammes ardentes remontent jusque mon crâne qui est prêt à exploser. Mais je ne crie pas ; je n'hurle pas ; je ne fais que gémir en fermant les yeux, priant pour que tout s'arrête. Peut-être suis-je trop fier pour crier. Je ne le sais pas, je n'arrive pas à la déterminer.

Car c'est là que les images arrivent. Quand je parle d'images, je veux dire une vie, une vie entière qui m'arrive brutalement dans la mémoire.

Une Forteresse, des gens souriants, le bonheur. Des fontaines, des glaces, un soleil couchant. L'allégresse, l'ivresse, la certitude d'avoir ma place dans le grand dessein de l'univers. J'ai l'impression brutalement de retrouver des sentiments quand je me sens clairement sourire, rire, quand je ressens distinctement des battement dans ma poitrine tandis que je suis caché dans des buissons, faisant bientôt peur à une petite fille. Quand mon meilleur ami vient me chercher pour me rendre au palais avec lui.

Douleur. Souffrance. Souffrance du corps, et souffrance du coeur, tandis que je me souviens de lui, de Xehanort, et de tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Je me souviens de son regard, qui me donnait envie de vomir, je me souviens de son rire glacial ou de son oeil moqueur, je me souviens de sa voix nasillarde qui donnait envie à mes tympans d'imploser.

Je me souviens de cette haine, cette haine dévorante qui me submergeait quand je le sentais approcher. Je me souviens de mon errance dans les Ténèbres, de cette tristesse et ce désespoir qui me rongeaient l'âme, de ma torture dans ce château immaculé qui entravait mon esprit.

C'était moi. C'était ma mémoire. A moi. Lea.

La douleur se tait progressivement. Je regarde le sol blanc quelques instants. Je ferme les yeux. Et l'horreur s'impose à mon esprit devenu totalement neutre sans mon coeur. Je pose ma main sur ma poitrine en me concentrant très fort, cherchant le réconfort que m'apportait sa palpitation régulière. Mais ma cage thoracique est vide. Je ne ressens rien. Non...plutôt...je ne ressentirai plus jamais rien.

Et Xehanort a gagné, finalement.

Je resserre dans mon poing mon briquet, qui m'avait si souvent accompagné, et je crois que si j'avais eu un coeur, j'aurais fondu en larmes. Puis je relève les yeux vers Saïx. Il me regarde lui-aussi avec un air fermé et indéfinissable. Puis il se redresse et me tend la main, pour que j'en fasse de même.

-Si j'ai fait ça, Lea...Axel..c'est parce que j'ai un marché à te proposer.


	24. C'est plutôt pour toi

**Chapitre 23 : C'est plutôt pour toi.**

Je baisse les yeux vers mes mains, puis, doucement, choisis de me relever moi-même. C'est étrange, ma mémoire est revenue, et la douleur a disparu. Saïx enlève la main qu'il m'avait tendue avec froideur. Mes doigts se déplient et se replient lentement, tandis que je prends peut-être enfin, et pour la première fois, réellement conscience de ma nouvelle nature, celle de Simili.

J'ai le regard un peu dans le vague, forcément, et Saïx connait mon trouble et mon désarroi pour s'être lui-aussi déjà réveillé en tant que Simili. Il ne dit donc rien, attend patiemment que je reprenne mes esprits.

Mais...je n'y arrive pas. C'est en effet quelque chose...d'indescriptible. Une impression que ceux qui possèdent un coeur ne peuvent peut-être pas imaginer.

Je me souviens que j'ai mis du temps avant d'assimiler cette mémoire, ou plutôt comme je l'appelle ce « bagage émotionnel ». Pourquoi? Question facile : pour un être dénué de coeur, mais désireux d'en retrouver un, se rappeler ce que c'était que de ressentir des émotions est déjà une souffrance. Mais alors quand les émotions en question sont en plus négatives, c'est une réelle douleur. Ma vie humaine si vaine et atroce ne peut qu'être source de torture pour moi.

Etrange paradoxe de n'être que le reflet d'un être humain qui a réellement existé. En fait, avec cette mémoire, on prend conscience de son état de Simili. Oui, on prend conscience qu'on n'est que le reflet d'une personne que des gens, un jour, chérissaient. On a l'impression de ne pas devoir exister...d'être un monstre.

Et sans que cela n'éveille une seule émotion chez vous.

Oui, je sais. C'est très déstabilisant.

-Est-ce que je suis Lea? Dis-je en murmurant, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

Je redresse le regard vers Saïx qui me dévisageait depuis tout ce temps. Peut-être mes prunelles lancent-elles un signal de détresse. Je l'ignore. Il garde un visage toujours aussi neutre, plante son regard glacé dans le mien, et s'exclame durement :

-Non. Tu n'es pas Lea.

Je ne comprends pas. C'est difficile d'avoir en moi toutes ces images, sans pouvoir mettre de nom dessus. Si je ne suis pas Lea, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai sa mémoire? Cette question sort comme une affirmation entre mes lèvres et je rétorque sans sécheresse, mais plutôt avec un fort souvenir d'ébahissement :

-Mais j'ai sa mémoire. Et puis je suis son corps, je suis son âme.

Saïx me dévisage dans un premier temps, puis dans un second, pousse un rire froid. Il se tourne sur le côté et se met à faire les cent pas sur le palier, sans pour autant me quitter des yeux.

-Et tu crois que c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin pour vivre, Axel? Des souvenirs? Un corps? Une âme? Eh bien, alors, tu te trompes. Ou plutôt, tu essaies de te tromper. Mais tu connais la vérité en toi.

Il a raison. Je commence à comprendre. Je baisse légèrement les yeux et il observe le changement, une nouvelle fois. Ses lèvres se pincent un peu tandis qu'il poursuit durement :

-Tu n'es pas Lea : parce que le simple fait que Lea ait un coeur et pas toi t'as complètement transformé.

-Mais pourquoi un coeur est si important?

Je me suis exclamé brutalement, avec force, et ma question explose dans l'escalier. Saïx me dévisage avec un once d'étonnement, et un sourire glacial se dessine finalement sur ses lèvres. Il enchaîne :

-Un coeur...un coeur est un mécanisme complexe et unique, comme il est illogique. Lea était...mu par des instincts qui ne peuvent que t'échapper. Cependant ces instincts lui procuraient une grande force, dans laquelle il puisait une puissance qui lui a fait affronter les Ténèbres pour qu'il en ressorte vivant. Ses réactions étaient imprévisibles...mais aussi d'une intelligence exceptionnelle. Il avait sa propre logique qui a tant fasciné Xehanort, puis Xemnas. Tu comprends pourquoi toi, un être vide et dénué de sens, tu n'es pas Lea.

Il fait planer un court silence tandis qu'il murmure :

-Toi, tu es aussi vide et insensé que le néant.

Moi? Moi...? Mon visage se ferme alors que je l'observe, lui, qui ressemble plus à Xemnas qu'au souvenir que j'avais d'Isa.

Comment cela est-il possible? Tandis que moi je ressens au plus profond de mes entrailles un cri intérieur qui me hurle que je suis Lea, et ce malgré l'errance, la torture, et la mort, lui semble aussi froid que la pâleur lunaire de son teint. Pourquoi cette sensation d'unité en moi? Est-ce parce que Lea était si exceptionnel qu'on ne cesse de me répéter? Je garde le silence, mais peut-être trop longtemps, car Saïx lève le menton, et reprend :

-Je sais ce que tu te dis : tu ne me crois pas. Je le vois dans tes yeux, Axel.

Nous partageons un regard quelques instants, où je semble le défier, et il continue, en murmurant si bas que je dois tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre :

-J'ai l'impression de pouvoir te déchiffrer rien qu'en partageant un regard avec toi.

Puis il enchaîne, mesurant le trouble qu'il a provoqué chez moi (on est bien d'accord, je ne ressens quand même aucun sentiment, et comme tous les Similis...je parle là d'émotions nées de mes souvenirs. Oui, je sais...difficile à suivre. Bref). Saïx enchaîne donc :

-Toi, tu te dis que tu es bien Lea ; tu le ressens au fond de toi ; chaque parcelle de ton corps t'affirme que tu es bien le jeune garçon qui crapahutait au Jardin Radieux ; eh bien, c'est un leurre, Axel. C'est – un – mensonge. Une pensée...destinée à te tourmenter et à te torturer encore, et encore, jusque ton tout dernier souffle. Destinée à t'apporter souffrance, et désespoir, en te montrant sans cesse que jamais plus tu n'atteindras la perfection de ton être complet.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, d'après toi? Dis-je dans un murmure à peine audible, ne croyant pas du tout à ses mots froids et monocordes.

-Passe au-dessus de ces fausses impressions. Et tu deviendras vraiment un très puissant Simili...c'est d'ailleurs la source du marché que je veux passer avec toi. Le pouvoir.

Je me redresse un peu. Nous nous affrontons par la stature et par notre force. Cependant un étrange éclat est né est moi. Je viens à peine de naître et je rivalise déjà avec Saïx. Pointe alors chez moi ma caractère final, à savoir si sûr de moi. Saïx enchaîne :

-C'est une alliance qui pourrait nous permettre d'atteindre les plus hauts échelons de l'Organisation, car je suppose qu'elle ne va cesser de s'étendre dans les prochaines années. Il semble que Xemnas t'accorde une importance toute particulière, Axel : jouons-nous de ça. Toi, prends le rôle de bras droit qu'il voudrait te voir endosser : deviens son complice, son homme de main, comme il l'a toujours voulu. Moi, j'évoluerai dans l'ombre, en te permettant d'accéder au sommet en éliminant tes adversaires. Ensemble, nous dirigerons la grande pyramide. Alors? Qu'en penses-tu?

-Pourquoi me rendre la mémoire, simplement pour ça? Murmure-je avec déception.

Il sourit de nouveau glacialement.

-J'avais besoin d'un allié fort. Connaissant le sentimentalisme pathétique qu'avait Lea, j'avais pensé qu'il pourrait t'influencer pour accepter.

Mon regard s'assombrit, mes yeux se perdent légèrement dans le vague. Je comprends ce qu'il veut de moi. Son plan...me paraît logique, précis, et sûr, le genre qui allait sûrement réussir. Si je jouais mon rôle, et je le jouerai sûrement à la perfection, alors nous finirions au sommet de l'Organisation.

-Tu me demandes...de faire exactement...ce que Xemnas veut de moi?

Et ces mots, simplement prononcés, font naître une rage intense en moi. Mais Saïx, froid, et loin d'être compatissant, ne le remarque bien sûr pas, et enchaîne :

-Oui. Dans l'ombre, j'opérerai pour que nous dirigions cette Organisation.

Devenir...le bras droit de Xemnas...de Xehanort. Lui obéir, sentir sur moi son regard ambré ravi, et fier. Ne pas devoir réfléchir, me courber devant lui, avoir de nouveau son air arrogant sur ma nuque. Non. Non, je ne peux pas. Je sais que je dois rester près de lui : mais ce ne sera pas en tant qu'esclave. Avec mes faibles moyens, je veux simplement exister, et répondre à mes propres intérêts, sans plus jamais me soucier des autres.

Tout ce qui compte, à présent, c'est moi. Je me suis sacrifié pour Isa...voilà comment je l'ai payé. Je dois m'occuper de ma propre personne ; les autres ne comptent plus. Aujourd'hui, mes intérêts me conduisent à l'Organisation ; si demain, je dois la trahir pour continuer à suivre mes envies, alors je le ferai sans réfléchir. Ce que je ne veux pas, c'est être le chien de Xemnas.

Alors, je ne le serai pas.

-C'est hors de question, fais-je en murmurant, puis en reprenant de l'assurance. Saïx, j'ai bien compris que tu voues...une sorte de culte à Lea, et j'en suis flatté, vraiment. Quoique je pense qu'il aurait aussi été heureux de le savoir. J'ai aussi parfaitement compris que ce culte, tu ne me le vouais pas. Et...je sais déjà que tu ne seras pas en mesure de saisir les mots que je vais prononcer. Mais...j'ai toujours...en...moi...cette colère. Ce dégoût. Et quand je reverrai Xemnas, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à ne pas vomir. Et toi, tu me demandes de devenir...son toutou? Mentir à ce point est impossible. Je crois...que jouer l'hypocrite à ce point...c'est plutôt pour toi.

Le visage de Saïx se ferme subitement, il doit avoir l'impression d'avoir fait beaucoup d'efforts pour pas grand chose. Attraper le Sans-coeur a dû être difficile : il voit ses plans échouer et n'en ai pas heureux du tout.

-C'est un moyen de me dire « non »? réplique-t-il froidement.

-Tu te trompes, répondis-je en le dominant en stature et en puissance. C'est un moyen de t'offrir une autre proposition. Toi, deviens le toutou de Xemnas. Ça a toujours été ton ambition, n'est-ce pas, Isa? C'est bien à cause de ça que tu as perdu ton coeur. Moi, je prends le rôle de soldat de l'ombre. Ça te convient?

Nous le savons, nous le sentons. Entre nous s'instaure le jeu paradoxal de la méfiance et de la confiance mêlées. Pouvons-nous compter l'un sur l'autre, enfin, pouvons-nous toujours compter l'un sur l'autre? Nous voulions, à cette époque, penser que oui : en fait, avec le recul, je me rends compte que ce pacte, sans coeur, n'avait aucune valeur. Nous ne pouvions pas tenir cette promesse. Saïx allait se perdre dans son rôle et devenir réellement le bras droit de Xemnas. Moi, je suis destiné dès cet instant à quitter l'Organisation en prenant le titre de traître. Mais nous l'ignorons encore. Et Saïx s'exclame :

-C'est d'accord.

Deux jeunes fous...nous ne sommes que des fous. Et on ne peut pas se battre contre Xehanort : j'ai perdu mon coeur pour apprendre cette leçon. Cependant, je suis déterminé à faire les choses différemment. C'est comme une deuxième chance, une renaissance, mais sans un coeur pour me peser.

Désormais, il n'y a plus que moi qui compte. Le reste est inutile, je me suis déjà assez sacrifié pour le bien commun.


	25. J'ai hâte

**Chapitre 24 : J'ai hâte. **

J'ai trouvé ma chambre seul. Une pièce blanche, avec un lit blanc, des meubles blancs, une grande fenêtre pourvue d'une vue imprenable sur un monde de Ténèbres. Aucun numéro sur la porte : je ne suis pas encore membre, c'est vrai, j'ai même tendance à l'oublier. La cérémonie est pour très bientôt, mais je dois me reposer, perdre son coeur n'est pas de tout repos.

J'ai encore des pensées parasites. Allongé sur mon lit, j'ai le regard perdu dans le plafond d'une blancheur immaculée. Oui, j'ai la poitrine vide et pourtant, elle est étreinte pas l'angoisse. L'angoisse d'un avenir incertain. L'angoisse d'une existence inutile. Et avec une neutralité nouvelle qui voudrait me rendre malade.

Qui je suis? En quoi dois-je croire, désormais? Tout ce par quoi je suis passé...en espérant, jusqu'au dernier moment, être sauvé...j'ai cru être une sorte de Héros, avoir un destin hors du commun. En réalité, je ne suis qu'une sorte de monstre, un monstre pleurnichard. Et tout ce que je croyais acquis – ma cité, mon meilleur ami, ma joie de vivre – me pèsera désormais sur l'âme comme un bagage émotionnel.

Saïx a dit que nos enveloppes charnelles continueront de grandir jusqu'à atteindre leur potentiel maximal, après quoi, nous ne vieilliront plus. Bonne chose pour Ienzo, qui reste désespérément toujours aussi petit. Ensuite, plus rien ne changera, et je resterai malgré moi, jusque la fin de mon existence, l'adorable jouet de Xemnas.

Je me redresse et finis par me lever totalement. Nonchalamment, je me rapproche du miroir qui est posé au-dessus de la commode blanche. J'hésite à me regarder dans la glace mais, finalement, je lève vers cette dernière des yeux décidés.

Xehanort a posé sa marque sur moi. Lentement, mes doigts font le contour des deux triangles noirs dessinés sous mes yeux émeraudes. Il m'a marqué et il a raison : à chaque fois, désormais, que je me regarderai dans le miroir, je le verrai, lui, et ce qu'il m'a fait subir pendant si longtemps...la torture tour à tour morale, physique, les coups bas et les menaces, les stratèges médiocres et ses pièges venimeux dans lesquels je suis tombé, petit, à petit, aveuglé par mon égo...

Et, pour la première fois depuis mon réveil en tant que Simili, je retrouve cette peur rageante qui avait rongé les entrailles de Lea pendant des mois. Oui, j'ai peur, peur de l'avenir et peur de ce qui va m'arriver ; j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir face à Xemnas, qu'il arrive à me vampiriser, à annihiler le peu de bribes qu'il me reste de mon être complet. J'ai peur de faillir, comme j'ai déjà failli, de répéter les mêmes erreurs inlassablement et de voir Xehanort toujours gagner.

Je n'ai pas de raison d'exister. Et c'est cela même le problème. Je n'ai aucun but alors que Lea passait son temps à construire des projets, même s'ils étaient dépourvus de tout sens logique. Quel peut être le but d'un Simili? De quelque chose qui n'existe pas réellement?

Il faut que je trouve...il faut que l'on m'aide.

Et ce n'est pas ici que je trouverai le salut.

Je baisse les yeux et, doucement, sors de ma poche le briquet. Mon briquet. Celui que j'avais choisi avec Isa, un jour où il faisait particulièrement beau, un jour dont je voulais me souvenir éternellement en achetant un objet qui aurait symbolisé mon enfance.

Ma vie. Les flammes sont ma vie. Une lumière chaleureuse, un réconfort, une présence rassurante. Mon ancienne vie, celle que j'ai tant chéri. Qu'on m'a arraché. Je veux pleurer. Mais j'en suis incapable, cela augmente plus mon désespoir. J'ai besoin d'aide. J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle flamme. Parce que celle qui sort du briquet me semble froide, triste, sinistre, et m'arrache une seconde fois le coeur.

J'ai le briquet allumé dans une main droite. Ma main gauche se lève à la même hauteur que sa jumelle, paume vers le plafond. Mes doigts s'écartent, et doucement, une flamme apparaît au-dessus de mon gant.

Le feu. Mon pouvoir. Comme si mon ancienne vie est destinée à me suivre. Ou alors, comme si mon ancienne vie est mon arme, mon moteur, ce avec quoi je me bats. Tout cela est terriblement ironique, au fond, et c'est avec résignation que je fais disparaître la flamme et que je range mon briquet.

Je n'annoncerai pas tout de suite la nouvelle. Je veux garder mon pouvoir secret un petit moment, le temps de m'adapter à lui, et d'énerver Xemnas.

-Axel?

Voix grave. Xaldin, de toute évidence. Je me retourne vers le géant ténébreux qui me fixe avec ses deux petits yeux clairs, comme si j'allais me jeter sur lui pour l'égorger.

-Qu'est-ce qui a, mon grand?

Le sarcasme transpire de chaque mot de cette phrase. Il est surpris lui-aussi que je sache déjà parler, que j'aie déjà développé une conscience. Son visage se ferme, car il retrouve sous mes traits déformés l'adolescent espiègle qui l'agaçait au Jardin. Il enchaîne :

-Xemnas t'attend. Tu vas rejoindre l'Organisation.

Je le suis dans le couloir tout en m'exclamant :

-J'ai hâte.


	26. Je vous jure de nouveau allégeance

**Chapitre 25 : Je vous jure allégeance.**

Xaldin est à côté de moi. Je crois qu'il ne veut pas marcher en tête, de peur que je n'échappe à sa surveillance, ou que j'essaie de l'attaquer. C'est idiot : j'ai des visées bien plus honorables, au fond, et tant de méfiance me donne envie de rire. Je sens au fond de moi mon humour revenir, celui de Lea, mais il est affreusement cynique, comme si la douleur m'avait changé à tout jamais. C'est étrange... mais sans doute vrai

Nous avançons dans les couloirs toujours blancs. En réalité, mais je l'ignore, nous rejoignons Saïx qui est adossé contre un mur. Lui n'a pas de gardes : on doit lui faire confiance, apparemment. Il a toujours eu une tête d'intello, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant...

-Enfin, murmure-t-il froidement. J'ai tellement attendu ce moment.

Xaldin affirme d'un simple signe de tête. Saïx s'est, de toute évidence, parfaitement mêlé aux brebis. Je détaille la scène avec un certain intérêt, comme si j'étais étranger à toute cette histoire, comme si elle ne me concernait pas. Xaldin ouvre un passage des Ténèbres et je regarde toujours la chose avec curiosité. Saïx s'y engouffre sans même demander où ça conduit.

-Alors, tu y vas, humain pathétique, où tu veux prendre le thé?

Humain pathétique...s'il y a bien quelque chose que je sais, c'est que Lea était tout, sauf pathétique. Mon visage se ferme gravement, et j'ai envie, pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, de vraiment tuer quelqu'un, juste pour le punir de m'avoir parlé ainsi. Mais ce ne serait pas bon pour mes affaires...je décide donc de le laisser en vie. Je le dépasse en lui lançant un regard moqueur, et je rétorque :

-ça m'étonne même que quelqu'un comme _toi_ sache ce que c'est, du thé...mais bon, les gorilles surprennent toujours.

Avant qu'il ne puisse m'attraper je disparais dans le néant. Il me suffit de quelques secondes pour réapparaître dans la lumière qui m'éblouit plus fortement que le soleil. Je voudrais me protéger les yeux avec le revers de la main, mais cela n'aurait fait que me rendre plus vulnérable encore aux yeux des autres.

Alors, me tenant seul aux côtés de Saïx, je découvre une immense salle circulaire, dans laquelle s'élèvent six sièges blancs, d'une hauteur plus ou moins élevée, parfaitement écartés les uns des autres. Apparemment, le passage des Ténèbres était le seul moyen de pénétrer dans cette salle immaculée qui est dépourvue de toute porte. Sur chacun des sièges est assis un membre de l'Organisation, que je connais parfaitement pour m'être fait torturé par eux : Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Laexeus, Zexion, et bien sûr Xemnas, qui est assis sur le plus haut siège, droit devant nous. Saïx se tient plus droit que jamais, solennel ; moi, je détaille le tout avec impatience, impressionné et méfiant.

-Vous voilà enfin. Nous attendions tous votre arrivée.

Je sens Saïx : sa partie humaine, s'il en a toujours, doit être très fière. Il a enfin accompli son rêve, devenir membre de la clique de Xehanort...il doit être aux anges. Quant à moi, j'ai du mal à contenir le dégoût que tout cela m'inspire...

-Vous allez rejoindre l'Organisation VI, murmure Xemnas d'une voix grave et séduisante. Je voulais que vous y rentriez ensemble, non seulement pour la forme, mais aussi pour l'ironie que tout cela m'insipire : c'est pour ça que tu as dû patienter si longtemps, Saïx. Nous sommes...désolés de ce retard.

-Ne vous excusez pas, Supérieur, s'exclame Saïx avec une ferveur propre aux fidèles.

-Axel, as-tu découvert ton pouvoir? Coupe Xemnas, apparemment plus intéressé par mes progrès que par les flatteries.

-Non, fais-je avec un air que se veut neutre. J'ai déjà appris à parler très vite, je crois que mon pouvoir va se montrer plus tardivement.

-Bien, affirme Xemnas. As-tu retrouvé la mémoire?

-Non.

J'ai répondu avec tellement d'aplomb que Saïx me jette un regard en coin.

-Et je crois que c'est mieux ainsi.

Xaldin semble avoir des doutes. Peu m'importe. Ce singe n'a aucun pouvoir. Xemnas poursuit :

-Saïx, tu deviens donc le numéro VII de notre Organisation, et ton surnom sera le Devin Lunaire. Tu as à présent ton siège – une claquement de doigt le fait apparaître – et tu fais partie des nôtres.

Saïx semble au comble de l'émotion lorsque je le sens se raidir à côté de moi. Je tourne le visage vers Xemnas et j'ai peur qu'il ne sente que j'ai retrouvé mes esprits.

-Quant à toi, Axel, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses un serment d'allégeance.

Il n'y a que lui, et moi, qui savons ce que cela implique. Je crois que je dois pâlir et mes yeux s'écarquillent un peu : je crois que je n'arriverai plus à ouvrir la bouche. Le crétin ! Est-ce un test? Oui...je vois dans ses prunelles maléfiques que tout cela n'est qu'un test pour lui. Il veut voir si je lui suis vraiment dévoué.

Là, j'ai vraiment envie de vomir. Il me dévisage avec insistance. Je crois que je vais tout brûler autour de moi si je ne me contrôle pas. Il a un faible sourire sur les lèvres, du genre très léger, que seul moi peux voir, et il enchaîne :

-Ce n'est qu'une formalité. Il y a un problème, Axel...?

Il s'est qu'il m'a coincé. Je suis qu'une toute petite souris entre ses griffes, une proie amusante et facile qu'il veut laisser en vie pour son simple bonheur personnel. Je déglutis avec difficulté. Très bien. Alors, je dois me lancer.

-Non, pourquoi il y aurait un problème?

J'ai répondu avec une voix sèche et rauque. Je continue :

-Je crois que j'ai un souvenir d'émotion. Je n'espérai pas avoir la chance d'entrer si rapidement dans l'Organisation.  
Il sait que je mens. Ou peut-être est-ce que je me fais des idées. Je l'ignore, mes mains tremblent un peu. Oui, mes souvenirs méritent vraiment l'appellation de « bagage », et mes jambes ne vont plus pouvoir me porter très longtemps...

...pourtant, je ne laisse rien paraître. Non, au contraire, un sourire nait sur mes lèvres séductrices et je m'avance vers le siège. Xemnas ne semble s'être attendu à un tel comportement : il m'observe avec ravissement. Je sais très bien ce que je fais. Et j'ai déjà prononcé ces mots. Théâtralement, je me mets, sans aucune pudeur, à genoux devant Xemnas, qui paraît par la suite très surpris. Oui, Xemnas, toute cette scène s'est déjà jouée, t'en rappelles-tu? Moi, qui ferme les yeux solennellement, je murmure avec une voix qui semble franche, et sincère :

-C'est la deuxième fois que vous me tendez la main aujourd'hui. La première fois, je n'avais pas compris votre geste, parce que j'étais moi-même sous le choc de ma transformation. Oui, j'étais totalement perdu, dans l'incapacité de réfléchir, et je peux le dire : j'avais peur, ou en tout cas, j'avais un très grand souvenir de peur. Mais en réalité, j'ai compris que votre froideur est gage d'une infinie bienveillance. Je ne savais pas comment réagir : et c'est alors que vous m'ouvrez une seconde fois vos bras en m'accueillant dans votre Organisation.

Je relève vers Xemnas un visage emprunt d'un sérieux que je lui ai déjà montré, une fois, il y a très longtemps. Oui, il émane de moi une détermination à toute épreuve qu'il connait bien. La manière avec laquelle je soutiens ses yeux ambrés n'est plus inédite : jamais Xemnas n'a revu une telle hardiesse depuis cette nuit-là, dans son bureau. Cela justement ne le fait plus sourire : il s'est trompé, j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire, même s'il n'en a aucune preuve et même si jamais je ne l'avouerai...

-Maître Xemnas, je vous jure allégeance, et vous promets que je serai digne de vos attentes, et de vos espoirs.

Et pour la deuxième fois de mon existence, je n'en crois pas un mot. Ces paroles sont vides, froides, dénuées de tout sens logique. Elles ne veulent rien dire : et je ne veux qu'une chose, désormais, survivre, et vivre, en retrouvant les sentiments que cet homme m'a enlevé. Tout cela est à cause de lui : et il paiera, oui, je le jure, il le paiera...


	27. Je refuse!

**Chapitre 26 : Je refuse !**

Mes premières missions ont été d'une simplicité enfantine. Xemnas a dû penser qu'en tant que Simili nouveau né, je suis incapable de faire quelque chose de plus compliqué que de la simple reconnaissance. Parfait. Ça me convient bien. Je visite un monde entièrement nouveau chaque jour et je le fouille de fond en comble, à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait _m'être _utile. C'est passionnant et c'est – en fait – ce que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire.

On me demande aussi de faire des compte-rendus, des sortes de résumés inutiles et hypocrites sans aucune information capitale. Au départ, c'était Xigbar qui s'occupait de tout ça, mais maintenant c'est Saïx qui m'attend quand je rentre de mission (je crois qu'il a été promu et que Xemnas, sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi, lui fait confiance). Nous n'échangeons que de simples formalités avant que je ne rejoigne ma chambre en silence. Et personne sur la Passerelle du Néant ne peut se douter que lui et moi avons passé, ensemble, un pacte, qui vise à tous les anéantir pour atteindre le sommet.

Je suis silencieux. Je suis hargneux. Et les autres m'approchent peu, c'est un fait. Je n'aime pas me mélanger à eux. Je les ignore, je les surpasse, je les dédaigne et je les dénigre. Savent-ils que j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire ? Cette pensée ne me torture pas l'esprit. Je pense... qu'ils ne sont pas assez intelligents pour s'en rendre compte par eux-mêmes. Même Vexen, et Lexaeus, qui veulent se donner des grands airs de penseurs, restent tels que je les ai connu au Jardin Radieux. Ils n'ont pas changé. Des chiens de Xemnas, suspendus à la moindre de ses paroles, dans l'incapacité totale de réfléchir tout seuls. Pathétique.

Le comportement que j'adopte vis à vis d'eux me vaut beaucoup de moqueries. Ils m'insultent. Ils pensent... ils pensent, ces gorilles, que je m'éloigne parce qu'ils ont bel et bien réussi à me briser l'esprit avec leurs multiples tortures. Que je ressens toujours en moi la peur qu'ils m'ont inspiré. Stupide ! Et je m'amuse beaucoup de les voir se complaire dans leur amour-propre sans saisir que chacun de mes regards, chacun de mes soupirs, vise à les haïr encore plus.

Par contre... ce que je ne supporte pas... mais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas (je crois que c'est un comportement hérité tout droit de ma personne complète), c'est quand ils me provoquent. Je crois que le pire a été atteint par Vexen qui m'a dit un jour, dans un sourire venimeux « Tes jolis cris me manquent ». J'ai eu une envie de l'étrangler que j'ai du effacer de mon visage pour que Xemnas ne se doute de rien.

Ce jour-là, je marche le long du couloir. Je rentre d'une mission où j'ai fait la rencontre d'une personne assez bizarre, et puisque Saïx a déserté son poste habituel, je dois aller voir moi-même Xemnas pour lui dire ce à quoi j'ai assisté. La neutralité... avec laquelle je dois toujours l'aborder m'agace j'aimerais pouvoir lui déclarer toute la haine que j'éprouve pour lui mais aujourd'hui... aujourd'hui... tout cela est tellement loin de moi. Ma poitrine vide ne cesse de me le répéter. Et Xemnas se moquerait de moi. Non, ce qui compte vraiment, c'est de me préserver, moi, c'est tout. Le reste... le reste ne compte pas.

-Eh ! Attends-moi, mon mignon petit humain pleurnichard !

Je me retourne, mais un frisson de dégoût me balaie le dos (à cette époque, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me dire que ce n'était pas du vrai dégoût, mais un vrai souvenir de dégoût, à cette époque je pensais que j'étais encore Lea). C'est Xigbar – qui d'autre ? - qui m'a particulièrement à l'oeil depuis que je suis devenu Simili. Je crois que c'est un ordre de Xemnas.

-Où cours-tu comme ça, mon gentil petit Axel ?

-Chez le Supérieur, réponds-je en dissimulant l'écœurement que m'inspire cette appellation.

-Ah, s'exclame-t-il en me raillant, alors tu vas enfin nous être un peu utile, pour une fois ?

Je ne réplique pas. J'avance. Si je veux me faire une place ici j'ai l'impression que c'est l'attitude à avoir. Cependant, je me demande si je pourrai le supporter très longtemps. Nous avançons tous les deux dans un silence que je fais volontairement peser. Xigbar doit être en train de m'observer. Je dois alors paraître détaché. Nous montons ensemble les escaliers qui mènent à une terrasse supérieure où se promène souvent Xemnas. Après la dernière volée de marches immaculées, nous apercevons enfin le Numéro I qui se tient dos à nous, sa haute silhouette dégoûtante se confondant avec le ciel de ténèbres qui entoure notre QG.

Il est accompagné de Saïx, cela semble surprendre Xigbar qui se renfrogne. Je ferme les yeux pour cacher ma moquerie. Les deux Toutous se battent pour l'affection du Maître. C'est peut-être _ça_ le plus pathétique d'entre tout.

Xigbar s'incline et je fais de même, Xemnas est ravi. Il me considère avec son regard ambré brillant et demande de sa voix nasillarde :

-Quelque chose pour moi, Axel ?

Je me redresse. Je sais à quel point il savoure ma présence si docile à ses côtés. Je ferme une nouvelle fois les yeux, juste le temps de rassembler mon esprit et d'oublier un peu mes souvenirs trop douloureux qui affluent dans mon âme dès que je l'aperçois.

-J'ai rencontré une femme, elle s'appelle Maléfique. Elle semble commencer à comprendre comment utiliser les Sans-coeurs et elle semble avoir un plan, il faut découvrir ce qu'elle trafique.

-Maléfique... chuchote Xemnas en se retournant vers le ciel noir, dépourvu de toute étoile. Bon travail.

Ne désirant pas rester ici un seul instant de plus, j'esquisse un geste pour partir. Mais une étrange force me stoppe c'est Xemnas, je le sens, qui exerce une sorte de pouvoir invisible sur nous tous. Je m'arrête donc dans mon geste et je dissimule un soupir. Généralement... encore perdu à cause de ma transformation récente, j'évite de rester trop longtemps avec notre Chef. Mais lui ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

-C'est du bon travail, alors il est temps que tu passes à un niveau supérieur.

Je me raidis. Je vois aussi la mâchoire de Saïx se durcir aussi. On ne sait jamais quel piège peut être dissimulé dans une telle déclaration. Xemnas pose ses prunelles orangeâtres sur moi et continue :

-Xigbar va s'occuper des reconnaissances maintenant. Et toi, Axel, tu prendras le rôle de Xigbar : tu transformeras les personnes au cœur particulièrement puissant en Simili. Il faut lever notre armée maintenant...

Je dois pâlir. Xigbar, lui, est horrifié, et se retourne brusquement vers moi. Saïx semble un peu plus calme. Oui, Saïx... c'est bien une promotion et notre avenir semble assuré dans cette Organisation. Xemnas commence à me faire confiance ou, tout du moins, il me teste à un plus haut niveau. Il me confie donc maintenant un rôle plus important, au grand désespoir de son ancien bras droit qui me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés, resserrant son poing ganté autour de son pistolet. Nous prenons la place des anciens. Et Saïx semble vraiment ravi.

Mais moi... moi, je ne fais dans un premier temps rien du tout. Xemnas croit que c'est un moyen pour moi d'affirmer et il fait mine de se retourner vers la contemplation de sa citadelle. En réalité, le calme apparent de mon esprit cache une aversion sans nom. Quoi... ? Moi... ? Détruire des vies de la même manière que l'on a détruit la mienne... ? Je sais... je sens... qu'en me demandant de transformer des gens en Simili – en leur arrachant le cœur, concrètement – Xemnas veut me museler. Une fois que j'aurai tendu ma main vers un cœur pour l'extraire d'un être humain, je vais devenir, à mon tour, un chien de Xemnas.

Comment continuer mon combat contre Xemnas si je deviens comme lui ? Comment m'opposer à ses décisions et garder mon unité mentale si j'agis comme lui ? Est-ce que moi, Axel, je suis capable de regarder dans les yeux un humain perdre tout, de la même manière que j'ai tout perdu ? Ma tête tourne et je manque de tomber le visage de Saïx se décompose et il semble comprendre les pensées désespérées qui m'assaillent l'esprit. Il fait un pas vers moi, comme s'il cherchait à m'emmener et à me faire taire. Mais je ne peux pas rester de glace. Je ne peux pas... et je m'exclame, avec une voix dure mais stupéfaite :

-Je... je refuse !


	28. Tu as enfin compris, Lea?

**Chapitre 27 : Tu as enfin compris, Lea ? **

Tout semble se suspendre sur la terrasse. Le silence se fait total. Saïx s'est stoppé dans son geste, effaré. Xigbar a un sourire content sur les lèvres. Moi, je suis pâle, j'ai l'air effrayé, mais quelque chose dans mes yeux émeraudes semble déterminé. C'est cette lumière que Xehanort n'a jamais cessé de vouloir détruire. Et Xemnas... Xemnas, lui, ne laisse rien transparaître. Il me regarde fixement et je me souviens très bien de ce regard ambré-là c'est celui que j'ai haï par dessus tout. Personne n'ose ouvrir la bouche. Personne n'ose respirer. Mes lèvres, jusque là entrouvertes, se referment, et mes sourcils se froncent.

-Je refuse !

Je me suis exprimé d'une manière plus forte et plus décidée. Xemnas me contemple sans l'ombre d'une seule émotion. Saïx voudrait pouvoir m'étrangler. Et Xigbar... Xigbar, heureux, sait que je vais me faire sévèrement corrigé.

-Saïx. Xigbar. Partez.

La voix a été sans pitié. Je crois que Xemnas tremble légèrement. Xigbar s'exécute en me lançant un regard mesquin et jubilatoire. Saïx finit lui-aussi par suivre le Numéro II, et tente de me dire en silence « Pourquoi... tu dois toujours te dresser contre l'autorité ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de suivre nos plans ? ». Il est vrai que jusque là, nous étions bien partis mais en une seule affirmation j'avais tout détruit. J'entends leurs pas descendre les marches et je les sens disparaître dans les escaliers, tandis que Xemnas ne me quitte pas des yeux. Il me fixe avec une intensité qui me met mal à l'aise. Mais je ne bouge pas non plus, décidé.

Brusquement Xemnas fonce vers moi et, alors qu'il bouge trop vite pour que je puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit, je sens une douleur atroce me percer le genoux gauche. Tandis que je tombe à terre en poussant un gémissement, je baisse les yeux : je saigne abondamment. Avant même que je ne puisse comprendre ce qui m'arrive, j'entends un faible bruissement de tissus, et la douleur me prend au visage je tombe en arrière. Un dernier coup au ventre et je suis incapable de bouger, entravé par la douleur. Je dois aussi saigner au visage parce que je ne distingue plus rien de mon œil droit à par un liquide chaud et âcre et mon ventre... mon ventre semble brûlant.

Je baisse légèrement le menton. Xemnas se tient devant moi, avec ses deux sabres lumineux couverts de mon propre sang. Il me dévisage sans aucune émotion, les yeux glacés, et sans qu'il ne change de posture ses armes disparaissent. Je ne peux même pas suivre ses mouvements. Il me saisit par le col et me soulève en l'air. Je suffoque... sans pouvoir articuler un seul mot.

-Tu refuses, Axel ? Tu refuses ? demande Xemnas d'une voix grave et sourde.

Il me jette en l'air et, retombant lourdement sur le sol, je glisse jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte la bordure immaculée. Je pousse un autre gémissement, la douleur se faisant omniprésente en moi Xemnas s'approche de nouveau et rajoute, s'abaissant vers moi, un de ses sabres pointés vers ma gorge :

-Comment est-ce possible que tu puisses refuser, Axel ? Aurais-tu retrouvé ta mémoire, au final ?

Il tend la main vers mon poignet et je tente de me soustraire, mais sa poigne est trop forte. Il appuie avec précision sur mes veines et je hurle alors que je sens une sorte de venin se propager dans tout mon corps, comme si une énergie dévastatrice prenait possession de tous mes muscles. Aussitôt, mes doigts se tordent, je pousse un cri terrifiant, et une flamme s'en échappe. Xemnas rajoute, toujours impassible :

-Tu crois que tu peux me cacher ton pouvoir ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas lire en toi, Axel, tu crois que tu peux garder des secrets...?

Il me relâche et, laissant déborder sa rage, il me donne un nouveau coup dans l'estomac je crois que je vais mourir. Une seconde fois. Xemnas s'abaisse au-dessus de moi et me force à le regarder en attrapant mon menton entre ses doigts fins. Ses ongles parcourent ma mâchoire alors que je suffoque dans mon propre sang et Xemnas chuchote tout doucement :

-Tu as retrouvé ta mémoire, n'est-ce pas, mon cher Lea ? C'est Saïx qui te l'a rendue, je suppose ? Ça m'est complètement égal. Tu es le Numéro VIII de mon Organisation et tu m'appartiens entièrement désormais. Tu as compris, Lea ? Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es mon serviteur, et tu m'as juré allégeance – en prononçant ces mots, ses doigts se sont resserrés, mais cette fois-ci autour de mon cou. Tu es à moi, tu m'entends ? Et la prochaine fois que tu oses te dresser contre ma volonté... Axel, la prochaine fois que tu tentes un seul acte de rébellion... je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à te transformer en Reflet. Tu m'as bien compris ? Parce que je détiens toutes les clefs du pouvoir et toi – toi... tu n'es rien.

Il a craché cette dernière remarque avec dédain. Moi, je suis sur le point de perdre connaissance. Je sens cependant ses doigts venimeux quitter ma gorge pour se perdre quelques instants dans ma chevelure – il l'avait aussi fait avant de m'arracher le cœur – et il enchaîne, retrouvant son calme avec une facilité déconcertante :

-Ne t'oppose plus jamais à moi de cette manière... ça me ferait de la peine de perdre un élément comme toi, tu es vraiment celui que je préfère...

Paralysé par la peur et la douleur, je ne peux rien répliquer. Contraint au silence par ses prunelles autoritaires, mes yeux se ferment doucement et je l'entends se relever. Je crois que j'ai deux plaies béantes au ventre, une sur le front, et mon genoux doit être en morceaux.

Xemnas... la haine que je ressens pour lui est incommensurable. Si j'avais eu un cœur, il aurait sans doute été entièrement consumé à ce moment-là. Une haine dévorante qui me semble bien trop réelle pour un être sans cœur une haine qui me fait sûrement perdre connaissance. Mais malgré tout, il vient de me réduire au silence, malgré cette haine je n'ai rien pu répliquer. Xemnas... vient de me réduire à l'état de loque avec une facilité enfantine. Et je comprends...

…je comprends que je n'ai jamais pu fuir. Et je comprends que depuis le début, il me tient dans ses filets. Xehanort... Xemnas... deux noms pour un même Destin, une même personne, qui a joué avec moi, distrait par ma hargne et par ma fougue. Mais au fond, moi, Lea... Axel... je n'ai jamais pu rivaliser. Et ma vie n'a été qu'échecs sur échecs. Il a contré chacune de mes attaques, chacune de mes offenses, avec amusement ! Depuis le tout début, depuis le moment même où nos chemins se sont croisés dans le Hall du Château et où nos yeux se sont rencontrés, il savait que ça allait se terminer ainsi – il le savait ! Et j'aurais dû le sentir aussi... !

Comment ai-je pu croire un seul instant que j'étais capable de gagner une seule partie contre lui ? Rivaliser avec son sadisme et son intelligence mêlés ? Je ne suis qu'un fou... je ne suis qu'un simple fou. Même s'il a détruit mon monde, même s'il m'a arraché mon meilleur ami, même s'il m'a transformé en Simili, j'ai toujours eu plus ou moins en moi l'espoir de lui rester supérieur. J'ai pensé me moquer des autres mais c'est en fait lui... qui se moque de moi depuis le début. Et il a dû bien s'amuser à me regarder me débattre alors que j'étais déjà condamné.

J'ai toujours été un jouet à ses yeux. Toujours. Et à cet instant le peu de combativité qui restait en moi vient de mourir.

J'ouvre les yeux. Plafond blanc. Je dois être dans ma chambre. Je tourne la tête oui, c'est bien ma chambre. Mon maigre torse et mon crâne sont enserrés dans des bandages. J'ai mal, je souffre, je ferme les yeux en contenant tant bien que mal ma souffrance.

Il a toujours su me manipuler. Et depuis le tout début... je ne suis que son esclave.

Je tourne faiblement le visage en rouvrant les paupières. Saïx est là, il me regarde combattre la douleur qui envahit mon être avec placidité. Il est impassible. Moi aussi.

-Combien de temps ? je demande d'une voix faible et dépitée.

-Deux semaines.

Deux semaines... je reporte mon regard sur le plafond d'une blancheur immaculée. Il y a un silence qui plane quelques instants où aucun de nous ne parle. Je ferme les paupières. Ma poitrine vide me frustre. Mais ma gorge serrée me rappelle ce que c'est, l'angoisse.

-Tu as enfin compris, Lea ?

Il m'a appelé par mon prénom. Ça m'est égal. Je ne lui accorde aucune importance. Il enchaîne malgré tout :

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous opposer à lui. Pas directement. Alors tiens-toi à notre plan et évite d'autres coups de force aussi idiots.

Il se relève et un faible sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres blessées. Tandis qu'il se retourne je pousse un rire ironique. Avec le recul, je crois... que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai développé mon caractère final. Cette triste ironie. Et je murmure avec sarcasme :

-C'est bien la première fois que je vais suivre tes conseils.


	29. Qu'avezvous fait?

**Chapitre 28 : Qu'avez-vous fait ?**

Je ne sais pas... combien de temps j'ai mis à guérir de mes blessures. Peut-être une semaine. Peut-être deux mois. Je penche quand même plus pour les deux mois. Ouais... deux mois à regarder la Citadelle des Ténèbres se consumer devant mes yeux vides. J'ai eu mal, une souffrance lancinante qui ne cesse de percer mon être à tout instant. Chaque battement de paupière m'arrache un cri de souffrance. Et je supporte tout ça sans me plaindre... parce que je le mérite.

C'est Saïx qui change mes bandages, mais c'est Vexen qui se charge de me soigner, concrètement. Pour un Simili, le corps... c'est tout ce qui lui reste. Et Saïx m'a avoué que j'ai failli disparaître dans le néant, sur cette terrasse. Heureusement, il m'a récupéré à temps. Par affection, me direz-vous ? Bien sûr et les poules ont des dents ! Non... c'est parce que je suis son seul allié ici et que si je disparais, il atteindra son but beaucoup moins facilement.

Vexen s'est beaucoup moqué de moi. Il m'insulte sans cesse parce que j'ai osé m'opposer à leur chef. Il doit lui-aussi savoir que j'ai ma mémoire. Je ne dis rien. A quoi ça servirait ? Il a raison de se moquer. Il m'arrive moi-aussi très souvent d'éclater de rire sans aucune raison. Quand je pense à mes anciennes idées folles. Quand je pense qu'un jour, j'ai pu tout contrôler. Ça me paraît si loin maintenant. Une sorte de rêve qui s'évanouit au fur et à mesure des jours. Et bientôt, je le sais, je serai la marionnette de Xemnas au même titre que Lea était celle de Xehanort.

-Tu vas donc suivre mon plan à présent ? a demandé Saïx un jour, alors que je regardais le ciel par la fenêtre.

-Ton plan... ai-je répondu avec dédain. Celui de Xemnas. J'm'en fous. Tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui... c'est moi, et personne d'autre.

Il a fait planer un long silence – je m'en souviens, parce que j'ai cru qu'il était parti – mais il a en fait esquissé un sourire très, très froid, avant de répondre d'une voix grave :

-Tu es enfin un membre de l'Organisation. Bienvenue, Axel.

Et il a raison... bien sûr qu'il a raison. Je ne suis pas Lea. Axel n'a jamais été Lea. Et je n'ai plus aucune raison de me battre. Xehanort a gagné, il y a longtemps, il y a très longtemps, une bataille qui ne me concerne pas. Toute vendetta serait inutile, et vaine – si je cherchais vengeance aujourd'hui ça n'aurait plus aucun sens, parce que ma défaite a été totale. Je suis sous ses ordres, à présent.

Je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour-là. Toujours. Je pense que le moment où je disparaîtrai dans le néant – en grand héros, bien sûr – c'est ce souvenir-là qui me reviendra. Je suis dans une de nos salles communes, le regard dans le vide, l'oeil fatigué. Mes blessures sont toujours visibles, bien sûr, mais elles n'ont plus de bandages. Je peux me tenir debout sans souffrir, je peux bouger et parler sans gémir, c'est déjà un miracle. Saïx me surveille du coin de l'oeil. Xigbar me dévisage avec provocation, un peu plus loin il n'attend qu'une seule chose, que je croise son regard, pour que le combat commence.

Il y a un frôlement de tissus. Nous nous figeons tous et je jette un regard au-dessus de mon épaule. Xemnas se tient derrière moi. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ma petite remontrance. Et j'avoue qu'en levant les yeux vers lui, mon estomac se serre. Tout le monde s'est immobilisé dans la pièce déjà silencieuse. Lui pose sa lourde main sur mon épaule et observe la lueur de frayeur dans mes prunelles avec délice. J'ai tellement... peiné... à croiser son regard, qu'il sait à présent que je lui appartiens totalement, comme dans ses rêves les plus fous. Combien de fois Xehanort a-t-il voulu poser sa main sur l'épaule de Lea, et que ce dernier le regarde avec une telle terreur ?

-Lève-toi. Nous partons.

Je m'exécute docilement. Xigbar pousse un rire moqueur devant ma soudaine fidélité. J'aurais pu l'étrangler tellement son regard – ne serait-ce que son regard – raille à lui seul mon attitude. Mais l'aura glacée de Xemnas m'en empêche. Oui... je suis vraiment un chien fou qu'il a dressé à coups de fouet. Je me redresse donc en essayant de me tenir le plus droit possible et je le suis tandis qu'il ouvre un passage vers les Ténèbres. Je sens les regards des membres présents dans mon dos. Celui de Saïx particulièrement. Ils se demandent sûrement... s'ils me reverront vivant.

Nous réapparaissons presque immédiatement. Je lève les yeux. Il fait nuit. Nous sommes dans une chambre au plancher en bois et aux murs en torchis. Je baisse les yeux, curieux. Xemnas se tient devant une jeune fille endormie. Je me demande bien ce qu'il attend de moi. Brutalement, alors que je me tiens toujours bien sagement derrière mon Supérieur, la jeune fille ouvre les yeux et hurle. Au même instant, le Numéro I dégaine un de ses sabres, et le lui enfonce dans le ventre. Le cri s'évanouit aussitôt et elle lève les yeux vers nous, avant de retomber dans ses draps.

Elle est morte.

Au même instant, un jeune homme pénètre dans la chambre. Il lève une sorte d'épée vers nous, mais son regard se baisse bientôt vers la jeune fille qui gît dans son propre sang, et il hurle à son tour. Sans même vouloir se défendre – quel idiot ! - il cherche à se précipiter vers elle, mais Xemnas lui entrave le passage.

Pourquoi veut-il vérifier l'état de cette jeune fille plutôt que de se défendre contre nous ? En choisissant de jeter son arme sur le sol plutôt que de la pointer vers nous, il se condamne tout de suite ! Mais... mes yeux se perdent quelques instants dans le vide. Est-ce que c'est le genre de réaction excessive qu'on a quand on possède un cœur ? Lea... a-t-il déjà eu ce genre de réaction ? Je me rappelle avec quel désespoir il s'était jeté près de son meilleur ami lorsque ce dernier s'est transformé en Sans-coeur. Est-ce que ce que ressent ce garçon est la même chose ?

-Transforme-le, Axel, murmure Xemnas alors que le jeune homme pousse un cri terrifiant. C'est le moment.

Je comprends alors et lève vers Xemnas un regard épouvanté. Je voudrais... je voudrais m'exclamer, une nouvelle fois, que je refuse. Ma bouche s'entrouvre d'ailleurs presque pour que la réponse négative se forme. Mais, me devançant largement, Xemnas lève son arme vers moi avec un regard lourd de reproches.

-Fais bien attention à ta réponse, Axel. Malgré l'intérêt que je te porte, je n'ai aucun bénéfice à compter un renégat dans mes rangs.

Il ne me quitte pas du regard. Ses prunelles ambrées, froides, glaciales, semblent me commander. Au même instant, je sens une force venimeuse entrer dans mon corps (de la même manière que lorsqu'il m'a forcé à montrer mon pouvoir), comme s'il était capable d'influer directement sur mon esprit pour se faire obéir. Je gémis alors en posant une main sur mon crâne qui souffre atrocement.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? s'exclame le jeune homme qui ramasse désespérément son arme. QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ?

Mais Xemnas l'assomme immédiatement en le jetant contre le mur, sans me quitter des yeux. Moi, je gémis encore plus en me pliant en deux, suffoquant. Je veux empêcher ces deux mains aux doigts crochus de rentrer dans mon esprit, mais je ne suis pas assez puissant pour m'opposer à elles.

-Ne résiste pas, Axel, chuchote doucement Xemnas comme s'il bordait un enfant. Ne cherche pas à t'opposer à moi. Laisse-toi faire, mon cher Lea, et repose-toi quelques instants sur moi. Tu verras, se sera facile... tu n'auras qu'à fermer les yeux.

Mon corps agit de manière automatique. C'est avec horreur que je me vois m'avancer vers le jeune homme qui essaie de se relever. Je l'attrape par le cou et mes doigts gantés se resserrent autour de sa nuque. Il suffoque alors que je le soulève en l'air, décidé, et ma main libre se rapproche dangereusement de sa poitrine.

Ce n'est pas moi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui agis ! Et j'aimerais m'opposer à la force de Xemnas qui prend le contrôler de mes actes ! Le chef de tous les Similis... et ce n'est pas pour rien. Ce dernier pousse un rire cruel et continue, s'amusant de ma faible résistance :

-Tu ne me déçois pas, Axel. Toujours aussi héroïque. Mais une fois que je t'aurai fait arracher son cœur, tu ne pourras pas reculer. La première fois, c'est toujours difficile... mais tu y prendras goût ensuite, je le sais, nous sommes pareils.

Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans sa poitrine. Le jeune homme hurle alors que les larmes inondent son visage. Mes yeux à moi s'écarquillent d'horreur alors que c'est mon propre reflet que je crois voir. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir mais, rien qu'à cette pensée, mais doigts se resserrent autour de sa gorge. Xemnas... Xemnas contrôle même la moindre de mes pensées.

Ma main se retire. Elle tient un petit cœur translucide qui s'évanouit aussitôt dans les airs. Le jeune homme tombe sur le sol, devenu à présent une sorte de petite créature noire qui lève ses antennes devant nous, avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité. Alors qu'il a gémi en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps devant le cadavre de la jeune fille quelques instants plus tôt, il est à présent de marbre, et a sans doute déjà rejoint son royaume dans les Ténèbres.

Je retombe lourdement sur le sol. Xemnas vient de retirer brutalement toute l'emprise qu'il a exercé sur moi. Je suis horrifié. Horrifié. Je lève lentement les mains devant mes prunelles écarquillées. Qu'est-ce que... je viens de faire ? J'ai détruit une vie... exactement de la même manière que Xehanort a détruit la mienne. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Et maintenant... maintenant, définitivement, plus rien ne me différencie de l'ombre monstrueuse qui se tient dans mon dos.

-Tu me remercieras un jour, rajoute-t-il en s'accroupissant à côté de moi et en devinant sans aucun mal mon trouble. Je viens de faire de toi un guerrier imbattable. Je sais ce que tu te dis, continue-t-il en posant de nouveau sa main sur mon épaule, et j'ai envie de vomir. Tu te dis que je suis un monstre, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Axel... ce que tu ne comprends pas encore... c'est que nous avons toujours été semblables...

-Je...

Ma voix est coincée dans ma gorge et mes yeux restent toujours grand ouverts, détaillant mes doigts qui viennent de commettre l'irréparable.

-C'est... faux...

-C'est cet esprit de combativité que j'ai toujours admiré chez toi, poursuit Xemnas en se relevant, et en me prenant par les épaules pour que j'en fasse de même (je suis tellement léger qu'il n'a aucun mal à me remettre sur mes jambes). Mais il faut parfois accepter la réalité telle qu'elle est. Demain, tu te rendras dans un autre monde.

Il ouvrit un passage des Ténèbres sans même bouger le petit doigt. Puisque je ne bouge toujours pas, il me saisit violemment par le bras afin de m'entraîner dans sa suite. Je suis... complètement perdu. Et je ne sais plus quoi penser.

-D'autres attendent d'être transformés, conclut-il avec neutralité. Il serait égoïste de notre part de les faire attendre plus longtemps. Tu m'aideras dans notre mission, Lea. Comme tu aurais toujours dû le faire.


	30. Adieu, Axel

**Chapitre 29 : Adieu, Axel.**

-Axel... Hé, Axel.

Une voix qui m'appelle ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire ? Je suis déjà rentré de ma mission... j'ai fait tout ce qu'on attendait de moi... j'ai détruit la vie d'une dizaine de personne et j'ai plongé tout un village dans les Ténèbres... n'est-ce pas suffisant ? Je me redresse alors dans le noir de ma chambre, le regard profondément effrayé. Xemnas... que me veut-il encore ? Est-ce que mon corps – et mon âme – vont encore devoir souffrir sous ses prunelles enchantées ?

Ce n'est pas Xemnas. C'est Saïx. J'ai mis du temps avant de le comprendre. Mes yeux terrifiés s'éteignent progressivement lorsque je comprends que le Supérieur ne compte pas me remettre dans le droit chemin. Saïx fait deux pas dans la chambre et semble tout détailler – l'obscurité ambiante, mes vêtements jonchant le sol, ma silhouette vide et creuse tournée vers la fenêtre, et il déclare :

-Je suis venu t'apporter ton repas.

-Mon... repas ?

Le mot me semble étrangement inconnu. Perplexe, je me retourne vers lui, et j'ignore pourquoi, son visage se ferme plus que d'habitude. Son regard ambré – le même que Xemnas, c'est pour ça que je les confonds souvent – me jauge avec condescendance. Me livrant à cette inspection sans aucune pudeur, je m'approche du lit où il a posé une sorte de bouillie avec du pain et je dois avoir l'air curieux.

-T'es-tu regardé dans un miroir récemment, Axel ?

-Pour voir quoi ?

J'ai répondu avec un sarcasme évident. Je reprends :

-Pour voir ces marques sous mes joues ? Ou pour voir le nouveau jouet de Xemnas ? Non merci... je préfère encore me passer de cette vision.

Ignorant alors le repas je retourne en arrière pour me concentrer de nouveau sur la fenêtre. Mais ce comportement déplaît fortement à Saïx qui se rapproche alors rapidement derrière moi. Puisque je subis un entraînement titanesque, je m'abaisse juste à temps pour qu'il ne m'attrape pas par le cou, mais il arrive à se saisir de mon bras et me retourne avec violence contre le mur. Il a l'air bestial et j'observe ce changement d'attitude flagrant avec ironie. Isa... Isa était le même.

-Je vais te dire ce que je vois, grogne-t-il presque alors que mon sourire provocateur ne s'évanouit pas. Je vois une loque, un déchet, un homme squelettique à peine capable de tenir debout. Je vois un corps fatigué et maigre dont je peux faire le contour avec mes deux mains. Je vois un Simili surpuissant qui tente de mourir en ignorant les principes élémentaires pour rester en vie – manger, dormir ! Je vois un être pathétique qui ne fait pas seulement que se prosterner il se soumet et s'écrase sans oser lever les yeux !

-Depuis le début, c'est ce que tu veux, non ?

Ma voix est faible et rauque. Je sais que je suis faible. Très faible. De même que dans l'état dans lequel il est, Saïx est incontrôlable. Cependant mon sourire ironique ne s'efface pas, et même, s'accentue, alors que je réplique :

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je n'ai plus envie de me battre. S'écraser sans réfléchir... est bien plus facile. Pour commettre toutes les horreurs que je suis en train de faire dans chaque monde où je me rends, il faut bien que je me détache de cette vie, que je me détache complètement. Pour supporter tout ça je dois...

-Tu dois quoi, Axel ?

Il me tient toujours par le bras et me claque contre le mur, ma tête se cogne contre ce dernier mais je ne réponds rien, de même que mon sourire ne s'efface pas. Même dans l'erreur, je le provoque... Profondément irrité par mon attitude suicidaire, Saïx continue :

-Tu n'as pas de cœur ! Tu n'as pas de cœur, Axel, et tout ce que tu crois ressentir n'est qu'une illusion de tes souvenirs et de ta personnalité ! Alors cesse de te comporter comme un humain pleurnichard, comme un enfant terrifié, et accepte ta condition de Simili ! Accepte ton existence vide et oublie ton passé, oublie que tu as été Lea ! Ce n'est pas si compliqué de voir la vérité en face !

-Quand tu m'as rendu ma mémoire – ma voix est tellement faible que j'ai moi-même du mal à l'entendre – comment pouvais-tu penser que ça ne finirait pas comme ça ? Comment pouvais-tu penser que j'allais accepter... tout ce que je suis obligé de faire ?

Je ferme les yeux et je revois les enfants que j'ai dû transformer en Sans-coeurs dans l'après-midi. Je revois les pointes de mes Chakrams s'enfoncer dans leur poitrine tremblante. Dans ma chambre toujours plongée dans le noir, Saïx me dévisage. Éclairé par les rayons de la nuit, mon visage amaigri et mes joues creuses doivent, plus que jamais, me donner l'apparence d'un cadavre. Doigt par doigt, Saïx me relâche. Il me détaille d'un nouvel œil, ou tout du moins, l'intensité dans son regard change, et il perd son allure bestiale.

C'est la seule fois de mon existence de Simili... où j'entendis Saïx prendre un tel ton. Un ton humain, un ton étrange qui me fait relever les yeux vers lui. Une seule fois – et une seule fois seulement – Saïx dut se laisser submerger par ses souvenirs humains, et le résultat était étrange. Car c'est une voix sourde, et serrée, qui s'élève dans la pénombre, tandis qu'il répond :

-J'ai pensé qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul être qui pouvait m'aider. Un seul être était capable de supporter ces souvenirs pour en tirer une force et une puissance incomparables, comme j'en suis incapable. Si je voulais atteindre le sommet de cette pyramide, c'était par son aide, il était le seul à pouvoir comprendre et accepter son bagage émotionnel et nous surpasser, tous. C'était le Simili de Lea. Mais je devais me tromper... et finalement, ils ont réussi à briser ton esprit, n'est-ce pas ? Puisqu'ils ont fait de toi ce qu'ils voulaient. Un simple... et pathétique... humain pleurnichard.

Le silence tombe lourdement. Nous nous dévisageons. Je ne vois presque que ses yeux qui semblent briller dans le noir. Contre toute attente – même si je ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion – il sort son arme, une énorme épée/massue qui a la forme du système de défense de notre Jardin. Claymore... le nom de notre ultime plan. Il ne sourcille pas une seule seconde et déclare :

-Je n'ai pas le droit de laisser Xemnas avoir un autre chien. Surtout pas un chien avec un aussi grand potentiel que toi. Dois-je te tuer, Axel ? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux depuis le début ? Ou alors veux-tu continuer à te battre contre ce que Xehanort t'a fait ? Contre ce en quoi il t'a transformé... ?

-Me battre... ? je répète avec un air absent.

-Oui, te battre ! enchaîne-t-il avec un peu de mépris. As-tu oublié que c'est ce qui a fait battre ton cœur pendant si longtemps ?

Battre mon cœur... mes yeux se perdent un peu dans le vide. Lea s'est battu très longtemps. Il s'est battu contre l'injustice. Contre son destin de « petit démon de la Cité ». Contre le désespoir marqué de son meilleur ami. Contre Xehanort. Contre les six disciples. Contre Xemnas.

-Regarde... regarde où ça a mené Lea.

Je n'ai pas besoin détailler ma réponse. Il sait très bien que Lea a perdu son cœur parce qu'il a été trop combatif. Sa haine de l'autorité... s'il n'avait pas été si provocant, sans doute que Xehanort n'aurait jamais fait attention à lui. S'il n'avait pas soutenu son regard enivrant, jamais Xemnas ne m'aurait accordé une quelconque importance... je n'ai pas sa force, sa volonté. Enfin, en tant que Simili, simple reflet d'un être humain, j'aurais pu développer cette volonté mais... Xemnas a annihilé toute volonté chez moi. Et je sais qu'au moindre signe suspect, il m'abattra.

-Je ne suis... pas... lui... c'est toi même qui me l'as dit.

Il me dévisage. Il me dévisage longuement. Il semble attendre que je reprenne la parole. Mon œil fatigué se lève vers lui. Je ne la reprendrai pas. Et mes paroles ressemblent à un épitaphe. Alors, son expression se ferme, et se fait plus décidée. Son épée se lève dans les airs et il déclare gravement :

-Dans ce cas-là, il vaut mieux en finir tout de suite, avant que Xemnas n'arrive à détruire le peu de personnalité qu'il te reste. Avant que tu ne deviennes une simple poupée sans vie entre ses mains.

Sa poigne se resserre une dernière fois autour du manche. Le regard que nous échangeons dure encore quelques secondes. Puis il conclut froidement :

-Adieu, Axel.


	31. Tu seras capable de détruire n'importe q

**Chapitre 30 : Tu seras capable de détruire n'importe qui.**

L'arme s'abaisse. Elle siffle dans les airs. Dans un premier temps, je ferme les yeux, j'attends. Lea n'a jamais eu peur de mourir. Moi non plus. Et la mort... je la perçois presque comme une libération. Qui sait si un Simili ne renaît pas en tant qu'humain, une fois son âme et son corps libérés ? Ou alors, qui sait quel stade il atteint en disparaissant dans le néant ? Tant d'hypothèses me donnent le sourire aux lèvres et je sais, au visage décidé de Saïx, qu'il aura assez de cran pour aller jusqu'au bout, et vider mon corps de toute énergie.

Alors, j'attends le coup fatal. J'attends le coup qui pourra me libérer. Toutes les chaînes qui m'entravent, tous les poids qui me pèsent, ne pourront s'en aller que dans ce coup de Claymore qui prend alors presque des allures de faucille. Allez Saïx... agis donc une dernière fois en tant qu'ami. Agis donc une dernière fois comme mon frère.

Mais tout s'immobilise brutalement. J'ouvre les paupières. Ma chambre brûle. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je me redresse. Ma chambre brûle ! Ma chambre brûle... ? Non, plutôt, un épais mur de flammes m'entoure. Je ne comprends pas et je cherche d'où cela peut bien provenir. Je me penche un peu à travers la chaleur et les flammes dansantes, je peux voir que Saïx est tombé sur le sol.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

C'est sorti comme une question. S'en est vraiment une dans mon esprit. Je regarde autour de moi. Cette chaleur. Cette puissance. Je baisse les yeux vers mes mains. Ça ne peut provenir que de moi. Mais pourtant... tout oppose mon corps froid et sans vie de ce mur chaud et brûlant.

Saïx se redresse douloureusement. Son arme a disparu. Se tenant à mon lit – il n'y a vraiment qu'un mur de flammes qui me protège, le reste de la pièce n'est pas touché, c'est très étrange – il réussit à se remettre sur ses deux jambes. Lorsqu'il aperçoit mon air si hébété, et mes deux grands yeux émeraude qui sont encore plus perdus, un sourire froid s'étire sur ses lèvres.

-Une telle puissance... murmure-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour moi. Tu seras capable de détruire n'importe qui.

-Mais... je ne veux pas qu'elles me protègent !

J'ai presque crié cette phrase. Saïx penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, tentant de deviner le fond de ma pensée. Je déglutis difficilement, pâle et tremblant, et je m'exclame encore plus fort, mon maigre corps essayant de trouver une issue à cette véritable entrave :

-Je ne veux pas qu'elles me protègent ! Je veux mourir, Saïx, je veux disparaître de cette citadelle avant que Xemnas ne puisse entièrement me contrôler ! Je veux mourir... Je... veux... mourir... !

A cette simple phrase, les flammes s'intensifient encore plus. Je ne comprends pas ce phénomène. Désemparé, perturbé face à un pouvoir qui semble avoir une volonté indépendante, je tombe en arrière, et mon dos se cogne contre le mur (le seul qui n'est pas avalé par les flammes). Mon regard se perd dans le vide, ma bouche est entrouverte. Les flammes se font presque opaques et il m'est difficile de voir Saïx. Cependant, j'entends clairement sa voix. Lui découvre mon pouvoir pour la première fois, c'est vrai que je l'ai caché à tout le monde. Il déclare :

-Le feu... ça te va si bien. Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu as développé ce pouvoir-là et pas un autre.

Mon expression se ferme. Je sens encore le briquet dans la poche de mon manteau noir, le briquet que je garde tout le temps avec moi. Je soupire lourdement. Saïx veut une réponse claire, il ne peut pas comprendre tout ce qui me traverse l'esprit. Alors je chuchote doucement :

-C'est à cause de mon briquet.

Les flammes grandissent encore plus. Heureusement que la pièce est entièrement construire dans une sorte de matière immaculée froide et immunisée, sinon elles auraient fait de sacrés dégâts (je n'imagine même pas la correction de Xemnas après une telle catastrophe). Je vois presque Saïx acquiescer. Il continue :

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu avais acheté ce briquet.

Et sur cette phrase déclarative, j'entends des pas s'évanouir dans le couloir. Il est parti. Quoi, il est parti ? Je ne comprends plus grand chose. Pourquoi j'ai acheté ce briquet... mais je sais pourquoi. Mon menton se relève et je regarde les grandes flammes lécher le plafond. Alors, un faible sourire triste s'étire sur mon visage maladif, et mon dos glisse contre le mur, pour que je me retrouve assis par terre. Bien sûr que je sais pourquoi... je l'ai toujours su. C'est la première véritable information que j'ai pu déduire une fois transformer en Simili.

Les flammes... les flammes, elles sont l'incarnation de mon ancienne vie. En tant qu'humain, les flammes représentaient toute mon existence elles représentaient mes espoirs et mes rêves, et tout ce que j'essayais de construire. Mes projets, mes souvenirs, les moments les plus heureux de mon existence. En tant que Simili, elles représentent l'injustice, la colère, la rage d'avoir tout perdu, mais elles représentent aussi, rien que pour moi, ces après-midi que nous passions, avec Isa, à observer le soleil couchant.

Que m'arrive-t-il ? En poussant un faible rire, je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Est-ce que je parle de Lea à la première personne ? Est-ce que la partie de moi qui n'a pas été avalée par Xemnas... vient d'essayer de me protéger, en élevant ce mur de feu ? J'observe ces flammes qui dansent devant moi. Si ces flammes représentent ma vie d'humain, et tout ce qui s'y rattache... le bon... comme le mauvais... je peux considérer que c'est mon ancienne vie qui vient de sauver ma pauvre existence actuelle.

Et je comprends. Je comprends ce que Saïx a voulu me dire et je comprends le sens de ces flammes. M'accrocher encore un peu, alors ? Oui... peut-être que l'attitude de Xemnas n'est qu'une tentative – une simple tentative – pour essayer de me contrôler. Et peut-être que ces flammes, au fond de moi (celles-là même qui continuaient de brûler en Lea, après des semaines de torture) ne s'éteindront jamais vraiment. Xemnas peut me punir, m'aliéner en tant qu'être fait de chair et de sang... mais tant que ces flammes danseront dans le ciel, je ne m'éteindrai jamais vraiment.

Je tends la main en avant. Les flammes rentrent dans mon poing comme si elles m'avaient toujours obéi. Je sens leur chaleur se propager dans mon corps, et ça m'apporte un réel soulagement, et un tel réconfort... qu'il ne m'est même pas possible de vraiment le décrire. Même pour un Simili. Je ferme les yeux et pose la main sur mon torse, essayant de garder le plus longtemps possible ces flammes qui se résorbent en moi. Je ferme les yeux et profite une ultime fois de leur présence.

Est-ce donc ma décision finale ? On dirait bien. Axel, il est hors de question de revenir en arrière. Il est hors de question de changer de conduite maintenant. Si tu décides, c'est une bonne fois pour toute et une fois que tu t'auras fait la promesse... tu seras obligé de la tenir. Tu le sais. Alors ne te goures pas. Et prends la bonne décision.

Je rouvre les paupières et je me relève, doucement. J'ai les jambes qui tremblent mais ça va, c'est supportable. Je redresse mes épis roux en l'air et j'observe ma chambre qui pue le cramé. Mon sourire s'agrandit un peu plus et je hume les cendres avec délice.

Moi, Axel, Numéro VIII de l'Organisation, je me jure aujourd'hui et maintenant que je ne laisserai pas Xehanort – Xemnas – me détruire. Les coups ne me feront pas faiblir. Ni ses missions, aussi horribles soient-elles. Je suis un être à part entière et il faut que j'accepte ma condition de Simili. Je ne serai... peut-être plus jamais humain. Et je n'entendrai peut-être plus jamais le battement réconfortant de mon cœur. Mais il y a au fond de moi cette lumière – je la sens en moi, je peux presque la toucher – et cette lumière, héritage de Lea, ne faiblira jamais.

Et je supporterai les coups, je supporterai les insultes, parce que je veux survivre. Je saurai me rendre indispensable dans cette Organisation parce que c'est la seule qui veuille de moi. Cependant, je me jure également que si mes intérêts me portent ailleurs, je la quitterai sans hésitation (pas vraiment besoin de l'énoncer, c'était plutôt logique). Et je ne serai – Oh non ! Je ne serai JAMAIS!- le chien de Xemnas !

Et vivre, vivre, c'est tout ce qui m'importe aujourd'hui !

D'un pas décidé, je me dirige vers mon lit. Je me jette un vague coup d'oeil dans le miroir : c'est vrai que j'ai l'air d'un cadavre ambulant. Mais cette étincelle dans mes prunelles... ça me fait plaisir de la revoir, après tant de mois passés dans le noir.

Je m'assis sur le matelas et enfourne sans vergogne la bouillie dans mon gosier. C'est inutile (surtout pour un Simili), c'est dégoûtant, et c'est visqueux : mais mon corps doit reprendre des forces. Et je mange, je mange, je mange et je prévois déjà ma séance d'entraînements. Et je songe à travailler la maîtrise de mes Chakrams et je pense à ma mission du lendemain et j'arrive à accepter l'idée d'hôter la vie sans trop me dégoûter.

De toute manière, je les battrai tous, jusqu'au dernier.

Il y a un faible rire dans le couloir et j'entends des pas s'éloigner. Je me redresse un peu avec étonnement. Puis un air affreusement malicieux – un air que je n'avais plus senti depuis que j'étais un Simili – se dessine sur mon visage et je m'exclame :

-J'espère que ce n'était pas un rire moqueur, Saïx.


	32. Être Simili

**Chapitre 31 : Être Simili**

Il a fini par la revoir. La lumière. Et ça ne lui a pas plu.

Je marche dans le couloir et je m'apprête à aborder Saïx pour qu'il me donne ma mission, et il n'y a rien de plus banal à mes yeux. Il est avec Xemnas (comme toujours quand Saïx disparaît et que je le cherche comme un fou). Je suis un peu stressé parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu le Supérieur. Moi, j'essaie désespérément de me remettre en forme et je pense sincèrement que mon entraînement commence à porter ses fruits – en tout cas, quand nous nous entraînons ensemble, Saïx n'a plus à retenir ses coups. Même si je crois que mon corps gardera pour toujours cette aspect si mince et étriqué hérité de mon enfermement en tant qu'humain.

Je vois leurs deux silhouettes et ma peur s'évanouit presque immédiatement. Je me redresse avec fierté. Nos regards se croisent furtivement. J'incline légèrement la tête. L'as-tu vue, la lumière dans mes yeux, Xemnas ? L'as-tu bien regardée ? Ses sourcils se froncent.

La lumière est revenue. Tu ne la détruiras plus jamais.

-Mission de reconnaissance aujourd'hui avec Lexaeus, déclare stoïquement Saïx comme s'il ne voyait pas mes nets progrès.

-Reconnaissance, vraiment ? je réponds avec provocation. Ça faisait longtemps. Je pensais être cantonné au vol de cœurs maintenant. J'ai peur d'être un peu rouillé pour une mission aussi tranquille.

Bien sûr, je suis toujours aussi affaibli. Je suis encore maigre. Mais (et grande nouvelle) il n'y a plus rien de pathétique chez moi. Et ma voix... vient de résonner avec tant de provocation que Xemnas me dévisage intensément, interpellé. Moi, je me laisse inspecter. C'est peut-être justement ce que Lea aurait refusé de la part de Xehanort. Cependant quoi que j'en pense, Xemnas est pour l'instant mon boss, et je ne veux pas qu'il me tue.

-Et où est-ce que je trouve le grand dadais ?

-Est-ce que c'est moi que tu traites de grand dadais, faible petite créature ?

Je me retourne. Lexaeus est à côté de moi (il se déplace admirablement silencieusement malgré son gabarit) et me dévisage avec mépris. Pour eux... j'ai l'impression que je serai toujours le faible petit humain qui hurlait sous leurs coups. Mais je ne m'écrase pas, je ne soupire pas, je ne me prosterne pas – pour reprendre le mot de Saïx. Non, je lui donne un coup de coude dans l'estomac – il grogne – et je réponds:

-Être Simili ne veut pas dire qu'il ne faut pas avoir d'humour.

Être Simili. Seul Saïx comprend à quel point ça vient de m'irriter la gorge. Mais il semble fier de moi. Je me suis souvenu avec quel délice (et quel plaisir) j'aimais provoquer tout le monde, quand j'étais humain. Lexaeus faisait souvent partie de mes victimes d'ailleurs. Je baisse les yeux. Cette époque a-t-elle vraiment jamais existé... ?

Ne relevant pas ma remarque, mon coéquipier ouvre un passage vers les Ténèbres, et je m'y glisse à sa suite, le « coeur » léger. Je sens sur ma nuque le regard venimeux de Xemnas qui me suit, qui glisse dans mon dos. Et j'espère qu'il ne va pas me détruire une bonne fois pour toute de peur que je ne lui échappe de nouveau.

Mais toutes mes pensées moroses s'évanouissent brutalement quand la lumière du jour réapparaît. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ça et je reste immobile, les bras ballants, le regard vide. Quoi... ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Car... un magnifique ciel couchant s'étale au-dessus de mes épis roux. Un ciel... qui chamboule mon vieux corps et qui fait renaître de vieux, très vieux souvenirs. Une telle ressemblance... ce n'est pas croyable ! Mais on me tire brutalement par le bras et je me retrouve devant un Lexaeus furieux qui me cache dans une ruelle.

-As-tu oublié que nous ne devons pas nous faire remarquer ? s'exclame-t-il.

Je suis peut-être resté un peu trop longtemps, debout, bêtement, au milieu de la place.

-Je... c'est que... ça ne te rappelle... rien ?

Son regard ne laisse rien transparaître. Son visage reste toujours aussi creux. Bien sûr... cette cité est différente de la nôtre. Si la mienne était dans des tons roses et bleus, ici y dominent l'orange et le marron si la mienne était couverte de fontaines ici ce sont les terrasses et les trains qui se superposent. Mais il y a quelque chose dans l'air... quelque chose qui ressemble au bonheur. Et c'est exactement semblable à mon vieux Jardin. Mes yeux se ferment et je hume le parfum des rues. Le même calme...

-Nous devons travailler, Axel, coupe sévèrement Lexaeus dont le dédain s'accentue. Si tu l'as déjà oublié, alors tu n'as rien à faire dans notre Organisation...

Mes poings se serrèrent et toute la quiétude qui venait de m'envahir me quitte instantanément. Quand est-ce que je cesserai d'être le dernier ? Le Numéro VII ? Et quand est-ce que leurs regards cesseront d'être aussi condescendants ? Je ferme de nouveau les yeux afin de calmer ma colère... je ne suis pas encore capable de les battre, c'est tout. Il suffit juste d'attendre un peu.

-Saïx m'a dit que ce n'était qu'une mission de reconnaissance, dis-je en m'approchant derrière lui, tandis qu'il regarde attentivement dans la rue.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une mission de reconnaissance. Xemnas n'a pas dû juger bon de lui dire pourquoi nous étions ici. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi c'est toi qui m'accompagne aujourd'hui...

-Tu as une mission spéciale, Lexaeus ?

Il me jette un vague coup d'oeil. Il semble juger s'il peut me le dire ou pas. La dernière fois que j'ai été si proche de lui, c'était quand j'étais encore humain, et qu'il me frappait. Je fais donc un vague mouvement de recul – plus une sorte de réflexe – et il ferme les yeux.

-Ansem est peut-être vivant. J'explore les mondes avec Zexion afin de le retrouver – et de l'éliminer.

Il reporte son attention sur la petite place des fêtes qui s'ouvre devant nous. Mon regard se perd un peu et, avec surprise, un vague sourire ironique se dessine sur mes lèvres. Amusé, je m'adosse contre le mur et le regarde trimer tout seul, comme si je pensais qu'Ansem allait débarquer derrière nous en nous saluant chaleureusement.

-Pourquoi ?

Une question. Il me jette de nouveau un regard dédaigneux. Eh oui, qui suis-je pour poser les questions ? C'est vrai, il a raison un Simili n'est pas censé poser les questions, mais obéir cependant, sûrement lui-aussi à cause d'un simple réflexe, il se redresse, et s'exclame :

-S'il est vivant, il cherchera certainement à se venger. C'est Xemnas qui l'a déduit. Et il était plus proche de lui que nous l'étions tous.

Comment cette remarque ne peut pas lui arracher une grimace de dégoût ? C'est à mon tour de le dévisager avec mépris, mais il ne le remarque pas. Moi, j'ai été beaucoup de choses, mais jamais un traître. Humain – et Simili – quand je m'engage dans quelque chose, je le fais au maximum. Cette Organisation ne fait pas exception : même si elle me dégoûte, je fais ce qu'on attend de moi parce que je me suis engagé auprès d'eux. Et eux... ils ne sont qu'une bande de traîtres... mon visage s'éteint un peu. Il ne faut pas se voiler la face, Axel. Toi-aussi, un jour, tu seras sûrement un traître...

Je relève les yeux vers le soleil couchant. Oui, cette cité me rappelle beaucoup de souvenirs. Et je m'y sens bien. Elle m'apaise, comme si elle anesthésiait ma rage et ma solitude. Comme si elle me berçait calmement. Je détaille les murs orangés, le sol en dalles plutôt claires, la place des fêtes où un ring est installé et les jeunes qui courent un peu partout, surveillés par les adultes qui se moquent amicalement d'eux. Elle ressemble beaucoup au Jardin Radieux... beaucoup trop.

-Où sommes-nous ?

Lexaeus m'a entraîné un peu plus loin et nous tentons de passer inaperçus.

-La Cité du Crépuscule, murmure-t-il. Tu es vraiment un incapable. Tu ne sais rien.

Je ne relève même pas la remarque tant la ville me calme. Tout en marchant, je continue presque tranquillement :

-Parle-moi donc de la Cité du Crépuscule.

J'ai dit cette phrase en regardant autour de moi avec curiosité. Il baisse le regard et remarque mon allégresse notable. Il explique :

-Je n'y suis pas sensible. Mais toi, c'est normal que tu le sois. Vois-tu, cette Cité n'est pas comme n'importe quelle autre (je crois qu'il fait là référence à notre Jardin mais je n'en suis pas sûr). Elle se trouve à la lisière entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres. La vie paisible de ses habitants la maintient constamment dans la Lumière mais je pense qu'au moindre changement tout peut basculer. Je fouille ce genre de cité parce qu'Ansem aurait pu atterrir ici en s'extirpant des Ténèbres. Il paraît que les Similis aussi sont attirés par ce genre d'endroit. Moi, j'y suis insensible.

Non. Je ferme les yeux. Ce n'est pas parce que cette cité est proche des Ténèbres que j'y suis sensible. Et décidément, Lexaeus ne comprend rien. Je rouvre les paupières. J'aimerais pouvoir parler à quelqu'un de mes souvenirs et des mes sentiments que je sens continuer d'influer dans mon esprit. Ils sont trop nombreux et je ne sais pas les canaliser, ces sentiments et ces souvenirs qui tourbillonnent ensembles beaucoup trop souvent. Avant, je me souviens, quand ce genre de chose m'arrivait, j'en parlais avec Isa. Aujourd'hui c'est bien sûr impossible – il ne comprendrait pas. Pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un ouvertement de tout ce que je ressens... serait-ce encore possible ?

Lexaeus continue d'avancer mais moi, mon pas se fait plus modéré. Oui... voilà ce qui me manque quelqu'un avec qui parler, de tout, et de rien, en mangeant une glace à l'eau de mer au bord d'une fontaine, les pieds battant le vide...

Un faible sourire naît sur mes lèvres et je me remets en route avec plus de volonté encore. Arrête tes rêves insensés, Axel. Tout ceci t'a été enlevé il y a bien longtemps maintenant.


	33. Attendez!

**Chapitre 32 : Attendez !**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoula entre le moment où je pris conscience de ma propre nature, de ma nature de Simili, et ce jour-ci. Je crois... qu'il constitue un tournant dans ma nouvelle existence, même si j'ignore vraiment pourquoi. Je ne saurais pas clairement argumenter dessus mais... après ce jour-là, quelque chose changea en moi. Ma propre vision de moi-même. Ma relation avec Saïx. Plus rien n'a plus été pareil. Et si cette histoire doit être celle de ma vie, alors il faut forcément que je m'attarde ici, même si ça ne prend pas vraiment de sens tout de suite.

C'est peut-être quelques mois après mon passage dans la Cité du Crépuscule. Je m'entraîne jours et nuits. Ma taille est toujours fine mais j'ai grandi, je le sens. Comme l'a déjà dit Saïx, nos enveloppes corporelles grandissent pour atteindre leur potentiel maximum – ensuite, nous resterons comme nous sommes jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un nous envoie dans le néant. Immuables. Sans même pouvoir changer. Bref, je suis plus grand, mes épaules sont plus larges bientôt, je dépasserai bientôt plusieurs membres de notre Organisation. Mais mon corps reste fin, même si ma chair n'est plus que muscles. Souvent, je le constate en soupirant. Xemnas, en me torturant, aura vraiment posé sa marque sur moi, bien plus que ces deux traces sous mes yeux émeraude.

Enfin, ce n'est pas le plus important. Je suis dans une des pièces principales de la Citadelle. Il est rare qu'autant de membres soient rassemblés au même endroit. Je suis assis dans un coin, avec Saïx. Moi, je suis affalé comme un petit prince, mais Saïx est un peu plus loin, sur une chaise, bien droit. Zexion, puisque Vexen est encore perdu dans ses expériences dans les sous-sols, est en train de soigner l'épaule droite de Xigbar qui s'est pris un vilain coup, et j'observe le tout en narguant un peu le Numéro II. Lexaeus est en train de méditer dans le coin opposé au nôtre avec Xaldin et ils se font face, sans un mot.

La salle n'est pas totalement silencieuse. Xigbar crie volontiers sur Zexion et pousse quelques grognements. Zexion ne se laisse pas vraiment faire et de temps en temps, il lance une remarque placide à son patient qui calme sa colère, et Xigbar se renfrogne. Saïx et moi, entre chaque cri, nous parlons. Une conversation à double sens que nous seuls pouvons comprendre. Alors qu'il me raconte sa dernière mission et le monde qu'il a découvert, je comprends dans des sous-entendus qu'il s'est rapproché de Xemnas et que ce dernier lui fait presque confiance. Il me fait comprendre aussi que Xemnas, même s'il a remarqué mon comportement qui se rapproche dangereusement de Lea, ne compte pas agir pour le moment, et cela... me soulage un peu, je dois bien le reconnaître.

Saïx se penche à ce moment-là vers moi et, alors que Xigbar s'agite particulièrement et que Lexaeus lève les yeux, prêt à contrôler le Numéro II qui doit absolument être soigné, même contre son grès, il murmure :

-Xemnas ne sait pas trop comment réagir face à toi. Il considère que vous êtes devant un échiquier et que c'est à lui de jouer. Alors, il prend son temps. Mais fais-toi discret, sil te plaît, et ne va pas tout gâcher. Parce qu'il est bien, bien plus puissant que toi... ne le provoque pas.

J'affirme gravement mais mon sourire éclatant le fait soupirer. Comme si, Saïx, comme si ! Et je ne compte plus m'écraser complètement. C'est vrai... mon regard se perd quelques instants et je soupire. C'est vrai qu'il exerce toujours une sorte de contrôle sur moi, son aura froide me paralyse et m'effraie en même temps. C'est à cause de ce qu'il m'a fait, en tant qu'humain, en tant que Simili, en tant qu'homme et en tant que monstre. Quand je pose les yeux sur lui je me souviens de toute la douleur, et de toute la souffrance, qu'il m'a fait ressentir.

Mais je travaille dans son Organisation. Et puis je suis sous ses ordres. Je soupire quelques instants avec un fin sourire. Est-ce qu'un jour, mes stupides paradoxes me quitteront... ?

Et c'est alors que cette soirée, qui avait alors parue presque banale, change complètement de visage. Alors que nous sommes toujours assis – et que Saïx pense même aller se coucher – Vexen débarque brutalement dans la pièce. Nous levons tous les yeux vers lui, et même Xigbar daigne se taire un moment tellement Vexen a l'air dramatique. Il nous dévisage un par un – il est livide, il est tremblant, et quand il ouvre la bouche j'ai l'impression qu'aucun son ne pourra plus jamais en sortir – et il s'exclame au bout de quelques secondes, paniqué :

-Xemnas ?

Personne ne bouge. Silence. On croirait que c'est une peinture tellement nous silhouettes semblent figées (ce phénomène se reproduira beaucoup dans les secondes qui vont suivre). Puis, brusquement, Xigbar éclate de rire. Un rire tonitruant qui s'élève jusqu'au haut plafond tandis qu'il s'écrie, sans doute encore énervé par la douleur de sa blessure :

-Quoi ? T'as encore besoin de son aide pour rattraper tes erreurs ?

-Je ne te permets pas ! intervient Vexen qui ne semble définitivement pas dans son état normal car il attaque rarement Xigbar, et je vois Saïx froncer des sourcils. J'ai besoin de Xemnas ! J'ai fait... une... découverte.

Alors qu'il prononce ces mots, il voit bien que nous ne le croyons pas vraiment. Vexen n'est qu'un scientifique raté, ça fait plusieurs années que je le pense, de plus il a une fâcheuse tendance à dramatiser tous ses projets machiavéliques. Il nous dévisage tour à tour avec une certaine confusion. Puis, théâtralement, il soupire – il soupire très profondément – et, tout doucement, se décale vers la droite. Il attrape alors une forme humaine par le poignet et traîne quelqu'un à la lumière. La porte se ferme derrière lui et nous le dévisageons, ébahis.

Tout le monde s'est brutalement redressé.

Un Simili. Un Simili _humain_, comme nous huit. Impossible. Impossible... et pourtant... ! Le jeune homme que Vexen traîne comme une vulgaire poupée semble complètement éteint. Grand, assez robuste, il a pourtant un visage à l'allure encore enfantine, marqué par une certaine candeur stupéfaite. Ses cheveux châtain clair tombent misérablement sur ses joues encore un peu rondes et je remarque qu'il porte un manteau de l'Organisation, sans doute prêté à la hâte par Vexen.

Je me relève, ainsi que Saïx. Rien dans ses prunelles d'un vert clair singulier. Le vide. Comme s'il n'y avait personne, une simple coquille creuse, une enveloppe charnelle sans âme. Mon visage se ferme. Est-ce que j'ai été aussi comme ça un jour ? Il ne semble même pas vivant. Une simple poupée, rien de plus, rien de moins. Je reporte mon attention sur Vexen mais Saïx me devance en demandant brutalement :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Vexen ?

-Strictement rien, justement ! réplique ce dernier qui déteste devoir des explications à des membres inférieurs. Il est un de mes cobayes !

-Tu as réussi à créer des Similis humains ? s'étonne Zexion qui hausse du sourcil, comme s'il n'en croyait pas Vexen capable.

-Non plus, répond l'autre en pinçant les lèvres. J'ai capturé un garçon qui vivait dans un monde marin. À la base, ce jeune homme est un triton, une créature mi-homme mi-poisson ! Quand je lui ai fait perdre son cœur, j'ai constaté qu'il réagissait comme un simple humain et j'ai cru l'expérience finie et décevante... et puis il est apparu.

-Un cœur assez fort pour créer un Simili humanoïde, comme nous tous ? demande Xaldin qui s'approche du jeune homme au regard si vide.

-Justement pas ! s'écrie l'autre avec dédain. Si j'ai réussi à l'attraper c'est parce qu'il était plus faible que les autres, plus lent et moins agile... il n'aurait jamais dû donner ce résultat-là ! C'est tellement... exceptionnel, je ne comprends pas !

-C'est pour ça que nous recherchons tous un cœur.

C'est la voix de Xemnas qui résonne dans la pièce. Nous nous taisons tous. Le Supérieur va trancher. Je me raidis un peu. Je n'aime pas être en sa présence, ça me met toujours étrangement mal à l'aise. Il apparaît en sortant d'un passage des Ténèbres. Est-ce qu'il nous surveille souvent ainsi, déterminant nos moindres faits et gestes dans une sorte de supériorité calculé ? Son aura malfaisante me répugne et je détourne les yeux avec dégoût. Xemnas s'avance vers le jeune homme que Vexen lâche brutalement, et son corps misérable tombe à genoux, incapable de le tenir tout seul.

-Un cœur... possède un pouvoir insoupçonné, capable de se surpasser dans le but de survivre.

Le Supérieur prend entre ses doigts fins son menton enfantin et le force à relever les yeux vers lui. Ces derniers, d'une étonnante couleur verte, sont comme un miroir: ce que Xemnas y voit, c'est son propre reflet, tant le jeune homme est inexistant – au sens le plus pur du mot - et dépourvu de toute volonté.

L'inspection se poursuit Xemnas penche le fameux visage à droite, à gauche, et semble le sonder avec une efficacité redoutable. Puis il se redresse et le détaille avec son regard si perçant.

-Il ne semble avoir aucune aptitude au combat. Aucun pouvoir particulier aussi, je l'aurais senti - je pâlis un peu mais il ne m'adresse pas un regard – son corps me paraît robuste mais il n'a pas beaucoup de volonté pour survivre.

-Un vrai légume, raille Xigbar avec mépris.

-Nous ne devons pas nous encombrer d'un poids trop gênant. Transformez-le en Reflet ou tuez-le.

Xemnas a prononcé cette phrase sans aucune émotion avant de faire demi tour. Saïx, Xigbar, et Xaldin, s'approchent de lui comme s'ils allaient achever ce pauvre petit être à trois. Vexen hausse vaguement les épaules avant de se détourner de la scène pour retourner à ses expériences étranges. Zexion semble mépriser cette pratique animale, et aussi le fait que Xigbar lui échappe malgré son épaule ensanglantée. Lexaeus fronce légèrement des sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Xemnas fait apparaître un nouveau passage dans les Ténèbres et s'apprête à s'y engouffrer. Je ne vois presque plus les cheveux ternes du Simili humain tant les autres sont proches de lui, et Saïx a fait apparaître sa Claymore. Je déglutis avec difficulté et passe nerveusement une main dans mes épis roux, le stress enflant en moi au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent. Merde, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne peux pas laisser ce Simili mourir ! Mon instinct... mon « coeur »... me demande d'agir même si ma raison me hurle d'obéir. Je soupire légèrement et je prends ma décision. Axel, tu es un vrai fou. Mais il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Alors, je m'avance brutalement et retient Saïx par l'épaule en m'exclamant :

-Non ! Attendez !


	34. je t'en supplie

**Chapitre 33 : je t'en supplie...**

Tout le monde s'est figé. Tout le monde me regarde aussi (sauf le Simili humain qui n'a même pas conscience de lui-même). Zexion, debout, qui vient à peine d'ouvrir un livre en attendant le retour de Xigbar Lexaeus, dont les yeux clairs semblent me poignarder Xigbar et Xaldin, les armes à la main, déjà penchés sur le nouveau Simili, qui ont le visage tourné vers moi Saïx, que je tiens toujours par l'épaule, les yeux marqués par une profonde stupéfaction Vexen, qui a déjà passé la porte tous me dévisagent avec un mélange de surprise et d'horreur. Mais ils ne réagissent pas. Je me suis placé entre le nouveau Simili et Xemnas, qui me tourne le dos, le passage des Ténèbres déjà ouvert devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? grogne Xigbar qui se relève alors, menaçant.

-Donnons-lui une chance ! je rajoute avec une voix un peu plus aiguë que la normale. Un Simili humain est tellement rare ! Ne le tuez pas tout de suite !

Xemnas ne se retourne même pas vers moi. Le temps semble se suspendre alors que personne n'ose respirer. Puis, brusquement, avec une synchronisation effrayante, chacun fait apparaître son arme et la pointe vers moi. Même Saïx, avec un air de dégoût, se dégage de la pression de ma main et le bout de sa Claymore me frôle la poitrine. Zexion lui-même a fait apparaître son terrifiant Lexique et semble décidé à m'éliminer. Je me pousse brutalement vers le côté et une lance de Xaldin s'écrase contre le mur, traversant à toute allure l'endroit où je m'étais trouvé quelques secondes auparavant.

-On ne conteste pas les ordres, murmure Lexaeus qui fait apparaître son épaisse massue.

-Ce Simili sans aucun pouvoir sera un poids, rajoute Xaldin. C'est pour le bien de notre Organisation.

-Qui es-tu pour t'opposer à Xemnas ? ricane Xigbar dont l'arbalète émet une légère détonation.

Ils se rapprochent de moi maintenant. Je ne pense même pas à invoquer mes armes. Mais je ne suis pas paralysé pour autant. Je détaille tous ces puissants Similis qui sont prêts à me tuer, moi, alors que Xemnas ne m'accorde pas un regard. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ? Mes mâchoires se serrent et je reste devant ce Simili abruti. Je continue ? Oui ! Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je fais apparaître mes Chakrams qui tournoient quelques instants dans les airs, avant que je ne les rattrape d'un geste rageur.

Et, à ce moment-là, je l'avoue, j'étais prêt à me battre.

Mais soudainement, Xemnas lève la main en signe de cessation. Il en a décidé autrement. Tout le monde s'arrête alors et le regarde bêtement. Moi je ne fais pas exception. Lentement, notre Supérieur fait demi-tour. Son regard aiguisé se pose alors enfin sur moi et je déglutis avec difficulté. Il semble me juger je me laisse faire et il murmure glacialement :

-Donne-moi une seule raison.

La réponse est simple. Elle glisse entre mes lèvres séductrices (qui pour le coup sont pincées par la peur) et je m'exclame :

-Tu pourrais vérifier toi-même qu'il n'a pas de pouvoirs.

Nous nous dévisageons longuement. S'il ce Simili a un pouvoir, ça veut dire potentiel, et personne ne pourra le tuer. Xemnas sait très bien que je fais référence à ce soir-là, sur la terrasse, où il m'a mis KO. Il ne bouge pas. Personne ne bouge. Ils attendent son signal. Un indice sur ce qu'il pourrait penser. J'avale de nouveau ma salive avec difficulté, je dois être livide, mais je reprend :

-Un Simili humain... c'est tellement rare...

Son expression est toujours aussi froide. Il ne va pas accepter. Il ne va pas accepter. Je dois pâlir encore plus et j'entends un faible rire de Xigbar. Il a raison : comment Xemnas pourrait accepter une de mes propositions ? Je dois avoir le regard qui brille et pourtant, nulle trace de malice sur mon visage (Lea a bien changé). J'ai l'impression... que je n'ai pas encore donné tout ce que j'avais pour le sauver, alors je reprends, sur un ton implorant :

-Xemnas... je t'en supplie...

Là, ses yeux ambrés s'arrêtent plus longuement dans les miens, s'y perdent. Je ne fais rien. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Et je n'ai jamais supplié personne. C'est juste... que je ne peux pas consentir à ça. Alors, doucement, un sourire glacé se dessine sur son visage froid.

-Soit Axel. Pour toi, je peux bien le faire.

Chacun semble stupéfait. Dans l'ébahissement le plus total, Xemnas s'avance vers le jeune Simili qui ne suit strictement rien à ce qui se passe. Puisque je me trouve toujours devant lui, armes à la main, Xemnas doit me pousser légèrement et son contact me fait trembler. Je le regarde s'abaisser devant le jeune Simili et poser sa main sur son poignet, côté veine. Le Simili ne semble ressentir aucune douleur (alors que, on est bien d'accord, pour moi, c'était l'enfer). Xemnas fronce les sourcils. Nous retenons tous notre respiration. Est-ce que ce petit gars va me décevoir ?

Le temps se suspend. Mes armes disparaissent. Je crois que je suis en train de prier intérieurement. Pitié. Pitié. Xemnas ferme les yeux.

Brusquement, un véritable jet d'eau sort de la main du jeune Simili qui, pour la première fois, montre de l'intérêt pour quelque chose. Xemnas retire son influence mais le jet d'eau puissant continue de se matérialiser dans sa paume. Le regard éteint du Simili se pose sur le phénomène qui cesse alors aussitôt.

-Axel, tu as vu juste, déclare Xemnas qui se redresse en détaillant notre désormais nouvelle recrue. Il réside en lui un bon potentiel et, si nous lui apprenons à se battre, il pourra devenir une bonne arme. Il devient donc notre Numéro IX. Comment s'appelait-il ?

-Je ne comprenais pas trop leur langage, répond Vexen, abasourdi par l'attitude de son maître. Si je retranscris ça phonétiquement, cela devrait donner « Em-yd ». Mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

-Pas de hasard alors, déplore presque le Supérieur. Demyx sera donc son nom de Simili.

Il se retourne une ultime fois vers le passage des Ténèbres, mais son regard se pose sur mon air profondément ahuri. Un faible rictus se dessine de nouveau sur ses lèvres, je vois bien sur son visage qu'une idée vient de lui traverser l'esprit, et, se retournant une finalement vers ses compagnons, il reprend gravement :

-Axel sera désormais affecté à notre mission la plus importante dont il deviendra le chef. Retrouver le Maître de la Keyblade.

-Mais... ! s'étonne Xaldin à qui la mission avait été apparemment confiée.

-Ma décision est irrévocable, Xaldin, tu devras donc t'occuper de la formation de Demyx.

-Maître... ! s'étrangle Xigbar à qui tout semble échapper.

Moi non plus je ne comprends pas bien. Je détaille le Numéro I avec effarement. Son regard finit de nouveau par glisser vers moi. Mielleusement, dans une lenteur calculée, il se penche vers moi, et je sens presque son souffle répugnant sur mon visage j'ai envie de reculer tellement il est proche de moi mais mes jambes refusent de bouger. Son regard est plongé dans le mien et il mesure toute la frayeur et le dégoût qu'il m'inspire malgré mon âme rebelle innée. Et alors, je comprends.

-Je te félicite, Axel.

Il s'en va dans un rire que moi seul peux entendre. Je baisse alors le regard. S'il me félicite... s'il me félicite... c'est parce que même si je recouvre mon ancienne personnalité (je veux dire, même si je la retrouve pleinement et que je redeviens le même Lea), je lui serai désormais toujours soumis. Ma main gantée se porte vaguement à ma gorge avec amertume. Je viens de le _supplier_. Je viens de _supplier_ Xemnas. Je l'ai regardé... avec toute la dévotion du monde... et je l'ai _supplié_. La promotion qu'il vient de m'offrir pour ça... pour me récompenser de ma supplication... me dégoûte... au plus haut point...

Je relève les yeux. Tous les autres membres continuent de me fixer avec mépris. Leurs armes ont disparu (quoique je sens que Xigbar est à deux doigts de les rappeler) parce que Xemnas m'apprécie. Je sais... que s'ils ne m'attaquent pas c'est parce que Xemnas, quoique je puisse dire, m'apprécie, et cette information a du mal à être assimilée par mon cerveau. J'ai l'impression que je peux faire tout ce que je veux, lui obéir, me rebeller, comploter dans son dos, il arrivera toujours à me ramener à ses côtés, aussi docilement qu'un gentil toutou.

Mais ce n'est pas nouveau, Axel. Ma main tremblante retombe faiblement le long de mon corps. Non... ce n'est vraiment pas nouveau, il ne faut pas toujours faire comme si tu découvrais tout pour la première fois. Car tout comme ta condition de Simili... il faut que tu acceptes cette situation.

Alors que je suis toujours perdu dans mes pensées, quelque chose déboule brutalement devant moi. C'est Saïx. Xaldin est en train d'emmener Demyx derrière lui pour, sans doute, l'habiller un peu plus correctement, et j'avoue qu'en voyant sa silhouette disparaître dans le couloir je suis... rassuré... de savoir que notre Organisation compte un neuvième membre. Et un peu fier. Oui, j'ai supplié Xemnas. Mais j'en viens à penser que ça valait la peine. Mes prunelles se reportent sur Saïx et, alors que j'étais presque soulagé quelques instants plus tôt, mes sourcils se froncent. La façon avec laquelle Saïx me dévisage me glace le sang (en tant qu'Isa il ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça, ou alors, quand j'avais fait une grosse... très grosse bêtise). Il ouvre un passage vers les Ténèbres, et, sans un mot, s'y engouffre.

Je soupire. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui va se passer mais je le redoute. Décidant que je n'ai plus rien à perdre, je le suis, déprimé.


	35. Tu m'as dit que FIN DU DEUXIEME ACTE

**Chapitre 34 : Tu m'as dit que j'étais ton frère**

Nous réapparaissons dans un monde que je connais pas. Nous sommes au sommet d'un grand bâtiment en fer et il fait nuit. A vrai dire, je m'en fous un peu, du froid et du vent qui semblent me mordre les os. Non, je ne me concentre que sur le dos de Saïx. Plus que jamais, il me paraît inaccessible, et distant. Il ne parle pas. Il ne respire même pas. Le passage des Ténèbres se referme et le silence est de mise. Il n'y a que le sifflement du vent pour venir perturber la lourde atmosphère.

Mon regard se perd quelques instants. Comment... en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Lea et Isa... Axel et Saïx... pourquoi est-ce que ça ne peut pas marcher, l'amitié entre Similis ? J'ai toujours au fond de mon esprit l'espoir de pouvoir me confier, un jour, ouvertement, à quelqu'un. Ouvrir mon cœur et mes angoisses – même si je suis censé ne pas en avoir – simplement parce que je me sens en sécurité, avec un ami. Je regarde fixement le dos de Saïx. Il n'est pas... ou plutôt, il n'est plus cet ami-là pour moi.

-Axel.

Mon nom sonne comme une insulte dans sa bouche. Mon visage se ferme. Alors mon instinct était juste : Saïx n'est pas là pour me faire un massage. Il va prendre la parole et déjà, je redoute ce qu'il va dire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies exactement de faire ?

-Moi ?

J'ai répondu avec surprise. Saïx ne se retourne pas. Mes lèvres se pincent. Je continue, alors qu'il garde le silence :

-Mon but, c'est que notre plan réussisse.

-Non... ton but, c'est que ton plan réussisse.

Sa Claymore apparaît dans sa main et, dans une vitesse fulgurante, il tente de me frapper. Heureusement, j'ai fait apparaître un de mes Chakrams et pare son attaque avec facilité. Son élan ne m'a même pas arraché un mouvement du sourcil. Appuyant de toutes ses forces sur mon arme qui ne bouge pas, il reprend :

-Tu essaies de me dépasser, n'est-ce pas, Axel ?

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

Ma voix s'est faite sèche, rude. Un sourire sadique se dessine sur son visage balafré et il répond avec un certain délice :

-Tu as retourné ta veste maintenant, hein ? Tu sais très bien... que ce qu'aime Xemnas chez toi, c'est ta faculté de pouvoir le contredire, et surtout d'avoir le cran de le faire. Tu as décidé de me dépasser, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu vas m'éliminer au dernier moment pour prendre ma place, hein ?

Je le repousse alors et il glisse un peu plus loin, gardant bien l'équilibre sur ses deux pieds. Le vent se fait peut-être plus présent encore et je dois crier pour le couvrir : je m'exclame, atterré :

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Comment peux-tu dire ça... en tant que Saïx... en tant qu'Isa !

Il se redresse, menaçant. Je crois que c'est la première fois... que j'énonce volontairement cette vérité. Celle que nous étions amis, autrefois. Que lorsque nous étions humains... nous partagions quelque chose. Mes yeux s'agrandissent. J'espère au fond de moi... oui, je peux dire que j'espère au fond de moi qu'il va passer aux aveux, m'avouant qu'il voudrait retrouver son cœur pour que tout soit comme avant.

Ce n'est pas le cas. Et en fait... je le savais déjà.

Car Saïx pousse un rire très froid et très calculé. Un rire sarcastique et ironique qui me paralyse de stupeur. Son visage.. je ne reconnais même pas son visage tellement cette expression étrange et insultante semble le métamorphoser. Il s'écrie avec un brin de folie :

-Quelle est cette tête, Axel ? Tu as vu ta tête ? Ah non, je sais... tu crois encore que tu es humain, n'est-ce pas ?

J'aimerais pouvoir réagir. Mais j'en suis incapable. Sa voix glaciale m'a complètement anesthésié. Il reprend, alors que son sourire moqueur déforme chacun de ses traits :

-Tu essaies encore d'écouter ton cœur, même si tu n'en as plus, c'est ça ? Tu mérites vraiment ton titre « d'humain pleurnichard » de la part des autres, Axel... je sais ce que tu te dis. Tu regardes ce visage et ce corps que tu vois dans la glace et tu ne te poses même pas la question de savoir si tu as changé. Pathétique. Si tu avais un minimum de jugeote – quoique Lea n'en avait pas beaucoup non-plus – tu comprendrais à quel point tout ce que tu es devenu t'échappe. Je ne suis pas Isa. Et ne cherche pas en moi un ami.

Mes yeux se ferment. C'est horrible. C'est horrible parce que Saïx a hérité de la capacité de pouvoir me sonder entièrement. Mais il la retourne contre moi et jamais... je n'aurais pu penser ça. Comment peut-il affirmer que nous ne ressentons rien alors que c'est lui que j'ai trouvé à mon réveil ? Alors que c'est lui qui a soigné mes blessures ? Je respire un grand coup. S'il faut s'ouvrir, autant s'ouvrir. Et je réplique :

-Je n'en crois pas un mot, Saïx...

Aussitôt, il recommence à rire. Mes sourcils ne se froncent même pas. J'essaie de contenir le souvenir de sentiment très puissant que je ressens. C'est indescriptible – mais ça fait quand même très mal. Saïx rétorque avec une brutalité que je connais bien :

-Aaaaah, Axel, tu es vraiment d'une sensiblerie ! Mais si tu veux jouer à l'humain alors soit, jouons ensemble à l'humain ! Tu croyais que Isa t'aimait, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu m'as dit que j'étais ton frère, avant d'être transformé, je réponds froidement en essayant de le réveiller.

-Aaaaaah oui, la transformation, parlons-en justement. Frères, n'est-ce pas ? Axel... réveille-toi. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Isa m'avait laissé un tel héritage ? Isa... détestait Lea, il le détestait tellement ! Tout comme je te déteste, Axel !

Il a presque craché ces mots et mes yeux se sont rouverts. Je le dévisage avec surprise. Quoi... ? Je suis éberlué. Encore une fois, l'expression de Saïx est méconnaissable. Est-ce que... c'est la vérité ? Voyant que ces mots me heurtent de plein fouet, il continue, fou de rage :

-Comment pouvait-il voir Lea comme un frère ? Lea qui se fichait bien de ce que lui voulait, de ce que lui rêvait ! Ce dont rêvait Isa... c'était d'un monde sans Lea, un monde où il pourrait s'exprimer à sa guise sans qu'on ne le compare sans cesse à lui ! Un monde où il n'aurait pas été complètement annihilé par un gamin des rues détesté de tous !

-C'EST FAUX !

Je l'ai hurlé. La voix de Saïx meurt progressivement et il me dévisage. Je l'ai hurlé et ça m'a arraché la gorge, j'ai les poings serrés, et je tremble. Mais je ne m'arrête pas là. Je m'approche de lui et le prend par les épaules, comme pour le ressaisir, et je continue en criant de toutes mes forces :

-C'est Xemnas qui a dû te faire croire ça ! Xemnas est comme Xehanort ! Il peut te forcer à oublier toute lumière, toute chaleur ! Mais Saïx... ne te souviens-tu pas de tous ces moments que nous avons partagé ensemble ? Ces soirées sous le soleil couchant ? Les glaces à l'eau de mer ? Saïx, ne te souviens-tu pas ?

-CESSE de te COMPORTER comme un HUMAIN, Axel ! Arrête ce cinéma une bonne fois pour toute !

-Souviens-toi ! je continue en le secouant et il se libère de mon étreinte dans un geste violent.

-Si ça peut t'aider à ouvrir les yeux, reprend-t-il avec dédain, je peux te dire ce dont je me rappelle. Des moment entiers de torture, où je devais t'écouter parler de toi-même pendant des heures ! J'ai dû supporter Ansem me dire que je n'étais pas assez intéressant pour lui alors que deux secondes plus tard, il me demande avec intérêt quel est ton nom ! J'ai dû supporter Xehanort qui m'a proposé d'être son cobaye simplement pour que tu daignes lui porter un peu d'intérêt ! Toi, toi, et toujours toi !

Il reprend sa respiration alors que je suis paralysé et reprend, en criant plus fort :

-Encore aujourd'hui tu veux prendre ma place, c'est ça ? Xemnas n'attend qu'un signe de ta part, tu peux obtenir tout ce que tu veux de lui, tu pourrais lui demander de t'épouser qu'il accepterait ! Responsable de la recherche du Maître de la Keyblade... et pourquoi pas vice-Supérieur ? Alors hôte-toi de mon chemin vers le sommet ou nous nous battrons ! Ça fait... des années que j'attends ça...

Que dois-je croire ? Je le dévisage avec stupeur. Est-ce Xemnas qui a mis ces idées en lui ? Sûrement pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me souvenir d'un détail... le soir où j'ai laissé Isa avec Xehanort, le soir où il est devenu cobaye... juste avant que je ne parte... il m'avait parlé avec une telle rancœur ! Isa... me détestait-il, en fin de compte ? J'aurais envie... pour la première fois, j'aurais vraiment envie de... pleurer...

Et est-ce que tous les souvenirs que nous partageons ne sont pas un moteur ? Est-ce qu'ils ne sont que des poids ? Depuis le début, le souvenir du soleil couchant me prodigue une sorte de chaleur est-ce que cette chaleur fait souffrir Saïx ? Ma poitrine vide me fait atrocement mal. Je crois que mes prunelles... reflètent à elles-seules toute cette douleur et la souffrance qui sont en train de m'assaillir. J'ai l'impression que c'est mon âme en entier qui est en train de fondre. Il n'y a aucun mot pour exprimer ce que je ressens.

J'aimais tellement Isa ! J'aimais tellement ce frère qui était capable de tout comprendre ! Je l'admirais tellement, pour son intelligence, pour son calme, pour sa maturité, pour son sérieux, pour la patience qu'il avait toujours à mon égard, pour son pardon qu'il m'accordait à chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose de ridicule. Si seulement j'avais pu être comme lui ! Avoir la profondeur de son regard en observant le ciel couchant comme il le faisait ! Si seulement j'avais pu atteindre sa maturité, sa noblesse d'esprit ! Si seulement j'avais pu lui ressembler un peu et cesser d'être moi-même ! Un frère... un grand frère... voilà ce qu'il avait été pour moi.

Et là c'est Saïx qui se tient devant moi, déclamant toute la haine qu'il ressent à mon sujet. Quel est le sens de cette histoire ? Un Simili qui n'a pas de cœur peut-il ressentir une telle douleur ? C'est tout mon corps qui semble hurler. Saïx vient... de me blesser encore plus efficacement que Xemnas ne pourrait jamais le faire. Je titube quelques instants et mon dos heurte une poutre en fer.

-C'est... faux... je murmure d'une voix tremblante.

-Cette discussion n'a plus lieu d'être. Cesse ce jeu d'acteur Axel. Tu ne ressens rien, je le sais.

-Je ne ressens rien...

Il est vrai que je n'arrive pas à pleurer. Et _ça_, c'est peut-être la vraie nature d'un Simili. J'ai déjà énoncé que je voulais vivre pour moi, rien que pour moi. Mais je n'avais jamais songé renier entièrement ma vie d'humain. Est-ce que tous ces souvenirs de rires, de fou-rires, ne sont qu'une enclume sur mes épaules ? Même sous la torture... je... enfin Lea s'était évadé en pensant à ces moments-là. Je pose ma main sur ma poitrine vide qui se serre pourtant atrocement. J'ai du mal à respirer. Il n'y a qu'une seule explication possible.

-Pourquoi est-ce que... est-ce que tu dis ça, Saïx ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu... mens ?

-Ouvre les yeux Axel, déclare froidement Saïx dont l'arme disparaît. Nous sommes des Similis. Nous ne vivons que pour nous. Mais je sais ce qu'Isa pensait. Accepte donc cette vérité ou meurs.

Il redresse fièrement le menton et son regard ambré semble me transpercer.

-Si tu retentes quoi que ce soit pour me doubler, Axel, sache que notre coopération s'arrêtera là. Je vais cesser de m'occuper de toi et de te tirer vers le haut comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à présent.

La main qui n'est pas sur ma poitrine se pose sur mes yeux. Puis, doucement, je ris. Un rire faible sarcastique qui le fait hausser des sourcils avec étonnement. Pour le coup, on dirait vraiment que j'ai un cœur : mes réactions sont aussi imprévisibles qu'un humain. Je déclare avec amertume :

-Ça tombe bien, je n'en aurai plus besoin désormais. Et... je n'ai jamais eu l'ambition d'être le chien de Xemnas.

Vivre pour soi... Lea ne l'a jamais fait. Est-ce enfin le moment de prendre mes bonnes résolutions ?

* * *

_Vous adorez? Vous détestez? Vous trouvez le cheminement idiot ou vous avez des commentaires à donner? _

_Il est donc temps de reviewer!_


	36. L'amitié entre Similis est impossible

**Chapitre 35 : L'amitié entre Similis est impossible.**

Un fracas épouvantable. Des feuilles qui volent partout. Moi qui recule en soupirant, atterré. Et une étagère entière qui vient de s'effondrer.

-Tu as peut-être besoin d'aide, Axel... ?

Je me retourne vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque de la Citadelle, une grande salle blanche et impersonnelle où s'entassent tous les grimoires récoltés par l'Organisation ainsi que tous ses rapports. Ah... ce n'est que lui. Zexion me regarde avec mépris. Il détaille l'armoire qui vient de tomber et le millier de livres que je viens de détruire. Moi, ironique, je fais un vague geste de la main, du genre un peu orgueilleux

-Mais non voyons ! Où vas-tu chercher une idée pareille ? Je m'en sors très bien tout seul !

Le Conspirateur Ténébreux (c'est son surnom ici) s'avance dans la pièce. Tiens, je remarque qu'il est toujours aussi petit. Bon, je suis peut-être juste méchant gratuitement ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il ne sera jamais très grand. Il s'abaisse vers un livre au hasard qu'il ramasse et il détaille sa tranche.

-Que cherches-tu ici ? Il est rare de te voir à la Bibliothèque.

Aaaaaah, son petit air supérieur... il m'a presque manqué ! Même gamin, il l'avait déjà... j'aurais envie de l'étrangler mais je résiste à mes pulsions animales. Avec une politesse feinte – et volontairement exagérée – je réponds :

-Il paraît que je suis en charge de retrouver le Maître de la Keyblade.

-C'est exact, acquiesce l'autre en détaillant toujours la tranche.

-Je suis venu voir s'il n'y avait pas quelques informations sur la Keyblade ici.

-Tu aurais pu me le demander directement.

Zexion regarde avec un haussement de sourcil le désastre que je viens de provoquer. C'est pour ça que je le déteste profondément. Ouais, déjà humain, je ne le portais pas vraiment dans mon cœur je me souviens que c'était toujours lui qui cafardait mes allées et venues dans le Château à Xehanort. Mais ce n'est pas un enfant en face de moi. C'est un jeune homme encore plus froid et méprisant qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Je lui réponds par un sourire méchant et je demande alors mielleusement :

-Qu'est-ce que la Keyblade, Zexion ?

-La Keyblade est une arme destructrice, capable d'apporter la lumière comme le chaos, commence-t-il en s'avançant vers une table de lecture, et il s'y assoit avec désinvolture. L'Élu qu'elle choisit doit avoir un cœur fort et une volonté hors de commun. Celui qui la possède obtient alors, entre autre, le pouvoir de libérer les cœurs et de les envoyer vers Kingdom Hearts. En libérant ces cœurs, Kingdom Hearts se renforce. Xemnas voudrait créer un Kingdom Hearts pour que nous retrouvions nos cœurs – pour cela, le pouvoir de la Keyblade est nécessaire.

-Pourquoi doit-on retrouver le Porteur de Keyblade ? Il n'est pas censé se montrer tout seul... ?

-Pour l'observer, tout d'abord, afin de découvrir un moyen de le manipuler, répond Zexion qui ne me regarde même pas, presque amusé par mon ignorance. À long terme, pour lui arracher son cœur et obtenir un Simili sous nos ordres, capable de manier la Keyblade.

Ma rêverie caractéristique s'occupe de faire le reste. J'imagine un guerrier redoutable, capable de tous nous surpasser d'une seule pichenette, une montagne de muscles et de courage qui ferait pâlir Xemnas. Ah, alors je dois être dans le camp du Maître de la Keyblade si je ne veux pas mourir. Zexion semble deviner facilement quelle étrange vision apparaît dans mes pensées puisqu'il continue :

-Tu te fais des illusions, Axel. La Keyblade ne choisit pas son Porteur en fonction de sa technique de combat, ou de sa force physique... mais de la puissance et de la lumière de son cœur.

-Son cœur... je murmure avec un peu d'ironie. Comment être sûr alors qu'un Simili puisse porter la Keyblade ?

-C'est un risque à courir, c'est vrai, avoue Zexion qui me dévisage avec ses deux prunelles perçantes. C'est pour ça qu'il ne vaut mieux pas lui arracher son cœur avant de l'avoir grandement observé. De plus, nous savons que le Sans-coeur de Xemnas (je dévisage Zexion avec surprise) a aussi des plans pour le Porteur. J'ignore s'ils sont en contact mais Xemnas a décidé de laisser son Sans-coeur agir avant de décider quoi faire.

Mon regard semble se voiler. Alors notre Supérieur chéri a aussi un Sans-coeur humain ? Mais quel genre d'homme était exactement Xehanort ? Un Sans-coeur humain... personne n'en est capable. Même Lea, qui était si exceptionnel, a donné un Sans-coeur félin – très puissant, certes – mais animal. Zexion, encore une fois, devine le trouble qui m'assaille mais choisit de ne pas le relever. Peut-être n'avait-il même pas le droit de m'en parler.

-Rechercher le Porteur est notre but principal, puisque c'est lui qui doit nous aider à compléter notre Kingdom Hearts.

-Comment dois-je procéder pour le retrouver ? Il a un traceur sur lui, ou quelque chose comme ça... ?

Il a un faible rictus sur le visage.

-Un Simili qui aime l'humour, constate-t-il avec dédain. Tu es un vrai paradoxe, Axel.

-J'avais je n'aurais pensé que tu me fasses un compliment un jour.

Il semble bizarrement bien aimer mon ton désagréable et provocateur. Posant sur la table le livre qu'il tenait, il reprend doucement :

-Xehanort avait tout prévu du temps où nous étions encore humains. Vois-tu, il existe dans l'univers sept jeunes filles au cœur dépourvu de Ténèbres. Ces filles sont attirées par la Lumière et les Porteurs. Une de ces Princesses de cœur vivait au Jardin Radieux (c'est le premier des six disciples qui me parle concrètement de cette époque et je suis un peu surpris) et Xehanort l'a envoyée dans l'espace, afin qu'elle le guide vers l'Élu de la Keyblade.

-Vraiment ? je m'étonne avec stupéfaction.

Il acquiesce gravement.

-Guidé par sa lumière tu dois retrouver cette fille. Avec elle, tu trouveras le Porteur.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? À quoi ressemble-t-elle ?

-Elle était une enfant de la Cité qui vivait seule avec sa grand-mère. Elle avait quatre ans à l'époque, je suppose qu'aujourd'hui elle doit être âgée de neuf ou dix ans. Dans mon souvenir, les cheveux acajous et les yeux bleus. Elle s'appelait Kairi.

Kairi... pourquoi ça me dit étrangement quelque chose ? Une petite fille de la Cité... c'est mon imagination, ou j'entends un rire enfantin à mes oreilles ? Des yeux bleus... un visage rond et un air puéril et malicieux sur deux bonnes joues rosies par ses nombreux jeux... une grand-mère bienveillante et un peu autoritaire qui cache un amour infini...

-Est-ce que ça va, Axel ? demande Zexion avec suspicion.

-Je... oui... continue...

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas Saïx qui t'explique tout ça ?

Son petit regard calculateur et la question pourtant posée avec une innocence mesurée me mettent immédiatement en colère, et la vision étrange de la petite fille s'efface aussitôt. Mes poings se serrent brusquement.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton air hautain, Zexion, je m'exclame en me rebiffant aussitôt.

-Aaaah... vous vous êtes donc expliqués.

-Ça ne te concerne pas.

-L'amitié entre Similis est impossible. Nous n'avons pas de cœur.

-Je ne crois pas que tu saches grand chose de l'amitié. Ce n'est pas comme si, en tant _qu'humain_, tu avais déjà eu des amis.

Silence. Un faible sourire ironique se dessine sur les lèvres fines des Zexion qui ne sourcille pas un seul instant en me dévisageant. Puis il pose son coude sur la table et met son menton au creux de sa main, fixant un point inconnu.

-C'est vrai, admet-il volontiers, je n'avais pas d'ami, à part peut-être Ansem. C'est sans doute pour ça que tu n'as jamais pu être disciple, tu n'étais pas assez froid, tu vivais trop dans la Lumière. C'est peut-être ça aussi la différence entre toi et nous au final.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que Zexion a aussi des choses à me dire, comme s'il attendait la première personne à laquelle confier ses remords les plus enfouis ? Mon visage se ferme et mon sourire méchant s'agrandit. Je ne veux pas être cette personne. Je ne veux pas lui parler plus longtemps. Je ne veux même pas m'approcher de lui. Je ramasse sur le sol la liste des mondes que Xaldin avait déjà visité et je tourne les talons, décidé à m'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

-Axel, je ne sais peut-être pas grand chose de l'amitié, s'exclame-t-il malgré tout alors que je ne m'arrête même pas. Mais j'ai pu voir de quoi les gens étaient capables au titre des sentiments – Lea était d'ailleurs un très bon sujet d'étude pour moi. Et si Saïx essayait de te protéger en t'éloignant de Xemnas ? Et s'il voulait t'aider à t'endurcir pour que tu cesses de te lamenter sur ton passé d'humain ? S'il avait exagéré volontairement sa haine pour toi juste pour t'aider à avancer encore plus loin... ? Parce que je sens autour de lui l'odeur des regrets...

Je continue d'avancer et disparais dans le couloir. Comme je m'en doutais, il est impossible dans l'Organisation de garder quelque chose secret. C'est ça le danger de n'avoir qu'un seul QG. Les informations circulent comme si les murs n'étaient pas plus étanches que des passoires. Mes sourcils se froncent. Encore une fois, Zexion se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Il n'est pas très différent de Ienzo au final.

S'il a raison, s'il a tort ? Un Simili comme moi sait que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Parce qu'en me disant toutes ces choses, qu'elles soient vraies, qu'elles soient fausses, Saïx a fait le choix de s'écarter le plus possible de moi. Et j'ai la sensation qu'essayer de le raisonner ne mènerait à rien. C'est un choix mûri et délibéré Saïx ne veut pas d'une amitié et encore moins avec moi. Et je pense... maintenant, avec le recul, je pense que Isa détestait peut-être vraiment Lea.

Ça n'a pas d'importance. Et je construirai désormais seul mon existence de Simili en essayant de survivre le plus longtemps possible. Ce qui implique, Maître de la Keyblade, de te retrouver rapidement.


	37. C'était l'élu de Xemnas

**Chapitre 37 : C'était l'élu de Xemnas**

Je sors enfin du passage des Ténèbres. Je baille bruyamment en m'étirant. Aaaah, ce fut une longue journée ! Bien content de rentrer, ça fait trois jours maintenant que je suis en vadrouille. J'esquisse quelques pas et je me dirige sans vraiment m'en rendre compte vers notre pièce de repos, une sorte de terrasse entourée de vitres avec quelques canapés immaculés. Oui, bon, c'est pas le summum de la déco, mais les canapés en question sont très confortables. Et mon dos réclame les oreillers qui les couvrent, bien plus moelleux que ceux de ma chambre.

-Axel !

Je redresse vaguement mes épis roux. C'est une voix inconnue qui s'est élevée : du genre un peu aiguë, aux accents emprunts de candeur. Je viens d'entrer dans ledit salon et je dévisage les occupants avec surprise. Saïx se tient debout dans un coin, les bras croisés, l'air pensif, il ne se retourne même pas. Xaldin est dans un canapé mais il a l'air rigide, pas du tout comme Xigbar qui est assis sur une table basse avec décontraction. En face de lui, il y a Demyx qui s'est relevé en m'apercevant. Un peu plus loin, Zexion lit un livre en jouant négligemment avec le coin d'une page.

C'est Demyx qui s'est exclamé mon nom avec autant de joie. Ses deux grands yeux d'un vert clair étincelant me détaillent avec bonheur (enfin, un souvenir de bonheur) que je n'ai que trop rarement vu sur un membre de l'Organisation. Je remarque que son visage est devenu bien plus expressif, dans ses yeux brille une étrange lumière, de même qu'il s'est aussi coupé les cheveux et que ça ressemble à du grand n'importe quoi. Mais il a l'air si heureux... ! Je le dévisage avec surprise puis, enfin, lui lance un sourire malicieux.

-Tu parles, maintenant, Demyx ?

-Oui ! Ça fait plusieurs semaines maintenant ! Mais tu travailles tout le temps, alors je n'ai pas pu te le montrer... !

Il a l'air si humain ! C'est la première fois que je rencontre un Simili qui fait autant semblant d'avoir des sentiments (à part moi, ma race n'est donc pas éteinte !). Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais, d'un côté, ça me rassure. C'est vraiment du réconfort que je ressens en posant les yeux sur lui. J'effectue quelques pas dans la pièce et, au final, me jette dans un canapé avec la grâce d'un pachyderme. Eux sont un peu plus loin et Demyx se contorsionne pour me garder dans son champ de vision. Je m'exclame avec bonne humeur :

-Alors ? Tu t'en sors dans notre Organisation ? Xaldin n'est pas trop brutal avec toi... ?

-Ah non non non, il est très gentil (Xaldin pousse une sorte de grognement en me lançant un regard noir), mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui m'entraînes ! T'es toujours tellement cool !

Je suis un peu surpris. Depuis que je suis un Simili, j'ai rarement été pris au dépourvu (comme on m'a rarement dit que j'étais « cool »). Il y a un petit silence dans la pièce, puis brutalement Xigbar éclate de rire un rire tonitruant que Demyx ne comprend pas. Il lui jette un regard étonné en demandant :

-Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas... ?

-Non, c'était très bien, je réponds alors que Xigbar ne se calme pas. J'ai toujours plus ou moins su que j'étais « cool », mais c'est bien de se le faire confirmer de temps en temps.

-Xaldin m'a dit que c'était grâce à toi que j'étais rentré dans l'Organisation ! continue Demyx sans aucune pudeur.

-Je n'ai pas dit « grâce », rectifie le géant aux cheveux noirs dans un soupir à peine audible. J'ai dit « à cause ».

-C'est la même chose, enchaîne Demyx avec un haussement d'épaules. J'en garde aucun souvenir mais j'ai la sensation que je dois quand même te dire : merci, Axel.

-De rien...

C'est bizarre, je n'ai pas eu ce genre de conversation depuis des lustres. J'ai l'impression brutale de me retrouver sur la fontaine... et ça me fait mal. Mais ça, personne ne s'en doute oh, peut-être Saïx, qui me regarde vaguement à travers ses yeux perçants, mais je ne peux pas en être sûr. Demyx me dévisage avec ses deux grandes prunelles remplies d'admiration et, même si je ne suis qu'un Simili, j'avoue que je _ressens_ quelque chose. Eh oui... j'ai encore du mal à assimiler à deux cent pour cent que je ne suis qu'une coquille vide et cette idée fait naître un rictus cynique.

-Cette Organisation est tellement puissante ! continue Demyx qui semble ne pas aimer le silence, contrairement à tous les autres membres dans la pièce.

-Tu ne sais pas encore à quel point, coupe Xigbar dans une sorte de grognement euphorique.

-Ah bon ? s'étonne Demyx avec la même innocence.

J'ai déjà cessé d'écouté. Je suis épuisé. Ma tête repose sur le dessus du dossier du canapé et je ferme les yeux, sentant chaque parcelle de mon corps se détendre progressivement. Ah oui, j'ai aussi cette blessure au bas du ventre que je dois faire examiner... mais pas maintenant, je n'ai pas trop envie de devoir me faire ausculter par ce vicieux et dramatique de Vexen.

-A quel point elle est puissante, Papy ? Donne-moi un exemple !

-Ne m'appelle pas Papy ! s'exclame Xigbar avec hargne. Mais parce que tu as une bonne tête, Mélopée Nocturne, je vais te répondre.

-Mélopée Nocturne, ça c'est vraiment classe, pouffe Demyx, mais en se penchant en avant Xigbar arrive à capter toute son attention (ce qui n'est pas peu faire).

Je n'écoute toujours pas vraiment. Tout ce que je me dis à ce moment-là, c'est que les Similis sont malgré tout incroyables. Quand je pense d'où Demyx est parti – un être sans vie, une marionnette, une loque – il a à présent développé une personnalité et des semblants de sentiments avec énormément de facilité. C'est une véritable métamorphose. Alors une coquille peut-elle évoluer ? Je pense plutôt à des éléments métaphysiques et le présent ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Cependant, Xigbar va très rapidement me ramener à la réalité.

-Notre Organisation est plus puissante que tout ce qui se trouve dans l'univers. Plus puissante que chaque monde, chaque être vivant qui peuple les mondes, chaque cœur. Plus puissante que moi. Plus puissante que toi.

-Ça, j'avais cru le comprendre Papy ! J'tai demandé un exemple !

-Un exemple ? sourit malicieusement Xigbar, et j'avoue que j'aurais dû comprendre avant qu'il ne poursuive, j'aurais dû entendre la provocation dans sa voix. D'accord. Je vais te donner le meilleur des exemples, jeune membre, celui qui te fera comprendre que personne ne peut s'opposer à nous. Car sache que personne ne peut s'opposer à notre Organisation. Et elle – Xemnas – peut faire plier _n'importe qui. _À quand remonte cette histoire ? À la création même de l'Organisation, je crois. Nous étions à la recherche de membres – les Sans-coeurs n'étaient pas aussi nombreux qu'aujourd'hui, il était impossible de trouver des Similis de forme humaine, il n'y avait pas assez de transformations. Il fallait donc que nous en créions par nous-mêmes.

Il a planté le décor. Super. J'avoue que j'y prête une oreille distraite et mes questions métaphysiques m'ont quitté. Mes sourcils se froncent. J'aurais tellement aimé me reposer... mais pas cette fois, la tournure que prennent à la fois l'histoire et la voix de Xigbar commencent à m'inquiéter.

-Xemnas a tout de suite trouvé le candidat idéal. Vois-tu, lorsque nous étions tous encore humains, un jeune garçon s'était amusé à nous provoquer. Je crois qu'il voulait se mesurer à nous, tester sa propre force, sa propre inconscience. La Lumière dans son cœur était trop puissante pour que nous, humains, puissions nous y opposer concrètement. Il nous a d'ailleurs foutu la raclée du siècle. Il débordait d'assurance et de confiance en lui et nous avons dû nous y mettre à plusieurs pour le maîtriser, tu t'en souviens, Xaldin ? Le petit plan pour le capturer sur ordre de Xem...hanort afin de l'amener à son meilleur ami ?

L'autre acquiesce dans un grognement sourd. J'ouvre péniblement une paupière. Non, attendez... c'est une blague ? Je redresse vaguement la tête et mon œil paresseux détaille la scène. Demyx semble suspendu aux lèvres de Xigbar qui arbore un air diabolique. Ils ne savent pas que j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire, je ne veux vraiment pas qu'ils le sachent, pourtant je me sens obligé de réagir. Pour l'instant, j'écoute avec une indifférence feinte, mais Xigbar sait bien que ce n'est que comédie.

-C'est vrai qu'il était fort, très fort. Quand il a disparu dans les Ténèbres il a réussi à survivre grâce à la puissance de son cœur. Est-ce que tu te rends compte... que son cœur était consumé par la rage et que pourtant, il ne l'a pas perdu il a réussi à se nourrir de cette rage sans disparaître complètement, il a contrôlé ses sentiments pour en tirer une force démesurée. Xemnas a envoyé Saïx pour le retrouver dans les plus profonds Ténèbres. Ça a pris du temps, mais on a réussi, on a mis la main sur l'humain qui nous avait tellement importuné. Et on a savouré... on a savouré comme seuls des Similis savent savourer une vengeance. On l'a tous fait plier, cet humain rebelle un par un, on a entendu sa jolie voix appeler au secours, on l'a vu sombrer dans la folie, on a pu expérimenter toutes nos petites tortures sous l'oeil attentif de Xemnas. Tu comprends, on cherchait un nouveau membre, pas un traître.

-Wouaaah ! Et il a tenu ? demande Demyx avec une sorte de fascination malsaine et avec une innocence complètement déplacée qui me glace le sang. Ou alors il est mort avant ?

Je me redresse dans le canapé, horrifié. Demyx et Xaldin sont dos à moi et ne peuvent pas me voir, mais Xigbar, toujours assis sur la table basse, m'adresse un petit regard en coin qui me dégoûte. Maintenant ça ne sert plus à rien de le cacher. Il sait que j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire. Il suffit de mesurer l'effroi dans mes prunelles. Il enchaîne en reportant son attention sur la jeune recrue :

-Non non – on ne parle pas de n'importe qui. C'était l'élu de Xemnas, bien sûr qu'il a tenu le coup, il était fait pour ça, c'était d'ailleurs assez marrant. Pendant longtemps, il a cru qu'il pouvait s'en sortir, qu'il pouvait s'échapper de la Citadelle ou que quelqu'un viendrait le sauver toi aussi tu aurais bien ri, Demyx ! Et cette lueur dans son regard, celle qui ne disparaissait jamais, c'était si ironique de l'apercevoir, ça me faisait tellement rire ! Bref, une fois qu'on a éteint la Lumière dans son cœur – une fois qu'il n'est devenu qu'une simple poupée désarticulée, Xemnas lui a arraché tout ce qui restait d'humain chez lui. Mais j'avoue que c'est dommage... j'aurais bien aimé m'amuser encore et encore avec lui. Ce que j'a-do-rais particulièrement, c'était pointer mon arbalète vers son genoux et...

Je fais un geste pour me redresser. Je veux vraiment sauter sur mes pieds. Mes Chakrams semblent me démanger. Xigbar... je vais l'anéantir. Je vais complètement l'anéantir. La haine qui parcourt mes veines est inhumaine et mon sang est en train de véritablement bouillonner. Je voudrais brûler et déchirer tout ce qui se trouve entre moi et lui. Et je vois dans son regard de faucon... je vois qu'il n'attend qu'une seule chose : que je me lance, et que le combat commence. Je crois qu'au fond de lui Xigbar... rêve de se mesurer à moi. Et si, en me lançant, mes pieds touchent le sol, je sais que ce sera une déclaration de guerre.

Mais on me rassoit brutalement dans le canapé. Ce sont deux mains qui se sont plaquées sur mes épaules et qui m'ont fait me rasseoir d'un geste sec. Au-dessus de mon épaule droite, je vois la tête de Zexion (c'est lui qui vient de me contrôler d'une poigne de fer) et il murmure doucement :

-Ton taux de probabilité de survie est de 20%. Ce n'est pas assez pour que tu le combattes maintenant. Tu vas perdre et tu vas disparaître dans le néant.

-Lâche-moi Zexion, je grogne avec une voix si grave que j'ai moi-même du mal à la reconnaître, j'ai attendu trop longtemps. J'ai attendu beaucoup trop longtemps...

-Axel, tu vas mourir si tu fais ça alors reste ici, murmure-t-il encore plus lentement et je crois que la pression de ses mains me calme. Reste ici et essaie de survivre encore un peu.


	38. Que d'inspiration!

**Chapitre 38 : Que d'inspiration!**

Le temps semble se suspendre dans la pièce qui est à présent totalement silencieuse. Rien ne bouge maintenant. Tout le monde s'est retourné vers moi (même Xaldin et Demyx, ce dernier ayant penché sa tête en arrière et me dévisageant à l'envers, un air interrogateur sur le visage) tandis que j'ai du mal à retrouver mon souffle. Je regarde fixement le Numéro II qui a un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, provocateur et sadique comme je ne l'ai jamais été.

-Ah, tu nous l'avais caché, mon petit rouquin. Tu l'as, ta mémoire, n'est-ce pas?

J'ai envie de me jeter sur lui et de l'étriper. Oui, je le sens en moi, j'ai vraiment envie de le tuer et je sais que j'en suis capable (tout du moins, je le pense sincèrement). En même temps, Zexion s'est redressé, mais reste dans mon dos au cas où l'erreur me prendrait de bondir sur mes pieds. Le regard de Xigbar... son regard de faucon aiguisé qui semble se réjouir de la moindre de mes réactions... J'ai peur de ne pas arriver à me contrôler. Mes armes me démangent tellement! Et je sens ce feu étrange bouillonner en moi, comme si j'étais une bombe à retardement...! Oh et puis, après tout, pourquoi s'en priver? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas me jeter sur lui pour l'anéantir...?

-ça sent l'action ! s'exclame Demyx avec un peu de bonheur dans la voix.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il fait apparaître son arme qu'il cale sur ses genoux – ce qui est, il faut bien l'avouer, un réflexe étrange. Vague regard ça a l'air d'être une sorte de guitare géante bleue hérissée de pics. Lorsqu'il se met à pincer les cordes frénétiquement, adaptant à la situation une musique effrénée et épique, je comprends qu'il s'agit bien là d'un instrument de musique.

-Toute cette tension ! s'écrie-t-il avec entrain. Que d'inspiration !

Sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Je comprends qu'une nouvelle fois, je me suis trompé. Alors, au final, Demyx n'est pas plus humain que les autres, Demyx n'est pas comme moi. Et on dirait qu'il a déjà accepté sa condition de Simili, son manque de cœur flagrant. Il le prend avec tellement de légèreté... il y a un combat sous ses yeux et il s'en contrefiche. Moi, il m'avait fallu des mois, des années, pour accepter le fait que je ne ressentais rien, que ma poitrine était vide pour lui c'était aussi simple que de jouer de la musique. Non... peut-être est-ce que j'interprétais trop. Peut-être est-ce qu'en fait, Demyx s'en foutait totalement, de sa nature. Peut-être son but était-il juste de vivre en jouant de la musique et rien d'autre.

-Axel, murmure doucement Zexion derrière moi et son souffle m'arrache un frisson de dégoût, tu sais que tu n'es pas capable de le battre. Tu es blessé et tu saignes encore, et tu es exténué, je peux le sentir. De plus, il a bien plus de technique que toi. En tout cas, je t'aurais prévenu...

À ces mots, le Conspirateur Ténébreux fait quelques pas en arrière et reprend place sur son fauteuil. De toute évidence, il ne veut pas jouer plus longtemps le rôle de nounou avec moi. En même temps, Xigbar se relève dans un geste très calculé et méticuleux, du genre doucereux, et contourne le canapé en restant fixé sur moi. Saïx est contre le mur, il ne bouge pas, je me demande même s'il regarde. Xaldin observe la scène avec un sourire en coin, les bras croisés, comme s'il était devant une pièce de théâtre particulièrement intéressante. Et Demyx enchaîne sa mélodie épique avec une autre, tout aussi rapide mais beaucoup plus sombre. Les notes obscures de son sitar pincé semblent mourir dans les airs, comme autant de cœurs qui s'envolent, perdus pour toujours dans le néant de Kingdom Hearts...

Le regard de Xigbar est trop insultant. Et moi, même si je suis fatigué, j'ai vraiment envie de me lever et de m'imposer. Il a le don de réveiller chez moi ma plus basse nature quand je le vois, j'éprouve une sorte de rage qui me fait grincer des dents et trembler de fureur. Quand je sens l'aura de Xemnas, c'est seulement de la crainte et du mépris que je ressens mais Xigbar... oh, je sais qu'un jour, je me vengerai de Xigbar. Parce que quand mes yeux se posent sur lui, je revois encore la scène qui a fait basculer mon existence toute entière, et sa voix résonne en moi « Voilà, mon gars, on y est, tu vas pouvoir revoir ton meilleur ami...on n'est pas généreux? ». Et cette phrase prononcée avec moquerie... et ce visage mielleux... et le désespoir qui fend mon âme... et mon cœur... qui se... brise...

-Mon petit humain pleurnichard ! s'exclame-t-il doucement. Mais comment as-tu fait pour garder toute ta rancœur en toi, pendant si longtemps...? Est-ce que nous aurions brisé ton esprit, finalement ?

-Tu vas trop loin, Xigbar, je grogne entre mes dents, décidé à suivre, malgré tout, le conseil juste de Zexion, celui de rester en vie.

-Ah, je vais trop loin ? ricane l'autre en s'approchant de moi alors que je sens vraiment mes armes me démanger. Mon pauvre Lea... comme d'habitude, tu ne comprends pas, tu ne comprends rien...

Il tend une main vers mes cheveux, comme l'aurait fait Xemnas. C'est trop. Je fais apparaître brutalement un de mes Chakrams avant même que ses doigts n'effleurent un de mes épis je crois avoir gagné, que mes réflexes ont été instantanés et qu'il va se reculer, surpris et sans doute un peu amusé, enchaînant sur une pique moqueuse. Ce n'est pas le cas. La réplique de Xigbar est immédiate. À peine mon Chakram arrive-t-il à hauteur de ses doigts que ceux-ci disparaissent brutalement de ma vision. Tout ne dure qu'une demi-seconde le temps pour moi de redresser le visage, et j'entends une détonation. Il est rapide, très rapide, et je comprends en un instant ce que m'avait recommandé Zexion. Comme d'habitude, ce gamin avait raison... Et une douleur... une douleur sans précédent, une douleur que je connais bien, se propage dans tout mon corps, à partir de mon genoux poussant un gémissement je m'effondre en avant, à plat-ventre sur le sol.

Xigbar... se tient juste au-dessus de moi. Et son arbalète est encore fumante. Son visage est fermé, grave. Déterminé. Et un air de profond dégoût semble incrusté sur les plis de sa figure. Comme au bon vieux temps, il vient de me tirer dans le genoux, et j'avais oublié à quel point ça pouvait faire mal, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Incapable de me mouvoir, incapable de m'enfuir, incapable de riposter, j'essaie simplement de me redresser sur mes coudes. Ah... que ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs... je ne suis... qu'une loque... je relève les yeux la musique de Demyx vient de cesser. Il doit détailler la scène, dubitatif. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de le confirmer. Xigbar s'agenouille devant moi, qui tente vainement de me redresser, pâle et livide, et il murmure :

-Je le sentais depuis le début... nous ne t'avons pas eu, n'est-ce pas, Lea ?

-ça ne concerne que Xehanort et moi, je chuchote en me maintenant toujours difficilement sur les coudes, la douleur s'accentuant alors que mes bras tremblent.

-Ce qui concerne Xehanort m'a toujours concerné, rigole-t-il même si je suis le seul à l'entendre et que je retiens avec peine un cri, emmuré par ma fierté. Je t'ai à l'oeil, Axel. Et au moindre geste suspect, je t'abattrai.

-Xigbar, intervient une voix, et nous relevons tous les deux la nuque.

C'est Lexaeus. Puisque je suis toujours sur le sol, il me paraît immense et j'esquisse ce qui ressemble à un mouvement de recul. Mais il a surtout l'air très sévère. Un large sourire fend aussitôt le visage du Numéro II qui se redresse avec facilité, se retournant déjà vers la table basse qu'il a quitté.

-Une affaire à régler, rien de plus, rigole-t-il en s'éloignant.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je grogne une nouvelle fois en tentant de me relever.

J'y mets vraiment du mien. Mais impossible de plier la jambe, impossible même qu'elle me soutienne, impossible aussi qu'elle touche le sol. Et je perds beaucoup de sang. Au début, il me laisse le temps de me relever seul lorsqu'il se rend compte que je prends trop de temps, agacé, Lexaeus m'attrape brutalement par le bras et me redresse d'un seul coup : je hurle. Xigbar rigole toujours un peu plus loin mais la douleur lancinante semble siffler à mes oreilles. Je croise le regard de Demyx qui a un air effrayé et même inquiet. Qu'il a des yeux expressifs, celui-là.

Je vois derrière Lexaeus l'ombre de Zexion qui ouvre la porte à ce dernier. Lexaeus me soulève à moitié et m'entraîne dans le couloir. La porte se referme sur le rire de Xigbar qui résonne toujours, nous poursuivant jusque la première volée de marches nous conduisant à Vexen. Super, alors finalement, je vais le retrouver, le vieux médecin dramatique et pervers. Hargneux, et énervé, je m'exclame avec colère :

-Je ne veux pas de ton aide, je m'écrie en parlant à la brute qui me porte sans peine dans les escaliers, comme si j'étais aussi léger qu'une plume. Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

-Je le sais, répond Lexaeus qui semble aussi énervé que moi mais qui garde malgré tout son ton froid et monocorde. C'est pour Zexion que je le fais.

Perplexe, je jette à ce dernier un regard interrogatif. Lui qui voit un monde que nous ne voyons pas... lui qui sent les choses quand elles se passent et quand elles arrivent... pourquoi voudrait-il m'aider ? Il voit bien que je me pose cette question alors, un faible sourire naît sur ses lèvres d'enfant, et il déclare :

-Je n'avais peut-être pas d'amis comme tu le penses. Mais j'avais un père, Ansem. J'ai des remords parfois. Pour ce qu'on lui a fait. Pour notre trahison. Et puis, à chaque fois que je pense à mon ancienne vie, je pense à toi. J'ai aussi des remords pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je crois... que c'est en partie à cause de moi que tu es ici aujourd'hui. Si je n'avais pas... si je n'avais pas été... aussi...

Lexaeus continue de descendre les escaliers d'un pas lourd, impassible. Mais moi je regarde fixement Zexion qui nous suit, perdu dans ses pensées. Les Similis enfants sont différents de nous, Vexen me l'a expliqué un jour. Peut-être Zexion, même s'il vénère notre Organisation, a-t-il gardé un semblant de conscience malgré tout.

Il redresse la nuque vers moi. Il a l'air complètement fermé. Il déclare fortement:

-Voilà pourquoi je t'aide, Axel. Parce que je n'ai jamais eu le cran d'aider Lea. Et qu'il était bien plus facile... d'aller tout rapporter à Xehanort, plutôt que de m'opposer comme toi. Je suis ce que je suis devenu. Je ne pourrai jamais changer, c'est trop tard. Et je donnerai ma vie pour l'Organisation, c'est certain, je ne veux pas la trahir, j'aime notre Organisation. Mais si j'agis pour toi je dirais que c'est par... par acquis de conscience.

Je le dévisage fixement. Il le sait. Nous approchons de l'antre du médecin fou. Mon sang a goutté dans les escaliers, j'espère que les Reflets arriveront à le faire partir. Pour la première fois, je me laisse entièrement reposer sur Lexaeus (peut-être parce que mon corps a atteint sa limite...) et je déclare, stoïque, et avec beaucoup d'ironie :

-C'est à l'époque peut-être qu'il fallait y réfléchir.


	39. Profitezen

**Chapitre 39 : Proftez-en. **

-Vacances, aujourd'hui.

Je suis devant Saïx, sur la Passerelle du néant. Nous sommes seuls. Et la nouvelle vient de tomber lourdement dans la pièce vide. Non ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire... J'étais arrivé avec entrain, prêt à recevoir mes ordres au sujet du Maître de la Keyblade, sans me soucier de rien, l'esprit tranquille et libre. Et puis, voilà ce que Saïx, placide, et impassible, vient de m'annoncer. Vacances. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien pouvoir cacher...? Quel est le piège, qu'est-ce que Xemnas teste dans ce simple mot justement calculé... ?

-Non, entre toi et moi, Saïx, qu'est-ce que je dois faire aujourd'hui ? je m'exclame avec ironie.

-Vacances. Ce sont les ordres de Xemnas. Les nouvelles de ton altercation avec Xigbar sont remontées jusque lui et il a pris la décision de t'accorder un jour de vacances...

-Chercher le Maître de la Keyblade, je m'exclame avec effarement. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais courir un marathon. Et puis les Sans-coeurs se tiennent plutôt tranquilles, ces temps-ci. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, des vacances, pour un Simili, pour moi ? Que veux-tu que je fasse, Saïx ? Sérieusement... ? Alors donne-moi mes ordres pour aujourd'hui et arrête deux secondes de plaisanter !

Sa narine droite remonte légèrement, c'est là sa simple réaction. Il me regarde avec condescendance (sa manière habituelle de me regarder). Alors que je suis complètement désemparé, il se retourne légèrement, et déclare avec sarcasme:

-Je ne plaisante pas. Tu as droit à un jour de vacances. Profites-en pour faire ce que tu veux, ce que tu as envie, et cesse de rester dans mes pattes.

Sur cette déclaration, il s'éloigne. Quoi ? Des vacances... ? Mais quelle idée ! Je suis toujours immobile, les bras m'en tombent. Des vacances... ? Ils sont vraiment sérieux ? C'est complètement inutile ! Ça ne sert à rien ! Je ne suis plus au stade où je déambulais, seul, dans les couloirs du château. J'ai passé cette étape depuis longtemps : je veux bouger, sortir, vivre ! Parce que... parce que je n'ai nulle part où aller. Et quelque chose me dit que c'est justement le fait d'avoir des vacances qui va m'attirer encore plus les moqueries de Xigbar.

Je n'ai pas d'ordres. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive depuis ma naissance. Les yeux écarquillés, je titube quelques instants vers la droite (mon genoux est immobilisé donc je perds facilement l'équilibre) et tombe lourdement dans un canapé. Non, vacances, sérieusement ? Mais je n'ai rien à faire ! Personne à voir ! La vague idée de retrouver Demyx ou Zexion me prend mais je la chasse d'un mouvement de tête. J'aurai l'air d'un parfait imbécile, et eux aussi ont sûrement des missions aujourd'hui. Et puis, je n'ai pas de cœur, je n'ai envie de rien, c'est cela même la définition d'un Simili. Encore moins de passer du temps avec quelqu'un.

Fatigué, et poussant un profond soupir, je me redresse en me penchant vers l'arrière, bien sur le dossier. Je réfléchis à toute allure. Jamais je n'aurais pensé devoir me demander ce que je désire faire. Quand j'étais humain... oui, quand j'étais encore humain, je sais que j'aimais bien le mot « vacances ». Il était pour moi synonyme de liberté – même si j'étais en fait libre à peu près tout le temps. Mais « vacances », c'était pour moi quelque chose d'exceptionnel avec Isa, nous cherchions toujours, pendant ces fameux jours de « vacances », à pouvoir profiter du temps libre le plus possible, pour qu'ils soient gravés dans nos mémoires pour toujours. C'était d'ailleurs pendant un de ces jours de « vacances » que nous avions essayé de pénétrer dans la Forteresse en cachette pour la première fois. Nous cherchions toujours à les marquer d'une pierre blanche et pour cela nous redoublions à chaque fois d'imagination.

Mais aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire... ? J'ai un vague sourire sur les lèvres et je pousse un ricanement, alors que j'essaie d'étendre ma jambe blessée. Je dois même me rappeler le principe des vacances. Faire ce que l'on veut. De quoi, moi, Axel, Numéro VIII de l'Organisation IX, j'ai envie ? Huuuum... je ne veux plus découvrir des mondes – c'est là ce que je fais déjà en mission – et il y a longtemps pour moi qu'explorer à perdu tout son charme. Mais alors où aller ? Que voir ? Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit, dans l'univers, où j'aimerais me retrouver pendant un jour de congé... ?

L'idée du Jardin Radieux me vient mais, une nouvelle fois, je la balance d'un geste nerveux de la tête. Tu rêves, Axel... ton monde est mort et Lea est mort, de même qu'Isa te rendre dans un monde en décomposition ne servira qu'à accentuer ton semblant peine. Ça ne sert à rien d'enfoncer encore plus le couteau dans la plaie alors que tu as enfin accepté ta condition de Simili. Non, Axel, il faut être plus fort que le passé, construire quelque chose de neuf, de nouveau, avec tes propres faibles moyens de Simili. Il faut évoluer et chercher quelque chose d'inédit. Te trouver un nouvel endroit, un nouvel endroit rien qu'à toi, où tu pourrais laisser vagabonder ton esprit dans le soleil couchant comme tu le faisais, à une certaine époque, au bord de la fontaine...

Où se trouve cet endroit ? Où pourrais-je me relever doucement de mon abandon de cœur ? Cet endroit doit bien exister quelque part... comme la fontaine, sous le soleil couchant... je ferme les paupières pour me laisser submerger par mes souvenirs et mes semblants de sentiments. J'ai l'impression que j'ai cet endroit devant les yeux, son nom est sur le bout de ma langue. Je vois presque le soleil couchant. Et cette impression de paix, de quiétude. Le bonheur. Et le calme. Où était-ce déjà ? Où ai-je rencontré une telle sensation de bien-être, dans une ville hors du temps et de l'espace?

Mais c'est bien sûr... je me relève et tends brutalement ma main vers l'avant. Aussitôt, un couloir des ténèbres s'ouvre devant moi, et je m'y engouffre sans peur. Cet endroit, je le connais déjà. Et je dois bien avouer que j'attendais impatiemment un jour de congé pour pouvoir y retourner, mais avec le temps, je l'avais oublié. Cette cité qui s'épanouit entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres, où un perpétuel soleil couchant s'ouvre au-dessus d'elle, la baignant de rayons orangés et d'une chaleur inégalée. Elle apparaît devant moi, véritable lumière au bout du tunnel, et les Ténèbres se dissipent soudainement autour de ma silhouette boiteuse.

Je hume l'air en fermant les paupières. Alors que je courrais presque dans le tunnel je suis à présent totalement immobile. Je sens... chacun de mes muscles se détendre brusquement, comme si tout le poids qui pesait sur mes épaules s'évaporait, emporté par la douce brise qui me caresse le visage. Et quand je respire, j'ai l'impression que c'est la première fois. La libération sera courte – bientôt, le travail me rattrapera – mais en cet instant je ne pense qu'à vivre un peu.

La Cité du Crépuscule. Mon nouveau repère. Et personne ne pourra me l'arracher. Car ce repère sera bien plus solide que l'ancien, je vais tout faire pour. Je rouvre les paupières et observe avec béatitude la cité qui semble grimper sur les hauteurs, où se superposent terrasses et chemins de fer dans une sorte de grand fourre-tout organisé.

Ce n'est pas le Jardin Radieux. Et c'est cela précisément que j'aime. Ni fontaine, ni verdure, ni mosaïque, ni palais je ne veux pas simplement reproduire le même schéma qu'avant, me complaire dans une sorte d'émerveillement idiot en imitant ce que je ne suis plus. Je ne suis pas là pour essayer d'être Lea, de le redevenir, l'espace de quelques instants. Je suis Axel. Ça ne changera jamais. Je ne changerai plus jamais. Et cette ville, plus que d'être une simple esquisse de mon passé, sonne alors comme une renaissance.

Je me mets en marche, lentement, doucement, les paupières encore à demi-ouvertes de bonheur. Oui, l'air ici est différent d'ailleurs : il me repose. Et cette ville semble presque posséder une âme. Je suis en train de grimper une pente pavée, où la lumière du soleil éternellement couchant transparaît de manière oblique. Il y a des gens, beaucoup de gens, qui se dépassent et se croisent en s'attardant pour prendre des nouvelles. Autour de moi, il y a des phrases qui fusent, des phrases simples, banales, comme « Comment vont les enfants ? » ou bien « Tu as changé de coiffure, non ? ». Et c'est tellement reposant... et tellement familier.

Cette ville respire la vie. Chaque élément qui la compose respire la vie. L'air frais sur mes cheveux, les enfants qui me dépassent en courant, le bruit lointain d'un train qui démarre... J'aurais voulu naître ici. Vivre ici. Mourir ici. Et je sens... que la Cité du Crépuscule est capable de panser mes plaies. Et qu'elle pourra peut-être, à la longue, me soigner.

-Monsieur ? Monsieur... ?

Je me retourne, interpellé. J'ai vraiment les yeux écarquillés, et je crois que si mon cerveau n'avait pas brutalement été tout engourdi, j'aurais eu les jambes tremblantes (malheureusement, le choc est tel qu'il semble parti en vacances lui-aussi, et je suis même incapable de comprendre ce qui est en train d'arriver). C'est une jeune femme qui semble tenir une sorte d'échoppe. Elle a quelque chose dans son regard d'encore très enfantin même si elle semble tenir un commerce, et c'est, tout comme pour cette ville, toute la naïveté de l'univers qui semble transpirer de chacun de ses traits. Son regard innocent s'est retourné vers moi et j'en suis tout retourné. Je la dévisage, abasourdi, parce qu'on m'a toujours entraîné à me cacher. Et je n'ai jamais parlé à personne d'autre qu'aux membres de l'Organisation. Concrètement, jamais personne ne m'a _vu_ depuis que je suis un Simili – je dois être le plus discret possible, je me fonds dans la masse, on m'ignore, et ce depuis ma naissance.

Mais aujourd'hui... on m'interpelle, pour la première fois. Le code de l'Organisation aurait voulu que je m'éloigne en courant, mais, après un bref geste de recul, je décide de me raviser. Contre toute attente, un vague sourire naît sur mes lèvres, et je fais deux pas en sa direction. J'ai la gorge sèche, même si je n'ai pas de cœur. Et même si je suis incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit je me demande ce qu'il faut bien faire dans ce genre de situation. Avec simplicité, la jeune femme me tend ce qu'elle vend, tout en déclarant :

-C'est cinq munnies aujourd'hui. Profitez-en.

Je baisse les yeux. C'est comme un coup direct dans l'estomac. Comme si Xigbar venait de m'anéantir pour la seconde fois. Pourtant, rien ne transparaît sur mon visage hébété. Non. Mon _corps_ ressent mais je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer par une réaction. Un glace à l'eau de mer. Mon amitié avec Isa. Mon ancienne vie. Et ces longues soirées passées à observer le coucher du soleil... la jeune femme attend une réponse. Elle ne se fait pas attendre. Alors que j'aurais voulu, encore une fois, m'enfuir pour oublier cet instant qui me rappelle tant de souvenirs douloureux, mon sourire s'agrandit, pour devenir étonnamment franc, et triste. Je réponds tout doucement, en tendant vingt munnies :

-Je n'ai que ça sur moi. Gardez la monnaie.

Elle prend son dû et c'est à son tour de me regarder avec stupeur. Je saisis délicatement la glace qu'elle tient entre ses doigts et je me remets en route, l'esprit tranquille. Lentement, dans un geste presque mesuré, au milieu de tout ce bonheur et cette paix apparente, je croque la glace. Et je crois surtout que c'est grâce à la quiétude la ville que son goût me paraît aussi sucré, malgré toute l'amertume qui semble régner en moi.


	40. T'offrir une seconde chance?

**Chapitre 40 : T'offrir une seconde chance... ?**

Alors, alors, alors... j'ai la liste des mondes à visiter devant moi. Je me gratte les cheveux avec perplexité. Saïx m'a commandé de suivre les mondes dans leur ordre et c'est donc ce que je compte faire. Zexion a pris soin de me répertorier ceux que je dois visiter dans la semaine, en m'indiquant leur superficie et le nombre global d'habitants. Et il y en a qui sont plutôt grands ! Il n'a pas été tendre, je suis après tout toujours en convalescence...! Aucune compassion, décidément... et mon genoux qui me fait encore terriblement souffrir... rien de bien réconfortant, j'en viens à regretter amèrement mon cher jour de vacances...

Bon. Je suis courageux, mais un peu flemmard, je dois bien l'avouer. Tandis que mes yeux parcourent la liste avec effarement, j'aperçois subitement un monde... beaucoup plus petit que les autres. Ce qui signifie aussi, fatalement, beaucoup moins de travail. Ouf ! Alors je sais lequel je dois visiter aujourd'hui. Xigbar ne pourra pas dire que je n'ai rien fait et, à côté de ça, je n'aurais pas non-plus énormément travaillé. Une petite visite dans ce monde minuscule, je rédigerai mon rapport à la Cité du Crépuscule où je crapahuterai un peu, avant de RàC la bouche en cœur. Parfait ! Et mon plan me plaît déjà. Sans aucun scrupule je tends la main en avant pour faire apparaître le tunnel correspondant à ma destination. Tout en le passant, je perds un peu mon sourire. « Les Îles de Destin »... un titre qui correspondrait tout à fait à un Maître de la Keyblade.

Quand j'émerge des Ténèbres la lumière du soleil m'étonne un peu et, les yeux plissés, j'améliore ma vision en me protégeant avec mon avant bras. Tiens. Encore un endroit qui correspondrait au bonheur (mais bien trop petit pour que je puisse m'y cacher, pas comme ma chère Cité du Crépuscule). Perplexe, j'avance un peu en détaillant le décor autour de moi. On voit bien qu'il y a des constructions humaines, mais de là à appeler ça une « ville »... Il s'agit en fait d'une plage surplombée d'un pont en bois qui mène à un petit îlot. Le sable est blanc, la mer turquoise, le soleil tape férocement. La forêt tropicale, dans mon dos, s'épanouit en contre-haut d'une petite cascade qui vient s'évanouir contre la roche. Et même s'il y a une hutte, des échelles, et le fameux pont, je me demande bien où vivent les habitants.

Ah, je comprends enfin. Apparemment, c'est un monde composé d'îles, et je vois une barque un peu plus loin, sur un petit ponton. J'aurais apparemment mal calculé ma trajectoire, cette île ne doit être qu'une source de jeux et la ville à proprement parlée doit être un peu plus loin sur l'océan. J'aperçois d'ailleurs des épées de bois et une corde à sauter un peu plus loin, abandonnés sur la plage. Un vague sourire aux lèvres en pestant contre mon manque de rigueur, je m'avance vers le ponton. Tout en me traînant avec un air décontracté et paresseux, je me demande où j'ai bien pu faire une erreur. Il m'a pourtant semblé que ma trajectoire était parfaite. Et l'erreur ne vient sûrement pas de moi. Est-ce possible que mon couloir des Ténèbres ait été attiré par quelque chose, à tel point qu'il m'ait forcé à sortir trop tôt... ?

Mais brusquement je reviens à la réalité je suis incapable d'escalader le ponton de bois tant mon genoux me fait mal (Vexen, avec un sourire hypocrite, m'a retiré mes bandages un peu trop tôt apparemment). Un « crac » effroyable retentit alors que je tombe sur le sable en poussant un gémissement. J'essaie de me relever mais ma jambe tremble beaucoup trop et la douleur est insupportable, je manque même de perdre connaissance. Ah... Qu'est-ce que je n'aime pas être faible... Qu'est-ce que ça peu m'agacer...

Et, comble de l'horreur, en même temps, des voix me parviennent. Mince alors, je vais me faire repérer pour quelque chose d'aussi idiot qu'un genoux mal fichu. Rampant misérablement tout en rigolant un peu parce que je me trouve stupide, je me dissimule sous le ponton, dans l'ombre parfaite qu'il procure. J'abats ma capuche sur mes cheveux roux et je suis ainsi invisible. Comme je peux parfaitement détailler la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux.

Cinq enfants. Pas de guerriers assoiffés de sang ou d'indigènes cannibales, ça me rassure un peu. Intrigué, je me penche un peu en avant, parce que les derniers enfants que j'ai aperçus jouer avec innocence, j'avais dû leur arracher le cœur dans la seconde. Puisque je n'ai plus cette mission je n'ai aucune raison de m'en prendre à eux, et je les observe avec une sorte de curiosité justifiée. J'ai été enfant un jour. Je m'en souviens vaguement, très vaguement. Et leurs réflexes et leurs pensées, s'ils m'intéressent au plus au haut parce qu'ils sont incalculables et imprévisibles, me sont malgré tout, aujourd'hui, totalement inconnus.

-Tu ne m'auras pas avec ta corde à sauter, cette fois-ci, Selphie ! s'exclame un jeune garçon blond, petit et costaud, qui se jette sur une des épées à terre dans un geste qu'il veut soigné et gracieux mais qu'il rate misérablement.

-Je gagne toujours contre toi, Tidus, réplique une fillette rousse qui attrape sa corde à sauter avec dextérité. Mais d'accord, je vais devoir te mettre encore la raclée. Il n'y a que contre Riku que je perds et toi, ça va être du gâteau.

Ces deux-là s'éloignent sur le sable tandis que les trois autres se rapprochent de ma cachette. Je me dissimule un peu plus, priant pour qu'ils ne me remarquent pas et que je ne doive commettre l'irréparable pour rester anonyme. Heureusement, ils contournent le ponton et s'y assoient avant que je ne puisse les apercevoir. Tout ce que je peux détailler d'eux, ce sont leurs mollets de gamins qui battent le vide en regardant, comme moi, leurs deux amis se battre.

-Après c'est à nous, Riku ? demande une voix fluette et joyeuse de petit garçon naïf qui semble transpercer, à elle seule, le bruit des vagues et le silence des oiseaux.

-Tu n'en as pas marre de perdre tout le temps ? demande aussitôt une voix de petite fille qu'il me semble... qu'il me semble bien connaître, mais j'ai peur de me tromper. Laisse Riku tranquille un peu, ça ne doit pas être facile de toujours gagner !

-Laisse Kairi, enchaîne alors une voix plus grave et plus profonde qui doit appartenir au fameux Riku. Si Sora veut perdre encore une fois, personne ne pourra l'en empêcher, même pas toi...

-On verra bien qui va perdre ! s'écrie avec entrain la première voix, et l'enfant, qui ressemble plus à une petite boule de pics brunes habillée en plagiste, retombe sur le sable et court vers les épées.

-Ne lui fais pas trop mal, Riku, demande la fillette avec amusement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Kairi.

Le fameux Riku retombe lui-aussi sur le sable et j'essaie de me faire plus petit. Mais... c'est impossible de rester de marbre. Parce que je suis libre de détailler le jeune garçon qui se redresse devant moi, libre de le détailler à mon aise. Il doit avoir dix ans, pas plus en tout cas et comme les garçons de son âge, il est encore petit, pas très costaud, et ses joues sont encore très rondes. Et pourtant... pourtant, il y a quelque chose dans son regard d'un bleu/vert étrange, quelque chose de terriblement déterminé et de très adulte. Et il me suffit de battre des cils pour comprendre que c'est lui, le fameux Porteur de Keyblade. Zexion avait raison : il n'était pas un super guerrier surentraîné capable de nous détruire d'une simple pichenette. Mais je ressens, et ce de ma place, la force de son cœur et le pouvoir qu'il détient. On a dû lui passer le pouvoir de la Keyblade il y a longtemps maintenant pour qu'il puisse ainsi mûrir en lui. Et l'air si sérieux qui s'étale sur son visage enfantin me laisse deviner la volonté qui l'anime.

Et la jeune enfant dont je vois les jambes battre l'air... ça doit être la princesse de mon monde, et aussi la fillette que je prenais sur mes genoux en riant. Beaucoup d'émotions décidément pour un simple Simili comme moi... un battement de cils me suffit une nouvelle fois pour que je me retrouve sur cette fontaine. Ça me semble tellement loin ! Mais cette fille est la preuve que tout cela a vraiment existé. Oui, parce qu'elle est là, parce qu'elle sourit et parce qu'elle vit, elle prouve qu'un jour, le Jardin Radieux s'est épanoui et qu'un jour, j'ai pu rire avec mon meilleur ami en inventant mille jeux pour elle.

Axel... je ne le dis jamais assez, mais tu es un fou. Eh oui un Simili peut-il faire preuve de compassion ? J'ignore si on peut appeler ça de la compassion, ou alors si je fais uniquement preuve d'égoïsme. Alors que j'étais bien décidé à me tenir tranquille et à faire partie de l'Organisation, voilà que je vais commettre le pire acte de trahison possible.

Le Porteur est là, devant moi. Il se bat bien. Et il contrecarre chacun des coups de la boule de pics hyperactive qui semble tout aussi déterminée. Je plisse les yeux parce que le soleil m'aveugle et je me penche légèrement en avant, même si mon genoux me fait toujours mal. Si le fameux Riku semble le Porteur avéré, c'est bien l'autre qui semble véritablement rayonner. Et c'est un drôle de paradoxe que j'ai devant moi. Riku a sur le visage un air si sérieux et si concentré, alors que son ami rit et semble illuminer la plage par la lumière qui semble émaner de son cœur.

J'ai un vague sourire sur les lèvres. N'est-ce pas là nos portraits crachés, Isa ? Le trop de sérieux contre l'hyperactivité amusée ça me rappelle vaguement deux personnes... et si je rédige un rapport, alors le nom de l'autre garçon – Sora si je me souviens bien – y figurerait aussi... parce qu'au premier abord, Riku semble exceptionnel mais si je me concentre un tout petit peu, l'autre – Sora – possède dans sa naïveté et dans sa joie quelque chose d'exceptionnel... une sorte de chaleur que je ressens, même en tant que Simili.

Axel... qui comptes-tu faire ? Tandis que je détaille les enfants qui s'amusent mes doigts caressent doucement le sable chaud. Vas-tu détruire la vie de ces enfants, toi-aussi ? Je me souviens quelle douleur j'avais ressenti en m'effondrant dans le couloir de la Forteresse alors que celle-ci était en train d'être détruite. Quand je venais de voir le Sans-coeur de Isa. La peine qui m'aurait presque annihilé si je n'avais pas eu le courage de me lever... je me souviens des larmes et de l'impuissance alors que je voyais mon monde s'effondrer... la certitude que c'est fini. Que tout est fini pour moi.

Eux ont un destin. Je redresse le regard vers les deux garçons qui se combattent avec plaisir sous les acclamations de la Princesse. Ce n'est sûrement pas comme Lea, qui n'avait aucune responsabilité particulière. Parce que ce Riku est un Porteur de Keyblade, alors il y aura forcément des complications. Ils ne sont pas destinés à rester jouer sur cette île minuscule toute leur vie. Et fatalement, ils vont connaître la peur, et les épreuves, et peut-être même ne s'en sortiront-ils pas vivants (j'ai particulièrement peur pour le Riku qui a un air si sérieux). Donc, si on suit mon raisonnement, je peux garder le silence, n'est-ce pas ? De toute manière, ils sont condamnés à connaître la tourmente. Oui... si je garde le silence, je leur offrirai quelques mois, voir quelques années de répit. Et ensuite... ensuite, nos chemins se recroiseront, sûrement. Parce qu'ils se mettront forcément contre notre Organisation.

Je relève doucement les yeux vers la jeune Kairi. Aaah... si seulement j'étais encore Lea. Si je pouvais émerger de ma cachette et me mêler à leurs jeux avec naïveté. Est-ce idiot de la part d'un Simili, d'un Simili presque adulte, de voir retourner en enfance ? Xigbar se moquerait sûrement encore plus de moi s'il savait que mon souhait le plus cher était de pouvoir vivre encore en toute innocence. Si seulement on pouvait me donner une seconde chance... une manière de me racheter de mes fautes, en aidant corps et âme quelqu'un. Si seulement on pouvait m'offrir cet ami dont je rêve tant... et retrouver la complicité, et l'affection, que l'on peut éprouver pour quelqu'un... m'offrir cette seconde chance dont je rêve tant...

-Une seconde chance ? s'exclame brutalement la boule de pics brune, et c'est si troublant que je crois qu'il a entendu mes pensées, mais il s'adresse en fait au fameux Riku. T'offrir une seconde chance... ?

J'observe la scène avec stupéfaction. Riku est sur le sol et, quand ses yeux si tourmentés se posent sur son ami, ils semblent s'apaiser et se calmer. Riku profite de la Lumière de son ami, ça me paraît évident. Il doit en être dépendant. Elle est si puissante, et c'est sûrement elle qui m'empêchait avant de découvrir où se cachait Kairi, et non la Lumière du vrai Porteur. Sora a brutalement un immense sourire sur son visage et tend la main à Riku pour qu'il se redresse. Ce dernier s'exécute avec un sourire beaucoup plus fin et malicieux et se remet en position de combat.

-Bien sûr. Il y a toujours une seconde chance.

D'accord... Alors, quand on me posera la question, il n'y avait rien sur cette île à peine quelques habitants, et aucune princesse, aucun Porteur. J'effacerai de la liste les Îles du Destin et personne n'en entendra plus jamais parler avant que le Porteur fasse surface. Mais à présent plus que Riku, c'est l'autre qui m'intrigue. Je me demande avec perplexité à quel scénario nous allons avoir droit dans quelques années. Tout ce que j'espère... oh oui, tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne sera jamais aussi dramatique que le mien. Même si j'en viens à me demander quel genre de Simili ces trois-là pourraient donner.

Arrête de rêver.

Ce n'est pas en les protégeant que tu te rachèteras.

Et une seconde chance, ça n'existe pas.


	41. Xemnas peut bluffer

**Chapitre 41 : Xemnas peut bluffer. **

-Et qu'est-ce qu'un cœur? demande Luxord d'une voix sourde.

Eh oui. Vous l'aurez compris. Cela fait deux jours maintenant que le Numéro X nous a été présenté. Le jeune homme, d'assez large carrure, blond et silencieux, garde des souvenirs de sa vie d'humain, et s'est donc développé de manière spectaculaire. Il a quand même l'air un peu éteint, pensif, et il parle peu. Manque de chance, il a été retrouvé par Xigbar, le membre le moins sympathique de toute notre petit entreprise. Alors Demyx et moi nous avons été envoyés avec lui pour sa première mission – sans doute pour redorer l'image de notre Organisation avec des mecs trop _cool_, d'après Demyx – et il s'agit surtout de lui expliquer ce que nous devons faire.

-T'as pas l'impression que ta vie est un peu silencieuse depuis que tu es né en tant que Simili?

-Un peu.

-Eh bin voilà, s'exclame Demyx comme s'il était un excellent pédagogue, et je l'observe avec le sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Un cœur c'est comme une bonne musique de fond... du genre jazz, mais jazz triple tempo, qui te donne envie de danser. Ou non – peut-être la plus belle mélodie qui soit. Tu aimes quoi, comme musique, Luxord? Je préfère le rock mais mon sitar n'est pas très bien adapté pour... Tu joues d'un instrument...?

Luxord hausse un sourcil, pas le moins du monde convaincu. Nous nous asseyons sur le bord d'une terrasse de la Cité du Crépuscule. Alors que Demyx s'embourbe dans des explications foireuses, je pousse un petit rire, et attire l'attention du Simili nouveau-né en me penchant vers lui. Demyx – qui semble me vouer une sorte de culte – me dévisage avec adoration et j'explique avec amusement:

-Tu te souviens de celui que tu étais, quand tu étais humain?

-Oui, répond Luxord qui plonge son regard acier dans le mien, m'écoutant attentivement.

-Tu te souviens de tous les petits détails qui rendait ta vie... humaine? Je veux dire... sourire, rire, éclater de rire. Tu as forcément déjà fait une blague à un ami. Tu t'es déjà détendu en souriant sans aucune raison. Pris des décisions idiotes sans aucun sens. Ressenti de l'euphorie. Gagné à un jeu, tu t'es déjà senti victorieux.

Il acquiesce, il semble parfaitement comprendre de quoi je parle.

-J'ai été chanceux dans ma vie.

-C'est bien, on n'est pas tous dans ce cas-là, je m'exclame avec un rire jaune. Bon, et maintenant, tu te souviens des sentiments négatifs? Le chagrin, la peine... la douleur... la sensation d'abandon peut-être, l'impuissance... la colère, la rage, la haine... tu as déjà poussé des cris je suppose, tu t'es déjà battu, tu as forcément déjà été jaloux, envieux.

De nouveau, même s'il marque une légère hésitation, il acquiesce. Mon sourire se fait rassurant et heureux alors que je vais lui annoncer la pire des nouvelles. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais avoir des remords. Je pose ma main gantée sur son bras et je continue, toujours avec autant d'entrain:

-Ça ne t'arrivera plus jamais, Luxord. Sourire. Crier. Rire. Pleurer. Grandir, évoluer, changer. Parce que tous ces sentiments, c'était ton cœur qui te les faisait ressentir. Si tu es un Simili, c'est que tu l'as perdu. Et donc tu ne seras plus jamais l'humain que tu étais.

Il m'écoute attentivement. Rien ne transparaît sur son visage. Mon sourire se fait ironique. Oui... lui est déjà un Simili, par là je veux dire qu'il l'a déjà accepté, je n'ai même pas besoin de lui expliquer. Ça se voit dans ses yeux froids: il m'écoute mais il sait déjà que j'ai raison. Décidément, aucun Simili ne peut comprendre ce par quoi je suis passé... comment on m'a fait accepté ma nature de force. Je poursuis de manière toute aussi sereine:

-Tu n'es que la moitié d'une personne – ton cœur, à l'heure qu'il est, s'est transformé en Sans-coeur et doit rôder quelque part dans les Ténèbres. Tu n'es que la moitié d'une personne, répète-je en insistant sur chacune des syllabes, quelque chose qui n'aurait par définition jamais dû exister. Tu erres dans le néant, entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres, sans avoir aucune place nulle part, sans personne qui t'attend, et cela sans que ça n'éveille la moindre émotion chez toi. Tout ça, je te l'explique, je continue en baissant légèrement le menton, mais je crois que tu le sens en toi, n'est-ce pas? Tu pourras fermer les yeux... et chercher en vain la chaleur de ton cœur... son battement régulier et réconfortant... tu ne le trouveras pas. Et c'est pour ça que nous, Organisation X, nous nous sommes rassemblés: pour partir à la quête de ce que nous avons perdu.

Il y a un moment de silence. Je retire ma main de son bras. Demyx a observé la scène, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses deux grands yeux naïfs fixant encore mes lèvres comme si j'allais poursuivre mon discours. En réalité, c'est Luxord qui prend la parole. Il déclare:

-J'aurais parié dessus. Je sens bien que je ne suis pas le même. Je suis Luxord. Et je ne suis pas humain. Oui... je le sens. Dès le moment de ma naissance, je l'ai senti. N'avoir aucun sentiment, hein? Ce n'est pas si mal en fin de compte, enchaîne-t-il en haussant les épaules, et je lui jette un coup d'oeil surpris. Peut-être est-ce que nous avons, nous, Similis, gagné le gros lot. Peut-être que notre manque de cœur n'est pas une défaite.

-Tu le penses vraiment...? demande Demyx qui le regarde avec la même admiration.

-Oui, continue le nouveau-venu sans une seule hésitation. Il y a des sentiments qu'il ne vaut mieux pas ressentir. Le cœur rend le corps faible. Ou peut-être que le cœur... n'est en réalité qu'une illusion – à ces mots, il tend la main, et fait apparaître une carte – et que tout ça n'est qu'un jeu qu'il faut gagner. Je me suis joint à votre Organisation et j'y reste, parce que j'aimerais parier sur vous.

-Tu verras bientôt la nécessité d'un cœur, j'affirme avec conviction.

-Sans doute, répond Luxord. Je crois que le Maître du Jeu, Xemnas, sait se montrer très convainquant. Mais il ne faut pas que nous nous trompions... parce que Xemnas peut bluffer.

Luxord retourne la carte qu'il tient fermement entre deux doigts et nous la montre, c'est un cœur. Il murmure gravement:

-Comment peut-il savoir où le cœur se trouve? Comment peut-il savoir que nous ne ressentons rien...? D'où lui proviennent ses informations? Vous explique-t-il ses plans? Toute cette histoire... se limite à un coup de poker, un simple coup de poker aveugle... alors oui, misons tous sur Xemnas... mais s'il bluffe vraiment, s'il nous mène depuis le début de la partie... nous serons bust, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Demyx enchaîne aussitôt en admirant les cartes de Luxord, son pouvoir apparemment. Je ne l'écoute pas. Et même si je n'ai jamais été très proche du Numéro X et bien j'avoue, aujourd'hui, que ce moment m'a hanté pendant longtemps – il me hante toujours. Il n'a que deux jours et pourtant il possède une très grande réflexion. Un joueur, d'après ce que j'ai compris, et un grand observateur. Il vient de mettre le doigt sur une hypothèse que je n'avais jamais imaginé (et que je n'ai depuis jamais oublié). Et j'admets qu'à cet instant-là, eh bien, je n'en menais pas large, tout penaud, sous le soleil couchant.

Xemnas peut très bien nous mentir. Nous mener en bateau. Nous faire croire n'importe quoi. S'il dit que nous retrouverons nos cœurs en mangeant des pierres, nous le ferons tous, sans aucune hésitation. S'il affirme qu'il faut danser la lambada pendant quinze ans pour retrouver un cœur, nous le ferons. S'il annonce qu'il faut s'entretuer tous ensemble et que le vainqueur remportera un cœur, nous nous exécuterons. Il a tout pouvoir sur nous. Et Luxord vient d'émettre avec froideur qu'il peut très bien nous mentir. Et il a raison...! Qu'est-ce que Xemnas – Xehanort – pouvait bien savoir du cœur? Déjà en tant qu'humain, il ignorait tellement d'éléments à son sujet; alors en tant que Simili! N'est-ce pas ironique, au fond...?

Bien sûr... cette réflexion ne sert à rien: à partir du moment où il possède un droit de vie et de mort sur nous, nous ne pouvons nous opposer concrètement. Il nous tient en laisse, solidement, et même moi je me suis rangé à ses côtés. Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui. Et pourtant, je le suis aveuglément...

Je n'ai plus de cœur.

Enfin, je n'ai pas encore de cœur.

Les choses pourraient-elles changer...? Ou est-ce que je ne suis qu'un traître qui sombre dans la folie?

Xehanort.. que complotes-tu...?

* * *

_Pour DaysOfDestiny et Kingdomariel qui, en prenant le temps de me reviewer, m'aident à me décider pour la suite... vos commentaires me surprennent toujours. Merci vous deux. J'vous le dirai jamais assez!_


	42. Vous pouvez me faire confiance

**Chapitre 42 : Vous pouvez me faire confiance. **

Ah... je peux enfin souffler un peu. Je me penche en arrière en baillant bruyamment, tout en m'étirant. Content de moi-même, je contemple mon rapport tout frais, tout fini. Saïx va être heureux que quelqu'un prenne enfin son rôle au sérieux. J'avoue que les rapports de Demyx laissent à désirer – au souvenir de celui de la veille, je rigole silencieusement. À « Localisation » il a répondu « Beaucoup d'endroits », à « Objectif » il a écrit « Euh... reconnaissance? » et enfin à « Observations » il a conclu « Il y a beaucoup de choses. Et des Sans-coeurs ». Cet être si humain, et en même temps tellement Simili d'un autre côté, me fait vraiment rire. Ce gars est un paradoxe à lui tout seul. Non, le mien est bien plus complet, et je dois admettre que depuis que je couvre le Maître de la Keyblade je m'applique de plus en plus. Il faut que je sois irréprochable. Et, par conséquent, que mes rapports le soient aussi.

-Vous désirez autre chose? demande le jeune serveur qui ramasse la coupe qui contenait de la glace à l'eau de mer.

Mais avant même que je ne prenne le temps de répondre, une voix grave, lente, une voix que je connais bien, s'élève dans mon dos. Je me fige aussitôt, mon dos se raidit, un frisson parcourt ma nuque, et je me demande si je ne viens pas de basculer en plein cauchemar. Non... pas dans ma Cité, pas dans la Cité du Crépuscule...! Je ne me retourne même pas, sachant pertinemment ce qui m'attend, et j'espère presque qu'en restant immobile il va disparaître tout seul.

-Non merci. Je crois qu'il a fini pour aujourd'hui.

Avec un sourire d'excuse au jeune serveur qui penche la tête sur le côté, interpellé, je jette sur la table la somme que je lui dois. Il faut que j'éloigne le plus possible le Supérieur du reste de la population. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait bien leur faire? Le plus cruel des Similis...? Je ne préfère pas prendre de risque et m'empresse de me lever. En me retournant, je me retrouve nez-à-nez avec Xemnas. Mais que fait-il ici? C'est presque un blasphème pour moi de voir le loup au milieu des brebis, surtout quand ces dernières sont si innocentes.

Sans un mot, Xemnas se dirige vers la droite sans me quitter des yeux. Il semble pouvoir lire dans mes pensées. On dirait qu'il veut descendre la rue. En avalant ma salive de travers, je me mets à le suivre, et lorsque je le rattrape son regard de faucon me quitte enfin pour retourner sur le ciel éternellement couchant. Le poids de ses yeux ambrés quittant ma personne, j'arrive de nouveau à respirer normalement, mais je dois bien avouer que ma gorge reste désespérément serrée.

-Vexen avait donc raison. C'est ici que tu passes tout ton temps.

Vexen. Mes sourcils se froncent dans un signe de dégoût. Ce chacal ne perd rien pour attendre. Et je me surprends à prier pour pouvoir me venger de lui, un jour.

-Est-ce que c'est interdit? je murmure gravement avec un sourire ironique. Plus que personne vous savez, _my Lord, _que je ne suis pas fait pour vivre dans un Château (comprend-t-il la référence à mon refus de devenir son apprenti? Sûrement, même si son visage reste impassible). Quand je finis mes missions je viens me reposer ici, parce que je m'y sens bien, c'est tout. Lexaeus m'a dit que c'était parce que cette ville se tient à la lisière des Ténèbres.

Il ne réplique rien. Nous continuons de marcher en silence, je trouve que je n'ai rien à rajouter. Mon ton a été assez cassant pour conclure ma remarque tout seul. Nous avons un pas lent, très lent, comme si Xemnas prenait tout son temps en fixant le ciel. Cet homme est effrayant. Des ados nous dépassent en courant, l'un s'écriant que la glace gratuite sera pour lui. Typiquement le genre de chose qui m'aurait fait sourire – mais toute ma joie semble en berne.

Le Numéro I se penche doucement vers une jeune enfant qui vend des fleurs et lui en prend une, l'enfant sourit avec naïveté. J'observe la scène avec mépris et horreur. Il prend donc une fleur et en sent le parfum avant de donner une munny à la jeune enfant qui lui répond un « merci » radieux. Il se redresse alors que l'enfant s'éloigne, fixe la fleur avec intensité, et déclare en en sentant de nouveau le parfum:

-Je peux détruire cette ville à tout instant, tu sais.

Je le dévisage. Immobile. J'ai peur que d'esquisser un seul geste ne déclenche sa fureur. D'un côté, j'ai peur que ne rien dire soit une bêtise, mais je suis malgré tout incapable de prendre les devants. Il éloigne la fleur de lui et la détaille de nouveau avec intensité. D'une manière totalement neutre, il reprend doucement:

-Si cette Cité te détourne de moi je peux la détruire, ça ne me demandera aucun effort. Comme pour le Jardin Radieux. Son équilibre est si fragile. Je n'aurais qu'à esquisser un mouvement du doigt et ce sera comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

-Cette Cité ne me détourne pas, je m'exclame brutalement tandis que la peur serre mes entrailles. Je m'y repose, c'est tout!

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, souffle Xemnas qui tourne brusquement la nuque vers moi, et mes yeux émeraudes, écarquillés, semblent paralysés par les siens. Tu ne peux rien me cacher, Axel. Ici, tu penses retrouver un peu de ton humanité, n'est-ce pas? As-tu au moins accepté ta condition de Simili? Depuis le temps... tu es si entêté... et en même temps si fascinant.

-C'est se tromper sur mon compte.

Ma réplique a été aussi aiguisée qu'un couperet. Pourquoi ça? Parce que Xenas, pour la première fois que je le connais, viens de se tromper. Ouf. Alors lui n'est pas si infaillible, finalement. Et il est temps pour moi d'entrer en scène. Il reste parfaitement immobile. Les habitants nous dépassent et nous croisent mais ne semblent pas nous remarquer, c'est étrange. Je baisse légèrement le menton (je me rétracte aussitôt, je crois que Lea avait exactement le même réflexe et mon but est quand même de rester en vie) et je déclare:

-J'ai mûrement réfléchi avant de venir ici. Je _sais_ que je n'ai pas de cœur. Je le sens de toute manière, c'est quelque chose d'assez évident. Et je ne veux pas imiter l'humain que j'étais, comme une sorte de parodie grotesque qui n'aurait strictement aucun sens. Je ne veux pas être vain. Je ne veux pas être aussi pathétique. Et je veux renaître, à ma manière. Renaître en tant qu'Axel. Et cette ville n'est pas le Jardin Radieux, parce qu'elle m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais, justement, plus humain. Elle m'a aidé à ouvrir les yeux. Elle m'a fait comprendre mon utilité et mon rôle dans l'Organisation.

Je relève vaguement les yeux en l'air, je détaille le ciel à mon tour, mais c'est avec un fin sourire. Xemnas continue à me fixer mais je m'en fiche; je poursuis avec plus de vigueur:

-La Cité du Crépuscule n'est pas une menace. C'est ma ville, ma ville en tant que Simili. _Elle_ m'a fait me ranger à vos côtés. La détruire serait alors un beau contre-sens, n'est-ce pas...?

-Ton discours semble bien humain, murmure Xemnas dont les yeux brillent étrangement.

Je reporte mon attention sur lui et je prends un sourire d'excuse.

-Si jamais j'en viens à me comporter en tant qu'humain, sachez que ce ne sera plus jamais le même humain que celui que j'étais – j'ai essayé de mettre du dégoût dans cette fin de phrase et je crois que ça a marché. C'est grâce à cette portion de l'univers que j'ai définitivement quitté mon « bagage émotionnel » pour vous rejoindre. Si je me comporte en humain c'est alors qu'une renaissance a bien eu lieu, mais pas en tant que Lea. Et ce que je veux – ma gorge m'irrite, c'est atroce, mais je ne laisse rien transparaître et reprends – ce que je veux c'est vous servir à présent.

Il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il semble me juger. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense mais il est capable de me transformer en Reflet à tout instant. Il chuchote presque:

-Vraiment...? Alors parlons donc des Îles du Destin.

Oh mon Dieu. Non, ne pas pâlir Axel, ne pas pâlir. Tu n'as pas de cœur, t'en rappelles-tu au moins? Alors concentre-toi un peu et cesse cette comédie! Il est capable de mesurer le moindre de tes mensonges, alors redresse-toi et parle. Je m'exclame avec un voix légèrement plus aiguë que la normale:

-Les Îles du Destin? Ah oui, ce monde minuscule... de quoi voulez-vous parler à son propos?

Ses yeux se plissent. Il me juge encore. Je dois paraître sincère, naturel. Il enchaîne:

-C'est un monde très singulier. Plusieurs Maîtres de la Keyblade viennent de là-bas. D'autres encore s'y sont rendus, je le sais... de source sûre. C'est un monde tellement lumineux. J'aurais vraiment cru que la Princesse y aurait trouvé refuge, que le Maître de la Keyblade y aurait habité... et pourtant, sur ton rapport, il n'y a rien de signalé. J'ai cependant remarqué... que tu avais particulièrement tremblé, en le rédigeant.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Il faut faire vite. Trouve une idée, Lea! C'est impératif! Mon cerveau semble tourner à toute allure, j'en ai presque mal. Alors que l'image de ces deux garçons se battant à l'épée me revient si brutalement que j'en aurais fait un peu en arrière, j'explique avec aplomb:

-Aaaah... désolé pour mon écriture. À ce moment-là j'avais encore ma blessure au genoux et, puisque Vexen avait retiré mon bandage trop tôt, elle s'est aggravée sur les Îles du Destin. Demandez-lui, après ma mission j'ai passé une heure sur sa table glaciale. Ça s'était infecté, mais j'avais absolument voulu parcourir le monde de fond en comble avant de rentrer, pour ne pas bâcler une mission aussi importante que recherche le Maître de la Keyblade. Quand j'ai rédigé mon rapport j'étais sous antidouleurs et il était très tard, j'ai donc moi-même très peu de souvenirs de sa rédaction pour tout vous avouer...

-Alors pas de Maître de la Keyblade sur les Îles du Destin...? demande Xemnas plus pour lui-même que pour moi, son regard se perdant dans le vide.

-Non. Et j'ai bien fouillé, vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Il se redresse un peu vers moi. Il me regarde. Et s'il devinait tout? Si toutes mes tentatives pour m'opposer à lui étaient vouées à l'échec? Je me suis promis de sauver ces enfants, de protéger cette Kairi qui porte en elle encore un peu de mon Jardin... Xemnas finit par sourire. Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai réussi? Dans un geste lent et mesuré, il me lance la fleur, que j'attrape dans une sorte de réflexe ébahi.

-Évite de te faire voir ici. C'est tout ce que Vexen voulait me dire. Trouve-toi un endroit discret ou ne reviens jamais, notre entreprise ne doit pas être découverte.

Il disparaît. Aaaaah... dès que le Couloir des Ténèbres se referme, je tombe brutalement contre le mur. Quelle est cette étrange sueur froide qui semble couler dans mon dos et sur mon visage? Pourquoi suis-je si fatigué? Est-ce parce qu'une énorme tension vient brutalement de se dissiper? Je relève les yeux vers la Cité du Crépuscule, et j'ai vraiment du mal à respirer.

Maintenant, je sais de quoi je suis capable pour protéger ce qui compte pour moi. Mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas facile de tenir tête à Xemnas. Lui tenir tête pour la Cité. Lui tenir tête pour les enfants. Enfin, je l'ai fait, et je pense que j'ai réussi. Il ne se posera plus de questions... mais d'un côté, ça veut dire qu'il me tient à l'œil, toujours. Même si j'ai réussi à les défendre j'ai surtout appris qu'il prête attention au moindre de mes actes. Je suis sûrement sur une corde raide et la moindre hésitation me fera sûrement basculer dans les Ténèbres... Ma tête se repose contre le mur en briques claires et je pousse un profond soupir. Calme-toi, Axel. Calme-toi... c'est fini pour l'instant.

Le bruit soudain d'une cloche attire mon attention. On dirait presque qu'elle me rappelle à l'ordre. Elle résonne entre les immeubles, son tintement va du haut vers le bas. Je tourne la tête et aperçois la Tour de la Gare, au sommet de la colline principale de la ville; c'est elle qui sonne aussi bruyamment. Et un vague sourire naît sur mes lèvres.

Quand j'étais humain, j'étais sur le sol. Je m'allongeais à même les pavés, ou bien sur le bord de la fontaine, et j'observais le ciel, cette infinité sans limite, s'offrir à moi. Je rêvais de pouvoir m'y promener un jour, avec Isa, et de quitter mon Jardin pour toujours. Je n'ai pas totalement menti à Xemnas. Je veux vraiment renaître. Sans répéter les erreurs que j'ai pu commettre. Le ciel, c'est le rêve, c'est l'espoir, c'est l'aventure. Or, je n'en ai plus, aujourd'hui. Plus aucun espoir. Je m'en fiche de l'aventure. Et observer le ciel ne mène à rien.

Du haut de cette Tour, où personne ne me verra (je satisferai donc Vexen et Xemnas), ce ne sera pas le ciel que j'observerai. Ce sera la ville. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, si jamais l'espoir fait partie de ce dont je peux me rappeler correctement, je ne rêve plus de m'enfuir vers les étoiles. Plus d'infinité.

Mon seul rêve, c'est de redevenir un jour humain. Et de retrouver un cœur. Il est donc normal que je n'observe plus les cieux, mais cette ville, cette simple et délicieuse ville, s'étendre à mes pieds...


	43. Si tu es trop humain

**Chapitre 43 : Si tu es trop humain**

Je crois que c'est cette période-là de ma vie – enfin, vie, c'est un mot bien positif, utilisons plutôt le terme « existence » - dont je me souviens le plus, en tout cas qui m'a le plus marqué. Je vis... dans une sorte d'entre-deux gris et terne qui n'a aucune saveur. Une existence triste. Monotone.

Vous ne pourrez _jamais_ savoir ce que ça fait que d'être un Simili. Jamais. Je vais pourtant tenter de vous l'expliquer comme je le peux. Rien ne me réjouit. Comme rien ne me désespère. Je commence à me rendre compte que les réactions que j'ai, comme faire des blagues, me moquer d'un peu tout le monde, relever mes épis roux avec rébellion, ne sont en fait que des réflexes que je garde de mon ancienne vie.

Au final je pourrais très bien rester de marbre, comme Saïx, et parler d'une voix monocorde, ça ne me ferait rien du tout. Ces réflexes... sont comme des manifestations du corps qui se souvient de ce qu'il faisait avant. Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui les commande de manière certaine. Mon corps réagit de lui-même aux situations – sourire, rire, colère – et ce n'est pas un acte réfléchi. Mais au fond, je sens bien que ça ne me fait strictement rien, et que je pourrais arrêter de faire semblant, sans ressentir aucune vraie peine. Faire semblant... c'est exactement ça. Nous faisons tous semblant. Et quand, sur la Passerelle du Néant, je lève les yeux vers mes camarades, je me dis: « Vraiment... quelle comédie ». Parce c'est ce que nous sommes: des acteurs. Nous jouons des sentiments que nous ne ressentons pas, et ce à la perfection.

Et moi, je n'ai aucun avenir.

Que de pensées noires et sinistres! me direz-vous. Ouais... des pensées froides... et sinistres. Mais que croyiez-vous exactement? C'est à ça que ressemblait ma vie avant que je ne rencontre Roxas. Je ne réfléchis même plus aux ordres que l'on me donne. Et je me contente, simple Simili, de faire des aller-retours entre différents mondes et Illusiopolis dans une sorte de lassitude simulée.

Il n'y a que quand je pense au sommet de la Tour de la Gare que je me prends à sourire avec un semblant de sincérité. Il me rappelle mon but, enfin le but que j'avais à ce moment-là. Avoir un cœur. Je sais que l'Organisation en est capable.

-Mais pare, Demyx! Pare!

Excédé par sa lenteur, je lui donne un coup dans le flanc (un coup bénin heureusement) et Demyx dérape quelques mètres plus loin. Hé oui, nous nous entraînons ensemble aujourd'hui; ça nous arrive de temps en temps. Avec un air amical et un peu moqueur, je m'exclame:

-Toujours aussi lent! Es-tu donc incapable de te battre?

Demyx relève ses yeux déterminés vers moi. Ah, voilà, nous parlons la même langue maintenant! J'ai remarqué que le problème de Demyx, ce n'était pas la technique: c'était la fainéantise. Parce que quand il se donne à 200%, même moi, j'ai du mal à le battre. Quand il a cet étrange regard je sais qu'il commence à vraiment combattre.

-Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé la fois dernière, murmure-t-il avec fierté.

Il fait tourner son sitar entre ses mains et finit par l'attraper solidement. Alors qu'il le cale à la fois sur le sol, et à la fois sur son genoux, il pince à deux mains les cordes, dans un rythme diabolique. Intrigué, je le détaille, mais très vite je comprends que ça sent le roussis pour moi; un coup, deux coups, je contre-attaque, et je saute en l'air afin de pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passe. Puis un fin sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Demyx vient de se créer trois clones, faits en eau, capable de porter des coups de faible amplitude. Dans un seul lancer de Chakrams les trois se volatilisent et Demyx se redresse vers moi, haletant.

-Tu as vu? Tu as vu...? demande-t-il comme un gamin devant son mentor.

-Pas mal, je m'exclame tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissent un peu plus de fierté. J'avoue que j'en suis incapable.

-Ce serait facile si tu avais un instrument de musique comme arme, explique Demyx alors que mes armes disparaissent. Quand je pince les cordes, je fais un geste avec mon corps, un geste bien précis, qui se propage dans les ondes que la corde émet. L'onde propage en quelque sorte mon corps; c'est ce qui créée les clones, affirme-t-il avec un sourire rayonnant, et si je m'entraîne je pourrais en faire apparaître des centaines si je veux. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils pourront aller en mission à ma place...?

-Un être sans cœur qui envoie ses clones pour faire son travail, je rigole alors que je le rejoins pour que nous sortions de la salle d'entraînement, grande, blanche et vide, comme toutes. Ça a quelque chose de très philosophique.

Demyx rit à son tour et nous sommes à présent dans le couloir. Nous déambulons lentement et j'avoue que j'aimerais bien prendre un bain. Lui enchaîne sans aucun complexe:

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas nouveau, j'étais déjà comme ça quand j'étais humain. Une fois, j'ai même envoyé une pieuvre jouer à ma place à un concert où il y avait le Roi. Je ratais tout ce que je faisais. Tout ce que je touchais, je le cassais. Même la musique: j'aimais jouer mais quand _moi _ je le voulais, c'est à dire jamais dans les moments qu'il fallait... Remarque, ça explique peut-être pourquoi personne n'est venu m'aider quand Vexen m'a enlevé!

Il a dit ça avec une décontraction spontanée. Ah. J'oublie parfois que Demyx n'est pas comme moi. À cette époque, j'avais encore du mal à comprendre qui il était; aujourd'hui, ça me paraît plutôt clair. Demyx se moque de tout ce qu'il y a autour de lui. Il est le Simili que j'aurais voulu être: égoïste, centré sur lui-même, se fichant totalement du sort des autres. Demyx ne se posait même pas la question de sa nouvelle condition, comme elle m'avait torturé l'esprit pendant des années: il acceptait, simplement, avec un vague sourire naïf sur les lèvres, parce que c'était comme ça, et qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Ouais... j'aurais voulu être comme lui, me moquer des autres, ne penser qu'à moi et qu'à mon bien-être. Au fond, je méritais peut-être que les autres me traitent d'humain pleurnichard. Parce que c'était ainsi que je me comportais.

Alors que je commence à le cerner, lentement, il pousse un nouveau rire. Parce que Demyx va aussi m'apporter un peu de ce que Roxas me fera comprendre plus tard. Demyx... m'a fait prendre conscience de ma propre valeur. Que j'explique: dans un monde de Similis (d'autant plus quand ces Similis s'appellent Xaldin ou Xigbar), notre personnalité finit doucement par mourir. On se demande, justement, à quoi ça sert de faire tout le temps semblant de ressentir des choses. On s'uniformise, on se fait vampiriser par Xemnas, et la finalité de tout ça c'est qu'on devient des sortes de machines incapables de réflexion. Demyx va un peu me réveiller, cela sans le vouloir. Il déclare lentement:

-Tu sais, Axel, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu es tellement cool!

-Tu trouves? je murmure avec amertume. Évite de le répéter trop souvent, si Xigbar t'entend tu vas avoir des problèmes...

-Mais c'est vrai! rétorque-t-il avec ses yeux bleu clair qui semblent me transpercer, et je suis mal à l'aise. Tu es tellement fort! Tellement sûr de toi! J'aimerais tellement te ressembler...! Je suis sûr que si j'étais comme toi je n'aurais plus aucun problème...!

-Demyx, je dis gravement, ce que tu dis... ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.

-Axel, c'est bien pour ça que je t'admire.

Pour la première fois, Demyx a un petit sourire sarcastique. Ironique. Ou alors dégoûté, puisque je n'ai pas de cœur j'ai de plus en plus de mal à faire la différence. Il poursuit d'une voix sourde, alors que je le détaille avec surprise:

-Tu me surpasses tellement. Tu es un Simili exceptionnel et tu ne t'en rends pas compte. J'ai envie de te donner des baffes... mais je t'admire tellement que je n'oserai jamais! Tu vaux tellement mieux que moi, tellement mieux que nous, tu restes toujours tellement fidèle à toi-même...!

Il se retourne vers moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux, mais sans aucune animosité, sans aucune cruauté ou arrière-pensée; juste avec sincérité. Il continue, mesurant sûrement le trouble (enfin le simili de trouble) qu'il fait naître en moi:

-Tu es si fort, si puissant! Et pourtant tu continues à subir les moqueries des autres! Tu es si noble, si fier, quand je te vois j'ai toujours l'impression que tu brilles! (oui, cette remarque est véridique, elle m'a aussi fait rire après coup, et j'ignore toujours ce qu'il voulait bien dire par là). Tu t'es opposé à tous les autres pour que je puisse rejoindre l'Organisation; ensuite, tout le monde te craint, tout le monde te trouve dangereux, ou attachant, bref, on t'accorde de l'importance! Et tu agis toujours avec une certaine noblesse ou grandeur, peu importe ce que tu fais: même quand... quand tu t'es fait battre par Xigbar... tu étais tellement puissant! Et à la fois majestueux...! Moi... moi je ne serai jamais comme ça. Qu'est-ce que je peux t'envier! Et qu'est-ce que tu es cool...!

Je vois bien qu'il n'a pas fini. Sa tirade est loin de se conclure. Mais pourtant s'en est bien assez pour mon petit être frêle et fragile qui supporte mal ses reflux d'humain. Alors je pose ma main sur son épaule avec un sourire, et alors qu'il veut reprendre la parole je le coupe avec un retentissant:

-Nous sommes des Similis et ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Si tu es trop humain Xemnas te détruiras, alors maîtrise-toi avant de te lancer dans une telle tirade. C'est bon, c'est rete...?

Je m'arrête en plein milieu de ma phrase. Qu'est-ce que...? Non, c'est impossible! Demyx ne remarque ni que je me suis arrêté, ni que je ne reprends pas la parole. Gêné (parce qu'il est toujours totalement sincère et qu'il supporte mal ceux qui ne le sont pas comme moi) il s'exclame précipitamment:

-Oui, c'est retenu!

Puis il détale comme un lapin. Moi, je suis toujours immobile. Personne, à part Isa, n'aurait pu comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Cette phrase... ce tic... je le croyais aboli, maintenant. Je l'avais même effacé de mon esprit, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Un tic purement humain, qu'en tant que Lea j'avais l'habitude de lancer à tort et à travers, au grand damne d'Isa qui n'avait jamais vraiment compris le sens de cette phrase. Me souvenir... tout retenir. Hé, la vie de Simili est après tout une vie comme une autre. Et je pense qu'à ce moment-là, Lea et Axel ont commencé à vivre dans une certaine harmonie. Ouais... retrouver ce tic ça veut dire que le conflit commence vraiment à cesser en moi.

Le rôle de Demyx dans tout ça? Il n'est qu'un enfant insensible dans un corps de jeune homme. Pourtant... il vient de me donner un tout petit éclat d'humanité. Mais je suis encore loin du moment où je pourrai lever les yeux vers le soleil couchant, en ressentant clairement la chaleur du bonheur au fond de moi.


	44. ça ne durera pas éternellement, Saïx

**Chapitre 44 : ça ne durera pas éternellement, Saïx.**

-Tiens ! On te voit enfin mon petit humain ! Ça fait des semaines que tu gardes désespérément le silence, on commençait tous à s'inquiéter tu sais... !

Alors que je viens de rentrer sur la Passerelle du Néant (j'ai simplement mal calculé mon arrivée, j'aurais dû apparaître directement dans ma chambre) j'effectue déjà une rotation pour sortir de la pièce. C'est bien sûr Xigbar qui s'est moqué de moi, mais j'ai l'habitude depuis le temps.

-Luxord, petit entraînement ce soir ? je m'exclame en jetant au numéro X un vague regard.

-Désolé Axel, mais je ne peux pas, répond-t-il en lisant un ancien rapport. Je m'entraîne avec Demyx maintenant, ça fait plusieurs semaines.

Ce dernier, un peu plus loin, me lance avec un peu de déception :

-Ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu.

Bof. Ce n'est pas comme si leur compagnie m'était vraiment nécessaire. Je hausse vaguement les épaules avant de me diriger vers le couloir, je ferme la porte derrière moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi est dû ce changement d'attitude, mais je suis plutôt détendu ces derniers temps. Pas de bagarres, tranquillité d'esprit : peut-être est-ce ce qu'on appelle mûrir ? Il est vrai que j'ai grandi. Je le mesure tous les jours dans la glace. Adulte ? Pas encore mais mon esprit a bien eu le temps de devenir raisonnable avec tout ce que j'ai déjà traversé.

Je déambule, je sifflote, jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne mes appartements. Je me suis fait discret ces derniers temps. Trop peut-être. Saïx m'ignore. Xemnas m'ignore. Et je ne m'en plains pas. Ma seule distraction est d'explorer des mondes où je sais que je ne trouverai rien (Maître de la Keyblade, j'espère que tu t'épanouis dans ton paradis perdu... Parce que moi je m'ennuie).

J'ignore ce qui s'est passé en moi. Si on peut l'apparenter à une prise de conscience, ou une prise de recul. Mais je me détache de cette vie. Si je ne travaille pas, je dors si je ne dors pas, je suis au sommet du Clocher de la Gare, dans la Cité du Crépuscule. Il ne se passe plus grand chose ici. Et même Demyx, qui m'adule toujours en secret, m'évite. J'ai abandonné l'idée d'avoir un ami, de trouver quelqu'un comme moi, de partager mes peines et mes secrets.

Pas vraiment comme un fantôme, mais plutôt comme une ombre, je erre dans les couloirs de la Forteresse, dans l'espoir que je ne croiserai personne. Parce que le titre de « Petit humain pleurnichard » commence à m'agacer prodigieusement...

Oui, je suis discret, trop discret si j'avais eu des lecteurs, ils s'en seraient sûrement plaint. Hey, je m'excuse, d'accord ? Mais la vie suit son cours et il arrive que parfois, un auteur n'ait plus rien à raconter. C'est quand l'inspiration revient que l'on reprend sa plume, en priant pour que l'élan ne se tarisse pas trop rapidement.

J'entre dans ma chambre et je ferme la porte en m'adossant contre elle. Dormir, j'ai besoin de dormir, parce que le monde que j'ai visité aujourd'hui était vaste. Une jungle profonde dans laquelle je suis tombé une bonne centaine de fois. Je me suis même emmêlé dans des lianes, pour tout dire... Je m'avance dans la pièce en songeant à prendre une douche et je baille bruyamment en m'étirant.

Et c'est là qu'il apparaît. Saïx. Sortant d'un Passage des Ténèbres, au beau milieu de ma chambre, sans même avoir la décence de frapper. Une moue moqueuse orne mes lèvres séductrices tandis que je le contourne comme s'il avait toujours été là. Je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'il m'a dit. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que nous avons traversé. Mais nous avons serré nos mains et nous avons passé un pacte, et ça non-plus, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Alors qu'il me détaille fixement, tandis que je retire mon manteau noir pour me retrouver avec un pantalon, et une sorte de débardeur noir également, je lui demande :

-Toujours pas appris à frapper, apparemment. Alors Saïx ? Quel bon vent t'amène, après toutes ces semaines de silence ?

Bien sûr, c'est sarcastique. Saïx le sait, mais ne le souligne pas. Je le contourne de nouveau pour m'asseoir sur mon lit, et entreprendre de retirer ces fichues chaussures qui mettent trois heures à enfiler.

-J'ai une mission pour toi.

-Tiens donc ? Et tu viens dans ma chambre, maintenant, pour me donner mes missions... ?

Alors que je pousse un profond soupir, parce que je n'arrive pas à dézipper mes bottes, je retombe en arrière, sur mes coudes. Je lui jette un regard espiègle.

-J'ai beau être un Simili, ça ne fait pas de moi une machine de combat. Le Maître de la Keyblade attendra demain. Bonne nuit.

-Je ne suis pas là pour ce genre de mission, répond Saïx avec froideur. Notre pacte tient-il toujours, Axel, même si tu te prends pour un humain ?

Cette allusion directe à notre dispute me ferme le caquet. Mes sourcils se froncent et je détourne la tête en me redressant. Pour finir, je pousse un nouveau soupir, et relève vers lui un visage emprunt d'un bien plus grand sérieux.

-Bien sûr que notre pacte tient toujours. Mais c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question. Après tout, ce n'est pas _moi_ qui te déteste.

J'ai renchéri à mon tour. Mais Saïx ne semble pas être là pour revenir sur ce qu'il m'a avoué, au sommet de cette tour en fer. Il est impassible, il est tellement impassible... Et, j'ai beau rechercher dans mes souvenirs, je ne me souviens pas que Isa ait jamais été aussi insensible. Inutile de chercher très loin la cause de cette évolution de caractère. Xehanort... Rien que pour cette raison, je te hais.

-Xemnas a recruté un nouveau membre. Il va l'annoncer au reste de l'Organisation aujourd'hui.

-Un nouveau membre ? je m'exclame en me relevant, étonné. Encore ? Mais j'ai l'impression que Luxord est arrivé hier... Ouais, enfin, ça fait quelques semaines que je ne vois pas grand monde, mais quand même !

-Les Sans-coeurs se multiplient, explique Saïx sans tressaillir et de sa mélodieuse voix de croque-mort, les transformations aussi. C'est pourquoi les Similis humains se forment plus facilement également. Le Supérieur l'a trouvé personnellement et l'étudie en ce moment-même. Il s'appelle Marluxia.

-Marluxia ? je répète, pour bien assimiler. Marluxia...

-Il a l'air influençable, commente simplement Saïx. Comme pour Demyx, et Luxord, il faut que tu l'impressionnes, et que tu sois sympathique avec lui. Qui sait ? Pour atteindre le sommet de l'Organisation, nous aurons besoin du plus de bras possibles...

-Je n'ai jamais sympathisé avec Demyx et Luxord dans ce but, je réplique. En fait, je n'y avais jamais pensé.

Je me suis relevé, et à présent, je contourne de nouveau Saïx pour réfléchir. Marluxia, le Numéro XI. Ça sonne plutôt bien. Sympathiser avec lui? Il n'y a rien de plus soumis qu'un Simili qui vient de naître, ce sera chose facile. Ce n'est pas Vexen ou Laexus qui essaieront de lui paraître aimables, et Demyx et Luxord m'aideront à l'appâter. Alors que Saïx me suit des yeux, méfiant, je lui fais de nouveau face en pivotant.

-C'est d'accord, mais il va falloir finement la jouer. Tu vois, je ne parle plus beaucoup aux autres membres, alors m'intéresser brutalement au nouveau paraîtra suspect. Accorde-moi une mission avec Marluxia, ou alors, parle avec Xemnas pour qu'il me l'attribue...

-Xemnas refusera que l'on t'attribue quelqu'un, coupe-t-il brutalement. Il se méfie toujours de toi, tu sais.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'a dit la dernière fois, je murmure avec un fin sourire. Tu m'as dit qu'il accepterait ma demande en mariage, tu te souviens... ? je rajoute avec provocation.

Nous nous dévisageons. Non, plutôt, nous essayons chacun de nous impressionner, en nous dominant mutuellement. D'un point de vue extérieur, cette scène devrait paraître assez ridicule, alors qu'elle est en réalité capitale. S'impressionner dans la posture, dans le regard, comme pour montrer qui est le plus puissant. Lea et Isa n'ont jamais eu ce comportement. Décidément, Saïx n'est pas le seul sur lequel Xemnas a influé.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un humain pleurnichard, chuchote-t-il presque alors que je sens qu'il perd le contrôle. Tu mérites que les autres te rabaissent continuellement.

Je me penche en avant. Nous faisons la même taille à présent, et il ne m'impressionne pas plus qu'un moine boiteux sur une autruche. Que croit-il ? Que je vais me laisser marcher toute ma vie de Simili sur les pieds ? Je vais prendre le contrôle, Saïx, comme tu le craignais je vais me faire ma réputation dans cette Organisation de malheur et même toi, tu ne pourras pas t'y opposer. Bientôt, je prendrai des galons, et personne ne pourra m'arrêter. Xigbar lui-même n'en mènera pas large... et Xemnas apprendra à me respecter. Car mes entraînements et mes nombreuses missions me permettent de me renforcer, de jours en jours et je me ferai au milieu de l'obscurité ma place au soleil.

-Ça ne durera pas éternellement, Saïx. Crois-moi.


	45. Je te confie Marluxia

**Chapitre 45 : Je te confie Marluxia.**

-Le Numéro XI, Marluxia. L'Assassin Sublime.

Je me redresse sur mon siège blanc, interpellé, et curieux. Je détaille ce nouveau membre en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il est au centre, tenu par Vexen, et il a le regard vide, comme tous les Similis nouveaux-nés. Marluxia – c'est donc bien son nom - est très grand, costaud. Il me dépasse largement dans ces deux domaines. Je me penche un peu plus. Mais, paradoxalement, il n'a pas le côté si bourru et gorillesque qu'ont Lexaeus et Xaldin. Ses traits sont fins, délicats. Il a un côté presque... élégant.

Demyx lance un « bienvenue » un peu trop enjoué et Saïx le fusille du regard. Moi, je me rassois correctement dans mon siège. Bien. Alors, c'est de lui que je vais devoir me rapprocher. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ce Simili m'inspire, c'est perturbant. Quand la présentation se termine, et que tout le monde rejoint ses quartiers (il est trop tôt encore pour aborder Marluxia, alors tout le monde le laisse tranquille) je rattrape Zexion qui marchait devant moi. Bientôt, chacun quitte le couloir, et le jeune homme me lance un regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Axel ?

-Que penses-tu du nouveau, Zexion, toi qui vois tout et qui sais tout ?

J'ai un sourire malicieux. Zexion me dévisage avec un peu de surprise – je n'ai jamais vraiment fait un pas vers lui, d'habitude, c'est plutôt lui qui vient vers moi – puis il se concentre un peu en croisant les bras, et en fronçant les sourcils. Je croyais qu'il aller me remballer méchamment, mais ce n'est pas le cas, et je suis un peu surpris.

-Ce que je pense de Marluxia ? répète-t-il, comme réflexion plutôt que comme question. Pourquoi ça ?

-Il m'intéresse, je répond sans aucune pudeur.

-Tu portes de l'intérêt à quelque chose, murmure Zexion qui me jette un regard plus ou moins amical. Ça ne t'est pas encore vraiment arrivé depuis ta découverte de la Cité du Crépuscule, ça m'intrigue. Mais viens, entre, nous serons moins à découvert.

Avec étonnement, je pénètre dans la chambre de Zexion à sa suite, et je ferme la porte derrière moi. Qu'a-t-il à me dire de si important, qui implique de se mettre à l'abri? Sa chambre est absolument identique à la mienne, quoique mieux rangée je m'adosse à un mur et lui se tient debout, les bras croisés, se frottant le menton.

-Je ne devrais pas te le dire, commence-t-il, parce que Xemnas n'a toujours pas confiance en toi. Mais je vais le faire, parce que je sais que tu ne trahiras pas l'Organisation.

-C'est sûr, je réponds avec une fausse conviction.

-Xemnas a longuement hésité avant d'intégrer Marluxia à l'Organisation. Dans un premier temps, il a voulu le transformer en Reflet. C'est Saïx qui l'a fait changer d'avis.

-Pourquoi le transformer en Reflet ? je demande, sans plus aucune trace de plaisanterie sur le visage.

Il voit bien que je suis moi-aussi très concentré. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à être soutenu par Zexion, le petit gamin horripilant à la botte de Xemnas. Mais Ienzo n'a jamais été comme les autres disciples, de même que Zexion est différent des autres membres. Il est le seul qui possède encore un vague sursaut de conscience, plus que de simple imitation de sentiments. Et puis, ce n'est plus un gamin que j'ai devant moi. C'est un jeune homme. Ce dernier reprend :

-Marluxia dégage quelque chose de très étrange. De la colère mêlée à de la froideur. De la rage, et de l'amertume. De la douceur. Et la mort. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a vécu et Xemnas n'a rien pu tirer de capital de lui, c'est assez frustrant.

Mes yeux se perdent légèrement dans le vide, je croise à mon tour les bras. Alors, je n'ai pas rêvé. Marluxia semble être un Simili de paradoxes. Cela te rappelle-t-il quelque chose, Axel ? Me rapprocher de Marluxia va donc être d'autant plus intéressant. Mais, dans un même temps, ma mission semble se compliquer. Demyx et Luxord – surtout Demyx – avaient été très simples à approcher. Des Similis sans grande histoire, encore naïfs, facilement influençables. Mais Marluxia ne correspond pas à cette description et je vais devoir adapter ma stratégie. Saïx, il faut vraiment m'arranger une mission avec lui, pour que je puisse engager la conversation avec un alibi.

-Tout va bien ? demande Zexion avec suspicion.

-Oui oui, j'assure en me redressant. C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour l'Organisation. Ce Marluxia, tu penses qu'il est dangereux pour nous ?

-Ce que j'en pense personnellement ?

-Oui.

-Hum...

Zexion réfléchit une nouvelle fois. Je ne savais pas qu'une question aussi simple pouvait le plonger dans une telle méditation. Zexion relève son regard profond vers moi et reprend :

-Le détruire aurait été une erreur, il a vraiment du potentiel, même si on ignore toujours quels sont son pouvoir et son arme. Deux chemins semblent s'ouvrir à lui, et il y a autant de chances qu'il prenne l'un ou l'autre. Soit Marluxia va devenir un membre très important de l'Organisation, plus important que Saïx peut-être soit il va trahir notre Organisation en emportant d'autres membres dans sa chute. Le danger est grand, mais son immense potentiel compense. C'est un pari risqué mais on ne gagne rien sans tenter une partie, comme dirait Luxord.

Je me détache du mur et me dirige vers la porte avec un sourire.

-Merci de m'éclairer, Zexion. Ta lumière m'est toujours précieuse.

-Un Simili qui aime l'humour... murmure-t-il comme il a parfois l'habitude en ma présence.

-Non, je t'assure! Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi... ? continue-je avec ironie.

-Xigbar t'aurait déjà tué, je suppose, répond-t-il.

-Merci beaucoup, j'aime me sentir aimé...

J'ai ouvert la porte et j'en passe le seuil. Je lui souhaite une bonne soirée en la claquant. J'avoue que parfois, parler aussi futilement avec Zexion me détend un peu. Un souvenir d'humain, je suppose, même si je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir ce genre de choses avec le petit gamin insupportable de la Forteresse.

-Axel.

Je me retourne, alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans ma chambre. C'est Xemnas. Que fait-il ici ? Pourquoi veut-il me parler ? Il n'est plus question de trembler en sa présence, mais je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise. Grand, imposant, froid, il fait deux pas vers moi et je dois vraiment me concentrer pour ne pas reculer. Ne sois pas pathétique. Ne sois pas pathétique en sa présence.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Supérieur ? je demande avec ironie.

-Sais-tu ce qui se passe lorsqu'un Simili est annihilé ?

Je fais un vague « non » de la tête. À quoi est-ce que ça rime... ? Nous sommes seuls dans le couloir. Xemnas se rapproche encore de moi et je suis... de moins en moins à l'aise. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ces derniers temps ? Une bêtise, n'importe quoi ? A-t-il découvert ma supercherie concernant les Îles du Destin ? Non, je ne crois pas et je me tends un peu sans rien pouvoir répondre.

-Dans une douleur insoutenable, il est incapable de bouger et sait qu'il va mourir; il se décompose, lentement, sûrement, dans le néant le plus total; il devient obscurité sans que rien ne soit laissé derrière lui, ni corps, ni âme, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Il est effacé de la réalité, tout simplement, et il observe son propre corps partir en morceaux, en volutes de ténèbres. C'est comme une lèpre, noire, sale, qui s'empare du Simili sans qu'il ne puisse résister, et ce dans une souffrance insupportable. Et il reste dans le domaine de la conscience jusque la fin...

Il y a un petit silence. Nous nous dévisageons. Mes sourcils se froncent. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je demande :

-Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?

-Pour m'assurer que tu n'oublies pas ce que ces traces veulent dire, murmure-t-il en tendant le doigt vers ma joue, qu'il frôle légèrement.

Mais ma réaction est immédiate. Je recule brutalement, irrité. Encore ce comportement ? Cela fait des années maintenant que j'ai rejoint l'Organisation ! En levant légèrement la voix et fronçant les sourcils, je m'exclame :

-Vous avez votre Serment d'allégeance, je fais partie de votre Organisation. Je recherche le Maître de la Keyblade jours et nuits, jusqu'à épuisement. Je calme les angoisses des nouveaux membres et je vous obéis aveuglément. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus.

Mais je le sais très bien, Xemnas aussi. Le problème, ce ne sont pas mes actes, ni mon comportement : il sait qu'ils sont irréprochables, je m'y efforce constamment. C'est la lumière dans mes yeux. Et je ne suis pas un chien, parce que je réfléchis toujours par moi-même c'est cet élément qui empêche Xemnas de me faire confiance. La lumière, il l'a détruite, pendant quelques mois seulement. Cependant je suis plus dangereux que jamais, et mon esprit n'a pas été brisé comme il l'aurait souhaité. «Tu as survécu à tout, tirant de ta souffrance une force qui n'a pas arrêté de me fasciner ; tu sembles avoir une étonnante faculté à rebondir sans cesse, comme si aucune arme ne pouvait t'atteindre ». Xemnas l'a déjà dit à Lea. Et il sait que j'ai hérité de cette faculté.

Mais Xemnas ne l'énonce pas à voix haute. Je suis presque haletant. Un vague sourire très froid flotte sur ses lèvres et il me fait passer le test suprême sa main, toujours tendue vers ma joue, se relève, et ses longs doigts glacials et blanchâtres glissent deux fois dans mes cheveux. Je me sens tellement mal que j'ai envie de hurler ou de tout brûler autour de moi. Ou non, j'ai envie de lui tordre le poignet, de lui briser les os, et d'enfoncer mes Chakrams dans sa poitrine.

Mais à la place, je reste immobile, et Xemnas semble mesurer tous les efforts que je fais pour me contrôler. Il considère cela comme une victoire.

-Demain, déclare-t-il avec sa voix grave qui résonne entre les murs blancs, je te confie Marluxia. Tu vas lui apprendre les rudiments de notre Organisation, et tu l'évalueras.

-Bien.

Je semble effrayé. Dégoûté. Quand Xemnas fait ce geste – comme quand il a arraché le cœur de Lea, comme quand il m'a corrigé – j'ai l'impression qu'il me contamine en quelque sorte, qu'il m'empoisonne et que son venin se propage en moi. Je le hais, je ne le dirai jamais assez.

Mais en réalité, quand je rentre dans ma chambre, et que je ferme ma porte, je m'adosse contre elle, et je souris. Je suis égoïste ? Oui. Et je vais aller jusqu'au bout ? Oui.

J'ai un plan.


	46. Laisse-moi t'aider FIN DU TROISIEME ACTE

**Chapitre 46 : Laisse-moi t'aider, mon ami.**

Xemnas n'a pas menti. Le lendemain, je suis le premier sur la Passerelle du Néant, enfin à part Saïx qui est debout, immobile, près de la baie vitrée. À croire qu'il ne dort jamais. Je m'avance vers lui, tout sourire, parce que je sais ce qu'il va m'annoncer.

-Mission avec Marluxia aujourd'hui, dans la Jungle Profonde.

Il y a un petit silence, il me jette un regard ambré condescendant, et reprend :

-Félicitations.

Eh oui Saïx, j'ai réussi. Ça n'a pas été simple, mais je l'ai eue, ma mission avec le petit nouveau, et ce sera l'occasion pour moi de lui parler. J'esquisse quelques pas vers un canapé où je m'affale et j'attends le Numéro XI qui se fait attendre. Il est le troisième à entrer, après Demyx qui s'est assis en face de moi pour papoter, et ce même s'il doit faire trois missions de reconnaissance aujourd'hui. Je relève les yeux : Marluxia n'a plus vraiment l'air hagard qui caractérise les Similis nouveaux-nés, et cela me rassure : nous n'aurons donc pas une conversation à sens unique. Malgré tout, sous son visage fermé, il n'a pas vraiment l'air loquace.

C'est le moment. Il va falloir que je teste plusieurs attitudes pour voir laquelle lui correspond le mieux. Je me relève de mon canapé en laissant Demyx en plein milieu de sa phrase et je me dirige vers Marluxia, enjoué et espiègle.

-Salut Numéro XI ! Je suis Axel, le Numéro VII. A-X-E-L. C'est bon, c'est retenu?

J'entrevois Saïx lever les yeux au ciel. Tiens donc, alors il possède encore des réflexes de sa vie d'humain, celui-là ? C'est que Xemnas n'a pas totalement réussi à l'annihiler finalement. C'est typiquement le geste qu'avait Isa quand je prononçais cette phrase. Marluxia ne me jette qu'un vague regard dédaigneux. J'ouvre un passage vers les ténèbres d'un geste de la main et je l'y invite à y entrer. Il s'exécute, je partage un regard avec Saïx, et j'y pénètre à mon tour.

-Où sommes-nous ?

Marluxia a une voix grave, profonde. Je pousse un grognement tandis que je patauge dans la boue et je fais un large geste du bras, comme un animateur au cirque.

-Bienvenue dans le monde que nous nommons « Jungle Profonde », mon cher Marluxia. Un amas de lianes et de branches humides qui se superposent de manière très dense, dans une atmosphère humide et étouffante.

Il m'observe. Il doit se poser des questions sur mon comportement si humain. C'est bien si je l'interpelle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ? demande-t-il sans grande conviction.

-Alors, on est censé faire de la reconnaissance. Ce qui veut dire se balader de la manière la plus discrète possible, noter tout ce que l'on voit, et rédiger un rapport précis pour Saïx. Mais de toi à moi, je suis déjà venu ici hier. Alors on peut se détendre un peu. Tu as eu l'occasion de te détendre depuis que tu es arrivé dans l'Organisation... ?

Nous esquissons quelques pas, mais avancer est difficile ici. Je me suis pris dans des lianes la veille, et j'ai été suspendu au-dessus du vide pendant au moins trois quart d'heures sans que personne ne me vienne en aide. Marluxia répondu au bout de longues secondes :

-J'ai été découvert par le Numéro II.

-Xigbar, je marmonne. Pas de chance.

-Puis j'ai été interrogé pendant trois jours jours par notre Supérieur.

-Encore moins de chance. Pourquoi te faire interroger par le Supérieur aussi longtemps?

Encore une fois, il ne répond pas tout de suite. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Xemnas l'a gardé trois jours entiers à l'écart des autres membres. Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe et j'aimerais bien savoir quoi. Marluxia me jette un petit coup d'oeil alors qu'il me tient une branche pour que je puisse passer.

-On ne peut faire confiance à personne, ici.

-C'est tout à fait ça, je réponds avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Que vas-tu faire de ma réponse, une fois que je te l'aurai donnée ?

-Tout dépend de sa nature.

Tiens. Marluxia ne semble pas vraiment apprécier mon attitude, ce n'est pas comme Demyx qui m'a tout de suite trouvé « cool ». Cependant, mon comportement est radicalement différent de celui qu'ont dû avoir Xemnas et Xigbar avec lui. Il semble croire que je dois être « meilleur » qu'eux, ou en tout cas, moins tyrannique. Alors il déclare, et je me stoppe immédiatement :

-Je n'arrive pas à assimiler ma nature de Simili. Pourquoi est-ce que je serais... différent de celui que j'étais avant de perdre mon cœur ? J'ai toujours l'impression de ressentir des sentiments. Être Simili... ça ne veut rien dire pour moi. J'ai les mêmes doutes, les mêmes envies, les mêmes rêves que lorsque j'étais humain. Et si je n'avais pas la poitrine vide, eh bien, je ne pourrais pas me rendre compte de cette vérité : je me suis fait arracher le cœur. Mais en quoi... En quoi est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne suis plus celui que j'étais ?

Il se retourne vers moi. Je suis éberlué. Nous nous dévisageons quelques instants. Lui est toujours grave, froid. Moi, je suis juste abasourdi. Quoi, alors... Il est... Il est... Je le dévisage encore sans que je ne puisse prononcer aucun mot, et tous les masques que je m'étais soigneusement imposés aujourd'hui tombent sans aucune pudeur. Alors il est comme moi ? Et c'est pour ça que Xemnas l'a gardé aussi longtemps ?

-Xemnas t'a-t-il simplement interrogé ou a-t-il essayé, d'une quelconque manière, de briser ton esprit ?

Nous ne bougeons plus. Lui aussi semble comprendre, à mon regard, que nous nous ressemblons. Il répond froidement :

-Ils m'ont torturé.

Je baisse les yeux et, soudainement, j'éclate de rire. Marluxia penche légèrement la tête sur le côté parce qu'il ne comprend pas bien cette réaction. Mais en tout cas, mon comportement si changeant lui fait bien comprendre que moi-aussi, je suis un Simili plutôt singulier. Alors, je me rapproche de lui, et le prend par l'épaule en reprenant notre marche. Mon plan s'affine de plus en plis, décidément.

-Ne répète ça à personne d'autre, d'accord ? Tu as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi, parce que je suis le seul qui puisse te comprendre. J'ai mis moi-même... plusieurs années avant d'assimiler pleinement ma vraie nature et je t'avoue qu'encore aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas sûr moi-même de ce que je _ressens_. Mais laisse-moi t'éclairer quant au comportement que tu dois adopter à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Marluxia m'écoute attentivement. Il a ses sourcils froncés en me dévisageant tandis que nous avançons. J'ai l'impression qu'en tenant son épaule, c'est comme si nous formions une alliance silencieuse, et même s'il est un peu plus grand que moi, et plus costaud, il me regarde avec une étrange lumière. J'avoue que j'aurais bien aimé que quelqu'un me dise ces mots-là à mon réveil en tant que Simili, qu'ils soient vrais ou faux. Pour ma part, ils sont faux, parce que j'ai belle et bien assimilé ma vraie nature, mais Marluxia l'ignore. Je continue :

-Écoute-moi bien, Marluxia. Peu importe ce que tu _ressens_ quand tu parais en public. Tes pensées les plus secrètes, une fois que tu te trouves à la Forteresse, tu dois les garder pour toi. Xemnas voit tout et entend tout ce qui se passe à Illusiopolis, alors ne laisse rien transparaître là-bas, où il te transformera en Reflet, tu as bien compris ?

Il acquiesce vaguement. Je reprends :

-Tu dois être fort, paraître aussi dur que le roc. Mais tu dois aussi montrer de la bonne foi, et ce peu importe ce que tu penses réellement de l'Organisation ou de son Supérieur. Tu n'as pas de cœur, Marluxia, et ton seul et unique but aujourd'hui est de survivre. Préserve-toi. Joue avec eux si tu veux, construis-toi une image publique. Parce qu'à la moindre hésitation, tant qu'ils n'ont pas confiance en toi, ils te descendront.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?

Sa question a résonné dans la forêt tandis qu'il s'est arrêté. J'ai relâché son épaule et il me dévisage profondément, menaçant. Il demande encore :

-Est-ce que c'est un piège, ou une sorte de test ? As-tu été envoyé par Xemnas pour voir si mon esprit a été brisé ?

Je me rapproche de lui, il ne bouge pas. Je réponds alors, un sourire froid sur mes lèvres fines :

-Marluxia, ce que je vais te dire maintenant ne quittera pas cette forêt, d'accord ? Sinon c'est moi qui me chargerai de te faire disparaître...

Il ne bronche pas. J'essaie de le cerner : il m'a l'air fort. Un tempérament froid et un peu calculateur, mais facile à berner cependant, je peux noter une ambition et une détermination sans faille. Jouer avec tout ça sera facile. Je reprends ma respiration et continue :

-Ils ont essayé de briser mon esprit pendant de nombreux mois, alors que j'étais encore humain. Mais me transformer en Simili n'a rien changé. Je crois encore que je _ressens_, et ce même si c'est Xemnas lui-même qui m'a arraché le cœur. Je croyais être le seul à être incapable d'accepter ma nature de Simili. Et aujourd'hui, tu es là. N'est-ce pas merveilleux?

Mensonge. Il baisse légèrement le menton. Nos regards se confrontent, se mesurent. Il veut y déceler de la sincérité.

-Tu as un choix à faire, Marluxia. Un chemin s'ouvre devant toi. Soit tu t'écrases devant l'Organisation, soit tu es assez intelligent pour la surpasser tout en survivant. Que choisis-tu ? Que feras-tu ?

Le piège se referme. Et je suis égoïste... Tellement égoïste. Marluxia répond, décidé :

-Je ne veux pas servir cette Organisation.

La déclaration est tombée lourdement. Je le regarde. Marluxia. Tu corresponds à toutes mes attentes. Je le frappe amicalement dans le dos et nous reprenons notre marche.

-Alors, laisse-moi t'aider, mon _ami_.

Et voilà, Saïx. Je l'ai fait, j'ai rallié ce petit à notre cause en un temps record. Non, en fait, j'ai fait bien plus que ça. Car ce n'est pas en toi qu'il a confiance, Saïx. C'est en moi. Ce qui veut dire que Marluxia est mon allié, et pas le tien. Ainsi, grâce à toi, mon cher Marluxia, je m'assure une double sécurité. Le double-jeu, tout à fait. À Saïx, je vais dire que les aveux de Marluxia vont nous aider à prendre le contrôle de l'Organisation à Marluxia, que nous opérerons ensemble. Je suis soit un fidèle, soit un renégat. Je ferme les yeux. Et je ne suis pas moi-même certain de la route dans laquelle je veux moi-même m'engager.

En attendant, j'ai deux possibilités. Je n'ai qu'à observer, rien ne presse. Saïx, ou Marluxia.

J'ai tout le temps de me décider.


	47. Tu m'écoutes?

**Chapitre 47 : Tu m'écoutes... ?**

Le noir. Le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Que c'est calme. Que c'est reposant. Je me retourne tout en poussant un petit grognement. Les rires aussi, les éclats de toute une population qui s'amuse dans la joie. J'aimerais rester là, les yeux fermés, toute ma vie. Et je replonge dans mon sommeil profond en me laissant bercer par l'eau de la fontaine qui s'écoule et par ces rires qui m'entourent.

-Lea! Lea! LEA!

J'ouvre brutalement les paupières et, en poussant un cri, je manque de basculer en arrière. Heureusement, Isa me rattrape par le col juste avant que je ne tombe dans l'eau et me redresse en éclatant de rire. Je réussis à m'asseoir tant bien que mal. Je m'étais assoupi sur le rebord de la fontaine et Isa vient de me sauver in extremis d'un bain non-désiré.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? je ronchonne tout en m'étirant. J'étais en train de dormir!

-Oh, excusez-moi, Monsieur le Prince, se moque-t-il ostensiblement. Je trouve juste ça indécent de faire une sieste à cinq heures de l'après-midi.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une loi contre ça? je m'exclame tout en me rallongeant sur le rebord, lui montrant clairement que je compte me rendormir. Est-ce que Ansem a récemment légiféré sur ce sujet? Hein?

-Non, répond Isa qui a le sourire aux lèvres.

-Non, tout à fait, je répète en mettant mes mains derrière ma nuque, improvisant un oreiller, et fermant les yeux. Pas de loi, pas d'interdits. Alors laisse-moi dor... AAAAH!

Isa vient de me pousser, je suis tombé dans l'eau. Le bac est assez profond et je bois la tasse. Je me redresse à l'air libre, tousse quelques instants: les gens se sont arrêtés pour nous regarder et sourient devant le spectacle (je crois que plusieurs d'entre eux ont eu l'idée de le faire avant Isa, sans pour autant oser provoquer le «petit démon de la Cité»). Ce dernier me dévisage avec un air particulièrement espiègle. Moi, je me hisse tant bien que mal sur le rebord de pierre, trempé, mes épis roux ridiculement plats, et je m'écrie avec une fureur surjouée:

-Attends que tu me rejoignes, toi! Ma vengeance sera terrible!

Isa éclate une nouvelle fois de rire et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le suivre en riant à mon tour. Il s'enfuit aussitôt pour m'échapper et moi, je saute dans un bond pour me retrouver sur les dalles claires: je m'apprête à me mettre à sa poursuite.

Et c'est là que je le vois. En tournant la tête. Qu'est-ce que...? Un jeune garçon est assis sur une sorte de siège blanc, derrière les buissons. Est-ce que se serait...?

-Alors, Lea? Ta vengeance est bien pathétique dis donc!

Je cligne des yeux, la vision disparaît. Isa, qui se rend bien compte qu'il y a un problème, perd un peu de son sourire et se rapproche de moi, regardant à son tour dans la direction des buissons. Mais le garçon n'est plus là, ce n'était qu'une vision. Il se penche légèrement avec ironie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lea? Tu as vu quelque chose...?

Je choisis de ne pas me poser de question, parce que ce n'est pas dans ma nature de me prendre la tête, tout simplement. Et je ne peux pas me préoccuper de quelque plus de cinq minutes, c'est physique chez moi. J'attrape brutalement Isa par la taille (ce n'est pas évident, Isa est à la fois plus grand et plus costaud que moi) et, poussant un hurlement de guerrier, je cours en prenant de l'élan. Il crie, nous basculons en trébuchant sur le rebord de pierre, et nous terminons tous les deux dans l'eau. Les habitants qui nous regardent depuis le début applaudissent et nous émergeons de la fontaine.

-Pas mal comme technique! avoue Isa qui reconnaît pourtant rarement ses erreurs. Faire semblant d'être troublé pour que j'abaisse ma garde... Tu es tellement manipulateur!

Il sort de l'eau et me tend la main pour que j'en fasse de même. Malgré tout, je suis pensif. Je n'ai pas pu rêver, j'en suis sûr, mais d'un autre côté, qu'est-ce qu'un garçon ferait endormi dans un siège en plein milieu des buissons? Et puis pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais inventé ça? Alors que je pose un pied sur le rebord, Isa me lâche brutalement en éclatant une nouvelle fois de rire, et s'enfuit en courant. Mes mains cherchent désespérément quelque chose auquel de raccrocher, puis je retombe mollement dans l'eau en poussant un petit cri ridicule et j'avoue que Isa m'a bien eu.

-Prépare-toi à une seconde vengeance terrible, Isa!

Mais ce dernier est trop loin pour m'entendre.

«Lea...»

Je me redresse. C'est une voix masculine assez juvénile qui vient de m'appeler, ou peut-être était-ce simplement un écho. Il me semble bien la reconnaître, mais j'ai peur de me tromper. Ruisselant, je peste quelques instants, tout en me dirigeant vers mon chez-moi où je pourrai mettre des habits secs.

La vie se poursuit au Jardin Radieux, la nuit est tombée si rapidement que je ne l'ai pas vraiment vue venir. Isa et moi, nous mangeons une glace à l'eau de mer dans les jardins extérieurs. Nos jambes pendent dans le vide. Nous avons devant les yeux le tableau étrange de ces montagnes bleues, à l'infini, tandis que le jardin s'épanouit autour de nous. L'éclat pâle de la lune illumine la scène qui se déroule, donnant des accents irréels à ce qui nous entoure.

«Lea...»

Isa est en train de parler, il ne semble pas avoir entendu. Je jette un vague regard autour de moi, de plus en plus intrigué par cette voix qui m'appelle.

-...et je pense que Ansem ne pourra pas me refuser, cette fois-ci. Je veux dire, après mes dernières notes, comment est-ce qu'il le pourrait sérieusement. Enfin... Le pourrait-il, tu crois? Lea? Tu m'écoutes...?

Je reporte brutalement mon attention sur Isa, avec un sourire d'excuse. Lui me répond avec une moue vexée et je lui assène une grande frappe amicale dans l'épaule.

-Ne te morfonds pas comme ça, Isa. Je pense que tu feras un super septième apprenti.

-Tu crois? Parce que...

-Axel.

Je me retourne. Ienzo est debout derrière Isa. Ce dernier continue de me parler comme s'il ne pouvait pas ne serait-ce que le sentir. Je dévisage le jeune garçon flippant, à la blouse trop grande, qui me dévisage de manière inexpressive.

-Tu es en train de dormir.

-...et au vue de mes notes, c'est vrai que l'on pourrait penser que je suis parfait pour être le septième apprenti, mais je ne suis pas sûr que c'est ce que Ansem recherche. Parce qu'au fond, qui...

-Tu es en train de dormir, répète-t-il avec sa petite voix fluette monocorde, alors que je le détaille avec incompréhension.

-Mais dégage, toi, on t'a rien demandé! je me hérisse en accompagnant ma parole d'un vague geste du bras. Laisse-moi respirer un peu...!

Ienzo disparaît aussitôt et je peux me reconcentrer sur Isa qui conclut:

-...la science n'est pas qu'une question de connaissances, mais de maturité, tu vois?

-C'est pour ça que tu seras pris, Isa! Et ce peu importe le temps que ça pourra mettre, je sais que tu réussiras à rentrer dans la petite clique de Xehanort!

Isa me lance un sourire doux, triste. J'enchaîne avec un sourire rayonnant:

-Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Tout démoralisé.

-C'est parce que j'ai besoin de repos, marmonne-t-il en se relevant. On se retrouve demain? demande-t-il en s'étirant.

-Eh oui, je répond en croquant ma glace. Demain, après-demain...

-Et tous les jours qui suivent, rit-il en s'éloignant.

-C'est bon, c'est retenu...?

Je suis seul à présent. Je détaille le magnifique décor qui s'étend devant moi. Le vent chaud de la nuit caresse mes cheveux et j'aime particulièrement cette sensation, je ferme les yeux quelques instants. Cette vie, je l'aime, je l'aime tellement... Je finis par tomber en arrière et je regarde les étoiles, pensif, le bâton de ma glace coincé négligemment entre les lèvres. Qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire demain avec Isa, pour lui remonter le moral? Une excursion dans les montagnes? Ça devient dangereux avec les Sans-coeurs qui prolifèrent... Se trouver un endroit à explorer? N'y a-t-il pas une forteresse oubliée, dans le coin...?

«Lea...»

La voix s'est faite particulièrement désespérée, suppliante. Je me redresse. Je suis seul, pourtant! Et le garçon qui m'appelle, où peut-il bien être? Assis dans un fauteuil blanc? Je finis par me relever, lentement, en détaillant tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi. L'eau, les plantes, le dallage pastel... mais lui n'est pas là. Alors d'où peut-il bien m'appeler?

-Tu es en train de dormir, réveille-toi! reprend la voix de Ienzo dans ma tête.

-Oh, mais laisse-moi! je m'irrite aussitôt.

Puis je me redresse. J'ai peur de l'énoncer à haute voix, peur de me tromper. Mais il faut que je le dise. Cette voix qui m'appelle... que j'entends... Serait-ce...?

-Ventus...? je murmure, seul, au milieu du jardin.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand, je me redresse en sueur dans mon lit. Je suis haletant. Ah... Ah... Je suis à Illusiopolis. Ah... Ah... Je pose ma main sur mon front, meurtri.

-Ah, enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Je tourne brutalement la tête en sursautant, Zexion est devant mon lit. Apparemment, ce n'était pas Ienzo, mais bien Zexion qui avait essayé de me réveiller pendant tout ce temps. Je suis encore assez perturbé (ça fait des années que je n'ai pas rêvé, concrètement, de ma vie au Jardin Radieux) et je ressens encore l'impulsion de mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Je pose ma main sur mon torse creux. Un cœur... Un cœur... La sueur maladive qui recouvre mon corps froid semble s'intensifier alors que je déglutis difficilement. Et cette voix, la voix de Ventus... «Lea»...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Zexion, au beau milieu de la nuit...? j'articule alors que j'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle.

-Tu sais que c'est inquiétant, si tu fais des rêves dont tu ne peux pas t'extraire seul? Qui te retenait dans ton rêve, as-tu entendu des voix...?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Mon ton a été sec, intransigeant. Il se redresse un peu. Il voit bien que je ne plaisante plus, et que je suis complètement perdu. Et Isa, Isa... J'avais presque oublié comment tu étais avant de te transformer en Simili...

-Mission spéciale, maintenant. Habille-toi, Xemnas t'attend.

Zexion quitte la pièce en me jetant un dernier regard. Moi, je mets ma tête dans mes mains, ne revenant pas moi-même de ce dont je viens de rêver. C'était tellement réel... Et tellement faux, à la fois. Et puis Ventus... Je n'avais pas repensé à lui depuis des années entières.

Bon allez, ressaisis-toi pour cette Mission spéciale. Xemnas remarquera la moindre de tes faiblesses.


	48. Je suis enfin revenu

**Chapitre 48 : Je suis enfin revenu.**

Mission spéciale. C'est bien la première fois que l'on me la fait, celle-là. Je me demande si Saïx est derrière tout ça...? Maintenant, je suis bien réveillé, et mon rêve est derrière moi (enfin, c'est ce que je me force à penser pour ne pas devenir fou). Je descends les escaliers en verre pour atterrir au point de rendez-vous, où tout le monde semble m'attendre. Il y a Zexion, qui me jette un petit regard en coin, Xigbar, l'air pervers comme à son habitude, et Xemnas. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il me voit arriver, reste inexpressif, mais se redresse légèrement.

-Vous êtes donc tous là, déclare-t-il gravement. Nous allons pouvoir y aller.

Je regarde autour de moi, un peu étonné. Xigbar, Zexion, Xemnas et moi... C'est une équipe pour le moins étrange. Le leader, le guerrier, le penseur...et le roux? Je choisis cependant de ne pas (encore) me poser de questions à ce sujet, mais il y en a une autre qui me semble par contre brûlante.

-Excusez-moi, je demande vaguement, et tout le monde se stoppe dans son élan. Mais en quoi consiste cette «Mission Spéciale»...?

-Nous en parlerons une fois arrivés, Axel.

J'affirme sans insister et Xemnas ouvre un Passage d'un mouvement de main. Il entre le premier, suivi de Xigbar qui semble tout excité. Zexion et moi nous nous regardons. J'en viens à penser que je suis content qu'il soit là plutôt qu'un autre, parce que Zexion et moi, nous faisons des efforts pour nous comprendre, ce qui n'est déjà pas si mal dans cette Organisation. Il semble légèrement hésiter sur un point.

-Au sujet de ton rêve, Axel...

-Je ne préfère pas en parler, et tu n'en parleras pas non-plus.

Mon ton a été intransigeant, du genre un peu froid. La vérité? C'est que je ne suis pas non-plus totalement lucide. Il s'incline légèrement pour me laisser passer et je plonge dans les Ténèbres sans me retourner. Je ne suis pas encore vraiment préoccupé par la Mission qui m'attend: ma plus grande contrariété est encore, justement, ce fameux rêve.

Alors que je suis seul dans le noir, il semble revenir en ma mémoire, plus vif encore qu'il y a quelques instants. J'aimerais m'arrêter parce que je suis pris d'un léger vertige, mais si je le fais, je serais avalé par les Ténèbres, alors je préfère m'abstenir. J'ai essayé de l'ignorer, c'est impossible. Pendant l'espace d'un rêve j'ai eu un cœur. Je veux dire... J'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir un cœur, je le sens encore battre dans ma poitrine. Qu'est-ce que son battement pouvait me rassurer, quand j'étais humain... Et puis je ressens cette effluve de sentiments qui le caractérise, la joie, la peine, la surprise, la colère. J'ai ressenti la chaleur de mon Jardin, j'ai perçu ses rires, ses cris, sa bonne humeur, et son vent chaud dans mes cheveux, comme si tout ça était encore en vie.

Comment l'ignorer? Alors que ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas été comme «avant». Lea... Sans que je ne puisse les arrêter, les doutes que j'ai ressentis au tout début de mon existence de Simili me reviennent aussi en mémoire, comme si je ne les avais jamais combattus. Pourquoi, alors, je ne serai pas Lea? Et les paroles de Marluxia résonnent à leur tour en moi, empruntes de gravité. «Pourquoi est-ce que je serais... différent de ce que j'étais avant de perdre mon cœur?»

Et Isa... Isa... Je pose ma main sur mon front, meurtri. Et il y a toi aussi, Ventus.

J'ai l'impression d'être un petit garçon perdu. Et je ressens l'écho de la peine qui m'avait envahi lorsque, dévasté, je m'étais écroulé contre le mur du château du Jardin Radieux, alors que je venais de voir le Sans-coeur d'Isa qui s'était jeté sur moi. Tout disparaissait. Tout ce que j'avais connu. Et tous mes plans, je le savais, étaient voués à l'échec. Et les larmes sur mon visage. La peine... La douleur... C'est... insupportable... Je ne pourrai jamais l'accepter.

-Axel! Continue de bouger, bon sang, les Ténèbres sont dangereuses aussi profondes, même pour un Simili...!

Zexion, quoique plus petit que moi, m'attrape par le bras, me tire vers le haut, et m'entraîne vers la sortie que Xemnas a aménagé pour nous. Il me traîne, littéralement, et je suis si faible...!

-N'en parle pas au Supérieur.

J'ai soufflé ces mots, la gorge serrée. J'ai frôlé la «mort». Zexion me dévisage, mais il n'y a nulle trace de moquerie sur son visage. Pas de remarques blessantes. Pas de surnom idiot. Juste... une sorte de respect.

-Alors redresse-toi, nous arrivons. Essaie de faire bonne figure, cette Mission est vraiment importante.

Il me lâche, nous émergeons ensemble. Je suis fébrile, mais il faut que je paraisse sûr de moi. Cependant, le tableau que j'aperçois me fiche pendant un moment. Je redresse mes épis, profondément surpris, en observant de bas en haut la bâtisse qui se dresse entre les ténèbres qui l'entourent.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça...?

Xigbar et Xemnas nous attendent, ils sont déjà devant les portes. C'est un bâtiment... très étrange, et je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, même si j'ai parcouru de nombreux mondes ces dernières années. Le château se dresse sur un petit bout de terre, entouré par les ténèbres. Je me demande comment tout cela peut bien tenir. Vert, beige, blanc, ses tours et ses couloirs semblent se superposer dans un ordre anarchique, dans un équilibre précaire. C'est immense, aucun doute là-dessus; mais où sommes-nous exactement? Encore dans le Monde de la Lumière? Ou dans celui des Ténèbres...?

-À la lisière des deux, murmure doucement Xemnas, et je me redresse aussitôt. Apprends à dissimuler ton incrédulité, Axel.

Je ne dis rien. Xemnas se retourne vers Xigbar, Zexion, et moi, toujours impassible. Il explique alors qu'aucun de nous n'ose ouvrir la bouche:

-Ce Manoir se situe à la lisière des deux. Ni dans les Ténèbres, ni dans la Lumière, il est sur une terre neutre qui, comme Illusiopolis, nous acceptera volontiers. C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici. Je veux inspecter ce bâtiment pour ouvrir notre deuxième QG.

Il ment. Même moi, je suis capable de le sentir. Enfin, c'est tout de même mon boss, je ne peux pas être aussi radical sans preuve: peut-être veut-il vraiment ouvrir un deuxième QG, mais il y a autre chose, une chose qu'il ne nous dira pas. Et je sais que si je le fais remarquer, je suis un homme mort.

-Inspecter cette bicoque en ruine, rien de plus facile, assure Xigbar avec un sourire mauvais, une de ses arbalètes émettant une drôle de détonation. Axel est même de trop. En même temps, dans quelle situation n'es-tu pas de trop, toi...?

Mes Chakrams me démangent, mais je sais que je ne suis pas encore assez fort pour une revanche, surtout alors que j'ai failli être avalé par les ténèbres quelques instants plus tôt. Je me tais, docile. En plus, je sais que c'est le genre de comportement que Xemnas attend de moi: docile, il faut encore que je le sois un peu, si je veux survivre. Le Supérieur se redresse sans le moindre commentaire sur ce que son valet vient de dire.

-Zexion, que sens-tu?

Le jeune homme se penche un peu en avant, croise les bras, fronce les sourcils. C'est donc pour ça qu'il est là, lui, et pas un autre: il _sent_ les choses, même si j'ignore ce que Xemnas veut vraiment trouver ici.

-Hum... Je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même, murmure-t-il. Ce château semble avoir des propriétés étranges. Enfin, puisque nous n'avons pas de cœur, nous ne craignons rien je suppose. Il faut encore définir ces propriétés, et pour cela, il faut entrer, n'est-ce pas...?

-Personne à l'intérieur?

-Pas d'après ce que je sens.

Xemnas semble presque déçu. Son visage se baisse légèrement, ses yeux se perdent. Euh... Ce n'est pas le comportement habituel du Supérieur, ça. Puis il relève la tête vers le château qui se dresse dans la nuit. Enfin, il s'avance vers les Ténèbres, au bord de la plate-forme qui soutient le château. Nous le regardons tous les trois, attendant les ordres. Il est dos à nous, et écarte doucement les bras.

-Ne pouvez-vous pas voir ce que je vois?

Nous le regardons toujours, de plus en plus surpris. Euh...? Même Xigbar ne prononce plus un mot, aussi hébété que nous.

-Toutes ces étoiles...

Nous relevons automatiquement tous les trois le visage vers le ciel, d'un noir d'encre: nous avons l'air de parfaits idiots. Il n'y a aucune étoile, ni même aucun nuage, ni rien avec lequel le Supérieur aurait pu confondre une étoile. Tout – va – bien.

-On dit que chaque étoile est un autre monde. Difficile de croire qu'il y ait autant de mondes à part le nôtre. La lumière est leur cœur qui brille sur nous comme des milliers de lanternes.

-Xemnas...? se risque Zexion qui ose s'avancer en tendant légèrement la main vers le Supérieur. Mieux vaut reporter l'exploration de ce Manoir, ne croyez-vous pas?

J'ai du mal à croire que je suis vraiment en train d'assister à _ça_, c'est à dire Xemnas qui perd les pédales.

-Il faut que je lui dise que je suis revenu... Que je suis enfin revenu.

Xemnas se retourne alors, marche droit devant lui en ignorant Zexion, s'approche des portes. Nous le regardons tous les trois, stupéfiés. Il pose chacune de ses mains sur les deux battants et, en donnant une forte impulsion, les portes s'ouvrent. Il se redresse dans la lumière qui m'éblouit trop pour que je puisse suivre la scène, mais aussitôt, il pousse aussitôt une sorte de gémissement, et s'écroule sur le sol. Avant même que je n'ai esquissé la moindre réaction, Xigbar se précipite en avant pour soutenir avec dévotion son «Maître».

-Mission annul... commence Zexion, mais Xigbar le coupe brutalement, soutenant Xemnas inconscient:

-Je suis à présent le plus vieux membre et j'accepte cette responsabilité. En tant que Numéro II, je vous ordonne de commencer la missions. Elle est trop importante pour qu'on l'abandonne.

-Xigbar, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée. Nous ne sommes que deux et il y a ces propriétés que le Manoir semble...

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Numéro VI.

Xigbar soulève légèrement Xemnas par l'épaule pour pouvoir le soutenir. Il semble savoir comment réagir dans ce genre de situations, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois que Xemnas faisait ce type de crise. Quoi, alors maintenant, nous avons un leader capable de s'enfermer des heures pour parler tout seul...? Je ne dis rien, je ne pense même rien, tant le choc que je ressens est intense. Je regarde Xemnas, porté par Xigbar, qui s'évanouit dans les Ténèbres par lesquels nous sommes arrivées.


	49. Quelque chose cloche

**Chapitre 49 : Quelque chose cloche**

Nous sommes seuls, devant ce grand bâtiment qui nous surplombe dans un silence pesant. Nous ne parlons pas. Est-ce que Zexion a compris quelque chose à ce qui vient de se passer? Apparemment pas, parce que, même s'il garde le visage impassible, il semble mal à l'aise.

-On va vraiment poursuivre la mission? je me risque à murmurer.

-Bien sûr, répond sûrement Zexion comme un chef.

Les portes du château sont toujours ouvertes, elles l'ont été par le Supérieur avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Je n'y distingue rien, à par une lumière blanche éclatante et brûlante qui me fait plisser les yeux. Alors, oui, nous devons y entrer, pourtant aucun d'entre nous ne fait un pas. Qu'attendons-nous? Nous le savons très bien. Ce n'est pas de la peur – les Similis n'ont pas peur – c'est plutôt une sorte de prudence qui nous empêche d'avancer. Pourquoi Xemnas a-t-il perdu les pédales?

-Tu crois que la réaction du Supérieur est due à la présence de ce Château?

-Sans aucun doute, répond une nouvelle fois Zexion avec gravité.

-Et tu crois qu'il peut nous arriver la même chose?

-Je l'ignore.

Nous ne bougeons toujours pas, nous avons l'air ridicule. Je pousse un profond soupir. Je suis encore très faible et mal en point, mais je ne suis pas peureux. Beaucoup de choses caractérisaient Lea, mais pas la crainte. Il en va de même pour moi. Alors, je me décide à avancer. Je fais un pas, deux pas, mais Zexion me retient in extremis par la manche.

-Tu es sûr que...? chuchote-t-il. Nous ne savons pas ce qui nous y attend! Attends plutôt que j'étudie la structure du Château, que je regarde s'il y a une autre entrée...!

-Ma méthode est bien plus rapide, j'assure avec un sourire malicieux.

Bien sûr, quand je me détourne de lui, mon sourire disparaît. Je reprends mon souffle et j'enchaîne cinq pas. Au sixième, je franchis le seuil, dans un mouvement qui se veut presque ralenti.

J'y suis. J'ouvre grand les yeux, très étonné. Tout est blanc, mais ce n'est pas comme à Illusiopolis. La bâtisse semble bien plus ancienne. De hauts plafonds, des moulures soignées, de grandes portes imposantes... Je tourne sur moi-même pour pouvoir tout détailler, bouche bée. Lorsque je baisse les yeux, je remarque que Zexion me détaille, anxieux. Il ne dit rien, nous nous dévisageons, jusqu'à ce que je m'exclame:

-Bon, tu vois bien que je ne m'évanouis pas! Tu peux rentrer Zexion, il n'y a rien à craindre... Je crois.

Le fait que je sois encore conscient lui semble être une preuve suffisante. Il se résout à son tour à entrer et, une fois qu'il est à l'intérieur, son visage se fronce, et il ferme les yeux.

-Ah... Je comprends mieux maintenant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien comprendre...? je demande avec provocation.

Zexion fait quelques pas de plus. Il prend plusieurs bouffées d'air, comme s'il y sentait quelque chose de très profond, de très spécial. J'avoue que j'envie un peu ses capacités. Parce qu'il semble sentir un monde que je n'arrive même pas à percevoir, et c'est assez troublant. Toujours les paupières closes, avec une expression – oui, une expression, sur l'un des personnages les plus froid de l'Organisation – une expression presque passionnée, il murmure:

-Incroyable...

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Zex'...?

-Ce Château influe sur les cœurs.

Un silence glacial tombe soudainement. Je lève un regard interrogatif vers les murs et les portes blanches. Rien ne bouge, tout semble immobile ici. Le manteau noir de Zexion se découpe dans cette blancheur avec une telle force que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de plisser les yeux.

Une seconde... Alors Xemnas a un cœur? Si le Supérieur s'est effondré ainsi, c'est parce que le Château a eu une influence sur lui...! Farouche, j'attrape Zexion par le bras.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire?

-Ce que j'ai dit...? s'étonne ce dernier.

-Le Château influe sur les cœurs... Xemnas... a-t-il un cœur, alors?

Ah, il comprend mon désarroi. D'un geste lent, Zexion se soustrait à mon emprise. Il me jette un coup d'œil en biais, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose, un secret, qu'il gardait pour lui. Puis il répond avec une voix grave, trop grave pour un Simili aussi jeune et petit:

-Non, Axel, les Similis n'ont pas de cœur.

-Mais tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit... Des mots sans aucun sens... ça ressemblait à des souvenirs, si je ne m'abuse!

-Il faut que tu saches quelque chose sur Xemnas.

Je retiens mon souffle. Il le remarque sans le relever à voix haute. Sans sourciller, son regard clair plongé dans le mien, il chuchote presque:

-Le Xehanort que nous avons connu humain était une personne exceptionnelle. C'était Braig qui avait un comportement très étrange avec lui, et ce dès le début. Mais Xigbar ne m'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet et se plaît à se moquer de chacune de mes tentatives pour comprendre le passé de Xehanort. Quelqu'un qui n'a aucune mémoire de son passé...

Zexion relève les yeux vers le Château, je le suis d'un même mouvement. On se croirait dans un palais endormi. Il reprend:

-Ce n'est pas le Château qui a influé sur son hypothétique cœur – tu es le premier à savoir que Xemnas n'a _pas_ de cœur, tu te souviens de tout ce qu'il t'as fait subir, non? Mais le Château a pu influer sur ses souvenirs à lui... Et alors, nous ne pouvons avoir qu'une seule déduction. C'est que Xehanort a connu ce Château de son vivant, dans la partie de sa mémoire qu'il ne peut pas atteindre.

C'est d'une logique implacable. Je regarde les murs blancs avec un nouvel œil. Je reprends à mon tour avec un sérieux un peu moqueur, et Zexion m'écoute avec étonnement (je n'ai jamais fait preuve d'une très grande logique devant lui):

-Mais le tableau qu'il a décrit – les étoiles – ne correspond pas. Joue-t-il alors un rôle dans la transformation que ce lieu aurait subie alors? On dirait un monde abandonné sur une terre neutre, c'est assez improbable quand on y pense, un pareil terrain aurait dû être occupé il y a longtemps – par des magiciens, ou des maîtres de la Keyblade...

-Continue, m'encourage Zexion avec un léger mouvement de la main.

-Et puis il y a l'empressement de cette mission, classée secrète... Je ne sais pas si tu l'as senti, mais j'ai bien l'impression que Xemnas nous a menti sur le but de notre mission. Il t'a demandé s'il y avait _quelqu'un_ à l'intérieur. Peut-être veut-il vraiment ouvrir un deuxième QG, mais quelque chose cloche...

-C'est ce que je pense aussi.

Nous nous dévisageons. En réfléchissant ainsi ensemble, nous avons mesuré l'ampleur de ce qui nous attendait. D'un même mouvement, nous détaillons ce qui nous entoure, avec un léger malaise. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est avancer, pour essayer de comprendre. Alors, nous nous dévisageons une nouvelle fois, et d'un commun accord silencieux, nous nous mettons en marche vers la porte du fond.

Et une seule pensée me traverse l'esprit tandis que nous la passons. Xemnas, qu'est-ce que tu as pu nous réserver...?


	50. C'est un souvenir

**Chapitre 50 : C'est un souvenir**

Je fais apparaître mes Chakrams. J'ai compris que Zexion est celui qui pense, et je suis celui qui me bat. Nous avançons dans un couloir qui est exactement identique à celui que nous venons de quitter.

-Étrange, je commente simplement.

Nous ne disons rien. Je crois que Zexion est trop concentré sur ce qu'il perçoit, et moi, trop à l'affût de ce qui pourrait surgir de ce blanc immaculé. Il y a des escaliers, nous les franchissons, pour atterrir dans un nouveau couloir.

-Eh bien, c'est presque une balade de santé.

-C'est parce que nous n'avons pas de cœur. Sinon, je ne sais pas ce qui se passerait... Le Château semble avoir un mécanisme d'auto-défense, explique-t-il tandis que je le presse de mon regard inquiet. Il joue avec les souvenirs et les sentiments qu'il perçoit dans le cœur de ceux qui se présentent ici. Mais nous sommes en sécurité, le mécanisme ne devait pas prévoir qu'un jour, des êtres comme nous existeraient...

Nous continuons. Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe alors que nous montons toujours. Les pièces sont toutes semblables, c'est un vrai cauchemar. Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise. La fatigue physique commence à se faire sentir, tous ces escaliers se ressemblent et c'est très troublant. Nous faisons une halte contre un mur immaculé, je donne une potion à Zexion, et tout en la portant à ses lèvres, ce dernier demande:

-Tu t'entends bien avec Marluxia, je me trompe...?

Ah. Je m'y attendais, à celle-là. Je suis de moins à moins à l'aise, mais pas à cause de la question qu'il m'a posé: j'ai ma vue qui se trouble un peu par intermittence, ça doit être la faute à mon rêve étrange et mon affaiblissement au milieu des ténèbres. Je réponds avec un léger rire:

-Quoi, on est dans une Organisation si stricte que même sympathiser est interdit?

Zexion me jette un coup d'œil en buvant sa potion d'un coup sec, et reprend en penchant légèrement le visage:

-Tu transpires, tout va bien?

-Mais oui, tout va bien! je m'exaspère en balayant quelque chose de la main. Arrête un peu d'être toujours sur mon dos!

J'oublie tout ce que je dois à Zexion. Il n'a rien dit à Xemnas sur mon rêve, il ne s'est pas moqué de moi comme Xigbar, il m'a sauvé la vie dans les ténèbres. Irrité, je me redresse, et marche d'un pas raide vers la porte que nous devons de nouveau franchir. Je pose mes deux mains sur le battant, je le pousse sans un regard en arrière, et j'en franchis le seuil en plissant les yeux.

Il y a en effet une forte lumière et j'ai un léger gémissement. Quand la lumière faiblit, j'entrouvre les paupières, et ce que je vois me désarme complètement.

C'est une chambre. Celle d'un enfant, apparemment. Zexion s'empresse de me suivre et détaille ce qui nous entoure, étonné. Une chambre qui est dans des tons chaleureux, tout en bois, avec des livres, des vêtements, des bibelots en tout genre un peu partout (dont une sorte de masque étrange). Sous l'unique large fenêtre il y a un lit défait. Celui qui vit ici ne prend pas bien soin de ses affaires, on dirait moi. En tout cas, c'est très large, très spacieux, mais encombré de milliers de petits trucs en désordre. Ça ne ressemble à rien de ce que nous avons vu jusqu'à présent.

-On est toujours dans le Château? je demande,surpris.

-Oui, mais... C'est un souvenir.

Nous échangeons un regard. Nous n'avons pas de cœur, alors à qui peu bien appartenir ce souvenir? Je fais quelques pas en plus et j'attrape négligemment un bout de bois taillé qui repose contre le mur. On dirait une sorte d'épée, ce jouet (car c'est évidemment un jouet) me dit quelque chose. Je brandis l'épée de bois en l'air par ce que je pense être le garde et je demande:

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Une Keyblade, répond Zexion qui semble brutalement très méfiant.

-Je ne savais pas que les Keyblade étaient en bois, je me moque en faisant quelques mouvements dans les airs avec.

-C'est un _jouet_ en forme de Keyblade, rectifie-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

La vision disparaît subitement, nous sommes de nouveau dans une salle blanche, et je ne tiens rien du tout dans ma main. Perplexe, je me retourne vers Zexion, interrogatif.

-Euh, c'est normal tout ça?

Le Numéro VI a un comportement pour le moins étrange. Il regarde encore ma main vide, les sourcils froncés. Puis il se retourne légèrement, comme s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui. Alors, je comprends.

-Il y a quelqu'un dans ce Château, c'est ça?

-Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à le sentir, c'est très étrange.

-Pourquoi nous montrerait-il une chambre d'enfant? Est-ce que le Maître de la Keyblade est ici?

Je sais exactement où se trouve le Maître de la Keyblade, mais je l'ai dit pour ne pas alerter Zexion. En tout cas, cette histoire est intrigante. Si quelqu'un se cache dans ce palais et s'amuse à nous provoquer, c'est une très mauvaise idée, parce que je suis très joueur et que je n'aime pas perdre. Mais, pris d'un doute, je demande:

-Tu crois que le Château pourrait être hanté?

-Ne sois pas stupide Axel.

Il reprend sa marche vers la porte suivante.

-S'il y a quelqu'un, nous le trouverons.


	51. Alors continue de souffrir en silence

**Chapitre 51 : Alors continue de souffrir en silence**

-Bon, alors, je résume. C'est un Château magique et à l'intérieur, quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas sentir nous montre des souvenirs.

Zexion ne répond pas. Ça fait d'ailleurs un bon moment qu'il n'a pas répondu. Nous marchons en silence et je lui jette un regard. Ça m'arrange qu'il soit dans ses pensées, même si ça me vexe un peu: je sais qu'il est en train de raisonner mais il ne m'explique rien. Ses déductions ? Ses hypothèses ? Il les garde soigneusement pour lui comme s'il ne _pouvait_ pas les partager avec moi.

Mais ça m'arrange. Ça m'arrange parce que tant qu'il est dans ses pensées, il ne remarque pas mon état physique déplorable. J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai mal au ventre, ma vue se brouille. Je fais beaucoup d'efforts pour me tenir droit et adopter un comportement normal, mais si Zexion s'y penchait ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, il remarquerait aussitôt que je contiens une souffrance très douloureuse. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Un rêve, et une exposition brève aux ténèbres, ne peuvent pas me rendre aussi faible... !

C'est autre chose. Je jette un regard sur ma droite. Le Château ? Non, impossible. Zexion n'est pas affecté, et je n'ai pas de cœur. Alors quoi ?

-Ce Château est vraiment très grand, commente simplement Zexion qui marche vite, sans m'attendre. Mais pourquoi a-t-il été construit ?

Je sais qu'il a pris la parole pour me cacher ses véritables pensées, et pour paraître détaché. C'est comme jeter une carcasse à un chien affamé tout en gardant pour soi les meilleurs morceaux. Croit-il vraiment que je suis dupe ? Pour lui montrer implicitement que je sais de quoi il en retourne, je demande :

-C'est étrange tout de même, tu n'arrives pas à déduire plus que ça ? Ta réputation n'est pas méritée...

Titiller un scientifique et un penseur sur l'orgueil... Que c'est classique. Je pensais vraiment que ça allait marcher. Mais Zexion n'est pas Vexen, dans un sens c'est une bonne chose pour moi parce que Vexen est une vraie plaie ; cependant cela complique les choses. Vexen est si facile à manipuler : il a un caractère de Simili à la fois froid et méticuleux, mais si on sait trouver les bons mots il peut devenir explosif et contrarié. Dans ces moments-là, il lâche toutes les informations qu'il ne devrait pas dire.

Mais Zexion est plus calme, plus réfléchi, je m'en rends véritablement compte en cet instant. Il continue à marcher sur le même pas rapide (un rythme qui m'épuise encore plus) et il répond simplement :

-Je me fiche un peu de ma réputation, Axel. Mais je comprends que garder mes informations pour moi puisse te frustrer. Cependant je crois savoir maintenant pourquoi Xemnas est intéressé par cet endroit et crois-moi, ça n'a rien à voir avec un second QG.

Ces paroles tombent dans le silence, aussi lourdement que si elles pesaient une tonne. Mal à l'aise, je jette des petits regards autour de moi. Qu'est-ce que ces murs blancs peuvent bien renfermer ? Nous montons un nouveau large escalier. C'est une véritable torture de devoir grimper ces marches larges et hautes, j'ai l'impression que mes jambes sont en plomb. Zexion est déjà en haut des marches et pose un regard qui me semble condescendant sur ma personne épuisée.

-Tout va bien, Axel ?

-Mais oui.

Je mens ouvertement et en plus, je ponctue ma phrase par un léger grognement. J'atteins enfin le sommet des marches et Zexion m'observe de manière circonspecte.

-Bon, assieds-toi sur le côté, il me reste une potion +.

-C'est inutile (je ne veux pas m'asseoir mais il m'y force en me poussant légèrement contre le mur), j'ai pris dans ton dos trois potions cette dernière heure.

Il s'accroupit en face moi et semble évaluer ma condition physique.

-Quand ces signes se sont-ils manifestés ?

-Depuis que je me suis réveillé tout à l'heure.

-Il est temps de me dire de quoi tu as rêvé, Axel.

-Et en quoi ça pourrait t'aider ?

-Tu ne vois pas que ça a un lien ? Dis-moi vite de quoi tu as rêvé.

Non. J'ai voulu le dire mais j'ai du mal à ouvrir la bouche. Pourquoi le lui raconter ? On m'a bien fait comprendre que je ne devais pas parler de ma vie d'humain. Il se moquerait de moi, ce qui serait légitime. « Humain pleurnichard »... Je ne me suis toujours pas débarrassé de ce surnom, je le sais. Et je ne veux pas donner à Zexion une raison supplémentaire de me tourner en ridicule.

-Je ne te le raconterai pas.

-Tu étais humain, c'est ça ?

-Laisse-moi tranquille, Zexion !

Je le repousse d'un mouvement ample et maladroit de la main, il perd l'équilibre et tombe sur le sol. Si Zexion est celui avec lequel je m'entends le mieux dans l'Organisation (pour l'instant), il est aussi celui dont je me méfie le plus. Enfin, j'exagère peut-être un peu sous le coup de la fatigue – je préfère mille fois être ici avec Zexion qu'avec Xemnas et Xigbar – mais ce n'est pas parce que je m'entends mieux avec lui que je lui fais confiance. Je me suis juré, en rejoignant l'Organisation, que je ne ferai plus confiance à personne à l'avenir.

-Très bien, murmure Zexion qui se relève en s'époussetant. Tu ne veux rien me dire ? Alors continue de souffrir en silence, Axel, ça t'a si bien réussi jusqu'à présent.

Il se dirige vers l'arche qui mène un à nouveau couloir sans même m'attendre. Je me redresse en me tenant, tremblant, au mur. En quoi mon rêve peut-il lui être d'une quelconque utilité ? J'ai juste rêvé que j'étais au Jardin Radieux, rien de plus !

Rien de plus... ? Alors que je me remets en marche, persuadé que mon rêve est innocent, j'entends quelque chose.

Quoi... ? Non, c'est une blague. Je me retourne à droite, à gauche, sans rien oser faire. J'ai entendu quelqu'un, et cette personne m'appelait. Impossible. Impossible. Car ce détail du rêve m'avait échappé, ou plutôt, il était noyé dans le cadre idyllique du Jardin Radieux.

Ven ! Je n'avais jamais rêvé de lui, avant. Or, où est-ce que je l'avais aperçu ? Endormi sur un fauteuil blanc. _Blanc. _Et il m'appelait, d'une manière neutre et faible, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment réveillé, par vraiment conscient.

Et ce jouet ! Le jouet que j'ai pris dans ma propre main, dans le souvenir qui nous a été montré, et avec lequel j'ai fait quelques mouvements ! C'est l'épée avec laquelle j'avais surpris Ven lors de notre rencontre ! Je m'en souviens brutalement comme si c'était hier, et je me fige, abasourdi. Un jouet en forme de..._ Keyblade_? Je l'avais pris parce qu'il l'avait jeté sur le sol, je me souviens encore parfaitement du contact du bois dans la paume de ma main. Il avait eu l'air d'y tenir beaucoup, je m'étais bien assez souvent retourné toute cette conversation dans mon esprit pour avoir interprété ses réactions.

Ven était sorti de nulle part, il était parti aussi très rapidement, et ce genre de détails m'auraient normalement empêché de devenir ami avec lui : cependant il s'était montré si sincère, si drôle, et si perdu aussi, que nous nous étions tout de suite bien entendus. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Ven qui m'appelle dans mes rêves, des souvenirs dans ce Château qui semblent lui appartenir, Ven qui possède, j'en suis sûr à présent, une Keyblade...

-Lea.

Je me retourne brutalement. Personne. Non, impossible, on vient de m'appeler, il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi ! Est-ce que je deviens fou ? Paniqué, mon regard furète avec détresse dans l'escalier, sur le palier. Personne. Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie... ?!

-Bon, Axel, tu viens ?

Zexion, agacé, vient de réapparaître du couloir. Je le détaille, et il note bien que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal.

-Tout va bien ? demande-t-il plus doucement.

-Oui.

Nouveau mensonge. Je réussis à aligner deux pas et, rassuré de constater que mes jambes ne se dérobent pas, je rejoins Zexion d'un pas un peu plus décidé. Je me croyais détaché de cette expédition : à présent, je me promets de trouver de quoi il en retourne. Si Ven est impliqué, ça change tout.


	52. Vive l'eau de mer

**Chapitre 52: Vive l'eau de mer.**

Silence. Je commence à peine à me rendre compte de ce que je découvre petit à petit. Xemnas... Ventus... Je relève les yeux vers les murs blancs qui nous entourent. Et ce château... Qu'est-ce que tout ça peut bien vouloir dire ? Un peu perplexe, j'effectue un tour sur moi-même tout en suivant Zexion dans les couloirs. Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais c'est amusant de faire autre chose que de fouiller des mondes sans aucun but précis. Même les hypothèses les plus folles me paraissent inconcevables. Je recommence à marcher droit. Et partager tout ça avec Zexion me semble impensable.

Parce qu'à partir du moment où la Keyblade rentre en jeu, je dois me taire. Révéler l'emplacement de Kairi serait trop dangereux et moi, je suis trop faible pour résister à un interrogatoire.

Ven... Je t'ai entendu m'appeler. Est-ce que tu es ici ? Est-ce que tu te caches ? Est-ce que tu as peur de moi, parce que je n'ai plus de cœur ? Ou alors, est-ce de Zexion dont te tu méfies ? Mon regard se pose sur le petit jeune homme qui marche juste devant moi. Tu as bien raison de te méfier de lui...

-Axel.

-Hum ?

-Je t'entends presque cogiter. Si tu sais quelque chose, tu dois me le dire.

Il ne s'est même pas retourné pour me dire ça. Même si j'ai la tête qui tourne, un fin sourire ironique orne mes lèvres. Lui, il me dit quoi faire ? Comme c'est marrant... Je rétorque d'une voix un peu étouffée par la douleur :

-Et c'est _toi_ qui me dis ça, Zexion...

Ah, enfin, j'ai un peu de son attention. Il me jette un vague regard au-dessus de son épaule. Je ne veux pas que Zexion soit un ami – c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je m'autorise une telle franchise avec lui. Je reprends après un petit instant de silence :

-Tu sais un millier de choses de plus que moi sur ce Château. Sur la réaction qu'à eu Xemnas tout à l'heure aussi. Qui sait, peut-être connais-tu même le passé de Xehanort ? Oui, sache que j'ai de mon côté quelques petites informations. Mais je ne te les dirai pas non-plus.

-C'est idiot, commenta-t-il simplement.

-Et pourquoi toi, tu ne partagerais pas un peu avec moi tes connaissances ?

J'ai rattrapé son niveau en claudiquant un peu et je le prends par l'épaule.

-Je ne dirai rien à personne.

-Ça, je n'en doute pas le moins du monde, marmonne-t-il avec sarcasme.

-Imiter Saïx ne te ressemble pas.

-Je sais très bien ce que tu veux. Mais toi, tes informations concernent le Château. Moi, mes informations concernent Xemnas. Ce n'est pas très équivalent, tu ne trouves pas... ?

Bon. Au moins, j'aurais essayé. Mais le résidu de conscience qui réside en Zexion le rend paradoxalement beaucoup moins corruptible que les autres. Parce que son humanité le rend particulièrement loyal. Je pousse un profond soupir en relâchant son épaule et le silence retombe mollement.

J'ai cru entendre Ventus quand j'étais seul. Quand Zexion m'avait laissé derrière. Hum... Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois poursuivre seul ?

-Et si on se séparait ?

Je me suis exclamé ça avec un grand sourire. Le Conspirateur Ténébreux me jette un petit regard en coin.

-Alors ça, c'est suspect.

-Je suis juste fatigué, ça irait deux fois plus vite.

-Oui. Bien sûr.

Nouveau petit regard.

-Je vais finir par découvrir ce que tu me caches.

Mais bien entendu. Comme si j'allais lui révéler quoi que ce soit. Mon rêve, Ventus... Tout cela est sous-scellé dans mon esprit, inatteignable pour lui.

Du coup, je repense à mon rêve. Juste quelques secondes, mais ça suffit pour me donner de nouveau le vertige. Le soleil... La joie.

Isa.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... ?

Ma voix est si faible que j'ai eu moi-même du mal à l'entendre. Je me suis arrêté sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Oula... Un nouveau vertige, je manque de tomber en arrière, mais je me rattrape juste à temps. Ébahi, Zexion s'est arrêté pour me dévisager avec stupeur.

-Zexion... Je ne me sens pas...

Je dois être très pâle. Je chancelle sur la gauche et m'adosse lourdement à une colonne. Non, je ne vais pas m'évanouir quand même... ? C'est que je... Je... Je...

Et alors, je le sens. C'est une impression indescriptible. Quelque chose d'instinctif que je ne peux contrôler. Je me redresse alors, les yeux écarquillés; un frisson me parcourt le dos jusque la nuque.

-Moi non-plus, je suis toujours dans notre plan pour s'enfuir.

Je me suis exclamé ça avec une voix claire et un peu aiguë. Mes yeux grands ouverts fixent Zexion avec panique et stupeur. Je reprends, de manière quasi animale :

-Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que si Ansem te dit d'attendre encore un peu, faut pas vraiment le prendre comme une insulte...mais plutôt comme une chance.

Zexion est bouche bée. Moi, je plaque mes deux mains sur mes lèvres, horrifié, avant de m'adosser de nouveau lourdement à la colonne, parce que toutes mes forces semblent me quitter.

Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?! QU'EST-CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE ?! Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est de la détresse ou de la rage qui me prend. Zexion n'en revient pas, les bras ballants le long de son corps, le visage figé dans une intense expression d'ébahissement. Il sait très bien ce que c'était. Moi aussi.

Un souvenir du cœur. Du _cœur_.

S'il choisit de raconter ça à Xemnas, je suis mort.

-MERDE ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi CON !

-Calme-toi, Axel, articule Zexion qui semble toujours sous le choc.

Alors que j'ai voulu me relever avec colère, l'image furtive d'Isa me revient en mémoire. Comme s'il était encore en vie. « C'est avec ce genre de discours de looser qu'on va rester coincés ici pour toujours ! ». J'entends son rire, je vois son sourire, je le sens tout proche de moi. Mais il a disparu. Il a disparu pour toujours à cause de Xemnas...

Nouveau vertige.

-C'est le Château, Zexion ? je demande, exténué. C'est lui qui me fait voir ça... ?

Mais je n'entendrai jamais sa réponse. Nouveau flash, comme si j'étais assis sur la fontaine.

-Tiens, Isa. Va te payer une nouvelle glace.

Les mots se sont glissés entre mes lèvres, mais ils me semblent étrangers, comme si c'était un inconnu qui les prononçaient pour moi. S'en est trop. Je ne peux pas le supporter davantage. En poussant un gémissement de douleur je m'effondre sur le sol. J'ai les mains qui tremblent. Zexion est tétanisé. Et Xemnas va me tuer.

« Vive l'eau de mer. »

Je pousse un hurlement en frappant le sol de mes deux poings. On pourrait croire que je vais perdre connaissance, mais je suis encore conscient. Je suis furieux. Furieux... que ces images me reviennent en mémoire. Est-ce que c'est de la douleur que je ressens... ? Je fais comme pour tendre la main vers mon torse, mais je me dérobe au dernier moment. Malgré tout, je sais que Zexion a vu ce geste-là aussi...

-Merde...

Je redresse alors de manière rebelle mes épis roux. La rage ne m'a toujours pas quittée. C'est trop douloureux. Trop douloureux.

-Merde ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! J'en ai raz-le-bol de ce Château !

Je me redresse dans un geste trop agile pour être celui de quelqu'un de souffrant. Avec détermination, je pose mes deux mains sur le battant de la porte la plus proche.

« Lea, ne fais pas ça... »

-Je fais ce que je veux, Ven, surtout si c'est toi le responsable de tout ça, je grommelle entre mes dents.

Mais ce fut la pire idée que j'eus ce jour-là.


	53. Il faut te ressaisir!

**Chapitre 53 : Il faut te ressaisir !**

La pire idée que j'eus ce jour-là ? Non, la pire idée que j'eus de toute mon existence. _J'ai_ décidé que je n'écouterai pas la voix d'un ami disparu qui me parle dans ma tête. Très bien. Mais je vais directement en payer les conséquences.

Car un poussant les portes, quelque chose d'étrange se produit. Je n'essaie même pas de faire marche arrière tant je suis sûr de moi. Zexion crie quelque chose dans mon dos mais je ne l'écoute pas. Il y a une forte lumière, je me protège les yeux en plissant les paupières, et j'entre dans la pièce sans aucune peur.

-Isa !

Lea court au milieu de la pièce circulaire, à la blancheur immaculée, et il se jette à genoux par terre sans aucune pudeur. Le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami est là, sur le sol, comme s'il y avait toujours été. Il ne se demande pas ce qu'il fait là ou comment il est arrivé. Il y est, c'est tout. Et Isa a besoin de lui.

Je ne me rends pas compte que j'ai perdu plusieurs centimètres. Que je suis bien moins fort qu'en réalité. Et que je n'ai pas de griffes sous les yeux.

Lea attrape le corps inconscient d'Isa avec une panique qui lui fait palpiter le cœur violemment. Et il sent des larmes, des larmes en nombre incalculable, qui roulent sur ses joues.

-Isa ! Réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie !

-C'est trop tard.

Il relève les yeux. Xehanort et toute sa clique, toujours derrière leur vitre de verre. Son cœur fait un bond de rage et il se remet sur ses pieds, en serrant maladroitement le corps sans vie d'Isa contre lui. Il est froid, il est tellement froid !

-Tu es mon frère, chuchote-t-il, et Lea baisse les yeux vers lui avec détresse.

-Dis pas ça ! s'exaspère Lea avec panique. Tu vas t'en sortir, je vais te sauver cette fois ! Tu vas voir ! On va rester ensemble !

-Tu es... mon...

-Mais Axel, lâche-le bon sang ! Lâche-le !

C'est Zexion, il est à côté de Lea... Mais ce dernier se débat farouchement pour garder le corps déformé dans ses bras. Laisser Isa tomber est proprement impensable, impossible. Son cœur s'accélère, Zexion essaie de s'interposer entre eux mais Lea, même s'il n'est pas plus grand que le jeune homme, a une volonté d'acier.

-LÂCHE-LE AXEL !

Les larmes ruissellent sur les joues du rouquin alors que le corps d'Isa s'illumine. Zexion écarquille les yeux. Il n'a jamais vu ça de sa vie. C'est censé être Axel, le corps d'Axel, Axel qui n'a plus de cœur, alors que font ces larmes sur ce Lea meurtri ? Il sait ce que ça signifie sans oser encore y penser clairement. Zexion pousse un cri d'exaspération et fait apparaître son Lexique. Ce dernier s'ouvre et les pages prennent la forme d'une paroi qui force Lea à lâcher, enfin, son ami.

-Non ! Isa !

-Axel, il faut te ressaisir !

-Isa ! Je t'en supplie !

Mais le cri effrayant d'un monstre qui n'a rien d'humain retentit derrière la paroi créée par Zexion. Alors, Lea comprend. Il a tout perdu. Une nouvelle fois. Son meilleur ami est mort...

Isa est mort !

Les larmes redoublent sur ses joues. Il pose une main sur sa poitrine et s'effondre à genoux. C'est impossible. Pas Isa. Il pousse un gémissement. Il sera incapable de se relever. Pas Isa... Sa vie, toute sa vie, vient de s'effondrer, et le pire, le pire... C'est d'en avoir conscience...

-Axel ! Partons d'ici ! Nous sommes toujours dans le Château, c'est possible !

Lea relève les yeux. Ses sourcils se froncent. Xehanort, derrière sa vitre protectrice, a un fin sourire sur ses lèvres démoniaques. S'en est trop. Il ne peut pas et détruire la vie de Lea, et la vie du Jardin Radieux, et s'en réjouir. Isa... Isa est mort et cette simple pensée semble lui arracher le cœur. Son frère, son seul et unique frère, la personne la plus importante pour lui au Jardin Radieux, a disparu dans les Ténèbres, et ne reviendra jamais... !

Alors, il se redresse. Zexion, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui tourner autour en lui hurlant de se réveiller, semble penser que c'est un signe encourageant. Or, contre toute attente, Lea écarte les bras comme pour appeler ses Chakrams.

Zexion baisse les yeux. Ce ne sont pas des Chakrams qui sortent des ténèbres. Mais deux frisbees.

Lea pousse un hurlement terrifiant. Il se jette en avant, escalade la paroi que Zexion a créé quelques instants plus tôt, et fonce sur la vitre sans aucune peur. Mais le Conspirateur Ténébreux semble de nouveau tétanisé lorsqu'il comprend quelque chose, quelque chose... Que je ne compris pas à cette époque-là, et que je ne saisis que plus tard, bien plus tard...

La vitre se casse. Lea retombe sur le sol immaculé. Non... _Je_ retombe sur le sol immaculé. Je suis à genoux perplexe, je me redresse. Je suis sur une petite plate-forme vide. Je baisse les yeux. Zexion est en contre-bas. J'ai repris ma taille normale, je porte le manteau de l'Organisation, et j'ai mes Chakrams dans mes deux mains.

Nous sommes dans le Château. J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre. Je regarde l'endroit où devait se tenir le Sans-coeur d'Isa. Rien. Ah, par contre, mes doigts effleurent mes joues. Elles sont trempées.

« Lea... »

Une porte apparaît sur ma plate-forme, juste sur ma droite. Comme si elle était sortie de nulle part. Zexion, véritablement éberlué, ne réagit même pas lorsque j'en franchis le seuil, le laissant derrière moi. La porte se referme, et je suis seul désormais.


	54. On se reverra

**Chapitre 54 : On se reverra.**

Une fois la porte franchie, elle disparaît mystérieusement, me laissant dans un couloir long, large, et immaculé.

J'ai les yeux écarquillés, et un air stupéfait imprimé sur mon visage depuis plusieurs secondes. J'ai abandonné Zexion derrière moi et, lorsque je m'en rends compte, faiblard, je me retourne; mais le battant de la porte n'existe plus, et c'est comme si j'avais été transporté ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce que...?

J'ai murmuré ça d'une voix sourde, mais très vite, je m'étouffe; une douleur sans nom m'étreint la poitrine. Avec un gémissement plaintif, je pose un genoux à terre : en me recroquevillant misérablement sur le sol, et je pousse un cri pathétique. Cette douleur est insupportable, j'ai envie de hurler plus fort, et, les yeux plissés, j'attends que ça passe. Et alors, les joues encore humides de larmes, je _comprends_. Qu'est-ce que je comprends, me demanderez-vous? Difficile de l'exprimer avec des mots, mais je vais essayer. C'est quelque chose d'instinctif.

Le Manoir joue sur les cœurs. _Les cœurs._ Or je suis un Simili, j'en suis donc dépourvu (conséquence logique que Saïx applaudirait sûrement). Mais j'ai une légère objection à formuler : qu'est-ce que je viens de vivre, alors, si ce n'est l'influence directe du Manoir sur mon propre cœur?

« Xemnas peut bluffer », nous avait prévu Luxord, il y a des mois. Xemnas peut bluffer... Je ne l'ai pas oublié. Mais pourtant, je ne suis pas fou, et Xemnas ne m'a pas menti à ce sujet ; ma poitrine vide, je la sens, elle me pèse, tous les jours un peu plus. J'ai essayé de combattre ce vide, j'ai essayé de le remplir, mais rien n'y fait, et j'ai fini par l'accepter. Je n'ai pas de cœur – ou tout du moins, j'ai passé assez de temps à m'en persuader – alors qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire?

Zexion, lui, n'a pas été affecté par ce phénomène. Il n'y a que moi qui ai été métamorphosé, au point de me faire ressembler à l'adolescent pré-pubère que je fus dans une autre vie. D'ailleurs, pris de panique, je tends la main, et fais apparaître mon arme; un de mes Chakrams tournoie dans les airs avant de tomber, dans un tintement, sur le sol. Fini, les frisbees. Moi, toujours à genoux, je ferme les yeux de soulagement.

Bien. Au moins, aucune preuve ne subsiste de cet événement, à part la parole de Zexion. Peut-être que mon affaiblissement depuis que je suis entré dans le Manoir était d'ailleurs dû à l'influence de ce dernier sur mes souvenirs de cœur? Pas certain d'être arrivé à la bonne conclusion, mais faute d'en avoir de meilleures, je me redresse, pour détailler le couloir dans lequel je me trouve.

Bon sang... ça n'a aucun sens. Ce n'est qu'un grand et large couloir blanc, aux mêmes moulures baroques qu'ailleurs, qui s'étend à perte de vue. Perplexe, j'effectue quelques pas en avant, et puisque le sol ne se dérobe pas sous mes pieds, je prends de l'assurance, et m'avance encore plus.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Pourquoi m'avoir fait vivre ça?

La perte d'Isa... Ma poitrine est étrangement vide en y songeant, mais pourtant, je ne peux empêcher mon visage d'avoir une expression différente. La perte d'Isa, traumatisme de l'existence de Lea. Mais ça me semble loin, si loin à présent, que je ne peux me replacer dans ce contexte ; chaque élément de la vie de cet étranger, d'ailleurs, me semble totalement inconnu, et même ma haine de Xehanort a disparu depuis cette époque.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai? »

-Ven?

Je me suis arrêté, mais rien. Personne près de moi, encore moins un ami disparu. Après avoir attendu quelques secondes, je me remets en route, mais je n'en vois toujours pas la fin.

Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Je ne suis plus cet humain pleurnichard qui passait son temps à geindre sur son misérable cœur. J'ai grandi, _moi_.

« Etais-tu vraiment cet humain pleurnichard? »

-Ven! Je n'ai donc pas rêvé ! Où es-tu?!

Mais toujours aucune réponse. Pourtant, cette voix, je l'entends bien...? Je me remets une nouvelle fois en route, même si mon coup d'œil inquisiteur furète autour de moi.

Ce sont les autres qui m'appelaient – et qui m'appellent, d'ailleurs – toujours ainsi. Humain pleurnichard... C'est vrai que, en y repensant, Lea ne s'est jamais à proprement parler considéré comme un humain pleurnichard. D'ailleurs, pleurnichard, il ne l'était pas vraiment... Fort, courageux, intrépide, un peu stupide aussi; mais pas pleurnichard.

« Il...? »

-Il... répète-je avec un petit sourire. Ven, est-ce que tu es sûr que cet endroit est sécurisé? Dans ce cas-là, je peux le dire: ce n'est pas un « Il » que je dois dire... C'est un « Moi ».

Car comment affirmer le contraire après ce que je viens de vivre? J'ai perdu mon cœur, ça, ça me semble plutôt logique. Je l'ai vu quitter ma poitrine, et j'ai assisté à ma propre naissance en tant que Simili. Ce serait idiot d'affirmer le contraire. J'ai perdu mon cœur et il n'y a rien à faire pour que je puisse récupérer l'original. Mais malgré tout, je reste Lea ; je reste ce gamin intrépide et bourru qui sommeille encore en moi, ce petit intermède dans mes souvenirs me l'a d'ailleurs prouvé. Est-il possible de remplacer un cœur que l'on a perdu? Est-il possible que, même dans ma transformation, mon humanité soit restée si forte qu'un cœur est apparu au milieu des ténèbres de mon existence...?

-Je suis Lea. Je ne l'ai peut-être pas toujours été, ces derniers temps... Et ne serai-je peut-être plus jamais celui que tu as connu. Mais je suis Lea. Je le sais. Je le sens. Et un jour, peut-être demain, peut-être dans dix ans, je pourrais le prouver à tout le monde.

« C'est tout ce dont je voulais m'assurer ».

J'aperçois une porte au bout du couloir, comme s'il fallait que je trouve cette réponse pour avancer. Perplexe, je m'avance donc vers ladite porte, et en pousse le battant avec hésitation; ce dernier donne directement sur le hall principal du Manoir, par où je pourrai ensuite sortir. Mais, avant de m'y engouffrer, et de partir à la recherche de Zexion, je m'arrête dans mon mouvement.

-Ce que je perçois ici, ce n'est pas toi en tant que personne, n'est-ce pas, Ven? C'est ton esprit... Ton âme... Ton cœur, n'est-ce pas? Est-ce que tu es mort, ou quelque chose comme ça?

« Si je suis mort? Allons, Lea, tu me sous-estimes! Ici, je ne suis qu'une empreinte, qu'une conscience, assoupie entre ses murs... »

-Maître de la Keyblade... Si je m'étais attendu à ça, réponds-je dans un sourire. Et c'est toi que Xemnas est venu chercher, c'est ça? C'est pour toi que toute cette mascarade a été mise en place?

Je crois que je ne vais pas avoir de réponse. Que je suis fou, ou que la conscience de Ven ne va pas me répondre. Mais contre toute attente, je perçois très clairement entre les murs:

« Non, pas seulement. _J'ai _aussi accepté que vous vous rendiez ici, parce que je devais te dire quelque chose, mon ami. Si tu restes tel que tu es, fidèle à toi même, alors tu pourras protéger ceux que tu aimes. C'est pour apprendre ça que je t'ai fait venir ici. Si tu ne te perds pas de vue, Axel, Lea, alors tu deviendras une personne capable de grandes choses. Capable d'égaler un Maître de la Keyblade. »

-Protéger ceux que j'aime?

J'ai un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

-Ven, tu délires. Il n'y a personne qui corresponde à cette description.

« Pour l'instant. Mais j'espère qu'au moment où j'aurais besoin de toi, tu seras là. Parce que ton cœur, je le sens, je le sens parce que j'en suis un; et un jour viendra où toi-aussi, tu le sentiras, aussi fort et puissant que lorsque tu t'appelais Lea. »

-Axel? Est-ce que tu es ici... ?

C'est Zexion, il pénètre dans le hall. Je peux l'apercevoir de ma porte entrouverte. Résigné, mon sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Inutile de préciser que je ne comprends pas grand chose à ce qui se trame dans ce Manoir j'ai l'impression que tout ça concerne une histoire bien plus grande, bien plus importante que l'existence d'un Axel, d'un Lea. Mais pourtant, je me sens tout étrange, comme si cette aventure courte m'avait permis d'apprendre une leçon. Si je l'accepte? Pas encore. Pas tout de suite. Mais probablement que le jour où je me retrouverai devant une boule de pics hargneuse, et que je prendrai la décision de donner ma vie pour la sauver et la conduire à Illusiopolis, ces mots n'en seront pas étrangers.

-Le devoir m'appelle. À plus, Ven. On se reverra.

« Peut-être plus tôt que tu ne le penses. »


	55. Si tu n'es pas encore prêt, je comprends

**Chapitre 55 : Si tu n'es pas encore prêt, je comprends**

-Et là, nous avons fait le tour du Manoir, avec Zexion. J'avoue que j'ai été un peu déçu. Quand on m'a dit « mission spéciale », je m'attendais à quelque chose d'extraordinaire : au final, nous nous en sommes même sortis indemnes, et nous n'avions strictement rien à raconter.

J'ai l'impression que je l'explique pour la millième fois, mais Demyx adore cette histoire. Ce dernier, assis à côté de moi dans le canapé, me dévisage avec deux grands yeux ébahis, et s'exclame :

-S'il te plaît, Axel, raconte encore le passage où Zexion est tombé dans les escaliers !

-Ça, déclare froidement le Numéro VI, qui étudie un peu plus loin, ça ne s'est jamais produit.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a gardé le secret, et j'éclate de rire en enchaînant sur l'entraînement de Marluxia, qui est assis de l'autre côté de moi. Mais voilà la constatation troublante, détonante. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a gardé le secret. Zexion aurait eu mille et une raisons de me dénoncer à Xemnas, d'aller clamer haut et fort que je croyais encore en ma nature humaine. Mais si tel avait été le cas, Xemnas et Saïx seraient déjà à mon chevet, pour me transformer en Reflet, non... ?

-Oups, alors, j'ai dû l'inventer, je souris avec provocation.

Donc moi, en attendant que la foudre me tombe dessus, je continue mes affaires dans mon coin, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne faut surtout pas que mon comportement change, sinon quelqu'un comme Xigbar ou Saïx le remarquera tout de suite. Non, je dois faire comme si de rien n'était, et jouer le masque de la franchise surjouée comme je l'ai toujours fait jusque là.

Il n'y a que Zexion dans la pièce, et il n'entendra pas si je parle tout bas. Je sais que tous les soirs, à 19h30, Vexen revient de son laboratoire pour se détendre dix minutes, avant de repartir vers ses expériences. Alors, je me détends un peu dans le canapé, et j'affiche un sourire goguenard.

-Et si tu nous jouais un morceau, Demyx ?

-Oh oui ! s'exclame l'autre qui semble tout content. Écoute le morceau sur lequel je travaille depuis une semaine, Axel ! C'est toi qui me l'as inspiré... !

Composer de la musique. Si ça, c'est pas un réflexe purement humain... Car, nous qui sommes sans cœur, comment pouvons-nous ressentir quoi que ce soit ? « Et si certains d'entre nous en avait un ? ». Cette question m'obsède, je dois bien l'avouer, depuis que nous sommes rentrés du Manoir...

Demyx s'éloigne un peu, pour avoir plus d'aisance, et conjure son arme. Il la cale bien sur le sol, à la manière d'une contrebasse (ce n'est pas la position qu'il utilise d'habitude pour jouer) et commence son morceau. Ses tonalités sont très graves, très profondes, et les notes restent suspendues plusieurs minutes dans les airs, se confondant donc progressivement les unes avec les autres. C'est une mélodie très triste, plutôt du genre mélancolique, où tout semble se chevaucher avec désordre.

-Je me suis remémoré ce que Xigbar avait dit sur ton passé, m'explique-t-il, tout souriant. Je crois que ce que tu as dû ressentir doit s'apparenter à ça.

Une effusion de sentiments contradictoires, mais surplombés par la mélancolie. Oui, Demyx, c'était exactement ça que je ressentais, lorsque j'étais enfermé dans ma cellule, à attendre la mort... Demyx continue de jouer et moi, je me penche vers Marluxia, profitant du bruit pour que notre conversation soit dissimulée.

Nous complotons souvent, ensemble. Le seul à le remarquer est Saïx, qui croit que j'œuvre pour notre bien commun à tous les deux, et qui garde donc le secret. C'est à moitié vrai, comme je l'ai expliqué précédemment. Mais j'œuvre aussi pour mon bien personnel, n'est-ce pas... ? Ce n'est plus un secret pour vous, de toute manière. Demyx lance « bon, voilà, je me suis arrêté là » avant de reprendre son arme en guitare, et de commencer un morceau bien plus entraînant et joyeux.

-Tu vois, Marluxia, je chuchote du plus bas que je peux, et ce dernier tend l'oreille, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, nous devons avancer pas par pas. Et notre conquête (je ne parle jamais très clairement de nos plans à Illusiopolis, mais il s'agit bien de conquérir l'Organisation) commence par le bas de l'échelle. Il faut qu'on nous craigne. Et pour ça, il n'y a pas différents moyens.

Je me redresse avec le même sourire malicieux, alors que Demyx semble demander à Zexion de danser (un bon coup de Lexique le dissuade, et il reprend sa musique). Marluxia me dévisage comme si j'étais porteur de la parole divine.

-On doit y aller progressivement pour nous faire respecter. Moi, au départ, personne ne me prenait au sérieux. Et maintenant, on me demande de faire des missions spéciales.

-Oui, mais tous ne te craignent pas. Il reste Xigbar, n'est-ce pas ?

Il m'a lancé ça avec défi, mais je digère très bien la remarque.

-Tu as raison, mais Xigbar, j'en fais mon affaire. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Toi, par contre, tu dois tout reprendre depuis le début, et crois-moi une attitude _offensive_ ne déplaira pas du tout à Xemnas, loin de là.

-Une attitude offensive ?

-Comme tenir tête à Vexen, pour commencer, j'explique en agrandissant mon sourire espiègle.

Mais j'ai peut être lancé trop vite cette idée, j'aurais dû mieux préparer le terrain avant. Parce que Marluxia se rebiffe aussitôt et murmure :

-Vexen est un membre supérieur à moi. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'élever contre lui.

-Oh, crois-moi, Vexen n'a que le chiffre qui soit supérieur à nous. Ce n'était qu'une suggestion, mais si tu n'es pas encore prêt, je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas.

_Heurter l'égo_. La règle d'or pour manipuler n'importe quel Simili. Et j'ignore qui était Marluxia auparavant, mais l'honneur semble être une règle d'or chez lui. Alors, il relève fièrement le menton. Apparemment, lui-aussi a remarqué le rituel de Vexen, et il se met debout pour s'avancer près de la porte et l'attendre.

Vexen entre. Il dépasse Marluxia sans le voir, pour se diriger vers le canapé. Au même instant, Marluxia fait apparaître son arme – une longue faux tranchante – et laisse dépasser son très long manche sur le côté. Moi, je regarde tout ça avec un coup d'oeil moqueur : Vexen se prend les pieds sur le manche et tombe en avant en poussant un cri ridicule.

-Espèce de néophyte attardé ! rugit Vexen qui se relève, blessé dans son orgueil.

Demyx éclate de rire en enchaînant sur une musique comique, et Marluxia ne lui jette qu'un vague regard dédaigneux.

-Regarde où tu laisses traîner ton arme grotesque, balourd!

-Pardon ?

L'aura de Marluxia s'est fait plus glaciale que le Savant lui-même. Son œil est assassin. La colère de Vexen semble légèrement s'amoindrir sous la surprise puis, brutalement, se décuple.

-ENLEVE-MOI CETTE EXPRESSION HAUTAINE ! JE SUIS TON SUPERIEUR HIERARCH...

-Mon seul Supérieur, c'est Xemnas, répond glacialement Marluxia qui tend de manière imperceptible sa faux vers Vexen. Ton arme est un bouclier, c'est ça ? Un bouclier... répète-t-il avec un tout petit rictus moqueur. Je le déconseille de venir se frotter à moi.

Dis donc. Le petit est plutôt doué dans le sarcasme. Et Vexen ? Il part. Il part en vociférant des insultes et des menaces, mais il part. Et Marluxia sait qu'il a gagné. Avec un petit sourire suffisant, il revient s'installer à mes côtés.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil, commente froidement Zexion, maintenant, c'est moi qui devrai descendre à son laboratoire pour le voir.

Mais Marluxia ne l'écoute pas. Il se penche vers moi et murmure dans un souffle :

-Alors, satisfait de ma performance ?

-Elle était parfaite, je réponds en chuchotant de la même manière. Je suis ravi que tu sois dans mon équipe, Marluxia.


	56. Qu'en as-tu conclu?

**Chapitre 56 : Qu'en as-tu conclu ?**

-Zexion !

L'altercation avec Vexen vient d'avoir lieu et, sans rien ajouter de plus, Zexion est sorti de la pièce. Peut-être est-ce une coïncidence. Ou peut-être m'a-t-il entendu parler avec Marluxia. Puisque mon sort en suspend m'angoisse également depuis que nous sommes revenus du Manoir, qui porte désormais le joli nom de « Manoir Oblivion », je me suis dit qu'une « attitude offensive » pourrait aussi lui plaire. Le jeune homme s'arrête dans le couloir et se retourne vers moi.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Axel? Quelque chose dont tu veux me parler ?

-En effet, et je crois que tu sais exactement de quoi j'aimerais te parler...

Il reprend sa marche et je me mets à ses côtés. Il tient le dossier qu'il lisait dans une main et regarde droit devant lui, impassible.

-Si tu parles de ce qui s'est passé là-bas, ça n'a aucune importance. Et tu pourras fouiller dans les archives, tu n'en trouveras aucune trace.

-Et pourquoi? je m'écrie aussitôt, les sourcils froncés.

-Je ne comprends pas bien la source de ta colère, Axel. Tu devrais être plutôt heureux.

-Heureux ?

J'ai repris ce mot avec ironie. Je continue, non sans un petit rire sarcastique :

-Est-ce que tu vas utiliser ça pour me faire chanter ? Je déteste l'idée que tu aies quelque chose contre moi, et que je ne puisse pas me défendre. Je préfère mourir plutôt que de vivre comme l'une de tes marionnettes.

-Axel, arrête un peu tes beaux discours. Tu _es_ une marionnette, tu le sais très bien.

Il n'a pas tort pour le coup, si Xemnas a entendu ça il doit jubiler. Nous sommes arrivés sur une passerelle en verre qui flotte dans les airs, dans une im-mense salle blanche où l'on peut apercevoir d'autres passerelles autour de nous. Zexion se retourne vers moi, placide.

-Utiliser cette information contre toi est une idée tentante, c'est vrai. Mais ce qui s'est passé au Ma... là-bas (Xemnas peut en effet, comme je viens de le préciser, nous entendre) était bien trop spécial pour ça. Ne comprends-tu pas tout ce que ta réaction là-bas peut signifier ?

La possession d'un cœur. Alors lui-aussi était arrivé à cette déduction ? Un sourire amer naît sur mes lèvres et je réponds :

-Idiot. Comme si c'était possible.

-On ne connaît rien de notre nature, alors tout est possible, répond-t-il avec sérieux. Moi, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est la connaissance. Et je crois que ton étude sera bien plus efficace si tu es encore en vie, non ? Voilà pourquoi je n'ai rien raconté et je ne raconterai rien. Tu as toujours été un spécimen très intéressant mais là, tu dépasses toutes mes espérances. La possibilité d'un salut pour des créatures comme nous, et ce sans Kingdom Hearts... C'est incroyable.

-Et toi, tu rêves.

-Sûrement.

Zexion amorce un geste pour partir, mais je le retiens par la manche. Ce comportement trop audacieux semble l'irriter au plus haut point, et il me jette un regard dédaigneux.

-Je n'ai pas fini avec toi. Alors, tu veux m'aider ?

-Je n'ai pas dit _aider_, j'ai dit _étudier_.

-Zexion, qu'est-ce que tu sais des anciens Maîtres de la Keyblade ? Il y en a eu d'autres avant celui que l'on cherche, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr qu'il y en a eu d'autres. Mais cette histoire ne te concerne pas.

-Vraiment ?

Il semble grandement offusqué par mon comportement, car Zexion déteste être malmené. Malgré tout, quand je rouvre la bouche, son expression change. Il ne voit pas la vérité, car cette fois-ci, c'est bien moi qui ai raison. Cette histoire ne me concerne pas... Il a tout faux : cette histoire nous concerne en fait tous. Je chuchote avec une sorte d'espièglerie :

-Ne se sont-ils pas pourtant rendus au Jardin Radieux, et ce juste avant l'arrivée de notre cher Xehanort... ?

Zexion pâlit. Dans un geste sec, il se dégage de ma main qui le tenait encore. Il réordonne ses cheveux gris d'un mouvement de tête, et ses yeux perçants se posent sur moi.

-Tu les as rencontrés aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-L'un d'entre eux m'a sauvé, en effet.

-Et qu'en as-tu conclu ?

-Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser. Mais dis-moi, Axel, est-ce que ce soudain intérêt pour les anciens porteurs a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? Nous avons vu une Keyblade en bois dans cette chambre. Essaies-tu de me dire qu'un de ces anciens porteurs se cache là-bas ? Ou mieux – il s'approche de moi et j'effectue un pas en arrière, il est rare qu'il montre sciemment ses capacités d'analyse et je suis étonné – as-tu pris contact avec ce Maître de la Keyblade ? Est-ce lui, la source de ce qui t'est arrivé là-bas ? Si tel est le cas, alors voilà qui Xehanort cherchait dans cet endroit.

Il a dit Xehanort, pas Xemnas. Alors c'est bien Xehanort qui a une sorte de lien avec Ventus. J'ai l'impression que je touche là à une histoire bien plus importante, bien plus grave que ma pauvre petite existence malgré tout, j'ai aussi l'impression d'en être un instrument, comme si j'avais un rôle à tenir dans cette histoire, et que rien n'était dû au hasard. Zexion, qui profite de mon trouble, s'éloigne alors, me laissant seul, immobile, dans le couloir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement à faire, Axel ?

Voix sourde. Voix monocorde. Je me raidis alors que je jette un coup d'oeil derrière moi. Saïx est adossé au mur, et il a tout entendu. Je cherche à me rappeler les propos que j'ai tenus pour être sûr que rien ne m'a échappé.

-Survivre, Saïx. Comme chacun d'entre nous.

-Comment se porte Marluxia ?

Comprendre : est-il toujours dans notre équipe ?

-Comme un charme. Nous nous apprécions de plus en plus.

-Parfait.

Il s'avance dans mon dos en continuant :

-Tu sais que Zexion va très prochainement devenir un obstacle pour nous.

-Oui.

-Et tu pourras agir en conséquence ?

-Évidemment.

Mes sentiments ne m'aveuglent pas, Saïx, parce que je n'ai pas de cœur. J'ai passé bien assez de nuits à me poser la question pour en être sûr : je n'ai pas de cœur. Et ce n'est pas la voix de Ventus dans ma tête ou les propos ambiguës de Zexion qui me feront changer d'avis un peu borné ? Sans doute. Mais une chose est sûre : je suis né sans aucun cœur, et en développer un n'est pas dans mes capacités.

-Quelle était la nature de toutes ces questions ? poursuit Saïx qui ignore tout de mes pensées. Pourquoi te soucies-tu des anciens Maîtres de la Keyblade ? J'ai eu l'impression que vous parliez en utilisant des codes que vous seuls compreniez...

-Suis-je obligé de tout te raconter, Saïx ?

Il n'y a jamais eu de relation de confiance, entre nous, (confiance, comme si ça pouvait exister) alors je n'ai rien à perdre à lui dissimuler des informations. Avec un petit air hautain, je continue :

-Parce que toi, tu ne me caches rien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne te raconte que ce qui est nécessaire à notre plan.

-Eh bien, c'est la même chose pour moi. Alors, quel effet ça te fait, Monsieur le Second ? C'est agréable d'être laissé dans l'ombre, n'est-ce pas ?

Dire qu'un jour, ce Simili froid et indifférent était mon meilleur ami. Je quitte la passerelle, sans rien ajouter d'autre. J'ai de toute manière eu toutes les réponses que j'étais venu chercher. Quant à toi, Ven, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.


	57. Assez provocatrice

**Chapitre 57 : Assez... provocatrice.**

Bon. Rien de bien palpitant à raconter. Les semaines passent et s'enchaînent, se ressemblant toutes plus ou moins. Saïx m'ignore. Xigbar me provoque. Xemnas fait le mort. Et Marluxia et Demyx m'écoutent comme si moi seul étais éclairé par la lumière divine.

Ennui, ennui, ennui ; ces idées de cœur qui apparaît dans une poitrine vide, et d'amitié tordue entre Xehanort et Ventus, commencent à quitter mes pensées, tandis que de nouvelles préoccupations voient le jour. Poursuivre mes plans et soutenir mes intérêts, voilà des sujets dignes de mon attention : Saïx me jette parfois des regards en biais sans jamais oser me demander le fond de mes pensées.

-Mettez-y plus de hargne ! C'est quoi ces mollassons ?

Je suis en entraînement avec Marluxia et Demyx, comme nous le faisons souvent désormais. Luxord, spectateur, semble superviser la chose comme il a l'habitude, avec une attention concentrée.

Marluxia tente de me happer avec sa faux, emporté par mes provocations habituelles; j'effectue un pas sur le côté et il évite de justesse mes flammes brûlantes. Alors, je me retrouve entouré de clones d'eau : je tournoie sur moi-même en tenant fermement mes deux Chakrams et, au contact de leurs pointes, les clones s'évanouissent aussitôt.

-Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à les rendre plus consistants, Demyx ? je m'exclame avec un peu de reproche en évitant de nouveau la faux de Marluxia.

-Non, je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne combinaison de notes. Mais j'ai appris à faire ça !

Je ne vois pas comment l'éviter. Le sol tremble sous mes pieds et, brusquement, un véritable geyser me propulse en l'air. Je pousse un cri alors que je vois le plafond se rapprocher à une vitesse fulgurante, et j'ai le réflexe sauveur de me jeter en avant. Je retombe sur le sol, un genoux à terre, juste avant que je ne m'écrase contre le plafond. Ce fut limite, très limite ! Avec son éternel air naïf, qui lui donne l'air de tout sauf de quelqu'un qui a failli me tuer, Demyx me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever.

-Le 1 contre 2 est fini. Même si c'était de justesse, le gagnant est Axel.

-Comme toujours ! s'enthousiasme Demyx avec un grand sourire.

-Tu n'as pas un rapport à terminer ? lui demande froidement Marluxia.

Il l'a rappelé à l'ordre avec un peu de brutalité. Généralement, Marluxia a ce genre de comportement quand il veut me parler en privé, et nous nous jetons un regard entendu. Demyx, en grommelant, sort de la pièce, et disparaît dans le couloir blanc sans se douter que c'était là une manœuvre pour nous laisser seuls. Luxord, Maruxia et moi faisons de même, mais nous prenons une direction opposée au Xème membre qui nous regarde partir de notre côté avec un air observateur.

Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, Marluxia m'emmène dans les sous-sols, près du laboratoire de Vexen (qu'il ne quitte quasiment plus depuis son altercation avec Marluxia). Je crois qu'il m'apprécie, vraiment - ou tout du moins, il m'est fidèle, et il a confiance en moi. J'ai réussi ma mission, mais est-ce qu'elle va pouvoir durer ? Car dans un même moment, je le vois développer un comportement trèèès soumis à Xemnas, et il n'hésite pas à lui jurer fidélité plusieurs fois par jour, même si ce n'est que de l'hypocrisie. Peut-être en fin de compte adopte-t-il le même comportement avec moi, et quand je suis avec Marluxia, je me méfie toujours. À ce moment-là, je lui jette un regard de biais, sans qu'il ne le remarque. Oui, personne ne peut savoir ce que celui-là pense sincèrement. Ça me rappelle un certain Simili.

Il m'emmène dans un endroit où je n'étais jamais allé auparavant. Ou plutôt, je m'y étais déjà rendu, quand j'explorais le château (juste après ma transformation en Simili), mais cette pièce m'avait semblé comme toutes les autres : grande, blanche, froide. À la place, c'est un fantastique jardin qui s'épanouit autour de moi, et je pousse un sifflement d'admiration. Des plantes grimpantes s'étirent sur les murs, en dissimulant totalement la blancheur, tandis que des arbres et des fleurs dans des tons bleus et noirs semblent avoir poussé de nulle part. On se croirait dans une véritable forêt, même si je sais que créer une forêt dans un tel endroit est quasiment impossible.

-C'est moi qui ai fait pousser tout ça.

-C'est magnifique, Marluxia ! C'est ici que tu viens te ressourcer quand tu disparais mystérieusement ?

Il acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et s'avance dans la pièce. Il semble parfaitement dans son élément et je crois que je suis pris d'un peu de jalousie. Ses doigts frôlent délicatement un grand lys noir et, même s'il ne dit rien, je sais qu'être ici lui plaît énormément, et lui suffit. J'aimerais bien avoir moi-aussi un tel endroit, un endroit où je me sens parfaitement bien, parce que même le sommet de la Tour de la Gare me semble parfois froid et vide.

-Tu m'as tellement aidé depuis que j'ai été transformé en Simili.

-C'est normal, Marluxia, nous sommes camarades toi et moi.

-C'est à mon tour de t'aider, dans un sens. J'ai de nouvelles informations pour toi.

Je m'avance à sa suite et je m'appuie nonchalamment contre le tronc d'un arbre, les bras croisés. Lui reste bien droit, ses doigts effleurant toujours avec une sorte de tendresse les plantes autour de lui.

-Hier soir, j'ai reçu dans ma chambre la visite d'une femme.

-Une femme ? Dans la Forteresse ? Impossible.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un depuis des heures ici, qu'elle voulait parler au chef.

-Elle ressemblait à quoi ? je le questionne, les sourcils froncés. Est-ce qu'elle était très grande et très pâle, habillée d'une longue toge noire, avec un bâton surplombé d'une pierre verte ?

C'est la seule femme que je sais capable de pénétrer dans la Forteresse (et encore, « femme », c'est un bien grand mot, il n'y a que sa voix qui m'a indiqué sa nature), mais Xemnas sait la tenir à carreaux. Marluxia croise aussi les bras et secoue la tête négativement.

-Non. Petite et blonde. Assez...

Il penche la tête sur le côté, mal à l'aise. Je m'inquiète. Puissante ? Dangereuse ? Il évite mon regard et rajoute faiblement :

-... provocatrice.

-Provocatrice ? je répète avec surprise.

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Je dévisage Marluxia qui évite, de son côté, soigneusement mon regard. Puisqu'il ne reprend pas la parole, j'essaie de me contenir pour ne pas me moquer de lui (il faut toujours que Marluxia fasse partie de mon équipe) alors j'essaie de comprendre :

-Une femme provocatrice ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait à Xemnas ?

-C'était un Simili, Axel. Elle est venue nous trouver d'elle-même. Mais en la voyant j'ai eu une drôle d'intuition. Comme s'il fallait qu'elle rejoigne notre équipe, et notre « plan », dans l'optique bien entendu où Xemnas l'accepte.

-Une nouvelle dans notre équipe...

Je fais semblant de réfléchir à cette proposition, mais ma réponse est en réalité déjà formée. Bien sûr que c'est impossible – ou plutôt, je vais attendre de rencontrer ce fameux numéro avant de me prononcer, mais pour l'instant ça me semble impossible. Parce que Marluxia et Demyx, j'arrive à les contenir sous ma coupe ; mais rajouter une nouvelle carte à mon jeu est très risqué. Et si ce nouveau membre retournait les deux jeunes hommes contre moi ? Et si ce nouveau membre était un danger ? Je ne peux décidément pas prendre de risque, surtout alors que Saïx recommence à évoluer dans la hiérarchie, et que notre plan porte enfin des fruits.

Pourtant, Marluxia semble attendre que je reprenne la parole avec un simili d'espoir. Je dois lui donner une réponse qui lui convienne aussi, à lui, et ne pas paraître trop froid. Son attitude vis-à-vis de la nouvelle venue me paraît décalée, mais d'un côté, je ne peux pas moi-même me vanter de m'être déjà réveillé avec une femme dans ma chambre. Alors, je lui lance un sourire espiègle, et je réponds :

-Attendons de la connaître un peu mieux, d'accord ? Avant ça, gardons notre plan secret, juste pour que l'on puisse se faire une idée d'elle.

-Oui, c'est plus sage, acquiesce-t-il. Attendons.


	58. Semblables

**Chapitre 58 : Semblables...**

-Marluxia avait raison. Son nom est Larxene.

-Larxene ? Alors c'est vrai, une fille va rejoindre nos rangs ?

-Calme-toi, Axel. Rien n'est moins sûr.

-Hé ! Je suis calme !

Voilà la nature de la petite conversation que j'ai avec Saïx. Moi, je suis assis dans mon lit, et lui est debout, les bras le long du corps, immobile. C'est spontanément que je suis allé le voir après les révélations que Marluxia m'a faites, et il a répondu présent, à mon grand étonnement. Ce genre d'échange est rare avec Saïx qui me jette, après ma remarque, un petit regard entendu, du genre « Ah oui ? Tu es vraiment calme... ? ». C'était le genre de regard que Isa me faisait quand une jolie fille passait près de nous, quand nous glandions sur la Fontaine.

-Elle va vraiment devenir le numéro XII ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Il a répondu avec sincérité, pour une fois. Il est vrai que depuis qu'il m'a surpris avec Zexion, Saïx me considère moins comme une marionnette, un peu plus comme un Simili à part entière, comme si nous étions sur un pied d'égalité. En tout cas, il me donne l'impression de moins jouer avec moi, mais c'est peut-être encore de la manipulation. Il fait lentement les cent pas dans ma chambre et reprend :

-Je ne sais pas ce que Xemnas compte faire. Je veux dire, son vrai plan. Il n'a jamais voulu me le dire mais cette histoire de cœurs et de Kingdom Hearts ne me dit rien qui vaille. Enfin, tant que nous n'avons pas de Maître de la Keyblade, tout va bien, je suppose, et ce n'est qu'un problème secondaire.

Il continue de faire les cent pas et moi, avachi sur les coudes dans mon lit, je le regarde faire sans rien rajouter, de peur de freiner ses réflexions toujours plus abouties que les miennes (ça non-plus, ça n'a pas changé).

-Quand on trouve un Simili qui a forme humaine, Xemnas semble toujours vouloir le tester, me confie-t-il en chuchotant. Il effectue de réels tests sur eux, mais encore une fois, il n'a jamais voulu me dire pourquoi – normalement, n'importe quel Simili conviendrait, mais lui a une exigence particulière que je ne comprends pas. Comme s'il essayait de voir si ces corps vides lui convenaient. Comme s'il essayait de voir si ces Similis lui allaient, pour une raison que je ne connais toujours pas...

-Et la fille ? Elle a passé les tests ?

-Eh bien, Xemnas lui a donné un nom, Larxene, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle va survivre. Marluxia a eu raison de te dire qu'elle était « provocatrice », c'est même un euphémisme. Tu te rends compte, un peu ? s'exclame-t-il plus fort, ce qui est plutôt rare, en se retournant vers moi. Elle vient se présenter _d'elle-même_ à la Forteresse, comme ça, sans prévenir ! Où vois-tu que c'est la marche à suivre ?

-Moi, j'aime bien quand on brise le train-train quotidien.

-Oui mais toi, tu arrives à louvoyer pour survivre. Or, des personnes aussi franches et provocantes qu'elle ne feront jamais long feu dans l'Organisation...

-On en sait rien, je réplique en me redressant, et il me jette un regard intéressé. On manque d'exemples dans l'Organisation, tu ne crois pas ? La franchise et la provocation, tu en as un exemple concret ici ?

Il hausse vaguement les épaules, mais il sait que j'ai raison. Lui semble plutôt se méfier de cette Larxene, et son intuition a souvent été la bonne. Docile, je me réinstalle dans mon lit, et reprends :

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on décide avec elle ?

-Je suis d'avis de la tenir à l'écart.

-Moi, je suis d'avis de la prendre, au contraire. De toute manière, il va bien falloir l'accepter, si nous voulons garder Marluxia avec nous, parce qu'il semble attiré par elle...

-Arrête un peu d'être aussi humain, Axel, grogne froidement Saïx qui contourne mon lit pour s'approcher de ma fenêtre. À t'entendre, on parle d'amour.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je me rebiffe parce que je n'aime pas quand on m'appelle « l'humain ». Mais Marluxia est intéressé, c'est indéniable. Et s'il a l'impression que je lui mets une laisse, il va s'éloigner, c'est sûr, il est trop indépendant pour ça.

-Et Larxene est trop instable pour que l'on se risque à la prendre dans notre équipe.

-Alors nous allons devoir dire adieu à Marluxia aussi, et nous retrouver qu'avec Demyx, c'est ça que tu veux ?

Saïx, à cette hypothèse, a posé sa main sur ses yeux avec lassitude. Il ne porte pas vraiment Demyx dans son cœur (haha, jeu de mot, je suis hilarant) et la perspective de conquérir l'Organisation avec un incapable comme lui semble l'apitoyer.

-Laisse-moi gagner leur confiance, à tous les deux. Je ne vais pas jusqu'à dire qu'ils vont devenir des amis – j'ai prononcé ce mot avec sarcasme – mais qu'ils me fassent confiance. Comme ça, si un jour, ils décident de changer de camp et de faire un coup d'état à deux, ils me prendront avec eux dans leur équipe. Nous jouerons alors sur les deux tableaux et nous pourrons les manipuler pour qu'ils nous obéissent, ou alors, les détruire de l'intérieur. Ça me semble bien plus intelligent que d'écarter Larxene purement et simplement, non ?

-Je dois bien avouer que tu as raison, grommelle Saïx qui n'aime pas quand je suis la conscience de notre duo. Mais je préférerais que les choses restent ainsi.

-Avec la venue de nouveaux membres, les choses sont obligées de changer. Regarde comme notre plan a évolué depuis l'arrivée de Demyx, de Marluxia, de Larxene à présent. Imagine ce que ça va donner avec le treizième membre (j'ignore encore toute l'ironie que m'inspirera cette réplique plus tard...). Si Larxene aime qu'on lui porte de l'intérêt, alors, je vais lui en porter, et gagner sa confiance.

-Mais nous resterons fidèles l'un à l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Notre plan est le plus important ? Parce que pour moi, notre plan passe avant tout – nous avançons ensemble, pas de jeu individuel, n'est-ce pas ?

Surprise. Je dévisage gravement Saïx. État paradoxal de la méfiance, et de la confiance mêlées – rien n'a en fait changé depuis que nous avons passé ce pacte, en bas des escaliers, juste après ma transformation. Mon comportement ambiguë ne lui a forcément pas échappé. Il attend ma réponse et plus elle se fait attendre, plus son visage devient noir.

-Oui, notre plan est le plus important. Il l'a toujours été. De toute manière, il n'y a rien d'autre à quoi je puisse me raccrocher, je te rappelle...

Cette réponse semble le contenter. Mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à un tel comportement de la part de Saïx. À l'époque, probablement, était-il encore un peu le Isa que j'avais connu, et Xemnas ne l'avait pas encore entièrement à sa botte. Et la naïveté, même si ce n'est pas ce qui le caractérisait le mieux, est cependant toujours présente, quelque part. Il semble comprendre qu'il m'a exposé une de ses faiblesses et quitte la pièce sans autre remarque. Je le regarde faire, abasourdi.

Mais ça ne change rien. Perplexe, je me réinstalle dans mon lit, les mains derrière la tête, et je réfléchis. Je crois qu'il faut que je clarifie ce qui se passe dans ma petite tête avant que le récit ne se poursuive. Je ne suis pas confus, et tout est très clair, malgré tout ce que j'ai vécu depuis que j'ai été transformé en Simili.

Je n'ai pas de cœur. J'aimerais vraiment croire que mon corps, comme moyen de remplacement, a réussi à en créer un lui-même, mais ce ne serait que folie.

Je ne ressens rien, et je n'ai aucun remord. J'ai l'impression que peu à peu, je me détache de cette vie, et que j'observe tout ce qui m'arrive du dessus, comme si je regardais agir un étranger. Je considère des êtres vivants comme des objets, et en cela j'ai les mêmes réactions qu'avait Xehanort. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais devenir comme lui, mais inlassablement, les mots que Xemnas a prononcé, une fois, résonnent encore dans ma mémoire.

« _Je sais ce que tu te dis. Tu te dis que je suis un monstre, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Axel... Ce que tu ne comprends pas encore... C'est que nous avons toujours été semblables.._. » J'enlève une de mes mains qui me sert d'oreiller et la lève au niveau de mon regard émeraude contrarié. Si c'est vrai, si c'est faux, là n'est pas la question (je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans une loooongue introspection comme l'aurait fait Lea) ; ce qui compte c'est que je dois avoir conscience de mes actes. Je ne dois rien me cacher à moi-même par honte.

Oui, je manipule des gens qui m'admirent. Hé, qui ne l'a jamais fait ? Demyx me voue une sorte de culte que je ne comprends pas bien, et Marluxia commence à avoir confiance en moi. Ce sont eux qui font preuve de faiblesses, et il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui me serve de ces faiblesses, plutôt que Xemnas...

Ce jeu – car il s'agit bien d'un jeu – n'est qu'un immense échiquier, je l'ai toujours considéré ainsi. Xemnas joue, et moi aussi je joue, et chacun de nous attend le coup de l'autre dans une sorte d'impatience expectative. Peut-être que Xemnas pense que j'ai abandonné la partie. Alors, c'est qu'il ignore encore tout le travail que je suis en train de faire avec les nouveaux membres.

Donc, qui ici est encore prêt à affirmer comme Zexion que _moi_, plutôt que n'importe quel autre membre, j'ai développé dans ma poitrine vide un cœur ? Ridicule. Ce que je viens de penser n'a pas soulevé un soupçon de culpabilité en moi. Alors que Lea – vous le savez aussi bien que moi – se serait rendu malade à la seule pensée d'agir comme celui qu'il considérait comme « son pire ennemi ».

Et voilà. Il y a quelques temps, je parlais de Lea à la première personne – cet interlude semble être terminé, et je suis revenu à la réalité. Pas de cœur, pas de sentiments. Je me retourne sur le côté, les yeux grands ouverts, et je pousse un soupir. Fin de l'histoire.

Le temps viendra où je remettrai cette information en cause. Mais ce ne sera pas facile. Je me cacherai la vérité. Malgré l'amitié naissante, je ferai comme si je ne voyais rien, et passerai mon temps à faire l'autruche en _les_ considérant, de la même manière que les autres, comme des pièces d'un échiquier. Quand je prendrai conscience de mes propres sentiments – même l'écrire me paraît risible – je serai si maladroit dans mes choix que tout se détruira à cause de moi.

Roxas et elle ne comprendront pas mes réactions. Mais avaient-ils seulement perçu quelle révolution nos rencontres avaient déclenché en moi ? Ils m'ont toujours plus ou moins considéré comme quelqu'un de bien, et ce dès le départ, sans essayer de sonder ma véritable nature. Parce que ce que je suis à ce moment-là – ce Simili froid et calculateur qui se cache derrière le masque de l'humour – n'est en rien le Simili qui va mourir en protégeant un certain Porteur de Keyblade : ce sont eux qui m'ont changé. Et peu importe comment tout ça finira, bien, ou mal ; j'aurai toujours une dette envers _eux_ que je suis décidé, coûte que coûte, à payer.

Je vous ramènerai, toujours. Je l'ai promis.


	59. Je te couvre

**Chapitre 59 : Je te couvre.**

-Bon, alors, surtout, reste bien derrière moi. Normalement, il n'y a personne, mais on ne sait jamais si Xigbar ou Saïx traîne dans les parages...

-Oui, d'accord.

Je suis avec Marluxia, à l'étage des cellules. Le débutant est derrière moi et regarde le couloir vide au-dessus de mon épaule. Scène étrange, me direz-vous ? Oui, probablement : si vous ne savez pas ce qui s'est passé, il est normal que vous soyez un peu perdus.

Voilà comment tout ça s'est agencé. Nous étions en salle de repos, avec Marluxia. Le reste des canapés était vide. Dans le silence (lui lisait et moi j'évaluais l'état de mes blessures, ma mission ne s'était pas déroulée exactement comme je l'avais souhaitée), Marluxia avait prononcé une phrase, une toute petite phrase.

-Je me demande ce que Larxene penserait de notre plan.

-Ah oui ?

Marluxia était en effet au courant que j'avais autorisé la nouvelle recrue à faire partie de notre « projet ». Je le lui avais annoncé comme si c'était une sorte de compromis, comme si j'y avais mûrement réfléchi et que pour une fois, il avait eu une meilleure idée que moi. J'avais vu de la fierté dans son regard tandis que je flattais son ego. Pathétique. Il avait levé les yeux vers moi avant de rajouter :

-Quand elle recevra son siège et son numéro, elle sera placée sous surveillance pendant quelques temps, et donc il sera impossible de lui en parler.

-Tu as raison, j'avais acquiescé avec malice. Que dirais-tu, dans ce cas-là, d'aller la voir maintenant ?

Donc, voilà où nous en sommes. Tapis dans l'obscurité, attendant d'être sûrs que le couloir est vide avant de nous lancer. Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? Parce que je veux avoir Larxene et Marluxia à mes bottes, rien de plus facile. En arrangeant une rencontre entre ces deux-là, je passe pour le gentil qui est à leurs côtés pour les soutenir, n'est-ce pas fantastique ? Marluxia pose sa main sur mon épaule pour me montrer qu'il m'est reconnaissant, et je lui jette un sourire espiègle. Le piège se referme, Saïx serait fier de moi.

Je me retourne de nouveau vers le couloir, et mon sourire, je dois bien l'avouer, s'efface un peu. Je ne suis pas revenu à cet étage depuis que j'ai été transformé en Simili, et ça fait quand même une paire d'années. Avec un léger vertige, ne souriant plus du tout, je revois dans le couloir, comme un mauvais film, un Lea qui est traîné par Xigbar. Lea hurle, Xigbar jubile. Ou alors, je vois Saïx tirer Lea sur le sol alors que Zexion ouvre la marche, il a demandé au Simili qui n'avait pas encore de numéro de porter « l'humain » pour que lui ne se salisse pas les mains. Je revois ces moments de pur désespoir, où aucune lumière ne subsistait. Quand j'avais un cœur... Je pose ma main, de manière très discrète, sur ma poitrine. Le jour où on perd son cœur, c'est tout son monde qui s'effondre, et on ne sera plus jamais celui qu'on a été.

-Axel, je crois que c'est bon, on peut y aller.

-Attends encore un instant, murmure-je pour garder bonne figure, comme si mon attente avait été calculée, et non pas la conséquence d'un trouble plus grand. Oui, je crois que c'est bon, allons-y.

Le couloir est complètement silencieux, on est en plein milieu de la nuit (oui, bon, vous allez me dire qu'il fait toujours nuit à Illusiopolis, mais je veux dire que c'est le moment où tous les Similis dorment). Nous glissons en silence sur le sol. J'ai mes Chakrams sortis, si jamais il y a des Reflets devant la porte, ou un membre que je devrais assommer. Marluxia a aussi sa faux dégainée et nous cheminons ensemble, épaule contre épaule.

La porte est là. C'est la seule qui est verrouillée, de toute manière. Marluxia couvre mes arrières tandis que je m'approche du panneau de contrôle. Saïx m'a donné le numéro qui ouvre la porte de la cellule, quand je lui avais parlé de mon plan. Quant à Marluxia, il est bien trop concentré sur sa mission pour me poser des questions gênantes, comme : « Comment connais-tu le mot de passe qui ouvre la porte... ? »

Il y a un léger cliquetis, et nous échangeons, lui et moi, un regard.

-Je te laisse entrer pour la convaincre, je propose en me tenant sur le côté, et mes Chakrams, flottant à ma droite et à ma gauche, produisent de légers crépitements de feu qui prouvent que je suis prêt à agir à n'importe quel moment. Moi, je te couvre par derrière.

Il acquiesce d'un simple mouvement de tête et entre dans la pièce noire. Moi, je me tiens sur le seuil, prêt à attaquer si quelqu'un pointe le bout de son nez. Ce que je fais aussi, de manière imperceptible, c'est que je me mets sur le seuil-même, de sorte que personne ne peut sortir. Si Larxene s'enfuit, en effet, c'est Saïx qui aura de bonnes raisons de m'engueuler.

J'entends Marluxia murmurer dans la pièce. Moi, je reste bien droit, la posture décidée, et j'agrippe mes Chakrams qui flottent toujours autour de moi sans une seule hésitation. Je suis déterminé. Et rien ne pourra me faire reculer parce que, comme je l'ai déjà énoncé, quand je me lance dans une entreprise, je m'y donne à 200%.

C'est alors que j'entends Larxene répondre. C'est étrange, je ne sais pas ça fait combien de temps que j'ai entendu une voix de femme qui ne crie pas, qui ne hurle pas, qui ne me supplie pas à genoux de l'épargner, elle et ses enfants. Peut-être est-ce que je prends vraiment conscience qu'une _femme_ va rejoindre nos rangs, si telle est la volonté de Xemnas.

Qu'on ne se trompe pas à mon sujet : pas de vaines pensées misogynes. C'est juste que l'Organisation a toujours été purement masculine et que, à partir d'aujourd'hui, nos habitudes vont changer. Je ne sais pas vraiment dire ce que ça me fait, à moi particulièrement, si j'en suis heureux ou malheureux (même si je ne ressens rien, je parle en réalité là plus de sensations que de sentiments). Mon regard s'assombrit un peu alors que je détaille toujours le couloir, prêt à agir au moindre bruit suspect. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps, en tant qu'humain, de savoir ce que c'était que l'amour. C'est peut-être pour ça que Lea n'a pas su tenir face à l'Organisation. Et je ne pourrais jamais savoir ce que ça fait, d'aimer de manière totale et inconditionnelle une autre personne, et ce pour le reste d'une vie d'humain.

Je jette un petit coup d'œil en arrière, j'essaie d'entendre ce qu'ils se racontent. Alors c'est vrai, c'est bien une silhouette féminine qui se tient dans un coin, face à un Marluxia qui argumente.

-... parce que l'Organisation ne peut pas tenir debout si elle continue à dire que nous ne sommes pas entiers. Imagine si nous pourrions atteindre son sommet ? La diriger, à la place de Xemnas ? Et mettre la main sur le Kingdom Hearts qu'il veut créer... ? Il n'y aurait personne pour nous manipuler, ni Xemnas, ni Xigbar, ni Saïx, et nous serions les maîtres des Similis. Qu'en dis-tu... ?

Larxene répond, mais de manière trop faible pour que je puisse percevoir ce qu'elle dit. Je suis toujours concentré sur ma mission, donc mon attention est partagée en deux, c'est peut-être pour ça que je n'arrive pas à l'entendre. En tout cas, Marluxia répond :

-Alors tu en fais partie ? C'est parfait.

Nouvelle question murmurée dans le noir.

-Lui, c'est Axel. C'est lui qui est à l'origine du plan. Il m'a été d'une grande aide et, tu verras, il nous aidera.

J'ai un sourire sur les lèvres, mais un sourire ironique. J'aime quand un piège se referme sur ses victimes (oula, je deviens vraiment comme Xemnas pour parler comme ça...). Et tout marche selon mes plans.

J'ignore encore que cette Larxene est bien plus intelligente et perspicace que certains autres membres (je ne parle même pas de Demyx, mais à côté de lui, n'importe qui semble perspicace). Cependant, elle est semblable à tous les autres membres dans le sens où, comme tout le monde, il faut savoir l'aborder pour la manipuler. Mine de rien, ça me prendra moins de temps que ce que j'aurais pensé pour la comprendre et même si, lors de notre première conversation, le jour de sa présentation officielle, elle m'a fait forte impression, je peux affirmer qu'à la fin, c'est moi qui ai gagné.


	60. Le grand mastermind

**Chapitre 60 : Le grand mastermind**

-Nous accueillons aujourd'hui notre XIIème membre, Larxene, la « Nymphe Furieuse ».

Je jette un petit coup d'œil à mes camarades. Nous sommes dans la vaste salle circulaire, chacun sur son siège, convoqués pour l'introduction du nouveau membre. Aucun d'entre eux ne bronche. Moi, j'avoue que je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise. Bon, alors, apparemment, ça ne choque personne. J'aurais pourtant cru que Xigbar allait lancer un commentaire méprisant ou railleur, mais rien. Chacun considère la nouvelle venue avec intérêt et gravité et, me prenant au jeu, je me penche légèrement du haut de mon siège surélevé.

Elle n'est pas très grande ni très costaude, malgré tout c'est seule qu'elle avance au milieu de la plateforme blanche, et elle ne porte aucune trace de son enfermement prolongé. Elle a fière allure dans son manteau noir et se tient nonchalamment sur la gauche, dans une désinvolture propre aux gens orgueilleux. Cheveux blonds, yeux électriques, elle semble avoir un petit sourire mauvais alors qu'elle détaille l'ensemble de l'assistance.

Alors, elle a réussi à passer les « tests » de Xemnas, même si tout le monde ignore en quoi ils consistent. Saïx m'a révélé qu'elle avait été transformée en Simili il y a deux mois déjà. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de « l'Organisation XIII » puisqu'apparemment, c'était Xigbar lui-même qui l'avait transformée en Sans-coeur en attaquant son monde. Était-ce la revanche qui l'avait poussée à retrouver l'Organisation, même une fois transformée en Simili ? Non... C'était le pouvoir. Elle nous admirait pour ce qu'on avait fait là-bas, elle voulait qu'on lui apprenne à arracher des cœurs. Et sans doute que Saïx s'entendrait très bien avec elle, puisqu'ils avaient la même attirance pour la puissance.

-Demain, ce sera toi qui l'amèneras pour sa première mission, Xigbar.

-Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser, rajoute l'autre avec son expression de jubilation féroce habituelle.

C'est sûrement pour vérifier qu'elle est bien de notre côté. Si elle essaie de tuer Xigbar, nous serons fixés. Mais est-ce que la revanche peut subsister chez un être sans cœur ? Personne ne semble s'être posé la question. Et toujours, dans ces moments-là, les mots que Luxord a prononcés une fois me reviennent en mémoire... « Xemnas peut bluffer »... Je jette un vague coup d'oeil à Xemnas qui considère la nouvelle venue avec un sourire maléfique. Lui seul connaît, comme d'habitude, la finalité de cette histoire...

-Disposez.

Nous disparaissons tous par intermittence de la salle. Larxene, en bas, sur la plate-forme, nous regarde avec mépris. Ah, elle ne sait probablement pas encore faire apparaître les passages vers les ténèbres, du coup elle se retrouve bloquée ici... Je jette un petit regard à Marluxia qui me dévisageait aussi, comme s'il me questionnait sur la marche à suivre. Je fais un geste de la main incitateur avant de disparaître à mon tour. Ainsi, je sais que c'est Marluxia qui va descendre de son fauteuil, pour lui montrer comment tout cela fonctionne.

Si ces deux là se rapprochent grâce à moi, ils seront d'autant plus manipulables. Je serai de leur côté. Même si Larxene me semble un peu plus coriace que Marluxia – arrivé dans ma chambre et en enlevant mon manteau noir, je revois dans ma tête son air provocateur – la comprendre et jouer avec elle ne sera pas un problème. Et le défi est à ma hauteur.

J'ouvre mon placard pour trouver une tenue plus appropriée dans laquelle dormir. Le manteau est confortable, mais il ne faut pas exagérer, quand on a passé la journée en le portant il arrive qu'on s'en lasse un peu. Je suis toujours en pantalon et en bottes noirs, mais je n'ai plus qu'un débardeur qui met probablement en avant mon côté si mince et étriqué. Je choisis au hasard un autre débardeur et un short noir que je jette sur mon lit, et je referme la porte d'un coup sec.

Elle est là. Si j'avais eu un cœur, j'aurais probablement fait une crise cardiaque, mais heureusement j'ai su contenir ma surprise pour ne pas avoir l'air trop ridicule. Elle a dû apparaître juste derrière ma porte ouverte pendant que je fouillais dans le placard.

Alors, Marluxia a dû se ridiculiser, Larxene maîtrise parfaitement les passages vers les ténèbres. Je me retourne vers mon lit et fais quelques pas pour attraper mon débardeur de rechange comme si elle ne me gênait pas, comme si j'avais prévu au préalable qu'elle se trouverait ici à cet instant précis. Larxene doit m'arriver à l'épaule mais elle a quelque chose de déroutant, comme si grâce à ses mots tranchants, elle peut en fait égaler n'importe qui. C'est une déduction que j'ai faite bien plus tard, mais elle s'applique également à notre rencontre.

-Quoi, alors, même pas un mouvement de peur ? Oh la la, fait-elle semble de déplorer avec une voix minaudeuse, vous n'êtes décidément pas drôles !

Je lui jette un regard en coin. Bon, j'étais prêt à faire des efforts, mais je déteste quand on s'introduit dans ma chambre sans que je n'invite personne. Pour qui se prend-t-elle ? Saïx avait évidemment encore une fois raison : provocatrice à souhait. Je ferme quelques instants les yeux pour essayer de me calmer. Non, manipuler, je dois manipuler, et ne pas perdre mon sang froid... Je demande poliment, même si j'ai quand même la voix très froide :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Larxene ?

Elle me considère avec un sourire mauvais, les yeux légèrement plissés. Elle me contourne et s'assoie sur mon lit pour qu'elle reste dans mon champ de vision.

-Alors ? On essaie de cacher sa vraie nature pour faire bonne impression ? sourit-elle. Pas la peine de jouer à ce petit jeu-là avec moi, tu sais, je sais reconnaître un menteur quand j'en vois un et il n'y a pas plus gros mensonge que ton visage si calme et reposé.

Puisque mon expression se ternit un peu, elle reprend en penchant sa tête sur le côté :

-Ah, il semblerait que je mise juste, encore une fois... ?

J'avoue que sur le moment, je suis un peu paniqué. Que dire ? Que faire ? Alors que cette Larxene semble voir clairement dans mon jeu ? Puisque je ne compte pas me mettre torse nu devant elle, je ne fais que rester stupidement immobile, débardeur à la main, et ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre pour me donner une contenance risque de me trahir. Bon ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je suis complètement perdu. La contredire ? M'énerver ? Je n'arrive pas à m'adapter ! Pour couronner le tout, j'entends la voix de Saïx dans ma tête qui répète sans cesse « Calme-toi, Axel. Calme-toi, Axel. » Niveau pression, je suis gâté ! Pourtant, je suis assez intelligent pour ne rien laisser transpirer sur mon visage, même si je reste aussi statique que le marbre.

Cette fille a une telle influence sur Marluxia, que je suppose qu'elle ne va cesser de l'influencer dans les jours qui viennent, et par ma faute en plus ! Si elle me discrédite à ses yeux, notre plan est mort ! Je ne veux pas que Saïx puisse me reprocher quoi que ce soit, et s'il doit y avoir un maillon faible, ça ne sera pas moi. Toujours immobile, cogitant comme ce n'est pas possible, je ne bouge plus du tout. Larxene pousse un petit rire aiguë, assez strident, et se relève de mon lit en faisant onduler ses hanches avec provocation.

-Tu t'appelles Axel, « Rafale des Flammes Dansantes », déclare-t-elle avec un rire ironique. C'était toi, le soir où Marluxia est venu dans ma cellule. Un tel regard, rajoute-t-elle en se penchant sur le côté, ça ne s'oublie pas...

Elle fait mine de se diriger vers la commode, comme si elle pouvait comprendre tout de ma personne rien qu'en détaillant ma chambre. Humpf, elle est dangereuse, et mon visage se ferme un peu plus. Elle me contourne en me frôlant et continue :

-Marluxia dit que c'est toi, le « grand mastermind », mais moi je n'arrive pas à le croire. Tu as trop l'air d'un enfant perdu pour que ce soit le cas. Alors, _Axel_, tu nous manipules, mais qui te manipule, toi ?

Tout en prononçant ces mots, elle s'est approché de moi, et a tendu la main vers mon visage. Là, s'en est trop. Bien sûr qu'elle tape en plein dans le mille. Mais ce comportement mielleux et odieux me dégoûte. J'agis alors comme je n'ai jamais fait jusque là, c'est à dire que pour la première fois, je montre vraiment ce que je ressens. Une force monstrueuse s'échappe de mon aura tandis que j'attrape son poignet au vol mes yeux s'écarquillent et se mettent à briller tandis qu'un sourire carnassier orne mes lèvres séductrices.

-Écoute-moi bien, Larxene, je te donne un conseil d'_ami – _contrairement à Marluxia, elle sait que l'utilisation de ce mot est ironique. Si tu veux survivre dans cette Organisation ne serait-ce que quelques jours, tu vas avoir besoin d'alliés, et il se trouve que je suis le seul disposé à vous aider, Marluxia et toi.

-Quel gentil garçon, se moque-t-elle.

Mais plutôt que de s'éloigner, elle se rapproche un peu plus. Son sourire mauvais s'agrandit encore.

-Mais soyons honnêtes, répond-t-elle en minaudant toujours, nous ne pouvons pas être alliés. Nous n'avons pas de cœurs, et tout ce que nous faisons, c'est de la comédie. Regarde, ce n'est que maintenant que tu montres enfin ton vrai visage... continue-t-elle, et elle réussit à me caresser la joue du revers de sa main libre. Pas la peine de jouer à l'amitié avec moi comme tu le fais avec Marluxia.

Nous aurait-elle étudiés pendant ses deux premiers mois de vie ? Elle semble en savoir beaucoup sur nous, et ça, c'est très dangereux. Malgré tout, je pense qu'un élément à la base rebelle sera moins compliqué à enrôler dans un plan pour prendre l'Organisation qu'un élément plus fidèle, comme par exemple Zexion car Larxene a en elle cette rage qui caractérise tous les révolutionnaires. Il faudra juste bien veiller à l'éliminer au moment où elle deviendra trop gênante. Je ne me dégonfle pas, loin de là parce que j'ai compris comment elle fonctionne. Bien, Milady veut faire sa femme fatale, Larxene veut faire comme si elle maîtrisait tout même si, au final, elle ne maîtrise rien. J'ai compris son fonctionnement cette rencontre aura au moins eu le mérite d'être utile.

-Soyons honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, alors, et tout se passera pour le mieux.

-Honnêtes ? répète-t-elle, et elle reprend son rire aiguë. C'est d'accord, rajoute-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Si tu te montres honnête avec moi, alors, je pourrais peut-être faire partie de votre... De votre « plan », conclut-elle avec un petit mouvement de tête narquois.

Je ne m'éloigne pas d'elle par pudeur ou gêne, elle semble apprécier, de même que mon ton aussi provocateur que le sien.

-Garde-le sous ta capuche le temps que nous nous préparions...

Elle pose ses doigts sur ses lèvres, s'éloigne, et me fait un au revoir de la main.

Quelle plaie.


	61. Je n'ai pas dû comprendre les règles

**Chapitre 61 : Je n'ai pas dû comprendre les règles**

Larxene me donne beaucoup de fil à retordre.

Mon existence dans l'Organisation n'est qu'une très longue épreuve, je pense que c'est un fait plutôt indéniable. Mais Larxene est de loin un des plus grands défis que j'ai eu à relever. Il est difficile d'expliquer l'effet qu'elle fait à tous les membres : mais elle est tellement sûre d'elle, tellement orgueilleuse, et surtout, elle sait tellement bien mettre le doigt en plein milieu de la vérité, que c'est très déstabilisant, et je ne parle pas seulement pour moi. Il n'y a que Xemnas et Xigbar qui ont su s'imposer face à elle (quoique dans le cas du second, c'est plutôt une sorte de relation conflictuelle, mais disons que Xigbar gagne systématiquement) et même les plus anciens membres ne trouvent pas grâce à ses yeux. Le seul qui s'en offusque à tort et à travers est bien sûr Vexen, mais chacun l'a remarqué à sa manière.

Elle est indomptable.

Nous jouons tous aux cartes dans la salle de repos, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Xaldin et moi. Saïx et Zexion discutent juste derrière nous, de la recherche d'Ansem le Sage (qui ne porte aucun fruit, je crois qu'il est vraiment mort, mais Lexaeus a été blessé et Saïx doit savoir comment ça s'est passé). Demyx est assis à côté de moi et observe la partie en lançant de nombreux commentaires, et à cause de son visage tellement expressif il a dû trahir mes cartes une bonne paire de fois au moins.

-Vous ne me battrez jamais, mais vous êtes de bons joueurs, concède Luxord qui est toujours flatté de mettre en avant ses prédispositions de bluffeur. Xaldin, c'est à toi.

On s'est tous demandé pourquoi le grand gaillard s'est joint à la partie, mais une chose est sûre : Xaldin joue très bien au poker. Il a une figure brute et rude qui ne laisse transpirer aucune hésitation. Puisque mon atout à moi, c'est l'humour, je me détends en posant mon bras sur le dossier, et je m'exclame avec un sourire moqueur :

-Oui Xaldin, c'est à toi. Comme si on ne voyait pas que ton jeu est mauvais.

Il balbutie une réponse inaudible. Tout en prononçant ces mots, j'ai observé Larxene et Marluxia du coin de l'oeil. Leur épaule se frôle par intermittence, ils échangent un regard furtif. J'ai l'impression que Marluxia est en train de m'échapper, comme si désormais il n'était pas plus consistant qu'une fumée opaque. Trois semaines qu'elle est là et c'est déjà l'anarchie. Xaldin finit par se coucher maussadement, et Demyx enchaîne quelques notes comiques sur son sitar pour traduire son échec.

-C'est bon, pas la peine d'enfoncer le clou, menace Xaldin, et Demyx éclate de rire, parce qu'il sait qu'on ne lui fera rien en ma présence.

-Je me couche aussi, j'enchaîne aussitôt en posant mes cartes sur la table. La mise devient trop haute et j'ai déjà gâché assez de munnies.

-Mais... tes cartes sont excellentes ! se plaint Luxord avec ébahissement en se penchant vers moi.

-Mince. Je n'ai pas dû comprendre les règles, je souris avec malice.

Ils ne doivent pas pouvoir mesurer en entier mes talents de comédien. Si je me lance clairement dans le jeu, je risque de laisser transpirer ma vraie personnalité, et ils comprendront que mon entier comportement est un immense mensonge. Luxord relance de mille deux cents munnies, Larxene, avec provocation, suit, et Marluxia se couche à son tour, avec toute la gravité dont il fait preuve même dans ses actions les plus quotidiennes.

Toute cette mise en scène pour pouvoir les observer. Le menton légèrement baissé, les yeux brillants, je veille à ce qu'aucun détail ne m'échappe. Saïx a raison dans un sens : comment lui faire confiance ? Comment la soumettre à notre volonté ? Elle que rien ne semble atteindre...

Alors qu'ils relancent chacun de dix mille munnies, je me rappelle une conversation que nous avons eue, rien qu'à trois, Larxene, Marluxia et moi, il y a quelques temps. Sur mon impulsion, nous nous étions réunis au beau milieu de la nuit, au sommet d'une tour, un peu plus loin dans la ville d'Illusiopolis.

-En quoi consiste votre plan exactement ? nous avait demandé Larxene avec une bonne dose de mépris. J'ai compris que vous vouliez que je le rejoigne, mais je dois savoir de quoi il en retourne.

-Prendre l'Organisation.

-Ça, j'avais compris, se moqua-t-elle parce que j'avais eu l'air trop grave en répondant. Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que Xemnas ne peut la diriger. Il refuse de nous comprendre, nous, qui ne pouvons pas accepter notre statut de Simili. Il ne peut être à la tête de tant de puissance alors qu'il nous dissimule toutes ses motivations, tous ses projets, alors que nous ne sommes traités que comme des outils.

À ma grande surprise, c'était Marluxia qui avait parlé. Il la considérait avec une lumière dans le regard, comme s'il plaçait beaucoup d'espoir en elle. Et il semblait également avoir énormément réfléchi à la question depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'Organisation. Voilà qu'à présent, alors que j'avais toujours plus ou moins agi comme le chef, il prenait des initiatives seul. Que faire ? Le freiner ? Imposer ma volonté ? Ou agir en ami ? Je choisis cette troisième hypothèse, parce que c'était celle qu'il allait préférer. Je m'approchai d'eux deux avec un sourire.

-Marluxia, tu as tout à fait raison. Nous, les membres les plus bas, nous devons grimper la pyramide.

-Vous utilisez un « nous » qui induit que moi-aussi, je fais déjà partie de votre plan, minauda Larxene, qui nous contourna avec provocation en nous frôlant tous les deux. Moi, je sais que j'ai changé de nature, parce que je contrôle à présent la foudre et que ça, ça n'a rien d'humain. Mais je n'ai jamais considéré que j'avais perdu quelque chose dans la transaction.

-C'est pourtant pour ça que Xemnas t'a torturée.

Son visage s'était automatiquement fermé, contrarié. Je mentais, pour moi ça me semblait évident : mais puisqu'ils ignoraient encore tout de mes mensonges, ils me considéraient l'un avec surprise, l'autre avec mécontentement. Parce qu'en réalité, qui pouvait se vanter de savoir à quoi pensait Xemnas ? Je repris malgré tout avec aplomb :

-Il t'a torturée, n'est-ce pas, Larxene ? C'est ce qu'il nous a fait subir aussi, à Marluxia et moi. Il voulait nous anéantir mais il a échoué, et voilà où nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui, je m'exclamai en écartant les bras. Formons cette alliance pour que nous prenions le pouvoir.

De la contrariété, la jeune femme était passée à l'amusement. Elle avait poussé son petit rire strident et mutin avant de placer sa main droite sur sa hanche. Sa main gauche se posa sur sa joue et, m'observant légèrement de côté, elle répondit :

-C'est toi, Axel, qui semble bien avoir la nature la plus changeante : parfois, tu jures être à nos côtés et parfois, tu lèches les bottes de Saïx et Xemnas sans le moindre scrupule, et Xigbar ne te porte aucune considération. Moi, vous savez tous les deux très bien de quel côté je suis toi aussi Marluxia, nous savons ce que tu penses réellement de tout ça mais toi Axel ? Mais toi... ?

Alors qu'ils relancent tous les deux de cinquante mille munnies (Luxord est au comble de l'excitation, personne n'est vraiment bon joueur dans la Forteresse et il doit être le membre qui s'ennuie le plus), je les considère tous les deux, Marluxia et elle, côte à côte, si proches. Elle fait douter Marluxia, qui me faisait jusqu'à présent si aveuglément confiance. Elle insinue le doute en lui, un doute bien mérité puisque je n'ai cessé de lui mentir ; profitant de ses faiblesses, je me suis glissé dans ses failles, pour le manipuler de l'intérieur. Mais elle, elle s'en est rendue compte. Lui aussi maintenant.

-Quinte, s'exclame Luxord, très fier de lui, qui tend la main vers l'argent. Bien joué.

Mais très brutalement, Larxene pose ses cartes sur la table, et tout le monde pousse une exclamation de surprise.

-Quinte royale, minaude-t-elle avec séduction. J'ai gagné.

Luxord n'en revient pas. Il tient encore fermement ses cartes dans sa main et ne peut que regarder la quinte royale de Larxene, bouche bée, parce qu'apparemment il n'a pas mieux. Elle récolte ses gains avec son habituel rire strident et provocateur.

-Incroyable, murmure Xaldin, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible de battre Luxord.

L'euphorie redouble – même Saïx et Zexion nous prêtent un peu d'attention – alors que tout le monde l'entoure, elle, qui est la grande gagnante de la journée. Et Larxene, avec toujours autant de provocation, donne un bon gros tiers de son gain à Marluxia qui accepte ce présent sans broncher.

-Pourquoi tu lui en donnes ? s'exclame brutalement Demyx qui se jette en avant dès qu'il s'agit d'argent. Moi aussi je suis gentil, tu sais...

Il se prend une explosion en pleine face ; puisque l'eau et la foudre ne font pas bon ménage, il retombe en arrière, le souffle court. Mais chacun attend une réponse à la question de Demyx, et tout le monde s'est presque figé, parce que ce n'est en effet pas un comportement qu'un Simili disons « normal » doit adopter. Ils se relèvent tous les deux, et Larxene réplique avec sa méchanceté commune :

-On partage toujours les prix entre _amis_.

Je les dévisage tous les deux, toujours assis comme un pacha dans mon canapé. Je suis le seul qui ne s'est pas précipité vers la gagnante pour la féliciter, je n'ai pas prononcé un mot depuis tout à l'heure. Ah la la... Ignore-t-elle toute la pagaille qu'une telle déclaration va engendrer ? L'enquête qui va être menée en interne sur leur deux personnes ? C'est comme s'ils voulaient volontairement attirer l'attention sur eux. Il est vrai que j'ai conseillé à Marluxia de s'affirmer, mais tout de même, pas à ce point-là...

Je croise le regard de ce dernier, il se détourne avant de sortir. Huuum... Ont-ils un plan, qu'ils refusent de partager avec moi ? Ils ne me font plus confiance... Enfin, Marluxia me croit peut-être encore un peu, mais l'influence de la Nymphe Furieuse grandit de jours en jours, et bientôt... Très bientôt...

Pas la peine de me jeter un tel regard entendu, Saïx. Je sais qu'il faudra les éliminer.


End file.
